Una cancion de amor
by CuttingEdge19
Summary: La historia no va relacionada al juego, espero que les guste
1. Sueños

CAPITULO 1º: SUEÑOS...

Una suave melodía se escuchaba en un jardín donde una chica de cabellos negros y ojos marrones estaba sentada en el verde pasto, cerca de ella, había inmensos rosales con hermosas rosas rojas y a su derecha, se encontraba una silueta tocando en un piano, aquella preciosa melodía, era una música relajante, simplemente hermosa.

La muchacha se levantó y puso rumbo hacia aquella silueta que formaba aquella pequeña canción con el piano. No pudo ver su rostro, ni tampoco pudo escuchar su voz...solamente se escuchaba aquella canción...sus palabras no querían salir de su garganta así que se quedó callada y continuo escuchando, la silueta giró la cabeza y mostró unos ojos azules, transparentes como el mar...poco a poco aquella visión y aquella melodía se iban opacando...causando un enorme silencio y volviéndose todo negro...

-De nuevo ese sueño...-

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver que estaba tendida sobre su cama, en su habitación...

-¿Que estaría yo haciendo en aquel jardín...y esa silueta...esa melodía...¿quien es?¿porque toca esa canción?¿como se llama esa canción?-la muchacha se levantó y fue hacia el lavabo que había en su habitación, se miró al espejo, allí estaba ella, la misma del sueño, con aquellos cabellos largos y escalados color negro y aquellos ojos marrones tan expresivos, su pequeña nariz y su boca carnosa color carmesí. De piel morena, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto...la chica abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se lavó la cara con agua fría...ya hacía una semana que había tenido el mismo sueño...

Después de haberse mirado de nuevo en el espejo fue hacia su armario para coger el uniforme del colegio, que consistía en una falda color azul por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con botones, en la parte derecha de la camisa estaba el logotipo del instituto, y una chaqueta fina del mismo color que la falda con botones azul marino, en los laterales de la chaqueta había una línea blanca y en la parte del brazo derecho estaba también el logotipo del instituto, se puso unos calcetines blancos cortitos y unos mocasines muy monos del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Se puso su uniforme y luego fue otra vez al baño a peinarse su largo cabello que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, fue a poner sus libros en su mochila la cogió, salió de la habitación y bajó escaleras abajo para llegar a la cocina donde su madre con una brillante y amplia sonrisa le preparaba el desayuno.

-Buenos días Tifa-dijo su madre  
-Buenos días mamá ¿que hay para desayunar?-  
-Un delicioso bocadillo de jamón, el que a ti te gusta y un zumo de naranja recién exprimido-dijo mientras se lo ponía en la mesa  
-Mmmmm....- se mojo los labios con su lengua y empezó a comer- si...es el jamón que a mi me gusta-dijo hablando con la boca llena  
-¡Eh, niñata, con la boca llena no se habla! ¿o es que no lo sabes aún?-dijo un chico alto de cabellos rojizos recogidos en una larga coleta y ojos marrones  
-¡Cállate la boca Reyn, ya lo sé!-dijo Tifa con mal humor

Reyn se sentó en frente de Tifa y sonrió orgulloso.

-Acabaras atragantándote mocosa-dijo mientras reía  
-¡No soy ninguna mocosa!-dijo escupiendo un poco de comida que tenia en su boca  
-Ahhhrggg...eso no es propio de una señorita-dijo riéndose mas aún  
-¡Te detesto Reyn! ¡Mamá dile que se calle!-dijo Tifa medio gritando  
-Reyn deja a tu hermana tranquila- Tifa le saco la lengua a Reyn y luego sonrió-y tu Tifa deja de hacerle burlas a tu hermano y acábate el desayuno-Reyn hizo lo mismo que Tifa- al final llegareis tarde-

Los dos miraron el reloj que había en la cocina y vieron que era un poco tarde, Reyn cogió las llaves de su deportivo rojo mientras Tifa le seguía asta el garaje.  
Los dos subieron al coche y fueron al instituto...Reyn iba a segundo de bachillerato y tenia 19 años y Tifa tenia 16 años e iba a 4º de la ESO.

Llegaron al instituto y Reyn dejó el coche casi al lado de la misma puerta del instituto allí había una chica de cabellos rubios de media melena y ojos verdes esperando a Tifa. Tifa se bajó del coche, cogió su mochila y llegó donde estaba la chica.

-Hola Tifa-dijo con una reluciente sonrisa  
-Hola Esmeralda ¿como estas?-  
-Bien ya sabes como siempre...¿tu?-  
-Igual que tu-  
-Venga vayamos que se nos hace tarde-  
-Si-

En la misma entrada de la puerta estaba Reyn con un chico de cabellos negros cortos y ojos negros.

-¿Como va eso Reyn?-  
-Ya lo ves Kay como siempre-  
-Venga vayamos que tengo ganas de ver a Aerith-  
-¿A la chica nueva?¿ La conoces?-dijo Reyn extrañado  
-Pues claro todo el mundo la conoce, en un día se a echo con el puesto de Chiriko-dijo sonriendo  
-¿¡Que!? ¿¡De Chiriko?! ¿De la jefa de las porristas?-dijo alucinando  
-Exactamente- Kay puso una pose de seductor-no me extraña con lo guapa que es, además es mas interesante-

Reyn le tiró de la oreja y rió.

-Vamos conquistador que se nos hace tarde-  
-¡Ey espera...!-

EN LA CLASE DE TIFA....

-¿No crees que las clases son mas aburridas que las de el año pasado ?-le preguntó Esmeralda a Tifa que estaba detrás suyo  
-Pues como que un poco bastante, pero haber que es lo que quieres con miss perfección ¿un concierto de pop o que?-dijo Tifa sarcásticamente

En ese momento la profesora interrumpió sus murmullos.

-Señoritas ¿hay algún problema?-dijo mirando por sobre sus gafas redondas y pequeñas  
-No señorita -dijo Esmeralda  
-Espero que así sea porque se están jugando el graduado..yo en mis tiempos era las mas estudiosa de mi clase....en mis tiempos...-empezó a explicar la profesora mientras los demás suspiraban o bostezaban de aburrimiento y de fastidio.  
-He aquí el apodo de la señorita Rhis, miss perfección...-dijo Tifa mas para si misma que para su amiga de ojos verdes

El timbre anunciando el descanso soñó ruidosamente y los de clase empezaron a salir al patio, Esmeralda y Tifa junto con dos amigas mas, Sora y Aroa, las gemelas rubias, charlaban sobre Aerith, la nueva jefa porrista que en un día había sacado a la espectacular Chiriko de su puesto en el que había estado 2 años consecutivos.

-No se como lo a conseguido, Chiriko trabajaba día y noche para ser la mejor-dijo Esmeralda  
-No exageres, si quería ser la mejor, pero día y noche como que no hacía todo los ejercicios-dijo Tifa  
-Bueno sea lo que sea le a quitado el puesto a Chiriko-dijo Aroa  
-Seguramente estará destrozada la pobre-dijo Sora  
-Da igual, aunque ya no sea la jefa aun es porrista y sigue siendo popular-dijo Tifa con un toque de fastidio  
-Pero su popularidad va bajando porque ya no es jefa-dijo Sora  
-Y al saber que una nueva le a quitado el puesto en solo un día es un poco, ¿dramático?-dijo Aroa preguntándose a si misma si era la palabra correcta  
-Vergonzoso diría yo-dijo Esmeralda queriendo corregir a la gemela de ojos azules grisaescos y pelo rubio recogido en un peinado muy raro  
-Eso-dijeron las dos gemelas al unísono  
-Tengo una idea, yo quiero ir a ver a la nueva al gimnasio ¿porque no vamos? Seguro que estará con las demás entrenando-dijo Esmeralda  
-Esta bien, vamos a ver como lo hace-dijo Aroa  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo la otra gemela sonriendo  
-Si no hay mas remedio-dijo Tifa suspirando con resignación


	2. Aerith

CAPITULO 2º: AERITH

Las chicas se dirigieron al gimnasio y allí vieron a las porristas entrenar con música, a lo lejos cerca de ellas estaba el hermano de Tifa con 4 amigos más, Tifa y sus amigas fueron a sentarse a su lado, ya que todos se conocían y se llevaban muy bien...bueno todos...menos Tifa y Reyn claro esta.

-¿Que haces aquí hermanito?-dijo Tifa con una mueca de desagrado  
-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo mocosa-dijo sacándole la lengua  
-Reyn deja a tu hermana ¿habéis venido para ver a la nueva?-dijo Kay  
-Si, queremos ver que tan buena es como para quitarle el puesto a Chiriko-dijo Sora mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana  
-La hemos visto dirigir pero aún no a bailado ella...¿creéis que será tan buena como Chiriko?-dijo un chico con el pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones  
-Mejor querrás decir Darien, porque para quitarle el puesto a Chiriko...-dijo Esmeralda sentándose a su lado  
-Bueno, cuando ella empiece seguro que nosotros estaremos en clase-dijo un chico alto con el cabello corto rubio y ojos azules intensos  
-Yo no lo creo Tama-dijo Tifa sentándose al lado de su hermano

Una chica de cabello marrón claro con dos trenzas y ojos azules vestida con una minifalda de vuelo color negro con rallas verticales a los lados de color rojo y con un top del mismo color que la falda y con el nombre del instituto se puso en medio de la pista...una de las porristas se puso al lado del equipo de música y puso una canción con ritmo, una de Cascada "one more nigth".

La música empezó a sonar y Aerith se movía al compás de la música hábilmente, dando piruetas y saltos mortales...sin duda era mucho mejor que Chiriko, estaba en mejor forma y tenia mas resistencia física que cualquier animadora que estaba en el equipo, nunca perdía la sonrisa que era lo importante y miraba hacia delante y no hacia abajo, sus pasos de baile y volteretas en el aire eran impresionantes, parecía una profesional comparada con Chiriko.

Al otro lado de la pista Chiriko, una muchacha con pelo plateado y ojos grises miraba con envidia y furia a Aerith. La canción acabó y las porristas aplaudieron igual que Tifa y los demás. Kay se levantó, fue hacia Aerith y la tomó de las manos.

-Aerith eres magnifica, impresionante, fabulosa...-dijo Kay admirándola con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y especiales que solo él tenia.  
-Muchísimas gracias Kay, pero no hace falta que me alabes tanto-dijo Aerith sin perder la sonrisa

Kay le soltó las manos y se rascó la nuca vergonzosamente, estaba sonrojado y sonreía y miraba hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de la chica.

-Si, bueno, lo siento, jeje-dijo riéndose nerviosamente

Aerith miró por sobre el hombro de Kay y nos vio a todos nosotros.

-¿ No me vas a presentar?-preguntó mirando a Tifa y a los demás sonriendo  
-¡¡Eh, chicos, venid!!-dijo Kay gritando desde la otra punta

Reyn y los demás incluidas las chicas se acercaron donde estaban Kay y Aerith, Kay se hizo a un lado y fue presentándolos uno a uno.

-Aerith este es Reyn, Reyn, Aerith-  
-Encantada de conocerte-dijo Aerith mirándolo de arriba abajo y sonriendo  
-Igualmente-sonrió Reyn-  
-Aerith ella es Esmeralda, Esmeralda ella es Aerith-dijo Kay  
-Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte, eres fabulosa Aerith-dijo Esmeralda emocionada  
-¡Oh, muchas gracias Esmeralda! Espero que nos veamos a menudo-dijo guiñándole el ojo  
-Claro-respondió Esmeralda con una amplia sonrisa a la cual Aerith correspondió  
-Él es Tama, Tama , ella es Aerith-  
-Mucho gusto Tama-  
-Encantado-dijo sonriéndole  
-Ellas son las gemelas Sora y Aroa, chicas Aerith-  
-¿Cual es cual de las dos?-dijo riéndose

Todos reímos ante ese comentario, era muy difícil diferenciarlas si no las conocías bien.

-Yo soy Aroa-dijo la chica rubia con el pelo recogido en el peinado raro  
-Y yo Sora-dijo la chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta  
-Encantadas de conocerte-dijeron las dos a la vez

Aerith rió a mas no poder para luego mirarlas sonriendo.

-Igualmente chicas, sois muy monas-  
-Gracias -dijeron de nuevo a la vez  
-Jajajajaja-rió la muchacha  
-Aerith el es Darien, Darien, Aerith-dijo Kay  
-Encantado-dijo sonriendo  
-Lo mismo digo-dijo Aerith también sonriendo  
-Y ella es la hermana pequeña de Reyn, Tifa, Tifa ella es Aerith-dijo Kay de nuevo  
-Hola Aerith, encantada-dijo Tifa mirándola con ojos penetrantes  
-Vaya, desde luego te pareces a tu hermano mayor...igualmente Tifa-dijo mirándola de igual forma que Tifa

Después de las presentaciones fueron al escenario y se sentaron, Esmeralda fue la primera en preguntarle cosas a Aerith, era tan curiosa aquella chica...

-Y dinos Aerith ¿ de donde vienes?-  
-Vengo de Madrid, cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre-dijo mirando a Esmeralda sonriéndole  
-¿Desde cuando eres porrista? Bailas muy bien para ser una principiante ¿ no crees?-dijo Darien  
-La verdad es que llevo practicando desde los 8 años, al principio solo era un hobby y al final acabó convirtiéndose en mi pequeña obsesión-dijo burlándose de si misma con gracia  
-Muchos tenemos una obsesión como Kay que esta obsesionado contigo-dijo Reyn

Todos nos reímos antes ese comentario menos Kay que cogió a Reyn por el cuello de broma.

-¿Que has dicho zopenco? ¡Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión!-dijo estrangulándolo en broma

Todos nos reímos por el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Aparte de eso...¿tienes hermanos, hermanas...?-pregunto Aroa  
-Tengo un hermano un año menor que yo, esta en 1º de bachillerato-  
-Bueno es hora de irnos, ya va a sonar el timbre de vuelta a clases-dijo Sora

Cada uno se fue a su clase, no antes sin despedirse...las clases se pasaron lentamente...sin duda estar con Aerith era muy divertido...en menos de un día se había echo popular...¿sería el hermano de Aerith tan popular como ella?


	3. El chico de cabellos rubios

CAPITULO 3º: EL CHICO DE CABELLOS RUBIOS Y OJOS AZULES

-¡Eh, Aerith!-gritó Esmeralda  
-Hola Esmeralda ¿que haces aquí? ¿Ya han acabado las clases?-dijo Aetith  
-Si, ya hace rato..oye ¿querrías venirte con nosotras?-  
-Lo siento Esmeralda, pero no puedo, tengo que entrenar asta muy tarde-dijo triste por no poder irse con ellas  
-Oh no pasa nada, otra vez será, bueno ya nos veremos-dijo Esmeralda para después marcharse

Los amigos de Reyn y él junto con las amigas de Tifa estaban esperando a Esmeralda en la puerta del instituto.

-¿Viene o no?-le preguntó Kay a Esmeralda  
-No, dice que tiene que quedarse ¿ y Tifa?-dijo buscándola entre ellos  
-Dijo que se había dejado su libreta en el aula de música, nos ha dicho que nos vallásemos sin ella-dijo Sora  
-Bien, entonces vamonos-dijo Tama

Tifa recorría el pasillo hiendo en dirección al aula de música.

-Que silencioso esta esto...ni siquiera hay profesores en el instituto, que ganas de salir tienen...-dijo Tifa hablando sola

Los pasillos iluminados por las fluorescentes que habían en el techo eran de color blanco y azul clarito, y las puertas eran azul clarito y al lado ponía un letrero con la clase correspondiente..Tifa iba avanzando sin mirar atrás, ya era tarde y debía de darse prisa, era miércoles y por la tarde no tenían clase...solo quedaban subir unas escalera para ir al aula de música cuando escucho un piano...una suave melodía.

-Esa melodía...la he escuchado en algún sitio...-dijo Tifa empezando a subir las escaleras que conducían hacia la sala de donde provenía la música-parece el piano...de la sala de música...-

Tifa iba despacio hacia el aula, cada vez que se acercaba mas intensa era la música, al fin llegó al aula y puso su oído en la puerta para escuchar mejor, en efecto, de ahí salía aquella música tan hermosa. Tifa puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesta abrirla, lo giró y la música con un sonoro ruido dejó de sonar, Tifa sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta...encontró la ventana abierta y las cortinas moviéndose por el viento que hacía, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, al lado había un árbol grandioso y con un salto se podía llegar a la gruesa y fuerte rama, se giró y vio a alguien con el uniforme de la escuela con cabellos rubios marchándose por la puerta.

-¡Ey, tú, espera!-grito Tifa

Corriendo fue hacia la puerta y miro hacia ambos lados, y por la izquierda, en la esquina, cruzaba aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios. Tifa lo llamó de nuevo para captar su atención, pero solo logró que el chico aumentara su velocidad, el chico subía escaleras arriba y Tifa lo perseguía, asta que Tifa, llegó a la terraza de la escuela, miro por todos lados, pero ni rastro, giró media vuelta para irse, pero oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se giró de nuevo, para encontrarse con un chico de cabello rubio con unas gafas negras para que no se le reconociese, el chico estaba en el borde de la terraza. Durante unos segundos se observaron.

Aquel muchacho parecía tener unos ojos azules , transparentes como el mar, tenia el pelo rubio y corto con mechones rebeldes que se movían al compás del viento, su boca era carnosa, pero menos que la de ella, Tifa deseó probar aquellos labios que de seguida le llamaron la atención, su pelo era rubio como el trigo y en sus ojos no había expresión alguna, solo una paz extraña que no todos los ojos pueden reflejar.

Tifa quiso acercarse al chico, pero a medida que se le acercaba, este daba un paso atrás, asta que tropezó con un muro donde se podía asomar para mirar abajo.

-¿Quien eres?¿ Porque llevas un gafas?-dijo Tifa con miedo en su voz

El chico seguía mirándola sin decir palabra. Tifa se acercaba aún más y este al ver que ya estaba muy cerca de él puso su mano dispuesto a saltar y caer abajo, lo hizo y Tifa inmediatamente se asomó para no ver a nadie luego, solo un árbol que desprendía hojas, tal vez ahora estaba en la rama de aquel árbol, el viento movía el cabello de Tifa revolviéndolo violentamente.

Tifa dio marcha atrás y se dirigió al aula de música para coger su libreta...estuvo un rato mirando el piano y la sala entera, luego abrió la puerta y se fue. Un chico con unas gafas negras de ojos azules y cabello rubio entró por la ventana y se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido Tifa.

Tifa iba por las calles corriendo, asta que llegó a su casa, se fue derecha a su habitación, dejó el cuaderno en su escritorio y enchegó su ordenador, como no tenia deberes que hacer puso el msn. Allí estaban conectados los amigos de su hermano, sus amigas y otras personas mas que conocía cuando veraneaba en Canarias. Tifa vio abrirse una ventanita en su msn que inmediatamente comenzó a hablarle, era Esmeralda.

ESMERALDA: Vaya, si que as tardado en coger tu libreta ¿no?  
TIFA: Bueno, la verdad es que me a pasado una cosa bastante rara  
ESMERALDA:¿Rara? ¿Que te ha pasado?  
TIFA: Pues que he ido a la sala de música y e escuchado una melodía preciosa, se me hacia conocida, la e escuchado en otra parte, ahora no se...  
bueno pues que e entrado y cuando e abierto la puerta no había nadie y luego e visto un chico rubio que iba en dirección a la terraza del cole,  
y luego e ido y tampoco había nadie, estaba por irme, pero entonces lo e visto en el borde de la terraza, llevaba unas gafas negras, sus ojos  
eran azules como el mar, hermosos y tenia el pelo rubio como el trigo, tenia un cuerpo perfecto....bueno que me acercaba a el y el se iba para  
atrás entonces cuando estaba muy cerca de él se a tirado, he visto que el árbol de abajo se movía y e supuesto que habría caído allí, luego e  
ido a por mi libreta y me ido a casa.  
ESMERALDA: ¡Waaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu! ¿Y era guapo aquel chico? ¿ Era de tu edad?  
TIFA: No lo sé, cada vez que le hablaba no me respondía, pero, estaba tan guapo y sexy con esas gafas puestas ///  
ESMERALDA: Vaya...amor a primera vista ¿eh? No as sabido quien era ¿verdad?  
TIFA: Es la primera vez que lo e visto...además llevaba el uniforme del instituto...y no creo que haya chicos tan guapos como él  
ESMERALDA: Joer Tifa, te has quedado pillada ¿eh?  
TIFA: ¡No es verdad! //  
ESMERALDA: ¡Oh, si que lo es! En estos 15 minutos no as parado de hablar de él  
TIFA: Bueno vale...puede que un poquito si me haya quedado... o/////o  
ESMERALDA: ¿Un poquito?  
TIFA: Bueno vale, me he quedado pillada //////  
ESMERALDA: ¡Que bonito! ¡¡¡ Tu 1º amor Tifa!!!  
TIFA: No es amor...es solo...de la impresión...  
ESMERALDA: Ajá....ya y yo soy Penélope Cruz no te jode XD  
TIFA: Quiero descubrir quien es él...me ha llamado mucho la atención...lo tengo que reconocer -_-'  
ESMERALDA: Bueno, tiempo al tiempo....¿sabes? ¡¡¡Parece una novela XD!!! Tu una princesa hermosa y solitaria, y un príncipe enmascarado que  
toca una estupenda y hermosa melodía de amor....¡¡ Que romántico!! ///  
TIFA: No exageres Esmeralda, tan solo lo e visto hoy, y dudo que lo vuelva a ver  
ESMERALDA: Bueno, si dices que te lo as encontrado en la sala de música tocando el piano, tal vez cada tarde se quede para tocar esa melodía  
¿no?  
TIFA: Puede ser, pero no estoy del todo segura Esmeralda...  
ESMERALDA: ¿Cuantos años aparentaba? ¿Cuantos le echas?  
TIFA: Pues la verdad...no lo sé...tal vez 17 o 18...  
ESMERALDA: ¿Dices que llevaba el uniforme del colegio no?  
TIFA: Si....¿porque?  
ESMERALDA: Entonces tiene que ir a 1º de bachillerato....  
TIFA: Creo que te estas excediendo Esmeralda  
ESMERALDA: No Tifa escucha, ¿tu quieres saber quien es él no? Pues solo tenemos que buscar un chico rubio y de ojos azules en 1º de bachiller  
TIFA: La verdad Esmeralda...es que es mucho mas emocionante no saber quien es aquel chico  
ESMERALDA: Bueno mirándolo así puede que tengas razón  
TIFA: Además, quiero ser yo quien lo descubra, pillarle con las manos en la masa tocando el piano o bien quitándole el antifaz  
ESMERALDA: Si, suena mas emocionante...y mas novelístico XD  
TIFA: No seas así Esmeralda....////  
ESMERALDA: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, mañana hablamos ¿ok?  
TIFA: Ok, asta mañana entonces  
ESMERALDA: Hasta mañana

Tifa apagó su msn y se fue hacia la ventana de su habitación se asomó, cerró los ojos y miro la puesta de sol...¿Quien sería, aquel extraño chico enmascarado?...


	4. Intentando atraparte

CAPITULO 4º: INTENTANDO ATRAPARTE

A la mañana siguiente Tifa se quedó por la tarde en el instituto para ver si aquel misterioso chico enmascarado volvía a tocar aquella melodía en el piano.

-Me quedaré aquí...quiero verle de nuevo-dijo Tifa a Esmeralda  
-No hace falta que lo niegues, estas enamorada-dijo Esmeralda riendo  
-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no lo estoy!-  
-Bueno como sea, me voy con las chicas, despídeme de tu enmascarado-dijo guiñándole el ojo  
-Esta Esmeralda...-

Tifa subió las escaleras y se quedó en la esquina esperando si entraba alguien, a los pocos minutos, vio al mismo chico de ayer, era inconfundible, aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo, aquel cabello, eran imposible de no reconocerlos, el chico con sus gafas puestas, Tifa, esperó para que aquella melodía empezase a sonar y así lo hizo, Tifa se quedo un momento escuchando aquella melodía, era tan hermosa...y tan familiar, aún no sabia donde la había escuchado.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe mientras gritaba.

-¡¡Te tengo!!-

Pero allí no había nadie, Tifa miró por todos lados pero volvió a escaparse.

-Esta vez no volverás a escapar, chico enmascarado-se dijo Tifa para sí, se asomó a la ventana y allí lo vio, frente a ella en aquella rama de aquel grande e imponente árbol, Tifa, sin miedo salto y cayó en la misma rama del chico, el chico hábilmente empezó a bajar muy deprisa, al contrario que Tifa lo hacia mas lentamente y con menos facilidad, el chico saltó y cayó de pie en el suelo, miró hacia arriba y vio que la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos marrones oscuros se acercaba a él.

El chico corrió y se fue del instituto, Tifa en ese momento cayó de culo torpemente del árbol.....

-Auuuuuuuchhhhhhhh...que daño...-dijo tocándose su parte trasera, miró hacia todos los lados y no vio a nadie- ¡Mierda! Se me a vuelto a escapar-

Tifa dificultosamente se levantó del suelo y fue hacia su casa.

-Creo que no me podré sentar en una semana- dijo débilmente mientras salía del instituto.

Iba caminando por las calles, sola, no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar aquel chico, para llegar a su casa antes cruzo por unos callejones con tal mala suerte que se encontró con dos ladrones.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí Frank-dijo un hombre obeso con barba y ropa sucia  
-Que niñita mas mona Eddy...danos todo el dinero o te matamos-dijo un hombre delgado con un sombrero medio roto y sin zapatos apuntándola con una navaja

Tifa retrodecia alejándose de ellos mientras ellos avanzaban. Tifa tocó con su espalda la pared, sudaba frió, no había nadie allí...

-No te escaparás niñita-dijo Eddy  
-Eres nuestra-dijo Frank aún con la navaja en la mano

Tifa cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos, las lagrimas empezaban a salir, nadie podría salvarla ¿o sí?


	5. Mi heroe

CAPITULO 5º: MI HÉROE

-No me hagáis daño, no tengo dinero, dejadme en paz-dijo Tifa con miedo  
-Tranquila, no te haremos daño, te prometo que nos vamos a divertir-dijo Eddy acercándose por detrás y cogiendole las manos

Frank se acercaba con la navaja y la puso sobre el cuello de la chica.

-Veamos ¿que podríamos hacer contigo?-dijo Frank riéndose como un loco  
-No, por favor, dejadme, no...-Frank bajaba la navaja hacia la clavícula de Tifa-...no me hagan daño, no, déjenme-

Tifa daba patadas y puñetazos al aire, era inútil, el hombre que la sujetaba por atrás tenía mas fuerza que ella....Tifa derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, miró al suelo y después cerró los ojos...

-Socorro...-susurró Tifa

En casa de Tifa, Reyn estaba con Kay viendo la tele, el chico pelirrojo miró el reloj del comedor y vio que eran las 10 de la noche pasadas...Tifa tendría que aver estado aquí hace ya unas cuantas horas.

-¿Que ocurre Reyn?-preguntó Kay preocupado  
-Nada, solo que...Tifa tendría que haber vuelto desde ya hace rato-dijo sin apartar la vista del reloj  
-Estará en casa de Esmeralda ¿no?-  
-Voy a llamarla-dijo levantándose en dirección al teléfono del comedor

Reyn sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el numero del móvil de Esmeralda, inmediatamente alguien le respondió.

-¿Diga?-  
-¿Esmeralda? Soy Reyn ¿esta contigo Tifa?-dijo con tono de preocupación  
-Pues no...debería estar en tu casa, por aquí no a pasado-dijo Esmeralda empezando a preocuparse  
-¿No tienes idea de donde podría estar ahora?-  
-La verdad, no, pero sé que se a quedado esta tarde en el instituto a hacer no se qué, me dijo que en cuanto acabara regresaría a casa-dijo Esmeralda  
-Bien, gracias...-  
-Llámame cuando ella llegue a casa por favor Reyn-dijo Esmeralda al borde de la desesperación  
-Tranquila no te alteres, te prometo que llamaré, adiós-  
-Adiós-

Reyn colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos quedándose allí quieto, Kay se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Esta con Esmeralda?-  
-No, no esta con ella, Esmeralda dijo que Tifa se a quedado en el instituto esta tarde y le dijo que después regresaría a casa, no creo que aún este allí ella-  
-Tifa lleva el móvil ¿no? ¿porque no la llamas?-  
-Su móvil lo llevó a la tienda que lo compró, se le estropeó-dijo mirando a su amigo  
-Vaya, también es mala suerte....-dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado-¿Quieres que la vayamos a buscar?-  
-¿Vendrías?-dijo Reyn mirándolo sorprendido  
-¡Claro! Tifa también es mi amiga, vamos, no perdamos tiempo...¿donde vamos?-dijo cogiendo su chaqueta e hiendo hacia la entrada  
-Primero iremos a preguntar al instituto si Tifa a salido o aún esta allí, si no está ya veremos lo que haremos después-dijo poniéndose la chaqueta y cogiendo las llaves de su coche  
-Bien, vayamos-

Los dos fueron corriendo al garaje y se subieron al coche, en menos de 5 minutos Reyn y Kay, estaban en el instituto, concretamente en conserjería preguntando por Tifa.

-Pues la verdad Tifa a salido hace media hora-dijo la conserje del lugar  
-¿No dejó ningún recado o dijo donde iría?-  
-La verdad es que no a salido por la puerta principal, la e visto al lado del gran árbol que había en música, y luego la e visto salir, seguramente a bajado por ese gran árbol-  
-¿Para que querría Tifa bajar por ahí?-se preguntó Kay  
-La verdad no lo sé joven, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Tifa ya no esta aquí-  
-Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo Reyn marchándose junto a Kay

Estuvieron al lado del coche pensando donde estaría Tifa, no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraba, en esos momentos el móvil de Reyn sonó, era Esmeralda.

-¿La has encontrado?-  
-No, no esta en el instituto, la conserje a dicho que a salido hace media hora-  
-¿No tienes la menor idea de donde puede estar?-preguntó Esmeralda  
-Ni idea....y me estoy empezando a preocupar mas de lo que ya estaba-  
-Tranquilo Reyn, sé que la encontrarás-dijo animándolo  
-Bueno te dejó, Kay y yo estamos buscándola, si sé algo te llamo ¿ok?-  
-Ok, asta ahora-  
-Adiós-

Reyn se subió al coche y Kay lo imitó, los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio, asta que Reyn puso las llaves del coche en su ranura y lo puso en marcha.

-¿Donde vamos ahora?-  
-No lo sé, Kay...no lo se-dijo para después suspirar

EN EL CALLEJÓN

-¿Que queréis de mi?¡Ya os e dicho que no tengo nada!-dijo Tifa gritando  
-¡¡Cállate niña tonta!!¡¡ O si no será peor para ti!!-dijo pegando aún mas la navaja en el cuello de Tifa

Tifa empezó a llorar, estaba muerta de miedo, no sabia lo que hacer, estaba atrapada, El hombre de la navaja empezó a desabrocharle los botones del uniforme, ella temblaba en los brazos del hombre que la sujetaba, estaba paralizada, mientras que los dos hombres no paraban de reírse.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!!!!-gritó Tifa  
-¡¡Cállate mocosa!!-gritó el hombre clavándole mas aún la navaja en el cuello de la chica

El hombre de atrás por alguna razón, dejó de hacer fuerza en los brazos de Tifa y Tifa aprovechó eso para escabullirse, pero el hombre la volvió a agarrar.

-¿¡porque la sueltas inútil?!-grito Frank  
-Mira tras de ti....Eddy- dijo temblando  
-¿Eh?-dijo mientras se giraba

Tifa alzó la cabeza y puso su mirada en una silueta que poco a poco con la luz de la luna se iba viendo mejor. Era un chico alto delgado, con el uniforme de chico del colegio de Tifa, tenia unas gafas oscuras puestas....parecía poder verse unos ojos azules transparentes como el mar....y se podía ver perfectamente un cabello rubio como el trigo....

-El chico enmascarado....-susurró Tifa sorprendida

Los hombres dejaron a Tifa caer al suelo mojado de la lluvia que la noche anterior había caído y se pusieron enfrente del chico.

-¿Y tu que quieres? ¡¡¿También quieres recibir?!!-dijo el hombre sacando una navaja como la de su compañero

El chico no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, solo miraba los movimientos de los dos hombres que en ese instante no paraban de dar vueltas a su alrededor. El primer hombre se acercó por atrás corriendo dispuesto a clavarle la navaja al chico, pero este con una patada le quitó la navaja, este al ver que no tenia nada en la mano, se quedo sorprendido y empezó a alejarse del chico, en cambio este sonreía victorioso.

Antes de que el hombre se fuera lo cogió de la camisa y lo alzó en el aire con una sola mano, el otro hombre que aún tenia la navaja se abalanzó contra él y el chico con otra patada lo derribó y lo dejó en el suelo, al que tenia en el aire lo lanzó contra el suelo junto al otro hombre, el muchacho se puso enfrente de ellos y estos alzaron la vista, lo vieron tan imponente que se fueron corriendo.

Tifa lo miró sorprendida, realmente además de saber tocar el piano sabia pelear muy bien. Tifa estaba en el suelo y con unas rascadas en la pierna por el golpe, tenia toda su ropa húmeda y aún reflejaba miedo del susto que aún tenía por culpa de aquellos hombres. Durante unos instantes el muchacho y ella se observaron. Tifa intentó levantarse del suelo, pero estaba tan débil y tan asustada que no tenía fuerzas. El chico lentamente se le acercó y se quedo enfrente de ella, observándola tan frágil y débil en el suelo...Tifa no paraba de mirarlo sorprendida, era como una especie de héroe para ella.

El chico se arrodilló quedándose a la altura de Tifa. Las caras de ellos dos estaban muy cerca, casi se podían oír las respiraciones de cada uno. La de él lenta y profunda...y la de ella rápida y agitada.

EN EL COCHE DE REYN

-¡¡Creo saber donde esta!!-dijo Reyn de repente  
-¿Donde?-dijo rápidamente Kay  
-Para llegar a mi casa mas rápido, cuando yo no tenia coche, Tifa y yo pasamos por unos callejones, tal vez este por allí-  
-Vamos, rápido, puede que le haya pasado algo-dijo Kay  
-¡Si!-

Reyn arrancó el coche y rápidamente fue hacia los callejones, en un santiamén llegaron al callejón donde Tifa se encontraba, con las luces del coche vieron que al lado de Tifa había un chico rubio con unas gafas oscuras que no dejaba ver quien era, estaba junto a ella, pero Tifa no parecía realmente asustada.

Tifa entrecerró los ojos al ver que la luz de un coche la cegaba y el chico inmediatamente se puso de pie al ver a dos chicos igual de altos que el salían del coche.

-¡¡Tifa!!-gritó Reyn  
-¿Reyn?-susurró ella

El chico se fue corriendo rápidamente y desapareció entre las calles, Tifa miró en la dirección en la que se había ido y luego miró hacia su hermano que ya estaba arrodillado en frente de ella junto con Kay.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te a echo algo aquel chico que estaba a tu lado?-dijo Reyn preocupado  
-No, al contrario, aquel chico me a salvado la vida-  
-¿Que?-dijo Kay sorprendido

Tifa empezó a contarles lo que realmente había pasado en aquel callejón, y los dos chicos al saber que estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada, se tranquilizaron.

-Menos mal que solo a sido el susto...¿sabes quien era aquel chico?-pregunto Reyn  
-No, en toda la pelea no a dicho ni una sola palabra, ni a mi tampoco-  
-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, tu madre estará apunto de llegar-dijo Kay hablando con Reyn  
-Bien, vamonos-dijo Reyn cogiendo en brazos a Tifa

Tifa de nuevo miró atrás, donde el chico enmascarado, como lo llamaba ella se había marchado, entonces en una esquina vio una silueta que se hacia mas visible al enchegarse una farola que había al lado, era el chico que le había salvado la vida, que no paraba de contemplarla, Tifa le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, el chico se quedó un momento parado ahí, para después dar media vuelta y sin girarse irse....

-Mi héroe....-susurró Tifa


	6. Agregame a tu vida

CAPITULO 6º: AGREGAME A TU VIDA

Por fin era Viernes y todo el mundo estaba contento porque llegaba el fin de semana, Tifa no paraba de hablarles a sus amigas del chico rubio de ojos azules y ellas cada día estaban mas convencidas de que Tifa se había enamorado de aquel chico sin nombre.

-Tifa ya, no lo niegues, estas locamente enamorada, y no sabes quien es él-dijo Aroa  
-No paras de hablar de ese chico-dijo Sora riendo por lo bajo  
-Chicas aunque este enamorada, Tifa siempre lo va a negar-dijo Esmeralda

Tifa estaba completamente sonrojada, quizás sus amigas tenían razón y se había enamorado de un chico que no sabia ni el nombre ni la edad.

-Bueno chicas, aunque me haya enamorado, no sería un amor de esos...como diría...bueno ya me entendéis, sería un amor platónico-dijo Tifa con voz soñadora  
-Ay...ese chico es tu príncipe, jajajaja-dijo Esmeralda  
-Ay, Esmeralda...a ese chico...le debo la vida-dijo Tifa poniéndose sería  
-La verdad es que no todos los días te salva un chico al que as visto varias veces y no sabes de él-dijo Sora  
-Además como tu lo describes ese chico debe estar realmente bueno-dijo Aroa  
-¡Traigan un cubo por favor, va a llenar el pasillo de babas!-dijo Esmeralda riéndose  
-Tengo que saber quien es ese chico, pero es que...es mucho mas emocionante no saber quien es-dijo Tifa sonrojándose  
-¡Ay, Tifa! Quien te entiende, tu eres el claro ejemplo de el porque los hombres nunca entienden a las mujeres-dijo Sora

El timbre del retorno de clases sonó, los 5 minutos de descanso entre clase y clase se habían pasado volando.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos a la salida-dijo Esmeralda despidiéndose de las gemelas  
-Adiós-dijeron las dos al unísono  
-Venga Tifa que ya a sonado la alarma-dijo Esmeralda empujándola graciosamente hacia la clase

Las clases se pasaron volando, pues Tifa no paraba de pensar en aquel chico y no paraba de soñar... Esmeralda siempre le gustaba mirarla de reojo porque Tifa se reía constantemente y se ponía sonrojada en silencio, la verdad es que era realmente gracioso ver a una amiga como Tifa enamorada.

El timbre con el fin de clases sonó, toda la tarde libre y después el fin de semana. Para Tifa, era perfecto.

-¿Te quedaras hoy también Tifa?-preguntó Aroa  
-No, hoy no....prefiero estar algunos días sin quedarme en la escuela, además, desde que paso aquello, mi hermano no deja de vigilarme-dijo Tifa señalando hacia un rincón donde estaba su hermano junto con sus amigos-bueno me voy con él que me debe estar esperando, asta luego chicas...-  
-Adiós Tifa-dijeron todas a la vez

Tifa llegó asta su hermano y este se despidió de sus amigos, los dos se montaron en el coche. Cuando Tifa llegó, como era Viernes y le quedaban el sábado y el domingo para hacer los deberes, sin pensárselo dos veces se conectado al mesenger, como era Viernes casi todo el mundo estaba conectado, Tifa se paso media hora hablando por el messenger con sus amigos asta que una ventanita le salía a la izquierda de su pantalla mostrándole que alguien le había agregado...no le sonaba el msn de nada pero igualmente lo agregó. Sin vacilar comenzó a hablar con el misterioso desconocido.

TIFA: Hola ¿quien eres?  
¿¿??: Soy alguien a quien tu por las tardes siempre persigues

Tifa se sorprendió con ese comentario, ¿acaso sería el chico de el pelo rubio y los ojos azules?

TIFA: ¿Eres el chico que me salvó ayer y el que se queda por las tardes a tocar el piano y el que lleva unas gafas oscuras que no dejan ver sus  
ojos?  
¿¿??: Exacto. Veo que te gusta mucho preguntar, me gustaría saber porque me sigues siempre  
TIFA: La verdad es que yo...me gusta mucho como tocas y esa melodía se me hace realmente familiar, además como no te dejas ver y no hablabas  
me causabas curiosidad y por eso e estado siguiéndote, lo siento si te a molestado, no era mi intención.  
¿¿??: Bueno, dejémoslo así....  
TIFA: Gracias por salvarme ayer...si no hubieses aparecido, no se que me habría pasado  
¿¿??: No tienes porque dármelas, cualquiera lo habría echo  
TIFA: Si, supongo....

Durante unos instantes ninguno dijo nada, la verdad es que Tifa estaba realmente emocionada y su corazón golpeaba fuerte y rápidamente su pecho...no podía creer que estuviese hablando con aquel chico enmascarado.

TIFA: ¿Podría saber tu nombre?  
¿¿??: No  
TIFA:¿ Porque?  
¿¿??:Prefiero no decírtelo  
TIFA: Esta bien...  
¿¿??: Me gustaría saber tu nombre  
TIFA: Tu no me has dicho el tuyo ¿porque tendría que decírtelo yo, eh?  
¿¿??: Creo que es lo menos que podrías hacer por tu héroe ¿no?  
TIFA: Soy Tifa  
¿¿??: Tifa...  
TIFA: Me gustaría saber tu nombre a mi también...  
¿¿??: Puedes llamarme Hero  
TIFA: Héroe en ingles....esta bien...Hero  
HERO:¿Desea preguntarme alguna cosa mas señorita?  
TIFA: ¿Vas a mi instituto verdad?  
HERO: Es una información que no suelo revelar, así que no te diré nada  
TIFA: ¿Porque tanto misterio?  
HERO: Es mas emocionante así ¿no crees?  
TIFA: Tienes razón....¿tocarás todas las tardes en el aula de música del instituto?  
HERO: Todas las tardes después de clases toco el piano...y siempre la misma melodía  
TIFA: Me gustaría verte tocar el piano  
HERO: No puede ser....confórmate solo, si quieres, quedándote en la puerta del aula escuchando, no quiero que nadie me mire mientras toco, lo  
odio  
TIFA: ¿No te importa si estoy detrás de la puerta escuchando como tocas?  
HERO: No  
TIFA: Entonces, estaré cada tarde escuchándote....  
HERO: Si eso te hace feliz...puedes hacerlo  
TIFA: ¿Porque llevas siempre esas gafas?  
HERO: No quiero que me reconozcan  
TIFA: ¿Tienes algo que esconder?  
HERO: No, solamente me gusta llevarlas...me hace mas misterioso....  
TIFA: Si eso te hace feliz...puedes hacerlo XD  
HERO: Muy graciosa....  
TIFA: Oye, en realidad...¿tienes los ojos azules?  
HERO: Si ¿como lo sabes?  
TIFA: Soy muy observadora, Hero  
HERO: Una cualidad que no todos tienen, Tifa  
TIFA: Me gustaría volver a verte....  
HERO: Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que estas enamorada de mí XD  
TIFA: ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! ¡¡Ni siquiera se quien eres, ni tu nombre, solo se tu apodo!!  
HERO: Con eso ya es suficiente  
TIFA: Aún así, me gustaría darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida...personalmente  
HERO: Es solo una excusa para verme ¿cierto?  
TIFA: No, no lo es  
HERO: Seguro....  
TIFA: Bueno, piensa lo que quieras...de todas formas me gustaría decírtelo en persona  
HERO: Me temo que no podrá ser  
TIFA: ¿Y porque no?  
HERO: Ya nos hemos visto suficientes veces  
TIFA: Da igual lo que digas, yo se que nos veremos muy pronto  
HERO: No voy a venir a salvarte la vida otra vez  
TIFA: Veré tu rostro y sabré tu nombre, no pararé asta descubrir quien eres en realidad  
HERO: Créeme que no conseguirás nada, soy muy difícil de atrapar  
TIFA: Yo lo conseguiré...te lo prometo  
HERO: No servirá de nada que me lo prometas, nunca podrás saber quien soy Tifa  
TIFA: Si que lo sabré...  
HERO: Debo irme...otra princesa en apuros enamorada de mí me esta reclamando  
TIFA: ¿Te crees un superhéroe no? Eres un creído  
HERO: Tengo cosas que hacer...asta otra  
TIFA: ¡Espera!

Pero Hero se había desconectado.

-Juro que tu y yo nos volveremos a ver...-


	7. El roze de tus labios

CAPITULO 7º: EL ROZE DE TUS LABIOS

Era Sábado, y no tendría que levantarse pronto porque no había ninguna parte donde ir, así que Tifa se quedó en su cama asta el mediodía. El día transcurrió normal, sin incidentes, su hermano molestándola, su madre riñéndolos, por la tarde, Tifa se fue con Esmeralda y le contó que el chico enmascarado le había agregado a su msn y que estuvieron hablando.

-¿De veras? Jajajaja, no sabía que los príncipes de la edad media tenían msn, jajaja-rió Esmeralda  
-No te burles, no es ningún príncipe, Hero se cree una especie de superhéroe-  
-¿Hero? ¿Ese es su nombre?-preguntó Esmeralda  
-Claro que no, es su apodo, él dijo que le llamará así, no me quiso decir su verdadero nombre, tampoco quiere verme, dijo que lo dejásemos así-dijo angustiada  
-Pero tu quieres volver a verle ¿no es cierto?-dijo su amiga sonriendo  
-Pues...si, para que negarlo, ese chico cada vez me llama mas la atención-dijo pensativa- y no digas que estoy enamorada que te conozco Esmeralda-  
-Era lo que iba a decir pero no me as dejado, jeje-dijo sin mirarla  
-Esmeralda...¿tu crees que volveré a verlo?-dijo como preocupada  
-Tifa....-dijo mirándola seriamente y preocupada por la voz de su amiga- el mundo es un pañuelo, ya verás como algún día os volveréis a ver, además siempre podrás escuchar como toca el piano ¿no?-  
-Si, tendré que conformarme con eso..ai-suspiro Tifa  
-Definitivamente....eres un caso perdido Tifa-dijo sonriendo

Tifa le respondió con otra sonrisa. Cada una después de dar un largo paseo se fue a su casa.

-Bueno llámame si ocurre algo con él-dijo Esmeralda  
-Claro, no dudaré en hacerlo, asta otro día-  
-Adiós-

Cada una se fue por su camino. Tifa llegó a casa y vio que su hermano estaba estirado en el sofá viendo una peli y que su madre no estaba.

-¿ Y mamá Reyn?-  
-Se a ido, dijo que volvería dentro de una hora-dijo sin mirarla

Tifa subió a su habitación e inmediatamente abrió su mesenger, Hero no estaba conectado, espero horas y horas y nada, al final a la 1 de la madrugada apagó el ordenador y fue a ponerse el pijama, se quitó la parte de arriba y solo llevaba un sujetador negro. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados de campana y unas bambas blancas nike. Su pelo estaba suelto como siempre, y llevaba algunas pulseras y anillos en las muñecas y dedos. Iba a quitarse el sujetador cuando sintió un ruido que provenía de la ventana, Tifa pegó un salto del susto y fue abrir la ventana y se asomó, miró por todos lados y no había nadie, entró otra vez dentro y vio que algo había caído al suelo, se giró lentamente y abrió enormemente los ojos al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

-Tú....-susurró Tifa sorprendida y sonrojada

La persona se acercó a ella, quedando sus cuerpos muy pegados, Tifa cerró los ojos y dejó caer la camiseta que tenía por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Dijiste que querías volver a verme-dijo una voz de un chico de 17 años

Tifa miró hacia el rostro del muchacho, llevaba sus gafas puestas, aún así podían verse unos ojos expresivos, azules...Tifa sin quererlo puso su mirada en los labios del chico, labios finos, pero a la vez carnosos, menos que los de ella , claro...húmedos...él chico al saber que su mirada estaba fija en sus labios sonrió, Tifa se sonrojó...tenía una sonrisa preciosa...digna de un príncipe de un cuento de hadas. El chico iba vestido con unos pantalones de chándal sueltos de color negro, unas bambas negras y una camiseta de tirantes pegada al cuerpo de color azul marino...llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro, tal vez habría venido en moto...

El chico cogió a Tifa del mentón e hizo que apartara la mirada de sus labios para que las posara en las gafas que llevaba, Tifa cerró los ojos y el chico acarició su mejilla con el dedo, Tifa se estremeció a tal contacto. El chico sonrió ante eso y después puso su dedo índice en los labios de Tifa, ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se sonrojó. El chico no paraba de sonreír, era la primera vez que Tifa le veía sonreír y al parecer le gustaba que él lo hiciese. Tifa iba a quitarle las gafas a Hero para ver sus ojos, pero este le agarró de las muñecas suavemente para después acercarse al oído de la chica.

-No voy a dejarte hacer eso, así que no lo intentes de nuevo-le susurró acariciando con sus labios la oreja de Tifa  
-Hero...¿que haces...aquí?-dijo Tifa sonrojada por aquel contacto  
-Dijiste que querías verme y aquí estoy-dijo Hero sin apartarse de ella  
-Pero tu dijiste que no nos volveríamos a ver-

Hero dejó de agarrarle las muñecas y se separó de su oído para mirarla, la miró de arriba abajo para después posar también sus ojos en los labios de ella, luego sonrió arrogantemente y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Yo...gracias por salvarme...aquella vez-dijo vergonzosamente  
-No hay de qué...ahora como me has dicho lo que tenías que decirme....-Hero se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a irse  
-Espera, no te vayas...-dijo Tifa mirando al suelo sonrojada

Hero se giró y vio que ella no lo miraba, Tifa se acercó a él y lo miró y le sonrió.

-Déjame verte-suplicó  
-Ya te e dicho que no -dijo decidido  
-Por favor-volvió a suplicar  
-¿Porque tanto interés en verme?-  
-Curiosidad...-  
-Lo siento, pero no puede ser-de nuevo se acercó a la ventana y puso un pie en el borde dispuesto a saltar al árbol de al lado e irse.

Tifa se acercó mas a él asta tocar su cuerpo con el suyo, Hero puso su pie en el suelo y se giró, la contempló...

-¿Volverás?-preguntó decidida

Hero cogió el mentón de Tifa y la acercó a su rostro, sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, Hero se acercó aún mas y rozó los labios de la chica, Tifa cerró los ojos y dejó que el acariciara sus labios con los suyos, Hero se giró para irse, estaba apunto de saltar y Tifa aún estaba sonrojada por lo que había pasado.

-Cada noche...te lo prometo-

Después de eso Hero saltó y se fue, Tifa se asomó y no lo vio por ninguna parte, después de suspirar, se acordó de una cosa que en esos momentos se le olvidó, miró hacia abajo y vio que no llevaba camiseta.

-Mierda...me ha visto en sujetador-dijo toda roja y cubriéndose con su brazos.


	8. Juego peligroso

CAPITULO 8º: JUEGO PELIGROSO

Inmediatamente, después de que Hero se fuese, Tifa llamó a Esmeralda contándole todo lo que había pasado.

-¿¡Que dices?! ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! ¿¡Te besó?!-dijo Esmeralda emocionada  
-Solo a sido un roce de labios, pero si a eso le quieres llamar beso...-dijo su amiga resignada  
-Waaaa....que fuerte, ojalá me pasará eso algún día a mi...-dijo Esmeralda con voz soñadora  
-Bueno...tu ya tienes a Tama no?-dijo con voz pícara  
-Eso no es verdad, yo no estoy con Tama, él es solo un amigo-  
-Ya y yo me chupo el dedo, no te jode, vamos Esmeralda todos nos hemos fijado en como le miras...y en como te mira...-  
-¿Él...me...mira?-dijo con ilusión  
-¡¡Ves!! ¡¡Te has emocionado!!-dijo Tifa gritando  
-Bueno, hablemos de lo tuyo Tifa-  
-Ahora no me cambies de tema listilla, que nos conocemos-  
-Bueno, vale ya, dime que te a dicho más-  
-Pues dijo que vendría cada noche...¡¡me lo ha prometido!!-gritó emocionada  
-Vaya, ara no podrás decir que no estas enamorada-  
-La verdad es que...no creo que sea amor Esmeralda..yo lo veo como...que me gusta, me atrae, me llama la atención, pero enamorarme...aún no lo estoy...además, no me dejó ver su cara-dijo con la voz mas apagada  
-No te preocupes, seguro que algún día se la verás-dijo animándola  
-Bueno, te dejo que aún tengo que asimilar esto jeje-rió nerviosa  
-Ok, mañana hablamos, adiós-  
-Adiós, buenas noches-

Tifa se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos para luego suspirar....

-¿De verdad...estoy enamorada?-

Después de decir aquello se quedó profundamente dormida.

Domingo por la mañana...deberes. Domingo por la tarde....sesión de cine con las amigas (Esmeralda, Sora, Aroa y Aertih). Domingo por la noche...messenger. Tal pareció que Hero estaba conectado, Tifa se hizo la fuerte y no le habló y al parecer él tampoco quiso hablarle y al final se desconectó...se desanimó, tal vez mintió al decirle que cada noche vendría. Para Tifa había significado mucho aquel roce de labios...aunque no hubo llegado a beso, fue su primer roce...y ayer creía que posiblemente no sería el último, pero como estaban las expectativas, tal vez se había equivocado.

Bajo a cenar, su hermano estaba mas callado que nunca y eso no era normal, así que Tifa empezó a molestarle, pero nada ocurría, asta que sacó el punto débil de Reyn....Aroa.

-¿Estas así por Aroa?-dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándolo pícaramente y sonriendo

Su hermano la miró con los ojos abiertos, no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Con Aroa yo no tengo nada-dijo serio e intentando ser frió, pero aún así se le notaba que era por ella  
-Ai...Reyn....Aroa también esta enamorada de ti...no tienes porque preocuparte....-dijo animándole y a la vez con un toque de burla en su voz

Su hermano se levantó de la silla e hizo un fuerte ruido con las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa.

-¡¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que Aroa es solo una amiga!!-dijo alzando su tono de voz  
-Ajá....y por eso te has puesto así ¿no? Vamos Reyn, a mi no me engañas, aunque sea tu hermana pequeña...-pero Reyn la interrumpió  
-Y tu que sabrás si nunca has estado enamorada-dijo serio  
-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-dijo con tono de reproche  
-Te conozco, soy tu hermano mayor-dijo recogiendo la mesa- no quiero seguir hablando contigo mocosa-  
-¡Tonto!-dijo levantándose de la mesa yéndose a su habitación.  
-No hay quien la entienda a esta niña-dijo la madre tomando un poco de café que su hijo le había preparado

Tifa estaba en su habitación estirada en la cama y preocupándose, porque Hero no venía, era Domingo y mañana tendría que ir al instituto como él....

Dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir...no sabía porque le prometió algo que nunca iba a cumplir...con ese pensamiento fue cerrando los ojos asta quedarse dormida...

Entonces, a los pocos minutos, alguien estaba abriendo la ventana de la habitación de Tifa y sigilosamente entró...después cerró la ventana con mucho cuidado para que no emitiera ruido ninguno.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de Tifa, estaba de espaldas a él, Hero se sentó al borde de la cama, Tifa se giró...aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, dormida...Hero le acarició dulcemente la mejilla y sonrió...Tifa era realmente preciosa...desde que la vio detrás de la puerta del aula de música escuchando como él tocaba aquella melodía que le enseñó su madre de pequeño, algo que había en la mirada de ella le cautivó, lo hechizó, quería saber más de ella, por eso la agregó en su msn.

Aquello de llamarse Hero tampoco le gustaba, quería decirle su verdadero nombre, pero si lo descubría y sabía quien era, ya no tendría gracia, por eso ocultó su identidad, pensaba que así sería más divertido.

Visitarla cada noche, verla dormir como lo hacía ahora....hablarle, hacer que se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, rozar su labios, acariciarlos con su boca...tal vez algún día besarlos....no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería que ella se ilusionara con él...

Entonces Tifa al sentir el calor de otra persona abrió sus ojos y delante de ella vio a Hero, sonriéndole, sentado al borde de la cama, Tifa se refregó los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando y que aquel chico que estaba delante de ella era real. Se sentó en su cama y acercó su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho asta acariciarla, Hero puso su mano sobre la de Tifa y dejó que ella lo acariciase...Tifa sonrió.

-Has vuelto....-susurró ilusionada  
-Te lo prometí, te prometí que volvería...y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-susurró él también  
-Por la hora que es pensaba que no vendrías-dijo mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche que marcaban las 12:00

Hero apartó su mano de sobre la de Tifa y Tifa quitó su mano de la mejilla de Hero.

-¿Me estuviste esperando toda la noche?-dijo serio  
-Bueno...yo...esto-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa-...como dijiste que volverías y no venías pues yo...yo...-

Hero le puso el dedo índice en los labios de Tifa y Tifa calló al instante, mirando como su rostro era tapado por aquellas gafas oscuras...

-Shhh...no digas nada...ya estoy aquí, contigo-dijo sonriéndole y quitando el dedo de los labios de Tifa

Tifa solo le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Luego puso una de arrogancia y lo miró con ojos extremadamente peligrosos...y misteriosos.

-¿Esta tratando de seducirme mister superhéroe?-dijo con voz coqueta  
-Princesa...nunca seduciría a tan bella dama como usted-dijo riendo y besando su mano  
-¿Esta totalmente seguro señor Hero?-dijo con la misma voz y quitando su mano de la del chico  
-Por supuesto....si tratara de seducirla le aseguro que estaría a mis pies-dijo orgulloso  
-Si tratara de seducirme ...sería usted quien cayera en mis redes superhéroe-dijo también orgullosa  
-¿Así?-dijo sonriendo  
-Claro...-dijo mirándole

Los ojos de Tifa mostraban un brillo que Hero nunca había visto...nunca se fijó tan bien en sus ojos como ahora...tan solo contemplarlos, se sentía en el paraíso.

-¿Y como tan inocente dama trataría de seducirme?-dijo acercándose poco a poco y peligrosamente a los labios de Tifa  
-No soy tan inocente como usted cree-dijo Tifa también acercándose a los labios de Hero  
-¿De verás?-dijo acercándose aún más asta quedarse a escasos milímetros de los labios de la chica  
-No juegues con fuego...o te puedes quemar...-dijo Tifa también quedándose a escasos milímetros de los labios de Hero  
-Muéstrame ese fuego que llevas dentro-susurró acercándose mas asta rozarlos

Tifa entreabrió la boca, cerró los ojos y esperó a que Hero lo besara, pero nada de eso sucedió, Hero se echo atrás y dejó a Tifa con la boca entreabierta...Tifa abrió los ojos y vio que Hero estaba ya a pocos metros de ella, Tifa puso cara de confusión y Hero tan solo sonrió para luego acercarse a la ventana, abrirla y mirar hacia ella, que aún estaba sonrojada y avergonzada de lo que había pasado.

-Nos vemos...princesa-dijo para después marcharse.

Tifa se levantó y cerró la ventana, para luego apoyarse en la pared y caer al suelo sentada, abrazándose las piernas.


	9. Sentimientos y besos

CAPITULO 9º: SENTIMIENTOS Y BESOS...

Llegó el anochezer y Tifa no veía la hora de verle, estaba cerca de la ventana, mirando el cuarto menguante de luna, y en sus manos, cerca de su pecho, sujetando un colgante de plata con un adorno en forma de lagrima. Tifa lo estrechó contra su pecho y suspiró cerrando los ojos, luego volvió a mirar la luna y soniró, estaba locamente enamorada de un desconodido...

Entonces enfrente de ella, en el arbol, estaba de pie Hero crudazo de brazos y mirandola sonriendo dulcemente, saltó y llegó asta la ventana de ella, Tifa no dudó y abrió la ventana tan de prisa como pudo, pero sin mostrar desesperación.

Tifa después de abrirla, dió tres pasos hacia atras aún mirandolo y con el colgante en sus manos, estrechandolo contra su pecho. Hero entró lentamente, la contemplo como cada noche hacía y le sonrió, Tifa fue hacia él y lo abrazó, Hero correspondió su abrazo. Después de unos minutos se separaron, Tifa se sentó en la cama y Hero junto a ella, Tifa le mostró el colgante que llevaba y Hero lo miró con atención.

-Quiero que lo tengas tu...para que cada vez que lo mires, te acuerdes de mí-dijo tendiendole el colgante

Hero sonrió y cogió el colgante para luego ponerselo. El chico se levantó y le tendió la mano, como diciendole que la cogiera y fuera con el. Tifa solo pudo sonreír, cogió su mano y a la vez se levantó quedando sus cuerpos muy juntos, Hero la llevó hacia la ventana que aún estaba abierta, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana mecia los cabellos de ambos, estaban muy juntos, cada cuerpo tocandose con el del frente, notando el calor del otro, Hero paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica, la acercó y le dió un tierno beso en la frente para después cogerla y salir por la ventana, saltar hacia el arbol, subir por una rama más alta y llegar al tejado de la casa de Tifa...Hero dejó delicadamente a Tifa sentada en el tejado para luego sentarse él a su lado.

Juntos contemplaban la luna y las estrellas, Hero colocó su mano sobre la de Tifa, Tifa cogió la mano de Hero y este la apretó suavemente, Tifa lo miró y le sonrió, sus ojos mostraban amor, alegría....en aquellos momentos no podía ser mas feliz.

-Es hermoso...-dijo Tifa mirando al cielo para romper el silencio  
-Si...tanto como tu-dijo Hero mirandola

Tifa se sonrojó a más no poder y desvió la mirada, Hero se rió sin hacer mucho ruido y Tifa lo miró con las mejillas hinchadas del aire que estaba dentro de su boca, siempre lo hacia cuando se enfadaba, parecía una niña pequeña enfadandose porque su padre no le había comprado su chuche favorita.

Hero puso el dedo índice el la mejilla de Tifa e hizo presión para desicharla y Tifa perdió todo el aire a la vez, los dos se miraron y rieron escandalosamente, luego Hero dandose cuenta de que hacían bastante ruido con las risas le puso el dedo índice en los labios de Tifa indicandole que hacían demasiado ruido, Tifa calló y miró de nuevo al cielo, cerró los ojos y una suave brisa meció nuevamente sus cabellos y los de Hero.

El chico se estiró y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse en ellos, Tifa lo miró y sonrió inocentemente. Hero que tenia los ojos cerrados abrió el ojo derecho para mirarla de reojo, luego los cerró y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Cuando me dirás quien eres?-preguntó Tifa sin mirarle  
-¿No decías que lo descubririas tu misma?-dijo confuso pero con burla en su tono de voz  
-Si, lo sé, pero....resulta difícil porque no se nada de tí-dijo triste

Hero se sentó de nuevo y la miró de arriba abajo preocupado...

-¿No prefieres que siga así?-dijo Hero de repente  
-¿ Así como?-dijo Tifa mirandolo  
-Pues....que no sepas quien soy, así es mas divertido ¿no crees?-dijo sonriendole

Tifa asintió sonriendo no muy segura...

-Pero no se....me gustaría saber algo de ti, tu nombre, tu edad, donde vives-dijo para después acariciarle la mejilla a Hero-ver tu rostro...-

Hero cogió la mano de Tifa y la entrelazó con la suya, siguió mirandola....admirando sus preciosos ojos.

-Vivo en un lugar donde se contemplan millones de estrellas, donde puede verse la luna, tengo la edad de poder enamorarme, de enseñarle a quien amo el amor eterno, un nombre que no tiene significado y que en estos momentos no importa, y tengo el rostro de cualquier muchacho enamorado de la mas hermosa princesa-

Tifa se sonrojo al escuchar todas aquellas palabras, pero entristeció, porque aquellas palabras solo las decía alguien que estaba enamorado y él...lo estaba, seguramente de alguna chica hermosa...que le diera todo lo que ella posiblemente no podia darle porque aún se creía una niña.

-¿Estas enamorado...verdad?-dijo mirando al tejado y sonriendo tristemente y con dolor  
-Supongo que si...si, estoy enamorado...de una princesa de un cuento sin final....-dijo mirando el cielo

De pronto, se escucharon sollozos por parte de Tifa, ella continuaba mirando al tejado, Hero que escuchó aquellos sollozos, la miró y vió que estaba llorando porque en ese momento una lagrima había caido. Hero la miró tristemente para despues colocar su mano en el mentón de ella y elevarlo asta que los ojos de Tifa quedaran a la altura de los ojos de él, los ojos de él brillaban con aquel intenso azul color mar que ahora se veían mas hermoso con el reflejo de la luz de la luna, y ella, con los ojos tan negros como la noche, empapados en lagrimas, aquellos ojos que se veían mas bonitos por la luz de las estrellas.

-¿Porque...lloras?-dijo Hero preocupado y sin quitar sus dedos del mentón de Tifa  
-No importa...nunca lo entenderias-dijo apartando la mirada de sus ojos ya que él aún tenia sujetado su mentón.  
-Si no me lo explicas, claro que no lo entenderé-dijo soltando una risita  
-No tiene gracia...-dijo soltando aún más lagrimas

Hero dejó de reir para poner un rostro realmente serio y preocupado.

-Ahora enserio ¿que te ocurre?-  
-Enserio da igual, no es nada...son tonterias mias-dijo sin mirarlo  
-Tifa, mirame...vamos, mirame-dijo incitandola a que lo iziera

Tifa lo miró, su labio inferior temblaba levemente, pero casi ni se notaba, mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-¿Es por lo que e dicho? ¿Te ha molestado algo?-dijo convencido de que tenia algo que ver  
-No, solo que...-dijo apartando su mirada de nuevo  
-Tifa, no apartes la mirada...quiero ver tus bellos ojos siempre y sin lagrimas- dijo secandolas con sus manos  
-Si estas enamorado, no tendrías que estar seduciendo a otra persona que no sea tu princesa-dijo Tifa poniendo énfasi en las palabras tu princesa con cierto tono de celos

Hero, no pudo retener la risa que en esos momentos aparecia.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-dijo con un poco de enfado porque pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella  
-No, solo que...los que as dicho me ha resultado gracioso-dijo para después lentamente parar de reír  
-¿Así? ¿ Y porque?-dijo decidida

Hero cruzo sus brazos y la miró de reojo para después sonreír.

-¿Estas celosa verdad?-  
-¿¡Celosa yo?! ¿¡ Y porque debería estarlo?!-dijo alzando un poco su voz  
-Shhh, no grites que nos van a oir-dijo riendose  
-Esque no entiendo que es lo que te resulta tan gracioso-dijo girandole la cara y cruzandose de brazos

Hero se levantó y se puso delante de ella, ya que Tifa estaba girada hacia la otra banda, se sentó en frente de ella miradola a los ojos, mientras ellas mirava el suelo, Hero colocó su brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la acercó a su pecho, Tifa sentía los latidos del corazón del chico de la cual estaba enamorada, Hero le acariciaba dulcemente su cabello.

-No lo has entendido....-dijo hablando al fin  
-¿Eh?-

Tifa se alejó de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos que en esos momentos mostraban dulcura y amor...

-Mi princesa...eres tu- susurró entrecerrando los ojos y acercandose a los labios de ella

Tifa esta vez no cerró sus ojos porque creía que era otra broma de Hero, pero Hero cada vez se acercaba mas a sus labios y esta vez no solo los rozó si no que también los besó.

Tifa cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios dejando que aquel dulce beso se convirtiera en uno mas apasionado. Hero puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tifa y Tifa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Hero y continuo besandolo.

Hero introdujo su lengua en la boca de Tifa y esta le correspondió de igual manera, en ese beso había muchos sentimientos que salían a la luz...se separaron por falta de aire, Tifa se recostó en el hombro de Hero y este le dió un beso en la frente a Tifa, Tifa cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego mirarlo de nuevo, nuevamente se dieron otro beso, menos fogoso que el otro pero con el mismo sentimiento, se abrazaron, ya sus sentimientos no tenian secretos para el otro.

-Te amo-dijo Tifa  
-Yo también, princesa-

La luna y las estrellas fueron los unicos testigos de aquella dulce declaración de amor...entre un principe y una princesa.


	10. Cloud

CAPITULO 10º: CLOUD

Minutos depués, Hero bajó a Tifa y la dejó en su habitación. Tifa bostezó ya que tenia sueño, Hero estaba apunto de irse, pero Tifa lo retuvo.

-Quedate-  
-¿Que?-dijo girandose soprendido

Tifa fue hacia él lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la cama.

-Quedate conmigo asta que me duerma, porfavor-le suplicó Tifa  
-Ai...-suspiró con resignación- esta bien, me quedaré contigo, pero por la mañana ya no estaré aqui ¿eh?-  
-Ok-dijo Tifa sonriendo

Tifa cogió su pijama y fue al baño a cambiarse, después de 5 minutos salió ya con su pijama rosa con un gato en la parte de arriba, Hero aparto las sabanas y dejó que Tifa se acostara primero, para luego acostarse él y abrazarla.

Tifa puso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Buenas noches-susurró con sueño Tifa  
-Buenas noches Tifa-susurró él

En pocos minutos se oía la respiración de Tifa tranquila y pausada, se había dormido, Hero se apartó lentamente de ella para no despertarla y luego la tapó con las sabanas, antes de irse le quitó unos mechones rebeldes de la frente y le dió un beso en los labios, Tifa produjo un gemido y luego se giró quedando de espaldas a Hero, Hero se acercó a la ventana y salió, después de salir la cerró para irse a ese lugar del que le hablo a Tifa.

A la mañana siguiente Tifa despertó a las 7:00, era martes y tenía que ir al insitituto, así que se vistió, desayuno y con su hermano se fue hacia el instituto, rapidamente cuando vió a Esmeralda la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a un rincón del patio,aún faltaban algunos minutos para entrar al instituto.

-¿Que pasa? Te veo muy emocionada-dijo Esmeralda sonriendo  
-Si, esque ayer...bufff...ayer, nos besamos...Hero y yo...nos dijimos que nos queriamos...estoy enamorada Esmeralda...¡¡y él también lo está de mí!!-dijo Tifa gritando de alegría  
-¡¡¡¡Ah!!!! ¡¡Que emocion!! ¿Entonces sois novios?-dijo ilusionada  
-Pues...solo paso eso, pero supongo...que si...no lo se-dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado  
-¿Entonces el no te dijo que si querias ser su novia?-dijo mirandola con los ojos abiertos como naranjas  
-Pues...no...-  
-¿Y tu a el tampoco le pediste que fuera tu novio?-  
-Pues, tampoco-  
-Ai, Tifa,Tifa...no tienes remedio-  
-¡Ey, chicas! ¿que haceis aquí?-preguntó una voz realmente conocida

Las dos se giraron y vieron a Aertih con las gemelas.

-Vaya, hola-dijo Tifa sonriendo  
-¿Como os va?-preguntó Esmeralda  
-Bien, aquí que Aertih nos a presentado por fin a su hermano-dijo Sora  
-¿Y a que no adivinais?-dijo Aroa

Las gemelas entrelazaron sus manos y los ojos les brillaban increiblemente.

-¡¡Es muy guapo!!-gritaron las dos al unísono  
-Jejeje-rieron Esmeralda, Tifa y Aerith

Esmeralda miró sobre el hombro de Aerith y vió a un chico rubio con ojos azules apoyado en la pared con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-¿Tu hermano es aquel chico de allí?-dijo apuntandolo

Aerith se giró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Exacto, es él, venid os lo presentaré-dijo sonriendo

Todas fueron, y Tifa al verlo, se quedó estatica, le recordaba a alguien muy familiar, pero no sabia a quien, ese cabello, esos ojos...la voz de Aerith la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Este es Cloud, mi hermano, Cloud, esta es Esmeralda-  
-Hola, Cloud, encantada-dijo Esmeralda mostrando su mano para que Cloud la estrechara

Pero Cloud ni se inmutó y solo contesto con un simple "hola", Esmeralda bajo la mano y rió nerviosamente y entredientes les dijo a las gemelas algo que no queria que oyeran los demás.

-Que simpatico que es ¿no?-  
-La verdad, esque es bastante frio-dijo Sora  
-Si, eso es lo único que le falla-dijo Aroa suspirando

Cloud no miraba a las chicas, solo miraba al cielo y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos supirando, como si pensara en algo sumanente importante.

-Bueno...y esta es Tifa, Tifa este es mi hermano Cloud-

Cloud al sentir el nombre de Tifa, puso la vista en ella y la miro de arriba abajo mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos sonrojada. Intercambiaron miradas...pero no sucedió nada más.

-Encantada-  
-Igualmente-dijo sin dejar de mirarla  
-Bueno yo...nos tenemos que ir...-dijo aún mirando a Cloud para después mirar a las gemelas y a Esmeralda-¿verdad chicas?-  
-Si, es verdad, pronto tendremos que entrar a clases-dijo Esmeralda iendose  
-Bueno Aerith, Cloud, asta otra-dijo Sora siguiendo a Esmeralda  
-Asta luego-dijo Aroa siguiendo a su hermana  
-Bueno adios Aerith, un placer Cloud-dijo para después marcharse con las chicas

Aerith miró furiosa a su hermano y puso las manos en las caderas y se inclinó hacia la cara de Cloud, aunque Aerith era mas bajita que Cloud esta tenia mas mal genio cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Porque as sido tan frio con las chicas Cloud? Tu desde luego jamás tendrás novia-dijo en forma de reproche  
-Dejame en paz-dijo para después irse en dirección al insituto  
-¡¡Oye!! ¡Escuchame cuando te hablo Cloud! ¡¡Cloud!!-dijo corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarlo

EN LA CLASE DE TIFA

-Yo creo que ese chico es un antipatico-dijo Esmeralda  
-Vaya creo que te ha caido especialmente mal ¿no?-dijo sonriendo Tifa  
-Pues si, pero claro, como a ti te a mirado y te ha echo mas caso y no a sido tan borde como conmigo te cae bien ¿no?-dijo mirandola de reojo  
-¿Eh?-dijo sonrojada y abriendo y cerrando los ojos rapidamente y varias veces- no es..verdad-  
-¿Y porque te sonrojas eh?-dijo Sora que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Tifa  
-Si...no te gustará Cloud ¿verdad?-dijo Aroa que se encontraba en el lado contrario que su hermana Sora  
-Pero...si lo acabo de conocer...-dijo mirando a las gemelas aún mas roja  
-Ya, pero estas muy roja ¿no?-dijo Esmeralda con tono de burla en su voz  
-¡No es verdad!-dijo hinchando sus mofletes  
-Bueno da igual, no te puedes fijar en otro chico, porque tu ya tienes novio-dijo Esmeralda sonriendo

La gemelas abrieron enormemente los ojos y saltaron alrededor de Tifa emocionadas. Tifa desinchó sus mejillas al escuchar la palabra novio.

-¿Quien es, quien es?-dijeron las dos a la vez  
-Pues...yo....se llama Hero...y bueno...nos concimos...mediante una melodia-dijo sonrojada  
-¿Melodia?-dijo Sora parando de saltar igual que su hermana  
-Explicanoslo todo Tifa, y con detalles-dijo Aroa mirandola fijamente

Tifa les explicó todo a las gemelas, y estas cada vez que abanzavan la historia, en sus ojos aparecia la emocion...al final cuando Tifa acabó sonrieron y abrieron enormemente la boca para exclamar un grande "Wau".

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo Tifa  
-Yo quiero un heroe-dijo Aroa haciendo pucheritos  
-Pues para eso tienes a mi hermano-dijo Tifa mirandola de reojo  
-Es verdad no lo niegues, a ti te gusta Reyn-dijo Esmeralda  
-Pues tu no te quedas atras porque a ti te gusta Tama, Esmeralda-dijo mirandola  
-Y a ti te gusta Darien Sora-dijo Tifa  
-¡¡No es verdad!!-dijo Sora  
-Aqui no hay secretos lo sabemos todo de todas, jeje-dijo Aroa  
-Es cierto, además, para que negar lo evidente-dijo Esmeralda  
-pues, si-dijo Sora  
-Bueno, va sentemonos que ya a venido la profe, despues de...10 minutos-dijo soltando una risita Tifa


	11. Primer contacto

CAPITULO 11º: PRIMER CONTACTO

Como cada tarde, Tifa iba al aula de música a escuchar como Hero tocaba el piano, cada tarde tocaba la misma melodia y Tifa sabia que se la dedicaba a ella, ayer por la noche fue la mejor de su vida ya que se dijeron que se querían, ahora Tifa estaba como en una nube de algodon.

Dejó de escucharse la melodía y Tifa entró y como se esperó no vio a nadie, solo pudo sonreír y se sentó en un pupitre cerca del piano, de debajo de la mesa sacó un cuaderno y un boli, abrió el cuaderno y empezó a escribir frases distintas esparcidad por el papel que poco a poco las iba ajuntando asta hacer paragrafos, incluso las frases rimaban, parecía una canción.

Cuando terminó de escribir la laeyó y se quedó satisfecha, se llevó el cuaderno y fue directamente para su casa, pero al salir del instituto chocó contra un chico rubio de ojos azules, del choque, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Tifa se tocaba la cabeza y el chico igual, se miraron y se soprendieron. El chico se levantó primero y luego le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantar a Tifa, Tifa aceptó la ayuda y se levantó quedando los dos muy cerca, apartaron la mirada ambos sonrojados.

-Lo..siento...perdona si te echo daño-dijo Cloud nervioso y avergonzado  
-No pasa nada, a sido mi culpa que no miraba por donde iba y...-dijo sin mirarlo y colorada por la verguenza  
-Bueno pues...yo me voy por aquí-dijo aseñalando la calle de la derecha  
-Ah...pues yo...-miró por donde apuntó Cloud y sonrió-...yo también tengo que ir por allí-  
-¿No vas hoy con tu hermano?-dijo extrañado  
-¿Como sabes tu que voy con mi hermano?-dijo Tifa mirandolo confundida  
-Ah, pues yo...siempre os veo y Aertih me contó que era tu hermano y eso...-dijo sonriendo nervioso  
-Ah, bueno...pues...¿nos vamos?-le dijo sonriendo  
-Claro-dijo correspondiendole la sonrisa

Iban por el camino muy callados, a veces se miraban de reojo, pero enseguida apartaban la mirada, Tifa decidió hablar para romper el hielo y aquel silencio tan incómodo.

-Nunca te había visto por el insituto...¿donde estabas?-  
-¿Eh? Pues yo...a veces iba a la biblioteca a...estudiar-dijo sin mirarla  
-Vaya seguro que eres muy inteligente...-dijo Tifa  
-Bueno, puede....-dijo sonrojado y sin mirarla aún

Tifa miró al suelo avergonzada, ella no era así, cuando estaba con Cloud de repente le entraba mucha verguenza y no se atrevia a hablar como normalmente lo hacía con los otros chicos.

- Y dime ¿que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?-dijo Cloud de repente  
-Pues...no se, estar en el msn todo el rato, creo...jeje-dijo con nerviosismo  
-¿No haces otra cosa?-dijo extrañado  
-Si, claro, pero la mayoria del tiempo la paso metida en el ordenador-  
-Ya, veo...a mi no me llama la atención el msn, creo que es una tontería-dijo mirandola después de tanto tiempo  
-Ah, pues...vaya...jeje-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa

Cloud se paró en la esquina ya que había dos calles hacia donde ir.

-Pues yo sigo por aqui ¿y tu?-  
-Yo por la otra banda-  
-Ok, bueno nos vemos mañana Tifa-dijo sonriendole  
-Asta mañana Cloud-dijo también sonriendole

Cloud se fue por su camino y Tifa por el suyo, Tifa se sentía extraña, sentía que conocia a ese chico desde hacia tiempo, pero no le importaba, porque esta noche vería de nuevo a Hero, a su principe.

-Hero...-dijo Tifa para después suspirar


	12. Peleas y arrepentimientos

CAPITULO 12º: PELEAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS

Llegó la noche, fría y silenciosa, esa noche el pensamiento de Tifa estaba en otro lugar, antes de que llegará Hero, Tifa pensaba en Cloud, en la expresión de su mirada, de su caracter, era una persona distante, que ocultaba sus sentimientos, no sabia porque, pero a ella le había picado el bicho de la curiosidad por saber que ocultaba aquel chico tras su mascara de indiferencia y frialdad.

La ventana se abrió, dando paso a un chico joven, de pelo rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios al ver delante de él a la persona que quería, Tifa sonrió, se acercarón y se dieron un dulce beso.

-Hoy no has ido al aula de música a tocar el piano-dijo Tifa en los brazos de Hero  
-Lo sé, yo...tenia que hacer una cosa importante, mañana creo que iré-dijo inseguro  
-¿Crees?-dijo confusa Tifa mirandolo fijamente  
-Bueno...yo...oye Tifa ¿no te basta con que vaya a visitarte cada noche?-dijo Hero dejando de abrazarla y iendo hacia la ventana y mirando en ella  
-Parece que lo hicieras por obligación, y por tu tono de voz, creo que te aburro, claro como has conseguido lo que quieres, te has cansado ¿¡verdad?!-dijo Tifa poniendose detrás de él y alzando un poco la voz  
-¿Que insinuas eh?-dijo girandose y mirandola fijamente y con una mueca de enfado  
-Pues lo que me estas demostrando-dijo para después girarse y alejandose de él- si quieres irte con otra puedes hacerlo, ya has conseguido que te diga que te quiero has conseguido mis besos, mis abrazos, saber todo de mi y ala, te has cansado, pues largate si te aburres y vete con otra que pueda llenarte-dijo enfadada  
-¿¡Pero que te pasa ahora?! ¡¿que mosca te ha picado, eh?!-dijo también enfadado y alzando la voz al igual que ella  
-¡¡Esque parece que vengas obligado!! Te has molestado solo porque te he dicho que no has ido a tocar hoy-dijo furiosa y cruzandose de brazos  
-¡Oye, lo que mas odio por si no lo sabías esque me digan lo que tengo que hacer, así que no lo hagas!-dijo Hero muy cabreado  
-¡¡Pues bien, haz lo que te de la gana!!-dijo para irse a la cama y sentarse  
-¡¡Eso haré!!-dijo dandole la espalda  
-¡¡¿Pues a que esperas?!! ¡¡largo, vete con tu estupido orgullo a otra parte y diviertete con una que si te pueda dar lo que yo no puedo!!-dijo gritando  
-¡Tranquila me voy, pero ya verás como después me vienes suplicando que regrese!-dijo abriendo la ventana para marcharse  
-¡¡Vete a otra parte con alguien que te aguante!!¡¡ Y si piensas que haré eso estas muy equivocado!!-dijo poniendose detrás de él  
-¡Pues ala me iré con otra que no me este controlando todo el dia! ¡¡ Y por si lo quieres saber estaré con una mujer, no con una niña como tu!!-dijo para después marcharse

Tifa cerró la ventana con furia, cojió el cojin que tenia en la cama y lo lanzó contra el suelo, apretó los puños fuertemente y las lagrimas que amenazavan salir de sus ojos cayeron sin control, se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó su mentón en ellas, cerró los ojos y apretó las rodillas contra su cuerpo.

-Idiota, imbecil, inutil...¡¡te odio!!-dijo alzando cada vez mas la voz

En otro lugar estaba un chico con gafas oscuras y pelo rubio recostado en la pared de la terraza del instituto donde él y Tifa estudiaban.

-¡¡Maldita niña!! ¡ Al final me acabará descubriendo!!-dijo apretando los puños para después caminar de un lado para otro con nerviosismo- ¿pero que se a creido? ¿que me puede controlar las 24 horas? ¡¡deberas que odio discutir pero cuando se ponen así las chicas de su edad no las aguanto!!-

Hero iba de un lado para otro sin saber que hacer, al final optó por ir a su casa y descansar.

En otro lugar, exactamente en la casa de Tifa, una chica de pelos negros lacios, largo y ojos negros estaba acostada en su cama pensando en la discursion que habia tenido con su "novio".

-Sera idiota, ha dicho que era una niña, que lo controlo las 24 horas y....bufff que rabia me ha dado cuando me ha dicho eso-Tifa cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y caerle una pequeña lagrima- al final a conseguido que este sufriendo, si se va con otra yo...yo...me muero-dijo abrazando fuertemente la almohada

En la misma ciudad, pero distinta casa habia un chico de pelos rubios acostado en su cama intentando dormir, pero sin resultado.

-Al final a conseguido que esta noche no pare de pensar en ella y tener cargo de conciencia...-Hero puso sus dos brazos detras de su nuca para apoyar la cabeza en ellos y su mirada estaba perdida en el techo- si ella dedice irse con otro...si ella pensase que ahora estoy con otra y decide dejarme e irse con otro chico yo....no lo soportaria...me moriria de los celos...simplemente me muero si hace eso....-

Y así la noche transcurrió con el cargo de conciencia y culpabilidad entre ambos


	13. Un lo siento y un te quiero

CAPITULO 13º: UN LO SIENTO Y UN TE QUIERO

Era Sabado y Tifa no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, sobretodo por lo que ocurrió ayer.

-Maldito Hero...-dijo débilmente mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada

Reyn entró en la habitación de Tifa abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Mocosa, despierta! El desayuno esta en la mesa hace rato-dijo alzando la voz  
-Dejame en paz idiota-dijo aún con el rostro en la almohada  
-¿Eh?-dijo Reyn haciendo una mueca de confusion

Tifa se sentó en su cama y lo miró cogió un cojín del suelo y se lo tiró, pero Reyn cerró la puerta antes de que le diera.

-Imbecil-dijo estirandose de nuevo en su cama-...¿poruqe me haces esto?-

Tifa se levantó a darse una ducha, desde luego que la necesitaba, debia alejar todos los pensamientos que tenia respecto a Hero...¿pero como olvidarlo si lo amaba mas que a su propia vida?

Cuando Tifa entró en el baño para ducharse un chico rubio y con gafas oscuras que tapaban sus ojos, abrió sigilosamente la ventana y entró a la habitación de la chica, era muy peligroso, pero correría el riesgo solo por ella.

Al entrar no vió a nadie y se extraño, se sentó en la cama esperando a que ella apareciera. Pasó una hora y nada, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver a Tifa envuelta en una pequeña toalla que solo tapaba lo necesario. Hero se levantó de la cama completamente sonrojado y Tifa estaba inmobil delante de él igual o mas sonrojada que Hero.

Pero Tifa se acordó de lo que pasó anoche y decidió ignorarlo pasando a su lado, abriendo el armario y sacando la ropa que se iba a poner.

-¿No me vas a decir nada, ni a saludar?-dijo Hero rompiendo el silencio  
-¿Como que no estas con tu nueva amiguita? ¿Ya te cansaste de ella al igual que conmigo?-dijo con tono de burla y mirandolo de reojo mientras ponia la ropa encima de la cama  
-Si, ya me cansé de ella-dijo sarcasticamente

Ante esa respuesta Tifa se quedó quieta mirando a un punto fijo, un cumulo de sensaciones vagaban por su interior, cada palabra que Hero pronunciaba la confundia cada vez más. Tifa lo miró de arriba abajo y luego izo una mueca de fastidio.

-Pues si te has aburrido de ella ¿porque no te buscas a otra? Seguro que miles de chicas estaran locas por pasar una noche contigo- dijo en tono de fastidio y celos  
-Esque yo no quiero a otra-respondió Hero cruzandose de brazos y recostandose en la pared donde tenia una perfecta perspectiva de ella.

Tifa puso sus manos en sus caderas, se revolvió el cabello y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Mira, no se que as venido hacer aquí ni que es lo que quieres, pero-  
-A ti....-dijo interrumpiendola  
-¿Eh?-dijo confundida

Hero fue hacia ella lentamente y la acorralo en la pared, le cojió suavemente el mentón y luego acercó su boca al cuello te Tifa dió unos cuantos besos y luego se acercó a su oido.

-Te quiero a ti-susurró Hero

Hero abrazó a Tifa sin importarle que ella solo estaba envuelta en una diminuta toalla. Tifa supiró fuertemente de incredulidad.

-No seas cinico, se que ayer estuviste con otra-dijo con tono de tristeza y sufrimiento en su voz

Hero la abrazó aun más fuerte, pero Tifa no le correspondia el abrazo.

-Yo no e estado con ninguna otra, pequeña-dijo dandole un beso en la frente

Tifa empezó a forcejear, no queria estar ni un segundo mas en sus brazos, ella no sería el juego de nadie, no era ningún premio que se podia ganar o perder. Tifa seguia resistiendose, pero Hero no queria soltarla.

-Estate quieta, por mucho que quieres separarte no voy a dejar que lo hagas-  
-Sueltame, no quiero estar ni un segundo mas a tu lado, eres un-

Pero Hero le dió un beso antes de que pudiera insultarle. Al principio Tifa no le correspondio, pero luego fue dejandose llevar, lo abrazó por el cuello y siguió besandolo, asta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Porque me haces esto...?-dijo Tifa aún con los ojos cerrados  
-¿Hacer el qué?-  
-Hacerme sufrir...si no me quieres...vete-Tifa abrió los ojos haciendo que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas sonrojadas asta llegar a sus labios rojos e hinchados producto de aquel beso  
-Yo...Tifa..sabes que te quiero-  
-No, no me quieres-dijo girando la cara evitando mirarle  
-Tifa...yo te quiero, te necesito para vivir, te has convertido en la persona a la cual quiero proteger siempre...no me hagas esto, te quiero como tu a mi...-

Tifa lo miró y le acarició la mejilla, y luego sonrió con ternura.

-Hero...eso que dijiste...que te irias con una mujer y no con una niña como yo...¿ es verdad? Quiero decir si...me consideras una niña-dijo mirando hacia abajo avergonzada.  
-No...no eres una niña, lo dije porque en esos momentos me sentia enfadado...eso si, eres un año menor que yo-dijo sonriendole

Tifa abrazó a Hero fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento...perdoname-susurró Tifa arrepentida  
-Yo tambien lo siento, Tifa-susurró él también  
-Te quiero-


	14. Mas sobre ti

CAPITULO 14º: MÁS SOBRE TI

Pasó el fin de semana como si nada, Tifa ya estaba mas tranquila porque las cosas se habian calmado con Hero. Las clases pasaban de lo mas lentas. Era clase de matemáticas y por supuesto Tifa o estaba prestando nada de atención. Al contrario, estaba mirando por la ventana, viendo como los de 1º de batxillerato estaban haciendo gimnasia en las pistas de atletismo que tenian en el patio del instituto.

En aquel patio estaba el hermano de Aerith, y algunos compañeros y compañeras que ella desconocia, pues su hermano y los demas iban a la otra clase de 1º de batxillerato.

Tifa miraba detenidamente los movimientos de Cloud, se le eran realmente familiares, su forma de córrer, saltar. Habían acabado de hacer la clase y siempre el profesor de gimnasia les dejaba un cuarto de hora libre, unos cuantos chicos incluido él, decidieron hacer malabares, ya que la semana siguiente tenian el examen, Tifa estaba tan concentrada mirando a Cloud practicar que no se dió cuenta de que la profesora estaba intentando llamar su atención sin resultado. Asta que, Emeralda, que estaba a su lado le dió con el codo haciendo que prestara atención.

-Señorita Tifa, si no le interesan mis clases no venga, ya se presentará a finales de curso a hacer el examen de suficiencia sin saber nada de lo que estoy explicando en estos momentos-dijo la professora con la ceja levantada y el ceño fruncido  
-Disculpe professora-dijo avergonzada

En esos momentos sonó la campana y todos recojieron sus cosas, era la hora del patio.

-¿Te vienes Tifa?-preguntó Aroa una de las gemelas  
-No, tengo una cosa que hacer-dijo dandoles una mirada de complicidad  
-¿Has quedado con él aquí?-dijo Sora intrigada  
-No, nada de eso, nos veremos hoy por la noche, nunca quedo aquí con Hero-dijo Tifa  
-Bueno, como sea, vamonos o nos quedamos sin patio-dijo Esmeralda sonriedo  
-Adios Tifa-dijeron las gemelas a la vez  
-Adios chicas-dijo Tifa diciendoles "adios" con la mano-bueno...y ahora, a la sala de música-

Tifa llegó a la sala de música, puso su oreja al lado de la puerta, no se escuchaba ningun sonido de piano, así que entró sin tocar y miró a su alrededor. No habia nadie, estaba ella sola. Sacó un pequeño cuaderno, un bolígrafo azul y comenzó a escribir. Al poco rato, la puerta se abrió captando la atención de Tifa que rápidamente alzó la vista y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Cloud.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-dijo extrañada porque pensaba encontrarse a Hero  
-Eso es lo que me preguntaba yo de ti-dijo Cloud avanzando hacia el piano.

Tifa se acercó a Cloud que ya estaba sentado en la silla del piano y con los dedos puestos en las teclas.

-¿Tocas?-dijo aún más confundida  
-A veces...-dijo mientras apretaba una tecla- ¿y tu?-  
-Yo...vengo a escuchar como toca alguien el piano-dijo sonrojada  
-¿Quien?-dijo con curiosidad  
-Una persona muy especial-dijo estrechando el cuaderno contra su pecho emocionada mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana  
-Ya veo...-dijo mirando a la misma dirección donde miraba Tifa- ¿va a venir esa persona?-  
-No lo creo, no me dijo nada-dijo mirando a Cloud- ¿cuando vienes aquí? Nunca te había visto...-dijo Tifa

Cloud soltó una risita mientras tocaba otra tecla del piano.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-dijo en un susurro  
-¿Eh?-dijo mirandolo  
-Nada, nada, que no suelo venir mucho,apenas casi, pero cuando vengo...suelo estar bastante tiempo-dijo mirando a Tifa sonriendo

Tifa le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyó sus codos sobre el piano y su cara sobre las palmas de sus manos, dejando el cuaderno y el bolígrafo a un lado de ella.

-¿Y que sueles tocar?-dijo mirandolo fijamente  
-Melodias que yo invento, pero la mayoria son muy malas-dijo burlandose  
-Oh, no puedes ser tan malo, seguro que vienes para mejorar-dijo Tifa riendo  
-Si, puede que si-

El silencio se izo presente haciendo incomoda la situación, era la primera vez que conversaban y tenian una conversación amena e interesante, pero que seguramente no duraria mucho.

-Em...y tu...¿ como que estas aqui si esa persona tan especial no vendrá hoy?-dijo llamando la atención de Tifa que en esos momentos estaba distraida  
-Yo...pues...bueno...como hoy no venia...pues... escribo canciones...-dijo avergonzada

La risa de Cloud se hizo sonar en toda el aula de música.

-¡Ey, que es tan gracioso!-dijo Tifa riendose también  
-Nada, solo esque-dijo tragando saliva-se me hace raro que una chica como tu escriba canciones...-  
-¿Y se puede saber porque, mister perfección?-dijo sarcastica  
-Pues porque ese talento solo los tienen personas especiales-dijo mirandola fijamente riendo  
-Ah, pues bueno, ya sé que soy especial-dijo haciendose la importante cosa que le izo gracia a Cloud-vaya, yo creía que eras un tipo serio e indiferente que pasaba olimpicamente de los demás, veo que me e equivocado-dijo sonriendo  
-Bueno soy así la mayoria de veces, poca gente me saca una sonrisa-dijo mirando el piano  
-Pues bueno yo te e sacado mas de una además de hacerte reir, ¿ves como si que soy especial?-dijo con tono burlón  
-Jaja, tal vez sí lo seas-dijo mirandola

Tifa sonrió y miró hacia abajo sonrojada para después subir la mirada lentamente y sonriendo. Cloud sonrojado tambien le correspondió la sonrisa, pero como todo momento bonito acaba este llegó a su fin por un ruidoso timbre que anunciaba en final del recreo y el inicio de clases.

-Vaya, se me a pasado volando el tiempo contigo-dijo Cloud  
-Si, a mi también-dijo cojiendo su cuaderno y su bolígrafo dispuesta a marcharse  
-Espera Tifa-dijo poniendose detrás de ella a unos pocos metros de distancia  
-¿Si?-dijo ella a la vez que se giraba con su cuaderno entre los brazos junto a su pecho  
-Quiero, me gustaria ver tus canciones...-dijo avergonzado  
-¿Enserio?-dijo ella emocionada-...mm bien y...¿entonces?-  
-Pues...me gustaria que después de clases...te pasaras por aqui, ya sabes ahora no tenemos colegio por la tarde, se acercan las vacaciones de verano y bueno...-dijo rascandose la nuca y sin mirarla  
-Me parece bien, aquí despues de las clases ¿no?-dijo sonriendo  
-Emmm, si-dijo mirandola  
-De acuerdo -dijo caminando hacia atrás para luego chocare de espaldas contra el marco de la puerta-¡au! Jeje, que torpe, asta luego-dijo iendose  
-Que mujer...-dijo riendo para poco después también marcharse a su clase.


	15. Sospechas

CAPITULO 15º: SOSPECHAS

-¿ Y bien?-preguntó Esmeralda sentada en la mesa de Tifa  
-¿ Y bien que?-dijo Tifa haciendose la loca  
-No te hagas la que no sabe nada, ¿estaba Hero en el aula de música?-  
-Claro que no estubo, pero si estaba otra persona-dijo apartando la mirada y sonrió  
-Ui, esa sonrisita..jeje ¿quien estaba?-dijo Esmeralda llena de curiosidad

Tifa se sentó en la mesa al lado de ella y le sonrió.

-Bueno, pues un chico alto, guapo, rubio con los ojos azules, una sonrisa radiante, simpatico...-  
-Hero-dijo Esmeralda interrumpiendola  
-¡Aix, que no Esmeralda! ¡¡Cloud!!-dijo Tifa  
-¿Cloud?-dijo Esmeralda extrañada y con confusion en su voz- ¿Desde cuando él es así?-  
-Bueno, se ve que el toca el piano a veces, se inventa melodias...-  
-Espera un momento ¿me estas diciendo que toca el piano?-  
-Pues, si ¿porque? ¿que pasa?-dijo Tifa incocentemente  
-¿No te parece raro que él tambien toque el piano?-  
-¡Pero dime las cosas claras de una vez Esmeralda! ¿¡que no ves que no me estoy enterando de nada?!-dijo Tifa impacientandose  
-Pues que Cloud también toca el piano, igual que Hero-dijo Esmeralda intentando aclararselo  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-  
-Vamos a ver, es rubio, de ojos azules, según tu guapo...¿ no te recuerda eso a nadie?-dijo siendo sarcastica  
-Pues no y mira mejor dejemoslo así porque no llegamos a ninguna parte-dijo recojiendo sus cosas porque se habían acabado ya las clases y solo se habían quedado a hablar para eso  
-Es porque tu no quieres llegar, además eres una ingenua-dijo también recojiendo sus cosas  
-¡Esque si me dijeras las cosas claras alomejor entenderia algo!-dijo alzando un poco la voz  
-¡Pues que Cloud es Hero!-dijo aclarandoselo y alzando su voz  
-Jajajajajajaja ¿pero que dices? Jajajaja...¿se te a ido de verdad la pinza eh?-dijo Tifa riendose  
-Bueno, tu piensa lo que quieras, yo ya te e dicho lo que creo que es, bueno me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, asta mañana-dijo Esmeralda  
-Adios...-Tifa se quedó un rato en silencio y se pusó a pensar para luego negar con la cabeza-es impossible que Hero sea Cloud, son personas muy diferentes, además, seguro que lo habría notado...es impossible...que Hero sea...-  
-¡Ey! ¿que haces aún aquí?-dijo una voz masculina en la puerta de clase  
-...Cloud...-dijo mirandolo de arriba abajo para luego ver a Hero- ¡na...nada! Solo que estaba recojiendo mis cosas-  
-Bueno te doy 5 minutos para que estes en el aula-dijo iendose

Tifa suspiró y enseguida se fue al aula de música.

Cuando Tifa llegó al aula vio a Cloud sentado en la silla del piano dispuesto a tocar, Tifa iba con su cuaderno de canciones y su bolígrafo, iba a sentarse en la silla de un mesa de la clase cuando Cloud le llamó la atención.

-¿Pero a donde vas tan lejos? Ven, sientate aquí-dijo indicandole la silla del piano, a su lado

Tifa sin rechistar fue allí y se sentó al lado de Cloud, estaban realmente estrechos, pero a ninguno de los dos parecia importarle.

-Bien, dejame ver-dijo Cloud poniendo la palma de la mano indicandole a Tifa que le diera la libreta

Tifa se la dio y empezó a tocar las teclas, pero sin hacerlas sonar...estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Esmeralda. La verdad esque Hero era rubio como Cloud tenía los ojos azules como Cloud, y su sonrisa era identica, pero sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes.

Mientras que Cloud era reservado en algunas ocasiones, Hero era extrovertido, simpatico, generoso, romantico y millones de adjetivos más que en ese momento a Tifa no se le ocurrian.

Después de que Cloud acabará de mirar la libreta le sonrió a Tifa, Tifa escondia la mirada porque él era el primero que había visto sus canciones, ni siquiera Hero las había visto.

-¿Y...que te parece?-dijo sonrojada  
-Bueno, cualquiera que leyera estas canciones supondria que eres una romantica y además...no es que sean grandes letras...e visto mejores-dijo Cloud riendo  
-Vaya gracias-dijo Tifa sarcasticamente  
-Era broma tontita-dijo poniendo el dedo índice en la frente de ella- estan muy bien, lo que pasa esque se podrian modificar algunas cosas...y...ponerle musica-  
-¿Ponerle música? Cloud, estas canciones solamente son un hobby, además yo no canto bien-dijo mirando hacia otro lado  
-Tendria que escucharte para decidir eso ¿no crees?-dijo Cloud  
-Esto es absurdo, no se ni porque e venido-dijo Tifa cruzandose de brazos  
-Vamos no seas así complaceme para ponerle música-dijo Cloud poniendo cara de cordero degollado  
-¡Oix, esta bien! Pero solamente a una canción-dijo Tifa sonriendo y alzando su dedo indice  
-¿puedo elejir yo?-dijo Cloud mirando la libreta  
-Si te hace ilusion...-dijo Tifa riendose  
-Pues si que me hace ilusion ¿vale?-dijo sonriendo

Los dos rieron al unisono, ese día Cloud estaba más simpatico que nunca, y Tifa empezaba a sentir cosquilleos dentro de ella.

-Pues creo que esta esta bien-dijo mostrandole la cancion  
-¿Esa? Pero si no tiene titulo y ni siquiera esta terminada Cloud-dijo cojiendo la libreta e inspeccionando la canción.  
-No importa, podemos acabarla aquí-dijo cojiendo la libreta y un boli- Bien artista, empezemos-dijo crujiendo sus dedos  
-Eso si Cloud, quiero que sea una balada y que tenga una hermosa melodia-  
-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí princesa-dijo mirandola y sonriendo

Tifa abrió los ojos enormemente, "princesa" así la llamaba Hero varias veces, y el tono de voz de Cloud había sonado exactamente igual que el de Hero.

-¿Quieres que empezemos con la melodia Tifa?-  
-Em...si claro, como quieras-dijo riendo nerviosa  
-Bien...-

Cloud provó con distintas melodias, mientras que Tifa acababa la canción. Entre risas, acercamientos y demás, Tifa acabó la canción y Cloud puso la melodia, solo faltaba el titulo.

-¿Y que titulo le ponemos?-dijo Tifa  
-Que titulo le pones, eres tu la artista maja, no yo-dijo Cloud riendose  
-Pues...no lo se, no se me ocurre nada...se me han acabado las ideas-dijo Tifa apoyando su cabeza en la plama de su mano y su codo sobre el piano  
-Si, y seguro que millones de neuronas han sido quemadas-dijo riendose

Tifa le pegó en la cabeza de broma.

-¡¡Cloud!! jeje-dijo riendo  
-Bueno acaba ya que pronto debemos volver a casa, tengo cosas que hacer-  
-Ver a tu novia supongo-dijo bromeando  
-Pues si...-dijo sin vacilar  
-Vaya...¿tienes novia?-dijo Tifa mirandolo con interés  
-¿Tanto te sorprende?-dijo rodeandola y poniendose detrás de ella  
-Pues, si, no pensaba que tuvieras a alguien que te soportara-

Cloud se puso detrás de ella y como Tifa estaba apoyada en el piano Cloud puso ambas manos sobre el piano, quedando muy cerca de los labios de ella.

-¿Y no crees que teniendo novia no deberias estar jugando al gato y al raton con otra?-dijo con atrevimiento y alzando la cabeza  
-Bueno, ella no es especialmente una novia...además, me estoy sintiendo atraido por otra persona-dijo cojiendole el mentón a ella  
-¿A si? ¿Que persona?-dijo con tono jugueton  
-Alguien a la que le gusta mucho jugar...como tu-dijo sonriendo

Tifa le puso sus manos alrededor del cuello y se acercó a su oido, mientras Cloud la cojia fuertemente de la cintura acercandola mñas a su fuerte cuerpo.

-El problema esque yo..si tengo a alguien especial, y no pienso engañarle con alguien como tu-dijo para después mirarlo a los ojos  
-¿Y que sientes por esa persona?-dijo acercandose a sus labios y sin dejar de cojerla por la cintura  
-Amor...-dijo empezando a sonrojarse  
-¿Estas...segura?-dijo Cloud sin alejarse de los labios de ella  
-Completamente-dijo segura  
-Yo podria enseñarte que es verdaderamente el amor-susurró dulcemente  
-Lo siento, pero ya tengo un maestro que me enseña cada noche-dijo queriendo alejarse pero sin consguirlo  
-Bueno, yo puedo ser el de la mañana ¿que te parece?-dijo Cloud  
-Muy tentadora la idea, pero no puedo ser de alguien que no quiero, lo siento Cloud, pero ya tengo dueño-

Cloud se alejó de ella y le sonrió, la respiración de Tifa era agitada ¿desde cuando era así de atrevida con los chicos? Si Hero supiera la cercania que había tenido con Cloud jamás se lo perdonaria.

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme, cuando le pongas titulo a esa cancion, me avisas y bueno...si quieres podrias ponerle voz-dijo Cloud cojiendo sus cosas  
-Puede, pero seguramente no, ya nos emos visto varias veces-dijo sin mirarle  
-¿Tienes miedo de mi?-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta  
-Por supuesto que no-dijo cruzandose de brazos

Cloud se rió y le hizo un adios con la mano y se fue, Tifa no paraba de mirar por donde Cloud se había ido, luego cerró los ojos, se abrazó a si misma y miró hacia la ventana aún abierta.

-Tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti...-


	16. Miedo al amor

CAPITULO 16º: MIEDO AL AMOR

Llegó la noche, Tifa estaba inquieta por lo que paso con Cloud, hubieron demasiados rozes entre ellos dos y el roze...hace el cariño...¿como miraria a Hero a la cara cuando estubo "seduciendo y siendo seducida" por un muchacho al que acaba de conocer? Increiblemente no lo sabia. Tifa no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto asta que la ventana se abrió dejando paso a Hero. lo mejor será llevarlo en secreto pensó Tifa.

-Hola preciosa ¿ me has echado de menos?-dijo poniendose delante de ella y dandole un beso corto y dulce  
-Em...si claro, como siempre, jeje-rió nerviosa Tifa

Hero se dirigió hacia la cama de su novia se estiró puso los brazos detrás de su nuca, Tifa estaba de pie con la mirada perdida, a saber donde miraria o en qué o quién pensaria.

Hero al verla así supo porque lo estaba y sonrió para sí mismo, luego dejó la sonrisa a un lado y la miro seriamente.

-Tifa...¿ha pasado algo hoy?-dijo indirectamente Hero

Tifa inmediatamente miró a Hero sorprendida ¿sospecharia algo de esa tarde? No, impossible, él no estaba allí, así que no podía saber nada. Intentó tranquilizarse. Suspiró hondo y echo el aire por la boca varias veces, pero disimuladamente para que Hero no notara lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

-Pues no, nada, además, tú nunca me preguntas si ha pasado algo...mmm....¿te a pasado algo a ti?-dijo Tifa cruzandose de brazos y mirandole de reojo

Hero de la impresión se cayó de la cama cayendo de culo y produciendo un sonoro "¡Au!". Tifa no pudo evitar reir sobre lo ocurrido, seguramente Hero lo abria echo para quitar la tensión del momento. Lentamente se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se quedo callado. Tifa fue hacia él y se arrodillo quedando su cara a la altura de Hero, entrelazaron las manos y ambos sonrieron.

-No me has contestado...aún...-susurró Tifa  
-Bueno..yo...¿como crees? No me ha pasado nada, lo unico emocionante que me pasa en la vida es...por las noches...-dijo Hero acercandose mas a ella  
-¿Así? ¿Y que pasa...por las noches?-dijo Tifa jugando  
-Pues...que alguien todas las noches me espera en su habitación...-  
-No me digas...¿quien es ese alguien?-dijo Tifa sonriendo pícaramente-para esperarte todas las noches debe estar enamorada de ti ¿verdad?-  
-Pues supongo que si...-  
-¿Supones?...-dijo alejandose de él con cara de confundida

Hero le agarró de la muñeca y la tiró hacia él quedando ambos cerca de sus labios.

-Estoy seguro...-dijo antes de besarla

Tifa correspondio aquel beso gustosa, pero mientras se besaban en la mente de Tifa apareció una imagen que problamente de ahora en adelante sería un verdadero problema...Cloud.

Al ver a Cloud e imaginar que el que le estaba besando no era Hero si no aquel muchacho al que había estado seduciendo por la tarde, se apartó bruscamente y se echo hacia atras. Hero ante eso puso cara de confusión y se acercó a ella, lo qual la chica se alejaba aún más.

-Ey...¿que te pasa pequeña? ¿te preocupa algo?-dijo dulcemente acariciandole la mejilla  
-No lo que pasa esque...yo....-Tifa se levantó y suspiró pesadamente-tengo miedo...-

Hero se levantó quedando muy cerca. Le puso las manos en los hombros de ella y la miró con ternura.

-¿Miedo de quien? ¿De mi?-dijo con preocupación en su voz

Tifa negó con la cabeza, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su pecho, escuchando sus acelerados latidos de su corazón. No sabia si decirle la verdad o callar. Había dos posibilidades. Si callaba y hacia ver que todo estaba bien, Hero no se enfadaria, pero el sentimiento de culpa de Tifa sería tan grande que no tardaria en decirselo más tarde y que Hero se enfadara mucho con ella o lo peor, decirselo ahora y dejar que Hero se fuese para siempre de su vida, en cambio no tendria sentimiento de culpa y tal vez pudiera estar con Cloud. Al pensar aquello último Tifa cerró aún mas los ojos para después abrirlos y encontrarse con unas gafas oscuras que tapaban la cara del muchacho que seguramente, al enterarse de lo que le pasaba, se iria para siempre.

-No es...miedo a quien...-dijo girando el rostro evitando mirarle  
-¿Entonces, que es?-dijo aún preocupado  
-No es a quien...si no a que...-  
-Tifa...¿quieres soltarlo ya? Me estas preocupando más de lo que estoy, cosa que es casi impossible porque con tu respuesta me has acabado de preocupar aún más-dijo aún con las manos en los hombros de la chica- va Tifa, dimelo...¿que es lo que te tiene así?-  
-Pues yo....yo...la verdad esque yo...-dijo temblandole la voz-...tengo miedo a....-  
-¿¡A que?! ¡¡Vamos Tifa joder sueltalo ya!!-dijo saliendose de sus casillas  
-¡¡Tengo miedo al amor!!-dijo para después ponerse a llorar

Hero se echo atrás y se apoyó en la pared con una mano en su frente, mientras que Tifa estaba con las manos tapando su rostro mientras no dejaba de llorar. Hero fue hacia ella y la abrazó, ella en cambio no le correspondio al abrazo, pero si se dejó abrazar por él.

-¿Miedo al amor? Que tonteria es esa ¿eh? Si tu ya estas enamorada...de mi...-dijo Hero abrazandola mas fuerte

Al acabar aquella frase Tifa lloró con mas fuerza, y entonces fue cuando se echo a los brazos de Hero a llorar, estaba realmente confundida, por un lado estaba Hero el enmascarado que le había robado el corazón con una melodia y al otro Cloud, un muchacho guapo y simpatico que la seducia como un galan y que la estaba confundiendo por las indirectas que le mandaba...no sabia que hacer, estaba realmente confundida.

-Lo siento Hero...pero me gustaria que me dejases sola...porfavor-dijo separandose del abrazo y sin mirarlo  
-¿Pero porque? No entiendo nada Tifa...si me lo explicaras...-  
-¡Basta ya! ¡Vete, fuera, no quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar a solas!-dijo interrumpiendolo mientras se tapaba sus oidos con ambas manos  
-Pero...-dijo intentando tocarla cosa que fue inutil porque ella se alejaba y lo esquivaba  
-Porfavor...Hero...marchate...porfavor-suplicaba Tifa aún llorando y con los oidos tapandos

Hero agacho la cabeza y dió un largo suspiró para luego girarse e ir hacia la ventana para irse, no sin antes echar una mirada a Tifa la cual se encontraba ahora arodillada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Hero se marchó y después cerró la ventana...Tifa lloró mas fuerte...todo lo que tenia dentro estaba siendo sacado en forma de lagrimas.

-Lo siento Hero, perdoname....-dijo mientras lloraba-...perdoname...-


	17. Hero o Cloud

CAPITULO 17º: ¿HERO O CLOUD?

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tifa llegó al instituto Cloud fue hacia ella y sin esperarselo, este le dió dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Tifa se sonrojó al instante...el corazón le latia tan deprisa y su respiración era agitada...era lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Hero...

-Hola Tifa ¿que tal estas?-dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

Tifa solo pudo mirarlo, aquellos ojos azules...tan profundos y tan cristalinos como el azul de cielo...como el azul de mar...dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma y Tifa por así decirlo estaba intentando entrar en el alma de Cloud...¿que pensaba? ¿como se sentia? ¿ocultaba algo? ¿que sentia...por ella? Aquella pregunta en la mente de Tifa fue la gota que derramó el baso, así que por el bien de ella y su relación con Hero deberia acabar con esto y ahora.

-Lo siento Cloud, pero debo irme-dijo esquivandolo pasando por su lado  
-¡Eh, pero si aún quedan 10 minutos para entrar! ¿a donde vas?-dijo Cloud muy animado  
-Quiero llegar antes, adios-dijo sin ni siquiera girarse

Cloud se quedó ahí parado, mirando como se iba...de su bolsillo sacó unas gafas negras oscuras, se escondió detrás de un arbol y se las puso, dejo su mochila debajo del arbol y subio por este para encontrarse con Tifa en su clase, sentada y con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos mirando a un punto fijo. Cloud que la miraba con atención se acercó a la ventana e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo, así que hizo ruido para que Tifa le abriera. Esta al verlo quedó soprendida ¿que hacia el aquí? ¿Y con el uniforme del instituto?

Tifa inmediatamente abrió la ventana para que Hero entrara ya que ella aún no sabia que él era Cloud. Hero entró y al entrar inmediatamente Tifa lo abrazó con fuerza, Hero le correspondió el abrazo tan fogoso que ella le estaba dando.

-Lo siento, siento haberte tratado tan mal ayer...lo siento...-dijo Tifa lamentandose  
-Tranquila princesa, no pasa nada...todo esta bien-dijo mientras hundia su cara en el cuello de la chica para aspirar su aroma a vainilla-....mmm...te has puesto una nueva colonia ¿verdad?-dijo mientras sonreia  
-Lo has notado...yo pensaba que no vendrías esta noche-dijo aún abrazandolo  
-Si iba a ir , pero bueno ya me tienes aquí-dijo separandose un poco para mirarse  
-Me alegro de que no te ayas enfadado-dijo sonriendole  
-¿Como me podria enfadar con una cosita como tu?-dijo revolviendole el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña  
-¡Eh! ¡no hagas eso!-dijo riendo y revolviendole el pelo a él también

Los dos sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse. Esta vez Tifa se entregó plenamente al beso y no pensó en nada más, tocó la sirena que empezaba el inicio de clases y ellos aún seguian besandose, entrelazando sus lenguas, jugando con sus bocas, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento y las mismas descargas que habia entre ellos. Entonces el ruido de unos libros caerse se escucho y se separaron.

-Tifa...-dijo una voz de chica  
-Esmeralda...yo...-  
-Tengo que irme princesa esta noche nos vemos-dijo dandole un pequeño beso para después irse por la ventana  
-Pero Hero...-

Era demasiado tarde, Hero ya había salido de allí. Tifa miró a Esmeralda que seguia boquiabierta y con los libros en el suelo.

-Oye...Esmeralda ¿estas bien?-dijo acercandose a ella y pasandole su mano por los ojos  
-No me lo puedo creer...-dijo mirandola con los ojos abiertos  
-¿El que?-  
-¡¡¡¡He visto a mi mejor amiga con el chico que la visita por las noches!!!!!¡¡¡dios, es increible!!!-dijo gritando y meciendo a Tifa de un lado a otro  
-Oye Esmeralda, Esmeralda, tranquilizate, no a sido para tanto-dijo riendo  
-¡¡A sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la mañana!!-  
-¿Porque lo dices?-dijo interrogandola  
-Bueno yo...-  
-Ep, stop, no me lo digas aver si adivino...¡te peleaste con Tama!-dijo interrumpiendola  
-¡No!...-

Tifa la miró con los brazos cruzados y de reojo y ante esto Esmeralda fue hacia su mesa se sentó y suspiró fuertemente, Tifa fue asta donde estaba ella y apoyu sus manos en las rodillas de su mejor amiga...

-Bueno si...pero comenzó él...es un...celoso...estoy de acuerdo de que haga de hermano mayor pero...¡no lo és!-dijo furiosa  
-Aver...cuentame ¿que a pasado esta vez?-

FLASH BACK

-¿ Que haras esta tarde Esmeralda?-dijo mientras caminaba a su lado  
-Pues no lo se, ¡ah si! Quede con un chico del msn-dijo Esmeralda emocionada  
-¡¡¿Como!!?-gritó Tama mientras la miraba acusadoramente  
-Comiendo -dijo Esmeralda sarcasticamente- Ai, Tama, él es un chico fantastico, amable, caballeroso...-  
-Gilipollas...-dijo Tama  
-Exacto..eh...¿gilipollas? ¡¡Ai no Tama!! Es lo contrario que tu-dijo mientras seguia caminado pues antes se habian parado  
-Pues lo dicho, imbecil, poco atractivo, antideportista, pervertido, tonto, antipatico, gilipollas, cabron...emm...¿me olvido de algo? ¡Ah si! ¡¡¿Sabias que la gente de el msn no la conoces personalmente puede ser un violador de esos locos que andan sueltos so mema!!?-dijo gritandole  
-¡¡¡Eres un exagerado!! ¡¡Roberto no es así!!-dijo gritandole también  
-Pufff...Roberto...jajajaja...donde me va con el nombre ese, seguro que es un empollon del 3 al 4º-dijo burlandose  
-¡¡Ya estoy harta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no!!!-  
-¡¡Eres MI AMIGA y tengo que mirar por tu bien!!-dijo alzando la voz  
-¡¡Pues el dia que tengas novia no va a poder aguantarte por tus estupidos celos!!-dijo ella también alzando la voz  
-¡¡Ja, yo no estoy celoso, tan solo me preocupo por ti!! Ademas una niñata inocente como tu seguro que hace cualquier locura-dijo mientras se calmaba  
-¡¡¿Sabes lo que te digo?!!-dijo Esmeralda poniendose en frente de la cara de Tama quedando a pocos milimetros de sus labios  
-¿¡¡Que!!?-dijo nervioso pero ocultandolo por la cercania  
-¡¡¡Que te den por culo!!!-dijo para después irse

Tama se quedó solo con su mochila en la mano, pues iban en dirección al insituto...

-Grrr...maldita niña....cuando la coja...-dijo para ponerse a caminar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Jajajajaja...ai,ai,ai...jajajaja....no puedo mas...jajajaja-dijo Tifa aguantandose la barriga de la risa  
-¡No te rias! No es para reirse, siempre tiene que decirme lo que hacer y lo que no y estoy harta-dijo bufando molesta  
-Ai...Esmeralda...esque no te das cuenta...-dijo Tifa intentado parar de reir  
-¿De que no me doy cuenta? ¿De que es un imbecil? Pues dejame decirte que si me dí cuenta de eso-dijo cruzandose de brazos  
-No Esmeralda....Tama esta enamorado de ti-dijo calamdamente  
-Cuentame otro cuento que ese ya me lo se-  
-Enserio...por eso se pone tan celoso, con nosotras eso no le pasa-dijo dandole unso pequeños codazos en el brazo  
-¿De...verdad?-dijo emocionandose  
-¡¡Claro!! Además, estais echos el uno para el otro...creeme que de estas cosas yo se-dijo haciendose la orgullosa

En ese momento el profesor de sociales entró al aula y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas.

-Luego hablamos, que me tienes que contar sobre Hero-susurró Esmeralda a Tifa  
-No hay nada que contar, ya lo as visto tu misma-susurró Tifa

En ese momento el profesor dió una fuerta palmada en la mesa llamando la atención de Tifa y Esmeralda.

-Señoritas ¿quieren compartir algo con la clase, eh?-dijo mirandolas amenazadoramente  
-¡No!-dijeron las dos a la vez  
-Bien...-dijo para girarse y empezar la clase  
-Uf....-suspiraron las dos a la vez de alivio


	18. Parejas

CAPITULO 18º: PAREJAS

Después de clase, Esmeralda y Tifa fueron con Sora, Aroa, Aerith y los chicos, en cuanto Tama vió a Esmeralda no dudó en cojerla de la muñeca y llevarla a un lugar mas apartado.

-Dejame en paz, no tenemos nada de que hablar tu y yo, ademas are lo que se me pegue la gana-dijo soltandose del agarre de Tama  
-Oye escucha, yo solo queria...pedirte...-  
-¿Que? Que no vaya ¿no? Pues siento decepcionarte, pero iré si o sí-dijo cruizandose de brazos y dandole la espalda

Tama se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó, Esmeralda se puso roja y cerró los ojos para sentir mas profundamente aquel delicioso abrazo que el chico que amaba le estaba brindando.

-Lo siento, no deberia meterme tanto en tus cosas...después de todo solo somos...amigos-dijo con un tono de tristeza

Esmeralda se giró y le abrazó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y enredaba entre sus dedos el cabello sedoso de Tama.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo...-dijo consolandole

Mas apartado de aquellos dos estaban Tifa y Aerith que conversaban sobre los tortolitos.

-Yo creo que acabarán juntos-le dijo Aerith a Tifa  
-Yo creo que también, estan echos el uno para el otro-dijo sonriendo

Kay se acercó a Aerith y la rodeó con el brazo sobre el hombro de esta y ella le paso el brazo por la cintura de él, para que después Kay darle un besos en la mejilla a Aerith.

-Vaya y creo que vosotros dos tampoco vais despacio-dijo Aroa agarrada de la mano de Reyn el hermano de Tifa  
-Y tu tampoco-dijo la hermana gemela de Aroa, Sora  
-Tu a callar Sora que todo el mundo sabe que tu le vas detrás a Darien y el va detrás tuyo-dijo Aroa para chinchar a su hermana  
-¡Oye, eso no es verdad!-dijo alzando la voz y completamente roja para luego mirar de reojo a Darien que tambié estaba rojo como ella- te voy a matar Aroa-

Aroa le enseñó la lengua en forma de burla mientras seguia agarrada de la mano de Reyn.

-La unica que no tiene pareja es Tifa, probrecita-dijo Reyn revolviendole el pelo a Tifa  
-Yo creo que estas muy equivocado Reyn-dijo Esmeralda apareciendo con Tama los dosambos agarrados de la cintura  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y porque lo dices? Yo aún no le e visto con nadie ¿eh Kay?-dijo Reyn mirando a su amigo  
-Yo tampoco la e visto-  
-Pues nosotras emos sentido hablar de alguien especial ¿verdad Tifa?-dijeron las gemelas mirando acusadoramente a la pelinegra  
-Yo em...-dijo completamente roja y mirando al suelo  
-Yo la e visto hoy besarse con alguien en la clase-dijo Esmeralda- y estaban muy acaramelados...¿eh Tifa?-  
-¡Esmeralda!-dijo Tifa en tono de reproche  
-¿¡Como?! ¡¡Cuando sepa quien es ese criajo lo voy a machacar!!¿¡quien es Tifa?! ¡Dimelo!-dijo Reyn enrabiado  
-Pues...yo...¡oix! Mira Reyn soy bastante mayorcita para hacer lo que me de la gana-dijo mostrando su puño a su hermano  
-Bueno, bueno, que haya paz-dijo Aerith poniendose en medio de los dos hermanos  
-Por cierto Aerith ¿ y tu hermano?-preguntó Darien  
-¿Cloud? Pues supongo que en el aula de música-  
-¿Y que hace ese alli?-dijo Kay- ¿porque no se viene con nosotros? Ya se que es timido, pero...-  
-Siempre esta tocando la melodia que le enseño nuestra madre...-dijo Aerith pesadamente, pero con dolor en su voz  
-¿Que ocurre Aerith?-preguntó Esmeralda-¿ porque toca siempre esa melodia?-  
-Nuestra madre murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo solo tenia 6 años y mi hermano solo 5...-dijo con la mirada perdida  
-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó Tama  
-Mi padre abandonó a mi madre despues de que ella le dijese que estaba embarazada de mí...mi padre siempre se gastaba dinero en los casinos y bueno, la mayor parte del dia y de la noche se la pasaba fuera...solo estaba en casa para cenar...y pocas veces venia...asi que Cloud y yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro-dijo con ganas de llorar  
-Aerith...lo siento mucho, no deberiamos aberte preguntado nada-dijo Esmeralda  
-Tranquila no pasa nada...todo esta bien...-

Tifa al saber que Cloud estaba en el aula de música sin decir nada se dirigió a ella.


	19. Infiel

CAPITULO 19º: INFIEL

Cuando llegó al aula de música no se sentia nada, solo dos voces, una de un chico y la otra de una chica.

-Me encantan tus gafas Cloud, son muy chulas-dijo una voz femenina  
-¿Chiriko?-susurró Tifa.

Chiriko era la chica que fue capitana del equipo de animadoras.

-Si bueno...oye Chiriko ¿que haces aqui?-dijo Cloud  
-Bueno solo venia a verte tocar...me encanta cuando tocas...me gustaria..que me tocaras a mi tambien...con esa dulcura con la que tocas el piano...-dijo con voz seductora  
-¿¡Que?!-dijo Cloud alterado, nervioso y rojo como un tomate

Detrás de la puerta del aula de música estaba Tifa escuchandolo todo y alucinando con lo que Chiriko decia.

-Ahora comprendo todos los rumores sobre ella en la escuela, eso que dicen que se acosto con el profesor de gimnasia...-susurró Tifa para sí misma

Dentro del aula estaba una Chiriko avanzando hacia un Cloud que se alejaba asustado, asta que Cloud tocó con su espalda la pared y Chiriko se pegó a él como una lapa.

-Oye corazón...¿porque no vienes esta noche a mi casa? Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo acarciando con sus largas uñas la mejilla de este  
-Yo..em....tengo cosas que hacer Chiriko sera en otra...-  
-Vamos mi amor, dí que sí...yo se que te gusto...-dijo acercandose a la boca de Cloud  
-Oye Chiriko, estate quieta no hagas eso, vale ya...-dijo girando la cara para que no le besara.

Entonces en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una muchacha de pelo negro que miraba a Chiriko de forma amenazante.

-Deja a MI NOVIO-dijo Tifa apretando sus puños  
-¿Novio?-dijo Chiriko mirandola inocentemente  
-Si, mi novio, y si no te apartas aré que tu estupida reputacion quede por los suelos-dijo enseñandole un puño

Chiriko se apartó de Cloud y fue hacia Tifa, Chiriko era mas alta que Tifa, pero no por eso la intimadaba y mucho menos le tenia miedo.

-Esto no quedará así-dijo refiriendose a Tifa- Él será mio, tanto si te gusta como si no, solo eres una niña que se hace la mayor, aunque ahora lo tengas tu, te aseguro que vendrá rendido a mis brazos, mocosa, y entonces, te refregaré en la cara que soy mucho mejor que tu-  
-El dia que pase eso será cuando las ranas crien pelos, Cloud es MI novio y no pienso que me lo quite una lagarta como tu, además, tu ya tienes al profesor de gimnasia...Cloud no es un trofeo que se gana o se pierde, es un ser humano, pero veo que tu no entiendes eso-  
-Te tragarás todas tus palabras, Cloud será para mí, lo juro-dijo para después marcharse y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo.  
-Ai...-suspiró Cloud de alivio para luego caer al suelo sentado- gracias Tifa, me has quitado un peso de encima-  
-Suponia que lo necesitabas-dijo sonriendo para ir hacia él y sentarse a su lado  
-Nunca hubiera pensado que esa Chiriko fuese asi...-dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando saliba  
-¿Te gusta?-dijo Tifa con preocupacion  
-¿Y si te dijera que si?-dijo Cloud con mirada pícara

Tifa se levantó molesta para dirijirse al piano.

-Pues la hubieses besado y no hubieses permitido que yo dijera que era tu novia, así que no creo que te guste-dijo cruzandose de brazos celosamente

Cloud se acercó a ella y la acorraló en el piano.

-Puede que fuese para darle celos a ella, pero creo que a dado un cambio...ahora la celosa eres tu-dijo acercando su cara a ella  
-Que estupidez mas grande...Cloud creo que se te ha subido la emocion al coco-dijo poniendo su dedo indice en la frente de Cloud  
-La emocion de tenerte cerca mio...-dijo Cloud comenzandole a besar el cuello a Tifa  
-No...Cloud...para...-dijo poniendo su mano alrededor del cuello de Cloud

Pero dentro de Tifa ella sabia que no queria que parase, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Cloud. Protejida, amada, deseada...lo sentía todo. Una pequeña descarga empezó en su barriga para expandirse por todo el cuerpo, tenia la piel de gallina y ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacia, solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo y las sensaciones que le producia Cloud en ese momento.

-Yo se que no quieres que me detenga...-dijo para acariciar el muslo de Tifa-...lo deseas tanto como yo...-  
-Cloud...-dijo undiendo su cara en el cuello de él  
-Dejame amarte, princesa...-

Y después de aquellas palabras Cloud la besó, aquel beso era de deseo, pasión, tal vez había amor pero no se sabia con certeza. Cloud cojió de las piernas a Tifa y la subió al piano quedando ella un poco mas alta que él, sin dejarse de besar Tifa por el deseo que sentia empezó a introducir la mano debajo de la camiseta de Cloud y este la acercó mas a él para besarla mas profundamente, luego bajo a su cuello para darle pequeños mordiscos, Tifa solo se dejó llevar por el momento,acariciandole la barriga a Cloud y este acariciandole la espalda y dandole besos en su cuello.

-Muestrame ese fuego que llevas dentro princesa...-

Esas palabras pensó Tifa en su mente Hero...

Tifa apartó bruscamente a Cloud y este se alejó de ella, Tifa respiraba con dificultad, muy agitada, abajó del piano con cuidado y miró a Cloud, este la miró a ella confundido.

-¿Que te ocurre?-dijo Cloud preocupado  
-Lo siento Cloud, pero yo...no puedo hacerlo...estoy con otra persona...-dijo para dirgirse a la puerta del aula  
-Pero Tifa...-  
-Olvida lo que a pasado entre nosotros- dijo para depués marcharse  
-Pero Tifa yo...-dijo sin acabar la frase porque ella ya se habia ido-...tengo que decirle la verdad...o acabaré haciendole daño...tanto a ella como a mi...-


	20. El Plan de Cloud

CAPITULO 20º: EL PLAN DE CLOUD

-No podré ni mirarle a la cara....-dijo Tifa cerca de la ventana

Tifa miraba al cielo esperando a que las estrellas le dieran alguna respuesta a aquel dilema que tenia en la cabeza.

-¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi? Si yo amo a Hero...¿que es lo que siento por Cloud?-

Unos golpecillos en la ventana sacaron a Tifa de su mente para ver a un chico rubio sonriendole, ella sonrió quitando sus pensamientos y le abrió la ventana. Cuando Hero entró Tifa se echó a sus brazos a llorar.

-Hero lo siento, lo siento, intenté evitarlo, pero no pude-dijo llorando en los brazos del chico  
-Eh, princesa ¿que te pasa?-dijo acariciandole su cabeza tiernamente  
-Te e engañado-susurró Tifa  
-¿El que?-dijo Hero haciendo que ella lo mirara

Pero Tifa no paraba de llorar, Hero al ver eso solo pudo abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no podia decirle nada, ¿como se lo tomaria ella al saber que él era Cloud? Posiblemente se enfadaria, Tifa estaba sufriendo tontamente...por su culpa, pero no se atrevia a decirle nada por si la perdia, y eso era lo que menos queria. Que se fuera de sus brazos, no poder probar nunca mas sus labios, no poder decirle que le amaba mas que a su vida y que por ella la daria si iciese falta, que cuando esta lejos de ella la echa de menos, que si se va con otro se muere de celos...que si la pierde...su alma se desvaneceria en millones de lagrimas...y sería alguien sin vida...no, no podia decirselo, la perderia y eso era lo que menos queria en esta vida.

-Vamos pequeña, dime que ha pasado, te prometo que no me enfadaré-dijo calmandola  
-Hero...te...yo..te e sido...infiel...¡te e engañado con otro! ¡¡Intente evitarlo deberas que si!! ¡Pero no pude...! Lo siento tanto, perdoname, no me dejes...yo sin tí...no sería nada...Hero te prometo que no lo volveré hacer...pero porfavor....no me dejes...-dijo abrazandolo con fuerza

Hero no la abrazaba estaba en shock, él creía que no se lo diria, que haría como si nada hubiese pasado, no sabía que hacer, necesitaba estar solo para pensar...pero si la dejaba ella pensaría que se había enfadado con él, pero ahora mismo él dudaba si en decirle la verdad o no.

-Yo, Tifa...debo irme..yo...-dijo Hero separandose de ella  
-Lo entiendo...se que ahora estas confundido por mi culpa...tranquilo, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta...-dijo Tifa sin mirarle  
-Tifa no...no es lo que piensas, yo solo...-  
-Vamos Hero vete...no hagas que sufra mas de lo que estoy sufriendo ahora-dijo Tifa

Hero se dirigió hacia la ventana y se fue, Tifa se echó a la cama a llorar. Lo sabia, sabía que él se iba a ir, que no queria volver a verla. Seguramente en estos momentos la odiaria...

-Se acabó....se acabó todo....-susurró Tifa con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

Era tan grande el dolor que sentia...jamas ubiese pensado que amaria tanto a una persona como amaba a Hero, pero también estaba Cloud, no sabía lo que sentía por el hermano de Aerith, dentro de ella había tal confusión que se acabaria volviendo loca.

-¿Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Porque...?-se dijo para sí misma Tifa-...soy una estupida...no valgo nada...no merezco que Hero me perdone...-

En otro lugar, muy lejos de la casa de Tifa, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba en el tejado de su casa con unas gafas oscuras en la mano. Aquel juego se le habia ido de las manos, pensaba que él nunca se enamoraria de alguien como ella. Cuando la veía con sus amigas sonreir...le parecia tan infantil, tan niña...pero al verla correr ansiaosa intentando atraparle, nuevos sentimientos aparecieron en Cloud y decidió comenzar aquel juego donde terminaria enamorado de la persona que ahora etsaba sufriendo por su culpa.

-¿Que debo hacer?...tal vez...si le dijera quien soy en realidad...-dijo Cloud- ¡No Cloud, no puedes decirle nada! ¡Te odiaria el resto de su vida!-dijo tirando las gafas a un lado

Miró aquellas gafas que cuando se las ponia, cambiaba de nombre, pero no de sentimiento...¿y si...la traicionaba?¿ y si hacia que Hero la engañara a ella y se refugiara en los bazos de Cloud....? Tal vez funcionaria, y se olvidaria de él...y tenia a alguien que podría ayudarle en su proposito.

-Esta decidido...Hero desaparecerá de la vida de Tifa....ella se olvidará de él y...acabará queriendo a Cloud...¡soy un genio!...Y creo que se quien va a ayudarme-

Cloud sacó su mobil y le envió un msn a Tifa, como ella no sabía el mobil de el no tendria problema, luego de enviarle el mensaje se dispuso a marcar varios numeros para luego ponerse el mobil en la oreja.

-¿Diga?-dijo una voz afeminada  
-¿Chiriko? Soy Cloud...¿que te parece si nos vemos esta noche?-


	21. Adios Hero

CAPITULO 21: ADIOS HERO

Al sentir un sonido procedente del mobil, Tifa fue hacia él y lo cojió, era un mensaje, y no sabia de quien era...lo miró y abrió los ojos con asombró.

A la 1 de la madrugada asomate por la ventana, tienes que ver algo muy importante

-¿Quien demonios será?-dijo leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez

Tifa miró el reloj de su habitación, las 12:30, aun quedaba media hora, pero tenia cierta curiosidad ¿que era aquello tan importante que alguien queria enseñarle?

-Esto es muy extraño-

En otro lugar, cerca de la casa de Tifa, un chico rubio de ojos azules y una chica alta de cabello lila y ojos verdes caminaba de la mano alegremente.

-Y...¿adonde vamos Cloud?-dijo aferrandose mas al brazo del chico  
-Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa cielo-dijo mirandola y sonriendo  
-Oh Cloud, me encanta cuando me llamas así-dijo acercandose mas a él

menos mal que cuando todo esto acabe me desaré de ella, saldre con ella el fin de semana para luego decirle que no somos el uno para el otro y listos

-¿Y Tifa? ¿No decias que era tu novia?-dijo mirandolo  
-Am, ella, si, pero , hemos cortado...era realmente pesada-  
-Am, bueno, me alegro de que hayas pensado en mi, yo podré darte lo que ella no pudo-dijo guiñandole un ojo mientras en sonreia nerviosamente

Seguro... pensó Cloud mientras miraba a otro lugar que no fuesen los ojos de Chiriko.

Solo faltaban 5 minutos para que fueran la 1 de la madrugada y Tifa estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Que ganas tengo de que llegue la 1 ¿que será eso tan importante?-dijo para si misma cerca de la ventana

Cloud y Chiriko estaban llegando a la casa de Tifa, Cloud la llevó por la calle donde Tifa los pudiese ver. Cuando llegaron Cloud se puso sus gafas, ya era la una de la madrugada...

Ahora pensó Cloud

Sin pensarselo dos veces Cloud besó a Chiriko, realmente el no sentía nada y seguramente no lo sentiria nunca, jamas podria llegar a amar a alguien como ella. Tifa miró el reloj, ya era la una así que se asomó, y cuando vió lo que estaba pasando se llevó las dos manos tapandose la boca, de sus ojos cayeron miles de lagrimas. Hero se estaba besando con una mujer, no veía quien era porque también estaba un poco oscuro, pero si podria reconocer a Hero a miles de quilometros.

Hero la besaba con pasion, eran los besos que se daban cuando se despedian, tan largos pero cargados de sentimiento. Las lagrimas de Tifa no cesaban, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos a banda y banda de su cuerpo, apretó fuertemente los puños y emitió un sollozo...no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Hero besandose delante de ella, con otra mujer, entonces supo que aquel mensaje probablemente se lo había enviado él para que lo viera besandose con otra tipa.

Tifa no quería ver ya más , así que fuertemente y para que Hero lo oyera, cerró la ventana apagó la luz y se fue a su cama. Cloud que sabia que los había visto dejó de besar a Chiriko y se la llevó lejos de allí, en media hora Cloud ya estaba en su casa estirado en su cama, cojió sus gafas y las miró por ultima vez antes de tirarlas a la basura.

-Adios Hero....-

En otro lugar estaba Tifa llorando en su cama, todo lo que habia pasado junto a él, todo lo que habían sentido los dos...ahora ya no tenia sentido, no significaba ya nada, el sentimiento era ya nulo. Dentro de ella solo sentía dolor, sufrimiento...y en su mente no paraba de repetirse aquella escena tan horrorosa que había visto tan solo en media hora...recordarlo, le hacía mas daño aún...

-Solo a sido por culpa mia...empezé yo...si Hero quiere reacer su vida....yo no le culpo...e sido la causante de que él se haya ido con otra...-Tifa abrazó la almohada con fuerza, era tanto el dolor que sentía que solo se desahogaria llorando toda la noche-...Adios...Hero...-


	22. Un consuelo y una carta

CAPITULO 22º: UN CONSUELO Y UNA CARTA

A la mañana siguiente, Tifa no queria ver a nadie, Esmeralda y los demás intentaban animarla, pero ella nada, tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por la noche.

Al acabar las clases Tifa decidió ir al aula de música y cuando estaba apunto de entrar, alguien estaba tocando la misma melodía que tocaba Hero, abrió enormemente los ojos, ¿Hero estaba allí?

Sin pensarselo dos veces Tifa abrió con rapidez la puerta y pudo ver a Cloud tocar la melodia, cuando Cloud se sintió observado miró hacia la puerta y allí la vió. Con el rostro demacrado, los ojos rojos y cansados, y se podian ver ojeras, producto de no dormir por la noche. Como si se tratara de un fantasma, Tifa fue hacia el piano y miró a Cloud, intentó sonreirle, pero esque...asta la boca le dolia, no podría pronunciar palabra. Asta que en el piano, donde se colocan las partituras, divisó una, donde tenia las notas de la cancion que Cloud estaba tocando antes, pues cuando la había visto allí en la puerta, mirandole, se detuvo.

Cojió silenciosamente la partitura y la miró, la apretó con fuerza, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla para caer en aquellas hermosas notas que su heroe le tocaba cada dia, le había dolido tanto lo que le hizo, y en la mente de Tifa volvieron aquellos recuerdos horrosos, aquel beso que era el final, tanto para él como para ella.

Cloud al verla llorar se levantó de la silla del piano y se acercó a ella, la contempló. Le dolia tanto que estubiese así...y nada mas y nada menos que por su culpa. Se sentia un desgraciado, un miserable, un egoísta, pero si queria estar junto a ella, debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo...aunque el sufrimiento de Tifa le desanimara y le hiciera sentir mas culpable y cobarde de lo que ya era.

Tifa miró hacia los ojos de Cloud, con las lagrimas en los ojos, rodando por sus mejillas para luego caer hacia aquella partitura. Cloud no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y consolarla, a Tifa se le cayó la partitura, pero no le importaba, ya tenia un hombro con el cual llorar, así que abrazó a Cloud fuertemente y lloró en su pecho, Cloud le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda para consolarla, mientras que Tifa le abrazaba con fuerza y le agarraba de la camiseta, con dolor y sufrimiento. Nunca imaginó que el amor fuese así de cruel...cuando comienza era todo un sueño, pero cuando avanza se convierte en la peor de tus pesadillas, ahora ella lo estaba viviendo y era real, no era un sueño...y tal vez aquellos recuerdos la perseguirian por toda la eternidad.

-Shh...tranquila, todo estará bien, ya verás, estoy contigo...no me iré de tu lado-dijo Cloud para calmarla

Al oir esa frase, Tifa se calmó un poco, si queria desahogarse de verdad, tendria que hablar con Cloud de lo ocurrido, ya que él estaba dispuesto a escucharla, no perderia aquella oportunidad de sentirse mejor. Tifa volvió a mirar a Cloud y este le sonrió dandole a entender que la escucharia todo lo que hiciese falta. Tenian tiempo, no había prisa, y si hacia falta se saltarian algunas clases.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado, princesa?-dijo sonriendole con ternura

Tifa le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos de la mano fueron a las mesas que habia en la clase, Cloud se sentó en la silla y Tifa encima de la mesa, Cloud entrelazó sus manos con las de ella para luego besarlas, Tifa sonrió, estar con Cloud siempre era agradable.

-Se ha ido...-comenzó a decir Tifa  
-¿Quien Tifa?-  
-Hero....-dijo para emitir luego un sollozo  
-¿Quien es ese tal Hero?-dijo haciendose el loco y con interés en su voz  
-La persona de la que te hablé, esa persona tan especial que te mencionaba cuando...bueno...él era mi novio...-dijo en un susurró  
-¿Que ha pasado, preciosa?-  
-Le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros Cloud...no podia esconderselo, si en una relación no hay sinceridad no es nada...es como si no hubiera relacion, como si no existiese...entonces él se fue...para luego yo...encontrarmelo en la calle besandose con otra tipa...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, no queria que Cloud la viera llorar más  
-¿Y...viste a esa chica con la que se besaba?-dijo mirandola fijamente  
-No la pude reconocer...y tampoco quiero saber quien és...lo único que me duele esque Hero se haya ido con otra...aunque la culpa hubiese sido mia, pero...le e perdido...yo sin él...no soy nada...-dijo para mirar sus manos entrelazadas con las de Cloud-...me siento tan mal Cloud, siento culpa, dolor, sufrimiento..no lo sé, un montón de cosas a la vez que...me aterrorizan, me asustan...quiero que acabe todo esto ya...-  
-¿Que quieres que acabe princesa?-dijo poniendose de pie y a la altura de ella  
-Quiero que se acabe esta pesadilla...no quiero sufrir...me da miedo...-dijo mirandole  
-Tranquila...-dijo Cloud para acariciarle la mejilla-...yo estoy contigo, siempre que necesites a alguien ya sabes donde estaré ¿vale?-

Tifa asintió mirando hacia otro lado...Cloud se mordió el labio inferior, para luego apretar suavemente la mano de Tifa para captar su atención.

-Oye Tifa...en la partitura que yo estaba tocando, bueno me la encontré allí, y bueno, verás, entre las hojas de la partitura...hay...hay una carta donde pone que va dirigida a ti...-dijo mirando hacia el suelo donde estaban las parituras.  
-¿Para...mi?-dijo Tifa bajandose de la mesa e iendo hacia las parituras que estaban en el suelo

Las cojió con cuidado, como si estubieran echas de cristal, y miró entre las hojas para ver que Cloud tenía razón, era una carta, un sobre blanco donde ponía claramente su nombre...la cojió y la miró...ahora no era el momento de abrirla, ya lo haría en su casa cuando estubiese a solas.

El timbre del retorno a clases sonó y Cloud y Tifa se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando Tifa llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación. Sacó la carta de su mochila y la estubo mirando por largo rato, esa letra no le era nada conocida, jamás la había visto...olió el sobre...no tenia ningún olor especifico, no tenia olor de perfume ni nada parecido, así que no era una carta echa por una mujer, sinó que era una carta echa por un hombre.

Se sentó en su cama lentamente...no sabia si abrir o no la carta, tenía mucha curiosidad, pero a la vez tenia miedo de lo que la carta contenia...aún no sabía quien se la había enviado...así que se puso a pensar.

Estaba en una partitura, debía de ser de alguien a quien le gustaba la música, sobretodo el piano, estaba escondida entre las notas de aquella melodia, tal vez la puso ahí porque esa persona le gustaba mucho aquella melodia.

Entonces Tifa soltó un suspiró de sorpresa, esa carta posiblemente era de Hero. Todo coincidia. Hero tcaba el piano, le gstaba la música y además aquella melodía siempre la tocaba él para ella.

Recordó cuando se la dedicó...Tifa negó con la cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos...miró de nuevo la carta, no sabia que hacer.

-Tengo miedo...de lo que hay escrito en esta carta...-susurró Tifa sin dejar de mirarla

Sin dudarlo la dejó encima de la cama y se abrazó sus rodillas, cerró los ojos..asta que ña cojió de nuevo, la miró un par de veces y cuidadosamente comenzó abrirla. El corazón de Tifa latia con fuerza, estaba realmente nerviosa.

Cuando acabó de abrir el sobre, sacó la carta, la miró por encima. Era blanca y estaba escrito con bolígrafo negro. No era una carta precisamente corta, pero tampoco esque fuese la biblia en verso.

Tifa tragó saliva y cojió con sus dos manos la carta, se sentó en la cama, respiró hondo y luego expulsó todo el aire por la boca...y en silencio, la leyó.

Querida Tifa:

La verdad, esque no se como comenzar...tengo tantas cosas que decirte...pero lo primero de todo y lo más importante es pedirte perdón. Sé  
que viste lo que hice con aquella chica...quiero que sepas que no estoy en lo absoluto enfadado contigo...y tampoco e dejado de amarte  
princesa...solo que...no creo que lo nuestro, no funcionará.

Mi amor, quiero que sepas que te amo, que siempre voy a amarte, y que cuando estes durmiendo siempre voy a estar velando tus sueños, jamás  
voy a poder amar a alguien como e amado a ti. ¿Sabes? Tu as sido mi primer amor...a sido la que me a llenado de vida, la que me a echo  
olvidar todos los problemas que tenia...contigo a tu lado...todo era más fácil.

Pero esto acabó aquí...no eres tu la culpable de nada, simplemente soy yo...nunca debí ilusionarme ni ilusionarte...no se como explicarme Tifa  
no se como perdirte perdón, porque lo que hize no lo tiene. No te sientes culpable, princesa, es normal que haya pasado eso, nosotros solo nos  
veiamos por las noches y con eso, cualquier persona no tiene bastante...creeme que lo siento, lo siento mucho...pero no puedo seguir a tu lado,  
debó marcharme de tu vida para siempre, no me merezco a alguien tan buena y tan simpatica, generosa y todo lo bueno de este mundo como tu.

Te amo, vida mia, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...puede que en otra vida, si estemos juntos...no me busques, porque no podrás encontrarme y jamás  
nos volveremos a ver...pero tenlo presente princesa...jamás...jamás...dejaré de amarte...siempre te llevaré en mí, espero que lo tengas presente...

De alguien que te ama...Hero.

Cuando Tifa acabó de leer, abrazó contra su pecho la carta y lloró...él dijo que nunca dejaria de amarla...que jamás amaria a alguien como la amaba a ella. Tifa fue hacia su ventana y la abrió...miró a las estrellas, las suave brisa que hacia fue como una leve caricia...suspiró y cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo y ver una nueva lagrima que nacia de sus ojos para morir en la carta que tenia en sus manos...

-Yo también te amaré siempre...Hero...-


	23. Dudas

CAPITULO 23º: DUDAS

A la mañana siguiente Tifa llegó al insituto y lo primero que vió fue a Cloud hablando con Chiriko, Tifa avanzó sigilosamente para esconderse detrás de un arbol y escuchar la conversación.

-¿Entonces me estas rechazando?-dijo Chiriko indignada y con una mano un poco mas arriba de su pecho  
-No, bueno...yo solo digo que..-  
-Es por esa chiquilla ¿verdad? ¿¡Esque aún no entiendes que yo puedo ofrecerte mas que esa mocosa,ah?!-dijo alzando la voz  
-¡Oye yo no te pedí que te quedarás colgada por mí!-dijo Cloud orgulloso  
-¿Por ti? Pero si fuiste tu el que me llamo en mitad de la noche diciendo que querias verme-dijo Chiriko mirandolo fijamente

Tifa se puso la mano en la boca...¿tendria algo que ver Cloud con Hero?...Pero no se quedó más para escuchar, salió de su escondite sin que la vieran y pasó por delante de aquella "pareja" que discutian como recien casados. Cloud al verla abrió enormemente los ojos, Chiriko se giró y vió a Tifa caminar delante de ellos dos como si nada.

-¡Eh, pequenaja! ¿Ya sabes que tu novio te puso los cuernos?-dijo Chiriko riendo

Tifa se los quedó mirando, pero lo que más gracia le hizo era ver a Cloud detrás de Chiriko haciendo gestos ridiculos para que le siguiera el juego a Chiriko. Tifa sonrió arrogantemente y se acercó a Cloud, lo miró de arriba abajo y le metio una ostia que aparte de que a Cloud se le girase la cara le dejó su mano en la mejilla de él.

-Ya puedes quedarte con él Chiriko...ya no lo quiero-dijo sonriendo falsamente e iendose de allí  
-Tranquila ¡yo tampoco lo quiero!-dijo gritandole

Tifa no contesto nada simplemente se fue asta que entró en el instituto. Chiriko se giró mirando a Cloud viendo como este se sobaba la mejilla del dolor que le habia producido aquel golpe. Desde luego Tifa no se andaba con chiquitas. Cloud miró a Chiriko y esta tambien iba a pegarle, pero paró la mano de Chiriko justo a tiempo.

-Ya me han metido una y bien fuerte, no estoy dispuesto a recebir otra...y además que no merezco-dijo soltando la mano de Chiriko  
-Eres un....¡todos los tios sois....!-dijo sin encontrar la palabra mas indicada  
-Que yo sepa, tu no estas en posicion de decir nada...porque tu para vivir necesitas a un hombre que pueda llevarte a la cama-dijo dispuesto a irse  
-¡¿Que insinuas, eh?!-dijo alterada  
-Tu sabras que te as acostado con medio instituto-dijo para despues entrar  
-Eres un creido de mierda ¡¡me oyes Cloud!! ¡¡Y un...un...das asco!!-dijo gritando y haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara para despues murmurar sobre Chiriko

Chiriko se fue para el insituto muy avergonzada.

-Mi reputación....esta por los suelos-susurró Chiriko para si misma

Las clases pasabn lentisimas y eso le dió tiempo a Tifa para pensar en las palabras de Chiriko.

FLASH BACK

-¡Oye yo no te pedí que te quedarás colgada por mí!-dijo Cloud orgulloso  
-¿Por ti? Pero si fuiste tu el que me llamo en mitad de la noche diciendo que querias verme-dijo Chiriko mirandolo fijamente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¿Que habrá querido decir Chiriko con eso?...¿Acaso Cloud es....?

-Señorita Tifa, si no le interesa mi clase ¿porque no espera afuera en el pasillo? Seguro que allí ahi cosas mas interesantes que hacer-le dijo el profesor de matematicas  
-Pero...yo...-dijo protestando  
-Le he dicho que salga fuera...¿ o mejor quiere que la mande a ir a por una amonestación?-dijo mirandola y esperando a que se fuera  
-No señor-dijo Tifa para luego levantarse y salir al pasillo.

Tifa se apoyó en la pared y suspiró, se acercó a la ventana que había en el pasillo y vió a los de primero de batxillerato jugando a futbol, y lo rato esque no veía a Cloud por ninguna parte.

De repente alguien la cojió por atrás de la cintura y le tapó la boca, Tifa se asutó tanto que empezó a patalear pero la persona que la sujetaba tenia mucha mas fuerza que ella.

-Tranquila no te haré daño, vamos a la sala de musica, princesa-dijo esa persona susurrandoselo a Tifa en la oreja

Tifa abrió enormemente los ojos y de ellos amenazaban lagrimas por salir, mientras ese alguien la llevaba a la sala de musica.

¿Hero?

El muchacho la llevó asta la sala de música y la soltó, Tifa miró su rostro y no era el que ella pensaba..¿o si?

-¿Porque me traes aqui?-dijo Tifa cruzandose de brazos- ¿No tendrias que estar en la clase de gimnasia?-  
-Si, pero me e tomado el tiempo libre-dijo el chico subiendose a una de las tantas mesas que habia  
-¿Que quieres Cloud?-dijo mantendiendo la distancia de antes

Cloud estiró su brazo y abrió la palma de la mano, Tifa alzó una ceja y puso una mueca diciendo que no sabia que queria, Cloud solo sonrió y le guió el ojo.

-Ven aqui-le dijo suavemente y con ternura

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Cloud se acercó lentamente asta cojer su mano. Cloud la apretó cariñosamente y la llevo asta él poniendola de espaldas a su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-¿Sabes que me has pegado bastante fuerte hoy? Vale que la escena tenia que ser real, pero...-  
-Cloud, no creo que me hayas traido aquí por una simple bofetada...ve al grano-dijo un poco fría  
-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Cloud girandola haciendo que se miraran-...estas rara...tu no eres así...¿que...-

Pero Tifa no dejó acabar la frase de Cloud porque lo besó. Al principio Cloud se quedó soprendido por la reacción tan repentina de ella, pero acabo besandola también, Cloud pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cinturá, aprisiendola contra su cuerpo para crear mayor contacto, ella en cambió puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Cloud para profundizar con mayor intensidad el pequeño beso que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno mas apasionado.

Cloud se levantó de la mesa de la cual estaba sentado antes de que Tifa le diera el beso y la elevó a unos pocos centrimetros del suelo, para luego bajarla con cuidado. Tifa bajó sus manos a la espalda de él y empezó a darle caricias por encima de la camiseta de deporte que llevaba, Cloud poco a poco la fue llevando hacia la pared para acorralarla, Cloud dejó la boca de Tifa para comenzar a mordisquear y besar su cuello que olia a melocoton.

-Cloud....-dijo Tifa en un susurró

Cloud volvió a los labios de Tifa, con solo rozarlos le volvia loco, Tifa con cautela introdujo las yemas de sus dedos por debajo de la camisa de Cloud, asta introducir por completo sus manos. Cloud se apartó un poco de Tifa para ayudarle a quitarse la camisa, despues de eso Cloud le fue quitando la chaqueta del insituto que todas las chicas llevaban mientras la besaba.

Tifa acariziaba su espalda para luego acariciarle el estomago...Cloud estaba delgado pero aún así tenia u cuerpo fuerte, desarrollado, Tifa abrazó a Cloud cuando este le quito la chaqueta, Tifa lo ayudo a sacarsela para luego comenzar a besar el cuello de Cloud. Cloud introdujo sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de ella. Tifa se asustó, dejó de besar a Cloud lentamente y le cojio la muñeca de este.

-No, espera, Cloud, espera...-dijo quitandole suavemente la mano de debajo de la camiseta  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada...-dijo para colocarle un mechon detrás de la oreja de ella y besarla en los labios  
-Lo siento mucho Cloud-dijo avergonzada  
-Oye...no pasa nada...-dijo abrazandola y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él

Tifa lo abrazó, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, en pocos minutos se oyó la sirena del fin de la clase...Cloud miró hacia otra banda mientras dejaba de abrazarla.  
Tifa cojió su chaqueta que momentos antes Cloud había tirado al suelo y se la puso. Cloud fue hacia su camisa y también se la puso, luego miró a Tifa que seguia avergonzada.

Cloud se dirigió a ella y la cojió del mentón obligandola a que le mirara.

-¿Esta vez me vas a pedir de nuevo que olvide todo lo que a pasado?-dijo con ternura

Tifa lo besó dulcemente y este disfruto del beso, le encantaba que Tifa tomaba la iniciativa.

-No...esta vez no...-dijo acariciandole dulcemente la mejilla-tengo que irme...¿ nos vemos luego?-  
-Nos veremos luego amor-dijo para besarla de nuevo

Tifa se fue de la sala de musica y Cloud se recostó en la pared para luego sonreir. Tifa mientras iba por el pasillo no paraba de sonreir y tocaba sus labios. Sonó la sirena, era el momento de comenzar otra clase...después pensaria en todo lo que habia ocurrido.


	24. Hasta la muerte nosiempre

CAPITULO 24º: HASTA LA MUERTE NO...SIEMPRE

-Vaya Tifa, que acalorada vienes-dijo Esmeralda  
-Si, bueno, esque e tenido un encuentro un tanto...fogoso...-dijo sentandose en su sitio  
-Ya me imagino...pero para no parecer una loca podrias arreglarte esos pelos-dijo tocandoselos  
-Ay...-dijo peinandose con los dedos  
-Ya me contaras lo que a pasado ¿no, pillina?...¿y con quien?-  
-El quien lo verás mas tarde...solo te digo que harias tu en una aula donde no ay nadie y solo estas tu con un chico que te gusta muchisimo asta el punto que crees que vas a enamorarte de el y surge el deseo....-  
-No me digas que..-dijo Esmeralda sonrojada  
-Tranquila no paso nada...pero casi-dijo suspirando y mirando hacia otro lado

Las clases terminaron rapidamente, Tifa intentaba poner toda la atención del mundo en las palabras que la profesora de ingles ponia en la pizarra, pero no paraba de recordar el momento que habia vivido con Cloud...nada más conocerse y hablar surgió el deseo entre ellos dos...y así pasó, pero no sabia que relación tenia ahora, pero tampoco queria pensar en eso, solo que ya habia salido de las clases y del instituto con Aroa, Sora, Aerith y Esmeralda, los chicos las estaban esperando con Cloud, que rapidamente hizo amistad con ellos. Para los chicos la pandilla era como una gran familia y Cloud se sentía como si estubiera en una, como la que nunca tuvo.

Tifa divisó a Cloud con su hermano y los demás, intentó desviar la mirada y hacer que no lo había visto, las chicas se fueron con los chicos y Tifa fue directamente a la calle parandose en la salida para darle una mirada a Cloud y guiñarle el ojo y sonreir. Cloud le dijo algo a los demás que ella no pudo oir ya que estaba bastante lejos y después Cloud iba hacia ella, Tifa fue iendose asta que Cloud la alcanzó, cojiendola de la cintura para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero disimuladamente Tifa le lanzaba miradas, pero luego la apartaba cuando Cloud la miraba también a ella. Cloud y Tifa llegaron a la casa de ella.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa-  
-Si...lo sé....-pero luego Cloud se dió cuenta del error que habia cometido-digo que...ya te habia visto pasar algunas veces por estas calles y por casualidad...bueno...te vi entrar y supuse que era tu casa, jeje-dijo riendo nerviosamente  
-Jajajaja, ¿porque estas nervioso? No te voy a comer-dijo bromeando

Cloud se acercó a ella y la abrazó para luego acercarse a su oido y soplar delicadamente en él, Tifa se estremeció entre sus brazos, si no fuera porque Cloud la estaba sujetando se hubiera caido al suelo de rodillas.

-Pero este mediodia si que me ibas a comer...-susurró Cloud en su oreja

Tifa se sonrojó y miró a Cloud, este sonrió al ver la cara de la chica, estaba realmente roja.

-¿Porque te pones roja? Antes cuando pasó aquello no tenias nada de verguenza-dijo riendo  
-Si...pero...yo...-  
-No pasa nada princesa...no te preocupes-dijo besandola dulcemente  
-Siento...haber...parado...antes...seguro que tu...querias avanzar-dijo Tifa mirando al suelo  
-No hubiese seguido-dijo seriamente  
-¿Eh?-dijo Tifa mirandolo sorprendida  
-Nunca haria nada que no quisieras...no seguiria si no me lo pidieses...nunca te haria daño-dijo abrazandola amorosamente  
-Gracias...-susurró a Cloud  
-Bueno...supongo que te preguntaras que somos ahora ¿verdad?-dijo en tono jugueton  
-¿Como lo sabes? Quiero decir...-dijo mirandolo fijamente  
-Bueno...esque yo también me lo estado planteando-dijo rascandose la nuca  
-Me lo temia-dijo riendo

Cloud la tomó de la mano y con su dedo pulgar acaricio la mano de la chica. Cloud se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente, Tifa pusó sus manos alrededor del cuello y Cloud dejó sus manos en las caderas de ella. Luego se separo un poco y apoyó su frente contra la de Tifa mientras sentia la respiracion de ella sobre la de él.

-¿Quieres ser mi princesa asta que la muerte nos separe?-dijo Cloud con una sonrisa en los labios

Tifa lo besó dulcemente y sonrió, quedando a pocos centrimetros de los labios de él.

-No...-susurró Tifa

Cloud se quedó asombrado ante la respuesta de Tifa, pero Tifa habló antes de que él se separara o dijera algo.

-Asta la muerte no...-susurró para darle un tierno beso-...siempre...-

Cloud sonrió aliviado y la besó. Un nuevo amor comenzaba y Tifa esperaba que este fuera para siempre.

Los dias iban pasando y ya todos sabian que Cloud y Tifa eran novios, no hubo nada de acercamento como aquel dia en el aula de musica pero si que estaban juntos. Por otra parte Esmeralda y Tama también habian empezado a salir juntos poco después de ellos. Aparte que el hermano de Tifa Reyn estaba con Aroa y Darien con Sora...y que decir de Aerith y Kay...parecian los mas velozes, pero en realidad eran los mas timidos. Todo era perfecto.

Se iban juntos a pasear, charlaban de sus relaciones bromeando... y Cloud siempre acompañaba a Tifa a su casa. Pasaron 4 meses, 4 meses en los que la llama del amor no se apagaba, pero siempre, alguien estaba dispuesto a chafafarles la diversion.

Tifa, aunque estubiera con Cloud no dejaba de pensar en Hero, ¿que habria echo con su vida? ¿Estaria solo...o se habria enamorado de otra mujer? Tifa cada noche leia la carta que Hero le envió. Su cabeza le daba vueltas...nunca supo quien era en realidad Hero y queria saberlo...aunque ya de nada servia. No se volverian a ver y tampoco interesaba eso, ahora tenia a alguien a quien amar...y ese alguien jamas la traicionaria.

Llegó final del verano...era como a principios de Septiembre y Tifa y Cloud aún estaban juntos. Pero...¿duraria eso para siempre?.

-Así que esta es tu casa Tifa-dijo Chiriko apareciendo de la nada  
-¿Chiriko? ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo Tifa  
-Oh, nada solo queria darle esto a Cloud-dijo lanzandole algo que cayó al suelo a la vista de los dos.

Tifa abrió los ojos enormemente, ese objeto le resultaba muy familiar, lo cojió y lo observó detenidamente, miró a Cloud este la miraba con expresion dolorida y mirando con furia a Chiriko. Chiriko no paraba de reirse mientras veia como Tifa estaba delante de Cloud con el objeto en sus manos, y con lagrimas en sus ojos que caian debilmente.

-¿Que es esto...Cloud?...-dijo mientras lloraba y le mostraba aquello que tenia en las manos-...¿es tuyo?...¿son tuyas?...-  
-Bueno chicos, yo os dejo solos seguro que teneis cosas que arreglar-dijo Chiriko dispuesta a marcharse  
-Pagaras por esto Chiriko...lo juro-dijo Cloud lleno de ira y apretando sus puños  
-Querido...no jures nada que no podras hacer...¡ah! Y cuando quieras otro beso con eso puesto, quiero que sea en otro lugar...en vez de la casa de Tifa...y si puede ser mas temprano....que os divirtais...jajajajaja-dijo marchandose

Cloud miró a Tifa, esta apretaba fuertemente en objeto contra ella.

-Tifa...yo...-dijo Cloud debilmente  
-¡¡Maldita sea , contestame!! ¡¡¿Son tuyas estas gafas?!!-gritó saliendose de sus casillas mientras seguia llorando

Cloud suspiró y miró hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de Tifa.

-Si-susurró debilmente

Tifa miró las gafas negras que tenia en sus manos, eran las mismas que usaba Hero. Tifa le entregó las gafas, pero este no queria ni tocarlas.

-Pontelas-dijo debilmente y aún llorando  
-Tifa...no....-dijo intentando tocarla, pero Tifa se echó hacia atras y le tiró las gafas en su pecho y antes de que cayeran al suelo Cloud las cojió  
-¡¡Pontelas!! ¡¡Ahora!!-gritó Tifa con los ojos aún con lagrimas

Cloud sin decir nada más se las puso...para luego mirar a Tifa...Tifa retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás y tapó su boca con sus manos, estaba realmente palida y negaba continuamente con la cabeza.

-No puede ser....es una pesadilla...tu no puedes ser....no...-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y arrodillada en el suelo llorando

Cloud se acercó a ella y al poner su mano sobre la de Tifa esta le dió tal bofetada que el retrocedió. Tifa se levantó del suelo y fue hacia el para pegarle otra vez y así lo hizo.

-¡¡¡Imbecil!!! ¿¿¡¡Porque!!?? ¿¡tanto te gusta hacerme sufrir?! ¡¡Porque Hero porque!!-dijo llorando y dando puñetazos en el pecho de este mientras él intentaba abrazarla pero ella lo apartó de él y lo miro con odio.  
-¿Porque lo hiziste...? ¿Porque me mentiste Cloud?-dijo debilmente llorando como nunca lo habia echo en su vida  
-Yo...tenia miedo...-dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las arrojaba al suelo para después mirar a Tifa  
-¿Miedo a que?-dijo quitandose las lagrimas de sus ojos aunque no le dió resultado porque sus ojos no paraban de llorar  
-A que hicieras lo que estas haciendo...odiarme...rechazarme...perderte...-dijo mirandola fijamente  
-¿Sabes lo que e sufrido por tu culpa? Y aún así venias a consolarme sabiendo que mi llanto era por tu maldita mentira ¡¡Eres un mentiroso Cloud!!-gritó ella  
-¡No queria perderte, entiendeme, si te decia que era Cloud....no habria funcionado nada...queria que te olvidaras de Hero...de un personaje fictició que solo salia de noche, que no podia llenarte...que no podia estar junto a ti, queria que te enamoraras de mi siendo Cloud y no Hero-dijo con voz dolida  
-Cloud....solo pensaste en ti...en tus sentimientos...¿ y que hay de los mios, eh? No los tuviste en cuenta...me dañaste...¡y encima con una bastarda como Chiriko!-  
-¡Ella era la única que podia ayudarme a que te olvidaras de Hero!-  
-¡Pero si me hubieses dicho que Hero era Cloud a su tiempo, jamas me habria enfadado! ¿¡Porque tantas mentiras?!-dijo Tifa cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba sin parar.  
-Tu, te estabas enamorando de Cloud y a Hero poco a poco lo ibas olvidando...si no hubiese echo lo que hize, jamas hubieses podido separarte de Hero-  
-Entonces...lo que pasó en la sala de musica cuando te dije que estaba con alguien mas...¿tambien lo planeaste? ¿¡Planeaste seducirme para confundirme y olvidar a Hero?!-

Cloud no sabia que decir...se sentia tan mal...lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, por mentir...habia sido tan cobarde...y ahora estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas queria en la vida.

-¡¡Contestame!!-dijo llamando su atención  
-Al principio si...pero luego...no lo planee...paso...-dijo para despues mirarla ya que habia puesto sus ojos en el suelo- te amo...Tifa ¿no lo entiendes?...eres lo mas importante en mi vida...yo...yo no queria hacerte daño...-  
-Pues lo has echo Cloud...si yo era lo mas importante en tu vida no me hubieses echo sufrir como e sufrido...me hubieses dicho la verdad antes de que todo esto sucediera...-dijo mirando al suelo mientras las lagrimas caian  
-Tifa....pèrdoname....por favor-dijo Cloud acercandose a ella  
-¡No te acerques! ¡¡Eres un cobarde Cloud!! ¡Te importaron mas tus estupidos sentimientos y el miedo a como me sentia yo! ¡He derramado muchas lagrimas por ti!¡¡ no sabes el dolor que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos!! Me engañaste...me mentiste, me traicionaste...-dijo cerrando su ojos  
-Te consolé...te amé... te hice olvidar todo tu dolor...-dijo Cloud suavemente  
-No Cloud....ya es suficiente...no volveras a mentirme jamas....y no me digas que me amas cuando en verdad no es así...-dijo mirandolo  
-¿Acaso dudas de mi amor?-dijo incredulo  
-Tu solo sientes amor por ti mismo Cloud...primero eres tu...y los sentimientos de los demas estan después-  
-¡Eso no es cierto!-  
-¡Si lo es!-gritó Tifa con furia- Mira como estoy...mira mis lagrimas...¿piensas que son de felicidad al saber que me amas? ¿Que son de alegria porque se quien es Hero en realidad?-dijo Tifa con sarcasmo- ¡¡No Cloud!! Son lagrimas de dolor, de sufrimiento, de desamor....del dolor que causan tus mentiras...me has engañado...y no te lo perdonare jamás...¿me as oido? ¡¡No vuelvas a buscarme ni a pedirme perdon ni a decirme que me amas!! ¡Te odio Cloud! ¡y quiero apartarte de mi vida como sea! ¡¡Eres un cobarde!! ¡¡ un mentiroso e insensible!!-dijo Tifa llorando  
-Tifa....yo solo queria...amarte...no quise hacerte daño...lo siento...me amas Tifa y lo sabes...-  
-Tienes razón...te amo...pero voy a olvidarte Cloud...y no dudes de que lo haré-dijo dispuesta a entrar en su casa  
-Nadie...podra llenarte como yo, yo soy el unico que puede encerderte...que puede enceder todo ese fuego que llevas...soy el unico que te hace vibrar con mis caricias y mis besos...soy el unico...que te amado de verdad-dijo de espaldas a Tifa  
-Y eres el unico que me a echo daño...cuando pase el tiempo...solamente serás un recuerdo que muy pronto desaparecerá de mi mente...y entonces...alguien vendrá...y me sabrá amar como me merezo...-dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa- y sin mentiras...-dijo para despues cerrarla

Cloud se quedó inmovil en la calle.

-La he perdido...la perdí...y para siempre...-


	25. Inglaterra

CAPITULO 25º : INGLATERRA

Después de la conversación que tubo con Cloud se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Se echo en su cama, para hacer lo que habia echo unos instantes delante del chico que amaba a pesar de todo. Llorar. Llorar amargamente asta el cansancio. Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, se quitó las lagrimas y respiró hondo para decir un seco:

-Pasa-

Su madre, entró con una sonrisa, pero era diferente a las demás, era de compasión, de tristeza...se acercó lentamente a la cama de su hija y le acarició su cabello.

-Mi amor...debemos hablar-dijo para terminar de acariciarle la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos profundamente

Tifa sabia que cuando su madre la llamaba por un mote cariñoso es o bien que habia cobrado a final de mes o por otra parte, tenia que decirle algo malo...tendria que darle malas noticias.

-¿Que pasa mamá? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Reyn?-dijo preocupada

Su madre cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Luego abrió lentamente los ojos y le dió un beso en la frente a su hija con ambas manos en la mejilla de Tifa. Tifa dejó que su madre le diera un beso, pero después puso sus manos encima de las de su madre para apartarlas de sus mejillas.

-Mamá....¿que ocurre?-dijo preocupandose aún mas  
-Tifa...yo....bueno....hija yo...yo te quiero...y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti...-dijo su madre con esa voz dulce que solamente tenia una madre comprensiva  
-Mamá, por favor, ve al grano-dijo interrumpiendola y mirandola con confusión  
-Es tu padre, quiere que te vayas con él-dijo su madre apunto de llorar  
-¿Que?-susurró debilmente-¿ A donde? ¿Cuando?-  
-Quiere que vayas a vivir con él....por un largo tiempo...serian 4 o 5 años minimo....-dijo su madre mirando hacia otra banda

Los padres de Tifa y Reyn se separarón cuando los dos hermano eran muy pequeños, Tifa tendría como unos 5 años y Reyn tendría aproximadamente unos 7. Sus padres no se llevaban mal y Zack el padre de Reyn y de Tifa decidió que su madre se quedase con ellos, acordaron que cuando Tifa fuera mas mayor se la llevaria, aparte que donde iba a ir habia mejores escuelas. Reyn ya habia estado con su padre 3 o 4 años, se lo llevó después del divorcio. Los padres de Tifa se separaron porque no funcionaban como pareja, no se entendian y decidieron divorciarse, para luego quedar como amigos, pero aún así seguia siendo el padre de los dos hermanos y también tenia derecho a verlos y quedarselos aunque fuera por un plazo corto de tiempo.

-¿A donde quiere llevarme mamá?-dijo comenzando a derramar lagrimas

No es que a Tifa le desagradara su padre, pero no tenia tanta confianza con él como con su madre, habia pasado la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en España con su madre y le costaba mucho separarse, aparte de que su padre se habia ido bastante lejos de allí.

-Tifa cariño...-dijo quitando las primeras lagrimas que se asomaban por aquellos ojos negros  
-¿Donde me iré? ¿esta muy lejos de aqui?-dijo agarrando las manos de su madre

La madre de Tifa giró la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana para luego mirar de nuevo a su hija, le costaba tanto separarse de ella...

-Tu padre...va a llevarte a Inglaterra...allí es donde vive él-dijo hablando al fín  
-¿A...Inglaterra?-dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente, eso estaba demasiado lejos-....tan lejos....¿porque?-  
-Tu padre piensa que allí podras mejorar tus notas y aparte quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo...solo serán 4 o 5 años hija tampoco es...-  
-¡¡Pero mamá, Inglaterra esta muy lejos de aqui!! ¡¡Y 5 años es mucho tiempo!!-dijo levantandose e iendo hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo que estaba empezando a oscurecerse

Su madre se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, Tifa agachó la cabeza...primero lo de Cloud y ahora esto...todo se le complicaba. Se separaria de sus amigos, su vida estaba allí....y no podría ver jamás a Cloud...aunque estuviera terriblemente dolida y enfadada con él, lo amaba....y su corazón no podia latir si no estaba cerca de él.

-Mi vida esta aquí mamá....me separaré de mis amigos....-dijo aún llorando  
-Mi amor, ya verás que esos años no serán nada, pronto vas a volver, harás nuevos amigos allí y como tu inglés no es malo podrás conocer sus culturas, sus gentes...Inglaterra es preciosa, seguro que va a encantarte...-dijo consolandola  
-No me importa, prefiero España mil veces....no quiero irme...no quiero-dijo girandose y abrazandose a su madre mientras lloraba  
-Shhh....no llores hija, verás que no será para tanto...todos te echaran de menos...pero verás que todo ese tiempo que crees eterno pasará volando ya lo verás....seguro que si-dijo la madre consolando a su hija

Pero en verdad su madre se consolaba a si misma con esas palabras, sabia que 5 años era demasiado y que la extrañaria mucho, pero nada podia hacer, era su padre y tambien tenia derecho a verla.

Tifa y su madre fueron a la cama, Tifa tardó en dormirse, pero su cansació pudo con ella, su madre la tapó con la manta y quitó los rastros de lagrimas que quedaban en el rostro de Tifa...después se fue de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?-dijo Reyn sentado en la silla con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de madera que habia en la cocina  
-Si-dijo su madre dandole un vaso de agua a su hijo y sirviendose otro para ella

La madre de Tifa se sentó en frente de su hijo y bebió un sorbo de agua, sus manos le temblaban como nunca, pronto las lagrimas se empezaron a asomar por los ojos de su madre asta resbalar por sus palidas mejillas, Reyn juntó su mano con la de su madre para tranquilizarla, la madre lo miró y vió que Reyn le sonreia comprensivamente, ella tambien le sonrió, aún asi, con esa sonrisa dibujaba en la cara sus ojos mostraban tristeza, al igual que sus amargas lagrimas.

-¿Como se lo ha tomado ella?-dijo suavemente su hijo  
-Pues como va a tomarselo-dijo mientras emitia un sollozo-...mal....y no se que hacer, porque sé que ella es la que mas va a sufrir con todo esto-  
-Mamá, no te preocupes, son solo unos años y pasarán mas rapido de lo que te imaginas-dijo consolandola  
-Eso es lo que le he dicho a Tifa, pero esque sé que es demasiado....es demasiado tiempo fuera de España y lo sabes Reyn, solo es una adolescente, solo tiene 16 años-dijo aún llorando  
-Mamá, tu sabes que algún dia papá se la iba a llevar, no podemos hacer nada-dijo Reyn  
-Pero ¿Y si Tifa quiere quedarse para siempre en Inglaterra?-  
-Mamá, sabes que eso no va a pasar y si pasara....mira mamá, si Tifa decidiese quedarse para siempre en Inglaterra es porque allí es feliz, no porque prefiera a papá...pero Tifa tiene su vida aquí y cuando se vaya solo pensará en volver-dijo Reyn acabandose de beber el agua que contenia su vaso  
-Ya lo sé hijo, pero tengo miedo...Tifa es muy importante para mi y no sé, su padre no puede ocuparse de ella, esta todo el tiempo viajando, no tendria a nadie, es una niña todavia-dijo mirando a su hijo seriamente  
-Mamá, quieras o no Tifa ya no es una niña...ya no tiene 12 años....tiene 16...y creo que es bastante grandecita para ocuparse de si misma-  
-¡Pero aún me tiene a mi!-dijo su madre alzando un poco la voz  
-La vas a despertar...mira mamá tanto si te gusta como si no Tifa tiene que irse, papá tambien tiene derecho a verla....así son las cosas, aunque nos duela-dijo levantandose dispuesto a irse  
-Parece que no te importe que tu hermana se vaya a ir 4 o 5 años a Inglaterra-dijo su madre en un susurró pero que Reyn escuchó perfectamente  
-Si que me importa, solo miro como estan las cosas y como són, no hay nada que hacer, se la llevará...y por mucho que te duela no podrás hacer nada porque papá esta en todo su derecho, lo siento mamá, pero es así-dijo para después marcharse- ¿ya le dijiste que se iria mañana por la noche?-  
-No, aún no se lo he dicho...tampoco le e dicho que tu padre vendrá a buscarla-dijo poniendo el codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en la mano puesta en su frente  
-Pues debes decirselo...para que mañana pueda despedirse de todos-  
-Lo sé hijo...lo sé-dijo acabando de beberse el agua

Reyn se marchó de la cocina para irse a su habitación a dormir, mientras su madre seguia en la cocina llorando en soledad porque su hija se iria y quizas, tal vez, para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Tifa se despertó temprano, asta el 17 de Septiembre no tenia instituto y apenas era 2 de Septiembre. Aunque el verano se habia acabado aún hacia bastante calor, así que se puso unos piratas, sus bambas y una camiseta de manga corta rosa con una mariposa dibujada en el centro. No tenia ganas de desayunar por la noticia que le dió su madre ayer, pero debia tener fuerzas para seguir adelante todo el dia.

Cuando entró en la cocina su hermano y su madre estaban allí, su hermano estaba bastante serio, la miró y le sonrió, era algo tremendamente raro en él, pues cuando Tifa se levantaba comenzaba a pelearse con ella. Y allí estaba su madre, con unas ojeras enormes, con un rostro cansado y demacrado, se ntoaba que ayer no habia dormido en toda la noche, cuando vió a su hija entrar en la cocina intentó sonreirle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no lo consiguió y solo le dió una pequeña sonrisa, Tifa también le sonrio y fue a sentarse.

Reyn le sirvió su desayuno mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y su madre delante, no paraban de observarla y con dos personas mirando Tifa no podia comer, así que decidió mirarles a los dos para después atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo?-  
-No, hija, no pasa nada-dijo sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa y quitandose pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos cansados  
-Mamá, tienes que decirselo ya-dijo su hijo duramente  
-¿Decirme que?-dijo Tifa asustada y preocupada  
-Tifa...¿te dijo mamá ayer cuando ibas a marcharte?-le preguntó Reyn  
-Pues no, no me lo dijo ¿ tu lo sabes?-dijo dirgiendose a su hermano

Reyn miró a su madre, no podia decir palabra así que decidió decirselo él mismo.

-Papá vendrá a buscarte esta noche...esta misma noche...te iras con el a Inglaterra-dijo su hermano mirandola a los ojos  
-¿Hoy....?-dijo Tifa debilmente

Reyn solo pudo asentir, Tifa le dirigió una mirada a su madre y esta no podia ni mirarla, Tifa miró hacia su desayuno, se le habia quitado el hambre de golpe, pero tenia que asumirlo, se iria y no iba a volver en mucho tiempo. Tifa se levantó y llevó su desayuno a la encimera de la cocina.

-Voy a preparar mi maleta-dijo Tifa saliendo de la cocina

Su madre y su hermano se miraron, para después desayunar, ninguno de los dos tenia hambre pero querian estar presentes cuando Tifa se fuese, así que para tener fuerzas empezaron a comer.

Tifa llegó a su habitación y sin esperar ni un segundo puso hacerse la maleta, estubo media hora eligiendo que iba a llevarse, ya estaba casi lista cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude Tifa?-dijo poniendose a su lado viendo como hacia la maleta  
-No mamá no te preocupes, ya esta todo-dijo cerrando la maleta para después sonreirle

Su madre no aguantó mas y la abrazó, Tifa tambien la abrazó y sintió como su madre lloraba amargamente en los brazos de su hija.

-No llores mamá, vendré pronto ya lo verás...estos 4 o 5 años pasarán como si fueran 3 dias, ya lo verás-dijo aún abrazandola

Su madre dejó de abrazarla y se secó sus lagrimas para después sonreirle a su hija, a lo que Tifa también le correspondio con otra sonrisa.

-Debo ir a despedirme de mis amigos, les e dicho que me esperen en el parque de aquí al lado, no tardare-dijo iendose

Su madre se quedó sola en la habitación de su hija viendo la maleta en el suelo. La cogió y fue a colocarla en la entradita mientras veia como su hija iba en dirección al parque


	26. Ire a buscarte te lo juro

CAPITULO 26º :IRE A BUSCARTE TE LO JURO

Cuando Tifa llegó ya estaban esperándoles todos alli, menos Cloud que no estaba, tampoco le había avisado y por el momento no queria verle. Esmeralda fue la primera en abrazarla y llorar. Tifa la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y enredando el pelo rubio de su amiga en sus manos. Todos miraban aquella escena con tristeza, estaban con las cabezas agachadas y tristes porque su amiga se iba a ir por una larga temporada.

Esmeralda se separó de ella para que Aertih la abrazará. Luego fueron las gemelas y la abrazaron las dos a la vez, luego uno a uno la abrazaron los chicos, después Tifa estaba delante de ellos con una sonrisa, mientras ellos seguian tristes.

-Os echaré mucho de menos-dijo Tifa hablando al fin  
-Acuerdate siempre de nosotros Tifa-dijo Darien  
-Tranquilo...cuida bien de Sora ¿eh?-dijo para ver como Sora abrazaba a Darien mientras lagrimas caian por su rostro  
-Llamame cada dia o cuando vuelvas te pegaré una paliza-dijo Esmeralda en forma de broma y con lagrimas en sus ojos  
-Te lo prometo, cuidamela mucho Tama, y vigilala que un dia de estos seguro que se larga con otro-dijo reindo  
-Oye...-dijo Esmeralda también riendo  
-Tranquila, no se me escapara-dijo guiñandole un ojo- cuidate, Tifa-  
-Lo haré, gracias...-  
-Espero que hagas muchos amigos allí-dijo Aerith  
-Si, pero ninguno serán como nosotros-dijo Kay orgulloso

Tifa rió ante ese comentario al igual que los demás. Las gemelas fueron hacia ella y le entregaron una cajita de color rojo oscuro, Tifa lo abrió y vió un colgante plateado donde llevaba como adorno una lagrima diminuta plateada, Tifa les sonrió y les dió las gracias.

-No te olvides de todos nosotros, te estaremos esperando-dijeron las gemelas a la vez  
-Como olvidaros, si sois los mejores amigos que e tenido-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar- bueno, tengo que hacer una cosa importante, adios-dijo mirandolos a todos  
-Mejor...un...asta luego-dijo Esmeralda  
-Asta luego-dijo Tifa sonriendo mientras se iba

Todos sus amigos se quedaron en el parque viendo como Tifa iba en dirección al instituto. Aerith sonrió...su hermano le habia dicho que iba a ir al insituto, concretamente al aula de musica a tocar el piano y allí es donde se dirigia Tifa.

Tifa corria por las calles asta que llegó al instituto. Cuando llegó vió la luz de el aula de musica encendida, alguien estaba allí y Tifa sabia exactamente quien era, así que con paso firme se dirigió al aula de musica.

Cuando estubo delante de el aula de musica, concretamente en la puerta, se quedó un rato escuchando como Cloud tocaba aquella melodia que tanto le gustaba, sin tocar Tifa abrió la puerta, cuando Cloud la vió se levantó tan deprisa como pudo del asiento del piano y se quedó boquiabierto, mientras Tifa le sonreia con tristeza.

-Hola Cloud-dijo Tifa aún sonriendo

Cloud aún seguia con los ojos clavados en los de ella, después de lo que pasó entre ellos, ahora estaba allí sonriendo, parecia un sueño, un sueño que le atormentaba, no podia creerselo, la persona que mas amaba estaba delante de él y sonriendole como siempre lo hacia. Cloud le sonrió a ella también, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Hola Tifa-dijo Cloud también sonriendo

Tifa se acercó a él lentamente, pero no le abrazó ni le tocó, solamente estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, contemplandole en silencio, mientras Cloud hacia lo mismo, observarla sin decir palabra alguna. Asta que Tifa por fin decidió a hablar.

-Me voy....-dijo Tifa  
-¿Te vas?...pero si acabas...-

Tifa negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, después lo miró y dejó su sonrisa a un lado, para mirarle con dolor y tristeza.

-Me voy a Inglaterra....esta noche-dijo Tifa mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza  
-¿A...Inglaterra? ¿Porque?-dijo Cloud acercandose a ella, pero Tifa retrocedio  
-Mi padre...quiere que pase una larga temporada con él...estaré allí como unos 4 o 5 años, no lo sé con exactitud, pero lo que si sé esque me voy Cloud...y tal vez, si Inglaterra me gusta...me quedaré para siempre-dijo siendo sincera  
-¿Para siempre?...Pero Tifa, tu vida esta aquí junto a...-  
-¿Junto a quien? ¿Junto a ti...?-dijo interrumpiendolo y con los ojos llorosos  
-Si...-susurró debilmente girando su rostro

Tifa cojió a Cloud del mentón e izo que le mirara, para dedicarle una sonrisa...pero esa sonrisa era lo que menos se veia en esos momentos, porque lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus lagrimas que caian de los ojos de Tifa.

-Tifa...-dijo cojiendo la mano de ella para luego besarla lentamente

Tifa dejó escapar una risita, pero aun seguia llorando, porque lo amaba, y tenia que separarse de él, aunque le hubiese echo mucho daño, no podia vivir sin él, pero era demasiado tarde porque se iria...y tal vez para olvidarle, solo para olvidarle, se quedaria para siempre en Inglaterra.

-Puede que allí...encuentre a mi verdadero principe-dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Cloud pusó ambas manos en las mejillas de Tifa aciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera mas pequeña, tanto que sus bocas estaban a milimetros de tocarse. Cada uno sentia la respiración de el otro sobre sus labios..tan calida...

-Sabes que tu unico principe soy yo-susurró Cloud para luego intentar besarla pero Tifa apartó su cara de la de él y le cojió ambas manos dejandolas entre las suyas  
-No me beses Cloud...no tienes el derecho de hacerlo-dijo Tifa dulcemente aún con sus manos en las de él

Cloud colocó una mano en la mejilla de Tifa y le limpió con su dedo pulgar el rastro de lagrimas que había.

-Si que lo tengo...eres mia Tifa y nunca dejarás de serlo-susurró Cloud  
-No sigas...-dijo Tifa con ganas de llorar y soltandose del agarre de Cloud

Tifa se separó de él y lo miró, él la miró con tristeza, se iria...¿volveria Tifa alguna vez? Cloud se acercó de nuevo a Tifa, la cojió de la cintura y puso sus labios en el oido de ella.

-Dejame...besarte por ultima vez princesa, dejame probar tus labios una vez mas...-susurró en la oreja de la chica

Tifa se quedó estatica, ¿como decirle que no cuando ella estaba deseando aquel beso? Así que sin esperar más Cloud la besó, fue un beso dulce, en ese beso se mezclaban sentimientos, Tifa podia decirle que le odiaba, que no queria verle mas, pero en sus besos le demostraba que no podia vivir sin él, que él es lo que mas quiere en la vida...y que sin él, moriria...y esto, ambos lo sabian, estuvieron besandose por largo rato, pero Tifa lentamente se separó de ese beso porque era tarde y su padre pronto vendria a buscarla.

Se contemplaron, tal vez esa era la ultima vez que lo harian...Tifa se iba separando lentamente de él, Cloud tenia sus manos juntadas a las de ella, Tifa apartó una mano de él y poco a poco se fue alejando, asta que por la distancia, tuvieron que separar sus manos, desde la puerta Tifa lo miró para luego agachar la cabeza e irse...¿ese habia sido un adios...para siempre?

Eran las 10 de la noche y habian tocado a la puerta, la madre pegó un brinco en el sofá y empezó a sudar frio, su hermano fue a abrir y delante de él vio a un hombre alto, de unos 42 años, ojos negros y expresivos, una boca fina, era un hombre delgado, vestido con traje. Una camisa blanca con una corbata de color negra una chaqueta azul marino al igual que el pantalon y unos zapatos elegantes de color negro. Reyn se quedó callado al ver a su padre, no habia cambiado mucho. Reyn se echó hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar. El hombre lo saludó revolviendo el pelo sonriendo, su padre llegó al gran comedor donde su madre estaba junto a su hija abrazandola y Tifa con el rostro sereno, sin expresion alguna, miró hacia arriba y vió a su padre, apenas lo recordaba.

Tifa se levantó con ayuda de su padre que le habia tendido la mano, su madre la dejó de abrazar, pero tambien se levantó, su hermano fue junto a su madre. Su padre le sonrió a Tifa y Tifa hizo lo mismo, parecia que la entregaran a un desconocido pues poco recordaba de su padre, solo que era un hombre de negocios que se entregaba totalmente a su trabajo.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo su padre amablemente

Tifa solo pudo asentir, miró atras suyo, su hermano la miraba y le sonreia y su madre estaba con los ojos cansados y llorosos. Su padre pasó su brazo por el hombro de su hija y la llevó con el a la entradita, allí estaban todas las cosas de ella, su padre las cojió y sin soltar a su hija miró a su ex esposa y a su hijo mayor.

-Volverá en 6 años-dijo brevemente

Su madre abrió los ojos como platos...¿¡6 años?! Eso era mas de lo que le habia dicho a su hija.

-¡¿6 años?! Es demasiado tiempo -  
-Tu la as tenido 11 años y no te he reclamado nada-dijo su padre interrumpiendo a su ex esposa  
-Pero...yo tengo mas derecho que tu-dijo su madre desafiante  
-Rinoa, no pongas las cosas mas dificiles, soy su padre y tambien tengo derecho a estar con ella-dijo abrazando a su hija protectoramente  
-Pero Zack....-su madre miró a su hija que negó con la cabeza y su madre no tuvo opcion mas que resignarse-...esta bien...6 años...-  
-Bien, pequeña, vamonos-dijo cariñosamente a su hija  
-Si...papá...-dijo en un susurro

Tifa fue a su madre y la abrazó, Rinoa no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar, después abrazó a su hermano Reyn, este, después del abrazo, le dió un beso en su frente y la dejó ir con su padre.

-Asta dentro de 6 años- dijo Zack

Y sin más padre e hija se fueron. Un lujoso coche negro los esperaba fuera, Zack dejó las maletas de Tifa en el maletero y Tifa se sentó en el asiento de delante. Su padre se puso en el asiento del conductor. Tifa miraba su casa, su madre aun seguia allí con su hermano, llorando en sus brazos, toda su vida estaba ahi, en esa acojedora casa donde tantas veces habia peleado con su hermano, donde tantas veces habia reido y llorado, donde tantas veces...vino él...Hero...no podia creerse aún que Hero fuese Cloud, pero así eran las cosas y tenia que aceptarlo. En esa casa lo habia besado, le habia dicho cuanto le amaba, tantos mimos, besos y abrazos por parte de él y de ella, tantos te amo, tantos recuerdos que hoy dejaba atrás, para comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todo aquello que le habia echo inmensamente feliz.

Su padre enchegó el coche, solamente se oia el ruido del motor que habia comenzado a funcionar, su padre se abrochó el cinturon al igual que ella, desde la casa su hermano le dijo adios con la mano mientras su madre le daba una sonrisa de comprension, ella le sonrió y miró hacia delante...pero luego se detuvo para ver el tejado de su casa. Algo le llamó la atención, habia luna llena y la luz de la luna alumbraba una parte del tejado donde habia alguien de pie, mirando el coche, mirandola a ella...

Tifa se refregó los ojos para comprobar que no era un sueño, después volvio a mirar y esa persona aún seguia ahí, alto, pelo rubio, con unas gafas puestas...y un traje negro, pantalon negro y camisa de tirantes negra, bambas negras...estaba de brazos cruzados y mirandola aún, ella también lo miró y una lagrima resbalo por su rostro.

-Cloud...-susurró para si misma

En ese momento el coche arrancó dejando atras a su madre, su hermano, su casa y a la persona que mas amaba...que habia venido para despedirse. Cloud, después de ver el coche partir se quitó las gafas, las apretó en sus manos y luego siguió mirando como el coche se alejaba llevando dentro a la persona que mas amaba. Una suave brisa revolvia el pelo de aquel rebelde y enamorado niño.

-Iré a buscarte...te lo juro...-


	27. Adios España, hola Inglaterra

CAPITULO 27º: ADIÓS ESPAÑA, HOLA INGLATERRA

Inglaterra, exactamente la ciudad de Londres. Su padre y ella pasaban por las calles lujosas, monumentos famosos llegaban a la vision de Tifa, haciendo que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro, almenos Inglaterra seria un lugar donde distraerse y ver edificios, museos, parques y monumentos famosos. Su ingles no era fascinante, pero tampoco lo hablaba mal.

Su madre, en España, habia apuntado a Tifa en una academia de Inglés por si algún dia ocurria lo que en esos momentos habia sucedido, el viaje con su padre a Londres.

Llegaron a una casa extremadamente lujosa, bastante grande para el gusto de Tifa, pero acojedora. Su padre aparcó el coche el en gran garaje que habia en aquella casa. Bajó del coche, el sol le daba de lleno en su cara y con su mano intentó protejerse de los rayos del sol que la cegaban sin resultado.

-¡Tifa, ven!-la llamó su padre desde la puerta de aquella casa tan grande

Tifa miró hacia el coche y vió que distintas personas con el uniforme cojian sus maletas y entraban a la casa rapidamente. Tifa sin esperar un segundo más entró y a la derecha de la gran entrada vió un gran salón, perfectamente decorado,con cuadros alegres, de distintos colores, muebles modernos de color marron claro, las paredes pintadas suavemente de color melocoton oscuro, sofàs grandes de color marrón fuerte, y una gran mesa del mismo color que los otros muebles. Con ventanas muy grandes y finas cortinas de color naranja oscuro.

A la izquierda de la entrada habia un gran estudio repleto de libros, con un gran escritorio y un portatil sobre el. Una alfombra roja decoraba el suelo, cortinas rojas claritas en los ventanales y la pared estaba suavemente pintada de color salmon.

La entradita era espaciosa, con un gran espejo y un mueble que contenia un jarron de flores, estaba lleno de rosas rojas, blancas y azules, al mirar en frente habian unas grandes escaleras marron claro, después de llegar a lo alto de la escalera habian unas igual de grandes a la banda izquierda y a la banda derecha del mismo color que las principales, a banda y banda de las escaleras, en el centro, habia una gran ventana que daba vista a la ciudad, todo el edificio estaba repleto de luz y de alegria.

Al bajar las escaleras a un lado de ella, exactamente a la izquierda habia una gran puerta, la cocina, grande, con raxolas en la pared, una mesa de color blanco y sillas bastante comodas, los muebles de la cocina eran dignos para que cocinara un chef profesional. En la otra banda de las escaleras, en la derecha, habia una puerta blanca que conducia al patio, al jardín, donde habia una gran piscina, una mesa de madera con sus bancos, y el verde cesped cubriendo aquel hermoso paisaje.

En la parte izquierda de las escaleras habia un gran pasillo, en aquel pasillo habia diferentes puertas, dos en frente de otra concretamente. Tifa abrió la primera puerta, habia un estudio mas grande que el de abajo, con muchas estanterias, figuras de porcelana en ellas, y por supuesto libros, un ordenador estaba encima de la mesa, estaba perfectamente decorado, del mismo color que el estudio de abajo.

Tifa se dirigió hacia la puerta de enfrente del estudio, una gran cama elegante con sabanas azules, y cortinas azul marino, un espejo enorme enfrente de la cama, en la parte derecha de la habitación, podia observarse un cuarto de baño, un plato de ducha y lo demás...parecia el baño de un hombre, supuso que era el de su padre.

Luegó de haber visto aquella habitación tan enorme fue a la parte derecha de las escaleras, habia un pasillo tan grande como el de la parte anterior, en esta habia cuatro puertas, a banda y banda concretamente. Abrió la primera puerta, habia una habitación con 5 camas en ella, estaba perfectamente decorada de verde, con cortinas verde manzana, las sabanas era de colores, era la habitación de las criadas de la casa.

Fue a la habitación enfrente de la de las criadas, la abrió, esta era de color azul marino con cortinas de azul mas claritas que el color de la pared, habian 5 camas mas, seria la habitacion de los mayordomos, en las dos habitaciones, tanto de mayordomos como de criadas, habian 5 armarios bastante grandes, un escritorio y mesitas de noche con una pequeña lampara encima de ellas. Y dos lababos en cada habitación.

Luego se dirgió mas al fondo del pasillo, aquellas habitaciones estaban bastantes lejos de la de los criados, al fin llegó y abrió la puerta de la derecha, la sopresa invadió sus ojos, estaba pintada de rosa, con un escritorio grandioso al igual que el espejo, el la parte izquierda de la habitación estaba el grande cuarto de baño con una bañera enorme, Tifa miró de nuevo la habitacion, cuando entrabas en frente podia verse una gran ventana que daba vista al gran jardin, con la piscina. Podias abrir la ventana, donde habia un pequeño balcon para ella. La cama era de matrimonio, con sabanas rosas y blancas y una alfombra rosa pastel decoraba el suelo. Habia varias estanterias con las pertenencias de ella, los mayordomos y criadas ya la habian instalado, abrió su armario y vió toda su ropa ordenada. Solo le quedaba una habitación.

La abrió y vio otra cama de matrimonio, la pared estaba pintada ligeramente de roja, las sabanas eran blancas y negras muy elegantes, habia un lababo y un escritorio con un portatil encendido, en las paredes estaban posters de motos y coches tuneados, las estanterias estaban llenas de revistas sobre las motos, formula 1 y demás. Como en la habtiación de rosa que era de ella habia una gran ventana que daba a la ciudad y un balcon tan grande como el de ella, veia como habia un trafico horrible, aparte de eso el cielo estaba despejado y hermoso, al igual que el brillante y ardiente sol.

Tifa se acercó al portatil que yacia encendido y cuando estubo a punto de mirar una mano de chico cerró el portatil, Tifa se giró y vió a un chico de piel morena delicadamente tostada por el sol, parecia que haba venido de hawaii porque estaba moreno y realmente no era así porque podia verse que en el borde del pantalon tejano, piel clarita, igual que la de ella. Sus ojos eran verdes y era moreno, tenia unos labios carnosos aunque menos que ella y un pircing en la ceja.

Vestia con una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver claramente sus musculos y unos tejanos piratas y unas chanclas negras, desde luego parecia un poco de pueblo. El pelo lo llevaba corto, de punta, no paraba de mirarla con aires de superioridad.

Tifa se alejó de aquel chico que la ponia nerviosa, el chico se apoyó en el escritorio para luego sentarse sobre él, Tifa no paraba de mirarle, era realmente guapo, pero no era el momento de pensar aquellas cosas, el chico sonrió de manera chula y descarada, pasó su lengua por sus labios y luego volvio a sonreir, aquella acción a Tifa le pareció que le estaba vacilando asi que Tifa levantó la cabeza mostrandose superior y cruzó sus brazos y sonrió de igual manera que él, no dejaria que aquel muchacho viese que estaba realmente nerviosa por el comportamiento del chico.

-¿Que haces aqui niñita estupida? No deberias entrar donde no te importa-habló el chico perfectamente en inglés

Tifa iba a contestar pero de repente entró su padre, miró soprendido a aquellos dos muchachos que se veia a la legua que no se habian conocido en las mejores condiciones.

-Veo que ya as conocido a Vaan, Tifa-dijo repentinamete su padre hablando en español  
-¿Vaan?-dijo su hija extrañada  
-Si, es mi hijo-dijo su padre mirando al chico con orgullo  
-¿Tu...-dijo mirando al chico con cara rara-...hijo?-dijo mirando a su padre nuevamente

Perdona por no habertelo dicho, pero después de...-  
-¿Y esta quien es papá?-interrumpió el chico también en español y señalando a Tifa  
-¿Hablas español?-dijo Tifa un poco alterada  
-¡Ja! ¿Que te creias? ¿Que era un ingles de esos refinados o qué?-dijo burlonamente  
-Bueno, Vaan, ya esta bien-dijo dirgiendose al chico  
-Me largo-dijo en inglés

El chico estaba por marcharse, le dió una ultima mirada a Tifa y se rió. Tifa puso cara de furia y apretó sus puños con enfado, desde luego aquel chico era muy mal educado.

-Supongo que se parecerá a la madre, porque desde luego tu no eres tan mal educado papá-dijo mirando a su padre  
-Perdona por no habertelo dicho antes, solo que no queria que tu madre se enterara-dijo el hombre sentandose en el borde de la cama de su hijo  
-Papá, a mi madre le importa muy poco lo que tu hagas, eres libre, ya no siente nada por ti, todo acabó entre ella y tu así que no veo motivo para esconderselo-dijo Tifa indignada  
-Si, tienes razón, pero no sé, yo creia...-  
-¿Que? ¿Que aun estaba enamorada de ti?-dijo en tono de burla- Desde luego ya se de donde a salido el comportamiento de tu hijo, que por cierto no me gusta nada-dijo para marcharse a su habitación, pero la voz de su padre hizo que se detuviera  
-Te tienen muy consentida-dijo su padre riendose  
-Yo tengo modales y deberias enseñarselas a tu hijo, porque no creo que educación este en su vocabulario-dijo Tifa ironicamente  
-Tifa, no me digas como tengo que educar a tu hermanastro-dijo seriamente

Tifa se giró y se rió a carcajadas, después de calmarse miró a su padre detenidamente y con furia y arrogancia, ¿queria rebeldia? Pues rebeldia iba a tener.

-Esa cosa, no es mi hermanastro, solo es un niño que quiere ser el chulito de turno y tranquilo, no te diré como educar a TU hijo, no voy a meterme en asuntos que no me importan, además, si algún dia hay que salir a una fiesta o algo por el estilo, pasaria verguenza con ese niño, es ÉL el que esta consentido por TI-dijo Tifa para después marcharse de aquella habiatación e irse a encerrarse a la suya con un tremendo portazo.

-Me van a esperar larguísimos años con estos dos rebeldes metidos en mi casa-dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Tifa seguia en su habitación, su hermanastro, desde luego ella no lo consideraria ni amigo a ese arrogante, su padre seguramente estaria de parte de Vaan porque era un chico y habia estado mas tiempo con él. Tifa se levantó y salió a su balcón, se veia la piscina y todo el patio desde allí y pudo ver a aquel chico bañarse en la piscina, era guapo, para que negarlo, pero no era su tipo.

-¿Que estará haciendo Cloud ahora?-se preguntó Tifa

Un ruido que provenia de fuera llamó su atención, alguien habia llamado a la puerta, Tifa solo dijo un "pasa" y una mujer con un traje de falda negra, camisa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color que la falda, con tacones negros y una coleta de caballo entró.

Tifa la miró de arriba abajo, la mujer no paraba de sonreirle asta que por fin le habló.

-Tu debes de ser Tifa ¿verdad?-dijo con verdadero entusiasmo, su voz era dulce y delicada hablaba fluidamente en ingles  
-¿Y usted es...?-dijo Tifa para que la mujer siguiera la frase  
-¡Oh, perdona mis malos modales! Soy la esposa de tu padre y la madre de Vaan-dijo la mujer sonriendole- Me llamo Ashelia, pero puedes llamarme Ashe-

La mujer tenia unos ojos verdosos, su pelo era negro, lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, sus labios estaban delicadamente pintados de rojo, en sus manos llevaba una carpeta roja, aparentaba tener 37 años aunque la verdad tendria 42 mas o menos. Era alta y tenia un cuerpo esbelto, como de una modelo, se veia una madre dulce y generosa, lastima que su hijo no se pareciera a ella, tan solo en los ojos y su pelo, y tal vez su perfecto cuerpo, auqnue lo demas era identico a su padre.

-¿Conociste a Vaan?-dijo la mujer en su idioma natal,el ingles  
-Si, bueno, un poco antes de encontrarme con usted-dijo hablando con dificultad  
-¿Prefieres hablar en español?-dijo en aquel idioma  
-Vaya no sabia que supiera-dijo Tifa ya hablando en español con la mujer  
-Soy abogada, tengo que saber diferentes idiomas-dijo la mujer sin parar de sonreir  
-Mucho gusto en conocerla-dijo Tifa tambien sonriendole  
-Oh, que muchachita mas educada, lastima que Vaan no es como tu...él es más...-  
-¿Esque no podeis vivir sin hablar de mi?-dijo Vaan que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta

Estaba con el pelo mojado, con un bañador negro de marca nike que le llegaba mas o menos por las rodillas, iba descalzo y con la toalla en su hombro, entró en la habitación de Tifa y se revolvió el pelo con su mano para luego sentarse y acostarse en la cama de la chica.

-¡Oye, estas mojando mi cama!-dijo Tifa con la voz molesta  
-¿Y qué?-dijo sin importancia y mirandola de reojo

Ashe suspiró y se despidió de los chicos, tenian mucho de que hablar aquellos dos.

-Bueno chicos os dejo que os conozcais y Vaan, no seas mal educado-dijo antes de irse

Tifa se dirigió hacia la cama y se puso en frente de él con las manos en sus caderas y el rostro enfurecido.

-¡Salte de mi cama, ya!-dijo en forma de orden  
-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo en tono de burla  
-¡Pues saldras a la fuerza niñato!-dijo alzando la voz

El chico se sentó y como si fuera un leon se acercó a Tifa de gatas en la cama, cuando estubo cerca de ella sonrió y pegó su frente en la de Tifa para después darle un pico en los labios.

-Obligame-susurró Vaan

Tifa no se lo pensó dos veces, lo apartó y le metió una bofetada, del golpé el chico quedó con la cabeza girada y mirando hacia la otra banda.

-No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso-dijo Tifa en un susurro bastante enfadada- y ahora salte de mi cama, contaré asta tres y si no sales de ella volveré a meterte otra bofetada-dijo alzando la mano para pegarle nuevamente- y esta dolera más de la que te e dado-

El chico la miró furioso, pero no se movió de la cama.

-1-comenzó a contar Tifa

Pero nada el chicó seguia de rodillas apoyado en la cama en frente de ella

-2-dijo Tifa casi fuera de sus casillas

El chico sonrió con orgullo y salió de la cama, pero antes de irse hacia la puerta se puso al lado de ella.

-Tranquila gatita...ya me voy, pero esto no va a quedar así-dijo para después marcharse

Vaan pegó un portazo, Tifa fue hacia la puerta y puso su oido en ella para comprobar que Vaan no seguia allí, y asi fue, porque el ruido de los pies descalzos del chico, le indicaba a Tifa que se habia marchado.

Tifa se tocó con su dedo indice sus labios, fue un beso muy corto, pero realmente ardiente, no habia significado nada, pues él lo habia echo solo para molestarla y lo habia conseguido, encima, le habia llamado "gatita". Tifa alzó su puño y lo apretó fuertemente.

-Claro que no quedará así, te hare tragar tu propia medicina Vaan-dijo para después sentarse en su cama que estaba mojada- ¡maldito niño arrogante y descarado...! ¡ como le odio!-


	28. Escondite

CAPITULO 28º: ESCONDITE

El dia pasó rapido, no hubo mas acercamientos entre ella y Vaan. Llegó la hora de la cena, la verdad esque Tifa no tenia ganas de cenar con su "nueva familia", pero no podia ser descortés, además, la mujer de su padre, Ashe, era muy encantadora y aparte de que tenia que hacer ver a Vaan que ella también sabia "jugar".

Bajó al comedor con una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos shorts tejanos, iba descalza por la casa, asta que llegó al salon, allí estaba su padre sentado en el sofá leyendo un periodico, y Ashe con el portatil y con unas hojas, seguramente serian las cuentas de algo, pero no veia por ninguna parte a Vaan. Una crida entró en el salon y comenzó a poner la mesa junto con mayordomos.

En media hora estubo la mesa puesta, era grandiosa, Tifa se puso en la parte derecha de la mesa, Ashe a su lado, ya que la mujer decidio conocer mejor a su hijastra, enfrente de Ashe estaba el padre de Tifa y en frente de Tifa de momento no habia nadie, asta que en 5 minutos aparecio cierto moreno de ojos verdes. Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos piratas tejanos, iba descalzo al igual que Tifa, se sentó enfrente de ella y ni siquiera la miró, las criadas empezaron a servir la comida.

La comida fue divertida, Ashe le preguntaba cosas sobre España a Tifa, pues ese pais siempre le habia encantado a la mujer inglesa, Vaan pasaba un poco del tema, como hacia calor a Vaan y a Tifa les sirvieron un calipo y Zack y Ashe se tomaron un cafe. Entonces Tifa sintió en su pierna el pie de Vaan acariciando su suave piel, ella miró a Vaan sorprendida, pero este seguia comiendo su helado y mirando hacia otro lado, Tifa sonrió con rebeldia...él queria jugar, pues bueno, jugarian.

Tifa dejó que Vaan le acariciara, y luego con la pierna que Tifa tenia libre acarició la pierna de Vaan, este al ver que Tifa le acariciaba la miró detenidamente asta guiñarle un ojo, Tifa le tiró un beso en el aire, ninguno de los adultos que habia allí sabia que pasaba bajo aquella mesa. Tifa se aventuró en las fuertes piernas de Vaan, siguió su camino asta llegar a su rodilla, allí izo circulitos y Vaan ronroneó como si fuera un gatito, por suerte sus padres no le oieron. Tifa sonrió ante esto y siguió comiendo de su helado. Vaan miró detenidamente como Tifa mordia aquel helado, su boca estaba ligeramente pintada de color rojo, del color del helado, entonces intencionadamente Tifa dejó caer una gota del helado por su boca, aquella gota estaba poniendo de los nervios a Vaan, tanto que pasó su lengua por sus labios, Tifa no paraba de sonreir, pero la sonrisa acabó pues Vaan comenzó a subir mas asta llegar también a la rodilla de Tifa, intercambiaron miradas. Los dos pensaban que era un juego, un inocente juego para demostrar quien podia llegar a más.

Vaan llegó a los muslos de Tifa y comenzó a acaricarla, Tifa soltó un pequeño gemido que fue escuchado por Vaan pero no por Ashe y Zack que estaban conversando sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos. Tifa también subió asta el muslo de Vaan, no queria que pensara que estaba asustada, Tifa tenia demasiado orgullo al igual que Vaan, pero pararon porque Ashe y Zack se levantaron de la mesa e izieron que ellos dos también, aquel juego tan provocativo habia terminado en la mesa, pero no por hoy.

Tifa subió lentamente, para que Vaan la siguiera, ninguno de los dos queria que acabara el juego, aún no habia ganador. Vaan esperó a que sus padres se fueran al estudio y asi fue, sus padres riendo se fueron, Tifa al ver que Vaan iba a subir las escaleras las subio corriendo, Vaan no se iba a quedar atrás y tambien corrió, Tifa llegó a su habitacion y cerró la puerta y decidió esconderse, debajo de la cama...era de niños...tal vez en el balcon...la veria facilmente...en el lababo...seguramente la encontraria, entonces vió el escondite perfecto, en su armario, se abrió paso en toda la ropa y se escondió allí, en pocos minutos Vaan entró con la respiración entrecortada, eso de subir tantas escaleras no era lo suyo.

Miró a derecha e izquierda, pero no la vió, aquel juego cada vez se estaba poniendo mas divertido, Vaan sonrió con chuleria.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando? ¿ Y al escondite? Bien...pues juguemos-dijo alzando la voz para que la oyera

Tifa desde dentró soltó una risita, pero esta no fue escuchada por Vaan, Vaan empezó a mirar por el balcon,nada, luego debajo de la cama, tampoco estaba, luego fue al lababo y miró bien, pero tampoco habia nadie, no sabia donde se habia metido, asta que miró el armario, Tifa era lo bastante delgada para caber ahi, asi que con una sonrisa se dirigió al armario, pero como la puerta esta abierta, la cerró con el pie para que ella creiera que se habia largado a buscarla en otro lugar, y así fue, porque Tifa cayó en su trampa y abrió las puertas del armario, miró hacia abajo y vio unos pies descalzos, luego unas piernas fuertes, piratas tejanos, camisa de tirantes negras, brazos musculosos, y por ultimo sus ojos verdosos y el pelo negro, Vaan seguia sonriendo, habia caido,era muy inocente y eso le gustaba.

-¡Buh!-intentó asustarla pero ella ni se inmuto

Tifa salió del armario y luego cerró las puertas, intentó pasar, pero Vaan no la dejó, la acorraló, ella se asusto por el comportamiento de él, pero en ese momento recordo que aún seguian jugando y ese juego estaba por ir a más.

Vaan tenia los brazos a banda y banda del cuerpo de Tifa, de seguida, los nervios de Tifa fueron presenciados por Vaan, el se apartó de ella y se puso de espaldas, Tifa puso su mano en el corazon, latia muy deprisa ¿porque le ponia tan nerviosa aquel chico?

Vaan miraba hacia el frente, con los brazos cruzados y suspiro. Tifa sabia que él habia ganado.

-Ya sabia yo que te asustabas con facilidad, no eres ni la mitad de valiente de lo que creia, as demostrado que eres una perdedora, total, tampoco podrias haberme ofrecido mucho, tan solo eres una niña-dijo hiriendo los sentimientos de Tifa

Tifa abrió los ojos enormemente, él habia comenzado aquel juego tan estupido y rebuscado ¿porque ahora le decia eso? ¿Solo era para probarla? ¿Para saber sus limites? Desde luego esas preguntas no le gustaban para nada, y menos le gustaba que el insinuase que era una ingenua y una niñita, así que se adelantó y rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Vaan, el chico estaba de espaldas a ella y era ventaja para Tifa porque no veia el rojo de su cara, puso su boca en el cuello de él, era mas alto que ella, pero podia llegar a su cuello con facilidad, pasó su mano por la cintura del chico e introdujo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Vaan, podia sentir sus fuertes abdominales visiblemente desarrollados, pero no tan musculosos, así era como le gustaban a Tifa, que se vieran, pero no excesivamente. Acarició el abdomen del chico mientras la otra mano de Tifa reposaba en el borde del pantalon de Vaan.

Tifa comenzó a morder el cuello del chico, lo que sabia esque a los chicos les encantaba que les mordiesen el cuello, luego fue depositando pequeños besos, dejando rastros de deseo en ellos, atracción, era lo que sentian ambos, pero era un juego y ninguno de los dos podia pasar a mas, habia unos limites y ninguno de los dos iban a traspasarlos...de momento.

Vaan puso su mano debajo de su camisa y cojio la mano de Tifa, entrelazaron sus dedos, la otra mano de Vaan se dirigió a la mano que descansaba en el borde del pantalon y tambien hizo lo mismo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica. Tifa seguia besando el cuello, desde el final de su oreja asta la clavícula del chico. Vaan no aguantó mas y se giró quedando enfrente de ella, aún tenian las manos entrelazadas.

Vaan pusó su frente contra la de Tifa, dejó las manos de Tifa y empezó a acariciarle los brazos lentamente, luego el cuello, luego siguió bajando por sus brazos, asta llegar a la barriga de ella, adentró sus manos por debajo de la camisa, Tifa no opuso resitencia, estaba cegada por el deseo que fluia por sus venas en ese momento, así que abrazó a Vaan dejando que sus caricias las llevara a la dulce locura. Tifa pusó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Vaan y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, Vaan puso sus labios en la oreja de Tifa y comenzó a besarla delicadamente, luego bajó a su cuello y mientras besaba aquella zona, al mismo tiempo, tocaba el cuello de la chica con su humeda lengua rapidamente, Tifa soltó un gemido que fue escuchado por él, el movimiento que hacia Vaan con su lengua la volvia loca y queria seguir.

Vaan subió por su cuello asta llegar a los labios de Tifa, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la chica la miró fijamente, ninguno de los dos queria parar, sabian que lo que hacian no estaba nada bien, pero era lo que sentian en esos momentos, los cegaba.

Tifa rapidamente le quitó la camiseta a Vaan y este sin dudarlo ni un segundo mas la beso, Tifa apenas podia mantener el equilibrio asi que se agarró fuertemente a él mientras le correspondia, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas, no querian detenerse, habia demasiado deseo acumulado en sus cuerpos. Dejaron de besarse para cojer aire y rapidamente Vaan le quitó la camiseta a Tifa, esta le ayudo, el le sonrió con chuleria y ella con aires de superioridad. Vaan cojió los brazos de Tifa e hizo que los pusiera alrededor del cuello de él, inmediatamente, Vaan puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y continuaron besandose, Vaan bajó peligrosamente sus manos hacia las caderas de ella, Tifa lentamente fue llevandolo a la cama, los dos entre besos reian, todo iba demasiado rapido.

Vaan quedó encima de Tifa y la miró por momentos, ella le sonrió y los dos siguieron besandose, Tifa abrió sus piernas para que Vaan se incorporará mejor y asi lo izo, Vaan puso su mano en el muslo de la chica y siguio subiendo asta dejarla en el culo de Tifa. Vaan bajó cautelosamente por el cuello de la chica, depositando fogosos besos, Tifa no paraba de gemir, ningun chico habia llegado tan lejos con ella, ni siquiera...

-Cloud...-susurró Tifa dandose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Vaan levantó la mirada y miró a Tifa, estaba mirandolo y mirandose, las camisa de ella en el suelo y la de él tambien, en la cama, Vaan entre sus piernas, sus labios hinchados por los fogosos besos, entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos negros de Tifa, Vaan fue hacia ella y la miró.

-¿Que te ocurre?-dijo mirandola fijamente  
-Vete...-susurró Tifa mientras su voz le temblaba  
-¿Que?-dijo Vaan incredulo

Tifa se incorporó en la cama e izo que Vaan se alejara de ella.

-Fuera de mi habitación-dijo Tifa abriendo su cama y tapandose el pecho que aun contenia el sujetador con las sabanas  
-Pero-dijo Vaan mientras recojia su camisa  
-¡He dicho que fuera!-gritó Tifa

Imediatamente y sin pensarselo dos veces Vaan se fue, Tifa lloró desconsoladamente asta el cansacio.

-¿Que e echo...?-se dijo a si misma aún llorando


	29. Sin el latido de tu corazon

CAPITULO 29º:SIN EL LATIDO DE TU CORAZÓN

A la mañana siguiente Tifa no queria levantarse, se sentia sucia, en un dia habia echo lo que mas temia, encontrar a otra persona. Tifa no queria a Vaan, ni mucho menos, seguia enamorada de Cloud como el primer dia, pero iban a pasar 6 años antes de verlo de nuevo...y 6 años viviendo con Vaan...podria matar el sentimiento que sentia por Cloud y eso era lo que menos queria.

-Cloud me izo mucho daño, pero él a sido el primero y quiero que lo siga siendo...pero...si sigo así...Cloud desaparecera de mi mente...para siempre-susurró para ella misma- ¿Que debo hacer? Vaan puede que sea un chico arrogante, pero ayer...fue dulce conmigo, en cambio Cloud fue un cobarde y me mintió, pero, me queria más que a nada...-Tifa aún estaba acostada en su cama cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió, pensaba que así podia escapar de aquellos pensamientos, pero fue inutil, Cloud y Vaan seguian en ellos- Que dilema...-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Tifa cerró los ojos hacidendose la dormida. Aquella persona entró silenciosamente y se acercó a la cama de Tifa, Tifa sintió una mano suabe en su frente, luego acariciaba su mejilla, para luego dejar descansar el dedo índice en los labios de ella. Tifa siguió haciendose la dormida, sabia quien era y no queria mirarlo a la cara, después de lo que izo anoche...se sentia avergonzada de si misma.

Vaan, se incorporó en la cama y se acostó junto a ella, su cara y la de Tifa estaban muy cerca, y los labios apunto de tocarse, Vaan puso a un lado un mechon rebelde que habia en la frente de Tifa, luego rodeó su brazo en la cintura de Tifa para pegarla mas a su cuerpo.

-Pastelito...-dijo Vaan en forma graciosa

Tifa abrió los ojos con furia y lo miró, estaban muy cerca, pero ahora eso no importaba.

-No vuelvas a llamarme eso-dijo con tono enfadado  
-Ya sabia que estabas despierta-dijo Vaan sonriendo dulcemente

Tifa se sonrojó y se giró quedando de espaldas a Vaan, este la acercó mas a él y Tifa se sonrojó a mas no poder, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a un chico, Cloud iba mas lento, en cambio Vaan era muy rapido, aunque en cierto modo...tampoco eso le disgustaba.

-Lo siento-dijo repentinamente Vaan

Tifa se giró quedando en frente de él, la respiración de Vaan tocaba los labios de Tifa, igual que la respiración de ella tocaba los labios de él.

-Me pasé...ayer...-dijo mirandola sin apartar la mirada, en cambio Tifa solo miraba para otro lado que no fuesen los ojos de él y que peor lugar que los ojos que se puso a mirar los labios de Vaan-...de veras que lo siento Tifa-  
-Yo...tambien...traspasé los límites...y me siento culpable...yo fui la que empezé-dijo Tifa con voz apagada sintiendose culpable  
-Pero yo fui el que te provoqué...todo a sido mi culpa...-dijo Vaan arrepentido  
-Vaya, yo creia que eras un tipo arrogante y creido, pero...me estas demostrando lo contrario...¿quieres que tu reputacion de niño chulo y rebelde quede por los suelos?-dijo Tifa mirandolo con ojos picaros y acercandose mas a sus labios  
-Si es por un beso tuyo...-dijo acercandose a ella mientras Tifa cerraba los ojos-...correré el riesgo-

Vaan cerró los ojos y la beso, Tifa no queria engañarse más, tenia que encontrar a alguien que la tratará mejor, que no se basara en mentiras. Eran hermanastros, pero que importaba, no eran de la misma sangre y verse y besarse a escondidas seria divertido...como cuando Cloud venia por la noche...

-Cloud...-susurró Tifa entre besos

Vaan dejó de besarla y la miró con ojos molestos.

-¿Quien es ese Cloud que no paras de repetir? ¿ Un actor famoso?-dijo arqueando las cejas en forma de confusion

Tifa rió ante este comentario, Cloud un actor famoso...no podia imaginarselo. Tifa se levantó de la cama apartandose de Vaan, abrió la ventana para ir al balcón, una brisa suave meció sus cabellos, luego se puso de espaldas al paisaje apoyandose con los brazos en la baranda y mirando a Vaan mientras le sonreia, Vaan se acercó a ella y cojió con ambas manos sus mejillas y la besó, un beso tierno y dulce, parecidos a los de Cloud, pero con mas intensidad, los besos de Cloud eran únicos, nunca serían sustituidos por ningun otro beso, ni aunque intentara olvidarlo, podria saborear en un beso el amor...como lo hacia con Cloud.

-Vas a responderme...¿ o te tendre que sacar yo la respuesta?-dijo en forma juguetona

Tifa rió, Vaan no paraba de hacerla reir con sus insinuaciones y sus falsas amenazas, lo pasaria bien estos 6 años, en compañia de él...

-Cloud...es...era mi novio-dijo intentado corregir su error  
-Es tu novio...¿ o lo era?-dijo Vaan confuso

Tifa se lo pensó durante varios instantes antes de contestar la pregunta de Vaan, si queria olvidar a Cloud este era el momento.

Lo siento Cloud...pero es hora de que te marches de mi vida...por mucho que me duela jamás estaremos juntos...debo empezar de cero...con alguien que si me pueda dar lo que tu no me diste...debo empezar a amar a alguien que no me mienta...y creo que Vaan es la persona correcta...

-Cloud era mi novio...lo dejamos cuando supe que vendria aqui-dijo Tifa sin pensarselo dos veces  
-Y...a ese tal Cloud...¿aún lo quieres? ¿Aún le amas?-dijo rapidamente casi sin respirar

Si

-No, creo que me estoy olvidando de él...-dijo sonriendo, no dejaria que su corazón le hiziera una jugarreta, debia olvidarlo y ya.  
-Y...¿alguien esta ayudando a olvidarte de él?-dijo Vaan sonriendo

Nadie en este mundo puede

-Pues...si...alguien lo esta haciendo...-dijo tambien sonriendo  
-¿Y...lo esta consiguiendo?-

No, nadie podrá...jamas

-Va por buen camino-dijo Tifa acercandose peligrosamente a los labios del chico  
-¿Que significa él ahora para ti?-dijo tambien acercandose a los labios de ella

Es mi vida...es él que cada dia me ayuda salir adelante...no puedo seguir viviendo...

-Nada-dijo Tifa para terminar besandolo

Vaan y Tifa se besaron asta que tuvieron que respirar, los dos sonrieron.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Vaan separandose de ella y saliendo de su habitación. Tifa miró el paisaje, no se parecia nada a España...España...como la echaba de menos, a toda su gente a su familia...a él...miró el cielo azul y cerró sus ojos recordando los momentos en que por la noche su heroe entraba por la ventana de su habitación y compartian besos, caricias...sentimientos...

Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Tifa...no podia engañarse...seguir su vida sin él...era como seguir viviendo sin una meta, con un vacio enorme, que nadie, nunca, jamás...podria llenar...ella no podia vivir sin él...era como si su corazón no latiera...necesitaba de su calor para vivir y ahora estaban tan lejos el uno del otro...Tifa no podia seguir viviendo...

-...Sin el latido de tu corazón...-susurró Tifa mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuertemente la barandilla con sus manos.

En España un chico con unas gafas en sus manos, estirado en el tejado de su casa miraba el cielo despejado, jamás habia sufrido tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora. El chico de cabellos rubios se sentó y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Oye Cloud! ¿¡Por cuanto tiempo vas a estar allí arriba? ¡La tia de Francia te esta esperando!-dijo una voz de chica  
-¡Si ya voy Aertih!-dijo Cloud molesto

Sin hacer casi esfuerzo, bajó con agilidad poniendose en frente de Aerith.

-¿A que adivino en quien estabas pensando?-dijo Aerith poniendole el dedo índice en la frente de Cloud  
-Cierra el pico-dijo pasando por su lado e iendo hacia su casa- no es asunto tuyo-dijo para después entrar  
-Aix, pero que genio-dijo con sus manos en sus caderas.

Cloud iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitacion, pero la voz de su tia le interrumpió.

-Cloud, tenemos que ir a comprar-dijo su tia mirandolo  
-¿Porque no le dices a tu queridisima sobrina que vaya?-dijo Cloud ironicamente  
-Porque tu puedes con las bolsas, venga vamos-dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta  
-¡Pues que te acompañe el tio!-dijo Cloud empezando a subir las escaleras  
-Tu tio esta durmiendo y...-su tia vió que su hijo avanzaba y no le hacia caso y se puso echa una furia- ¡Cloud! ¡Baja en este instante! ¡No vuelvo a repetirtelo! Nos vamos a comprar..¡ahora!-dijo su tia alzando mucho su voz  
-Joder...-susurró Cloud para si mismo

Por el camino iban muy silenciosos, llegaron al supermercado, su tia era una maniatica de las compras y siempre compraba lo que menos necesitaba.

-Tia ¿se puede saber para que compras tantos champus? ¡Tenemos como unos 5 o 6 que compraste la semana pasada!-dijo Cloud desesperado  
-Claro, como mis sobrinos son unos guarros en mi casa no se gastan los champus...¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te duchaste Cloud?-dijo su tia mientras miraba la marca del champú  
-Fue esta mañana tia, cuando me reñiste por dejar el baño lleno de agua-dijo su hijo rojo como un tomate porque todo el mundo lo miraba por el comentario tan desagradable de su tia  
-¡Ah, si, es verdad! Que memoria la mia, bueno, no importa, comprare mas por si acaso-dijo su tia echandolos al carrito  
-Madre de dios...-dijo poniendo su mano en su frente- me voy a buscar algo que si necesitemos-dijo para irse de allí  
-¡Esta bien, esta bien!-dijo mirando un patito de goma-¡Oi, que patito mas mono! Para mi hijo cuando venga aunque creo que asta dentro de unos meses... bueno que importa, es muy mono, ala al carrito-dijo echandolo en el carro contena como un perro con un hueso

Cloud iba por los pasillos sin saber muy bien donde ir, asta que algo le llamó la atención, unas patatas fritas donde en ellas habia unas pequeñas letras muy interesantes, Cloud cojió la bolsa de patatas y leyó lo que decia en negrita.

VIAJE PARA DOS PERSONAS A LONDRES, 5 DIAS, HOTEL 4 ESTRELLAS TODO INCUIDO

-¿Londres eh? Si no recuerdo mal allí es donde esta Tifa en esos momentos...como me gustaria que me tocara este premio, pero es impossible, hay un 99% de que no encuentre el premio y un 1% de que sí, que chorrada, tendre que esperar 6 años-dijo Cloud deprimiendose y dejando la bolsa de patatas  
- ¡Cloud, nos vamos!-gritó su tia desde la otra punta del supermercado  
-Que mujer...-

Cloud estaba apunto de irse...pero...si su tia compraba cosas que no necesitaba...todo el dia se malgastaba el dinero en chorradas, lo que haria él no seria ninguna, decidido, cojeria muchas bolsas de patatas y si en esas bolsas el premio no estaba, al dia siguiente iria a comprar. No descansaria asta encontrar el premio. Giró la bolsa y vió un apartado de correos, los boletos no estarian en las bolsas, pero si estarian unos papeles que anunciaban que eras el ganador, y ese papel lo tenias que enviar a Galicia...

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto-dijo Cloud cojiendo un moton de patatas

Cloud llegó con un monton de patatas a la caja, su tia abrió enormemente sus ojos, pero lo dejó pasar, al fin y al cabo esas patatas no valian mas de 1 euro. Cuando llegaron a casa, Cloud cojió todas las bolsas de patatas y las llevó a su habitación, habia comprado como unas 25 o asin.

Estubo casi toda la noche rebuscando en las bolsas, asta que le quedaba una.

-Espero que este ahi, porque si no...-dijo abriendo la bolsa

Rebusco, rebusco y rebusco, asta que encontró algo que le sacó una sonrisa.

Enhorabuena, es usted el ganador, mande este papel al apartado de correos XXXXXXXXXX con todos sus datos y en unas semanas tendrá usted los boletos a Londres

-Increible...es...es...impossible...volveré a verte...¡Volvere a verte Tifa!-dijo Cloud gritando de alegria

Se acercaba el momento de verla...y no tendria que esperar 6 años...si no unas semanas que pasarian volando...el destino nuevamente estaba uniendo sus caminos, muy pronto se verian y por fin podrian regresar a España.


	30. Es buen Comienzo

CAPITULO 30º: ES UN BUEN COMIENZO

Cloud miraba al cielo sin poderse creer lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando, así que sin esperar, mandó aquel papel al apartado de correos que decia, lo metió en un sobre con su nombre direccion...y corriendo salió de casa.

-¡Eh Cloud! ¿A donde te crees que vas? Vamos a cenar ahora mismo-dijo su tia con una bandeja de ensalada en sus manos  
-Lo siento, pero sinceramente tengo otra cosa mas importante que hacer que pensar en mi estomago-dijo Cloud bajando rapidamente las escaleras y saliendo a la calle  
-¡Pero Cloud...!-demasiado tarde, su sobrino ya se habia ido y para colmo habia dejado la puerta abierta-...este niño, un dia de estos me da un infarto por su culpa-

Cloud siguió corriendo por las calles mientras sonreia, al fin llegó a un buzón y allí echo el sobre.

-Espero que el premio llegue pronto...-dijo mientras iba camino a casa

En otro lugar, muy lejos de España...

-Esta noche aremos una fiesta en tu honor Tifa-dijo Ashelia  
-¿Una fiesta en mi qué?-dijo Tifa alzando una ceja  
-Que ingenua-dijo Vaan dandole un sorbo a su coca cola  
-Callate idiota-dijo Tifa dandole una patada en la espinilla  
-¡Au!-dijo Vaan tocandose el lugar donde le habia dado su hermanastra el puntapie

Tifa sonrió arrogantemente sacandole la lengua y Vaan solo sonrió.

-Bueno chicos dejad las peleas y escuchar a Ashe-dijo el padre de ambos  
-Gracias cariño-dijo en ingles-Bueno volviendo al lio que estabamos hablando-dijo de nuevo en español- se hará una fiesta y bueno, vendran grandes empresarios y abogados, todos ellos millonarios por supuesto y aparte de tu llegada Tifa también celebraremos los 20 años que cumple nuestro buffet de abogados, asi que NO QUIERO NI LA MAS MINIMA PELEA, sed respetuosos con los invitados...y no olvideis esos modales...aparte de todo eso...no hay mas, Tifa vendran muchachos de tu edad y la de Vaan, hijos de esa gente importante, puede que conozcas alguno y te interese-dijo guiñandole el ojo a Tifa  
-¡Ja!-dijo Vaan con sarcasmo e ironia

Vaan se marcho de alli y se encerró en su habitación, Tifa miró a su padre y sonrió.

-No creo que me interese nadie, a proposito ¿cuando comienza la fiesta? ¿tendre que hablar en ingles?-dijo Tifa con un toque de preocupación en su voz  
-Bueno, no creo que el idioma signifique un problema porque como ves Vaan sabe español a si que supongo que los invitados tambien sabran ¿alguna cosa mas Tifa?-dijo Ashe sonriendo  
-No tengo que ponerme...-dijo Tifa  
-Bueno pues...¡ya se! Toma, mi tarjeta de credito, en Londres ay tiendas maravillosas, de alta costura, a la moda...puedo ir contigo si quieres...-dijo Ashe sonriendo mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de credito  
-Es muy generoso de su parte, pero yo...-  
-No me hagas ese feo...aceptala, iremos hoy por la tarde-dijo mientras se giraba para irse  
-Ashe, creo...que iré, yo sola...-dijo Tifa sonriendo-...quiero que sea una sorpresa lo de mi vestido o traje o lo que sea-dijo riendo nerviosamente  
-¡Claro!-le dijo sonriendo- bueno tengo cosas que hacer, ¿nos vamos cielo?-  
-Eh, si, vamos, asta luego Tifa-dijo su padre marchandose con su nueva esposa  
-¿Donde vais?-dijo Tifa  
-Aunque no lo creas tu padre tiene un gusto horrible para vestir asi que...-dijo Ashe riendo  
-Si, no hace falta que lo digas, es un desastre-  
-¡Como que un...!-  
-Cariño se nos hace tarde ¡no olvides de comprarte algo Tifa, gasta lo que necesites, no importa el precio!-dijo para despues marcharse con su marido

Tifa, despues de que Ashe y su padre se marcharan fue a la habitación de Vaan y lo vió en su cama estirado con los ojos cerrados. Tifa dejó la tarjeta de credito en el escritorio de este y se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

-Vaan...¿estas despierto?-dijo Tifa en un susurro-Vaan...oye...-dijo meciendolo para que despertara

Vaan desprevenidamente cojió de la muñeca a Tifa y la puso debajo suyo, puso ambas piernas al costado de Tifa y acercó su cara al rostro sonrojado de ella.

-¿Que haces?-dijo Tifa riendo  
-Tenerte cerca de mi...-susurró para después darle un corto beso a Tifa el cual ella correspondio  
-Queria hacerte una propuesta-  
-¿Cual, corazón?-dijo Vaan cariñosamente rozando su nariz contra la de ella  
-Vente conmigo-dijo Tifa besandolo  
-¿A donde?-dijo con dificultad mientras se besaban  
-A comprarme algo-dijo dandole cortos besos a Vaan- para la fiesta...-  
-Esta bien...-dijo después de tanto pensarselo-pero con una condicion...-dijo Vaan sonriendo  
-¿Cual?-dijo alzando una ceja y con un tono de confusion  
-No te fijaras en ningun chico-dijo para despues besarla

Entre besos Tifa rió.

-¿Estas celoso?-dijo riendo  
-Claro que no-  
-Ya por eso dices que no me fije en nadie-dijo Tifa riendo y acariciando su mejilla  
-Prometemelo-susurró Vaan cerca de sus labios  
-Te lo prometo-dijo besandolo-¿ nos vamos?-  
-¿Ahora? Pero si yo estoy muy agusto asi...encima tuyo-dijo Vaan con voz seductora  
-Pues fijate que yo así no estoy muy comoda-dijo Tifa roja como un tomate  
-Oh, bueno no importa puedes ponerte arriba si quieres-dijo Vaan riendo  
-Vamonos ya que luego se ace tarde-le suplicó Tifa  
-¡Ay que fastidio! Esta bien como quieras-dijo levantandose de encima de ella y sentandose en el borde de la cama  
-¡Si!-dijo abrazandolo por detrás y dandole un beso en la mejilla para despues dirigirse al escritorio y cojer la tarjeta de credito

Vaan se levantó y fue hacia Tifa para abrazarla por detrás y darle un beso en el cuello, para luego llevar los labios a la oreja de esta.

-Asi no se agradecen las cosas-susurró Vaan

Tifa se giró, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó apasiondamente, después por falta de aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Asi es como tengo que agradecertelo?-susurró Tifa sonriendo  
-Es un buen comienzo-dijo cojiendola de la mano para salir de la habitación-vamos

Y así Tifa y Vaan se dirigieron a las ruidosas calles de Londres, a Vaan le esperaba un dia bien largo de compras.

Vaan y Tifa recorrieron todo Londres, la mayor parte se la pasaban en el taxi viendo edificios, estatuas, monumentos y el gran reloj big ben...Tifa estaba encantada, pero aún así le faltaba algo, no sabia el que, pero habia un vacio tan grande dentro de ella que no sabia ni como ni con quien llenarlo. Vaan seguia llenadole los momentos de alegria, era todo un payaso y siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Llegaron a una tienda que captó la atención de Tifa. Vaan y ella entraron, era una tienda con vestidos de novia y trajes preciosos, aunque la verdad se veian bastante caros.

-Los veo un poco...bastante caros-susurró Tifa a Vaan que estaba a su lado  
-Mi madre te ha dicho que no importa el precio Tifa, ademas-dijo agarrandola por la cintura- estoy deseando verte con un vestido con un buen escote...me dejarias bastante a la imaginacion-dijo Vaan provocativamente  
-Eres un salido Vaan-dijo pegandole en el hombro riendo  
-Venga va, comenzemos con la cazeria-dijo riendo  
-¡Si!-dijo Tifa realmente animada

Recorreron toda la tienda, la verdad esque era realmente grande, con muchos vestidos de novia, trajes y vestidos para fiestas...Tifa se lo pasaba muy bien con Vaan, el chico se escondia ella lo buscaba y le pegaba un susto de muerte, Tifa cojia vestidos sin parar y Vaan suspiraba porque todo lo cargaba él, asta que al fin llegaron al probador.

-Bueno, voy a probarme todos estos vestidos espera sentado ahi-dijo Tifa señalando una silla que habia al lado de un espejo- no tardaré mucho

Vaan cojió la silla y se puso en frente del gran espejo que habia en la gran tienda, los probadores estaban a banda y banda del espejo. Vaan miraba su reloj, desde luego las mujeres tardaban mucho en canviarse, asta que Tifa por fin salió cambiada. Vaan solo pudo sonreir y silbar. Tifa dio unas cuantas vueltas y le sonrió.

El vestido era largo y elegante, rosa , que se ajustaba a su delgada cintura, parecia una princesa, en el pecho llevaba algunos adornos al igual que en el borde del final del vestido, Tifa dio cuantas vueltas, pero despues se miró al espejo y mostró una mueca de desagrado. Luego se giró para mirar a Vaan.

-Demasiado rosa, no quiero parecer una princesita...ademas...no creo que me quede bien-dijo mirandose una vez mas en el espejo  
-Pero si te ves preciosa-dijo Vaan incredulo  
-No me convence, aun me quedan muchos para probarme, ahora vuelvo-dijo sonriendo entrando una vez mas al probador.  
-Esta mujer me esta volviendo loco-dijo Vaan apoyando su frente en la palma de su mano y suspirando

Al rato Tifa salió de nuevo con un vestido diferente. Esta vez era azul, se ajustaba asta su cadera y en el pecho tenia forma de corazon, pero Tifa creia que para una chica de mas edad.

-No me lo veo muy bien-dijo dando varias vueltas- ¿ que te parece a ti?-  
-¿Hace falta responder?-dijo encojiendose de hombros y sacandola de quizio  
-Mejor no digas nada- dijo para luego entrar de nuevo en el probador.

Tifa salió con un vestido verde largo, con un adorno bastante grande...y un gran escote que hizo que a Vaan se le salieran los ojos. Vaan trago saliva y se desabroto un boton de la camisa porque notó que hacia calor.

-¿Y bien?-dijo dando otra vuelta  
-Uff...-dijo dandose aire con la mano  
-Ni hablar-dijo para entrar de nuevo al provador y ponerse otro vestido

Tifa salió con un vestido rojo, de tubo, bastante pegado al cuerpo.

-Me encanta...-susurró Vaan  
-Pues a mi no ¿porque te gusta? Es muy rojo, llamativo...-dijo mirandose  
-Porque es facil de quitar-dijo lanzandole un beso  
-Urggg...-dijo entrando de nuevo al probador

El que se puso era rosa tambien, pero aun mas chillon, Vaan cuando la vio pudo fijarse bien en el vestido, estrecho, pegado a la cintura y cadera de ella, con buen escote y una raja al lateral del vestido que dejaba ver su preciosa pierna, a Vaan se le estaba callendo la baba.

-¿Y este que tal?-dijo Tifa inocente  
-Un dia de estos me vas a matar...-Vaan se pasó la lengua por los labios humedeciendolos-...del placer...-  
-Eres un...buff, esta claro que este tampoco ¡ y estoy harta de probarme tantos vestidos!-dijo entrando de nuevo en el probador

Vaan solo se reia, se estaba divirtiendo mucho iendo de compras con ella, siempre decian que ir con una mujer a comprar ropa era de lo mas horroso, pero él se lo estapa pasando estupendamente.

Tifa salio con un nuevo vestido, esta vez negro, con adornos, bastante pegado al cuerpo.

-¿Tiene alguna pega ese vestido?-dijo Vaan antes de que Tifa hablara  
-Bueno...medio medio...se va acercando al prototipo que busco...-dijo mirandose al espejo- ¿tu que piensas?-  
-Mmmmm-dijo pensando para luego mirarla de arriba abajo- esta bien...demasiado negro creo yo-  
-Si...yo pienso igual, voy a cambiarme-dijo de nuevo entrando en el probador  
-Dios-dijo Vaan mirando su reloj- llevamos como media hora y aun no se a decidido...-

Tifa al fin salió...Vaan tragó saliba y silvó, verdaderamente, aquel vestido estaba echo para ella, aunque era rosa, tenia adornos dorados, con un escote no demasiado grande y una raja en la falda que dejaba ver su pierna.

Es preciosa pensó Vaan

Tifa sonrió y dió una vuelta y extendió sus brazos para luego posarlos en sus caderas.

-¿Que tal?-dijo sonriente  
-Me encantas...-susurró Vaan  
-¿Eh?-dijo Tifa confusa dando otra vuelta y sonriendo  
-Digo...el vestido, si...que me gusta..mucho, como te queda-dijo Vaan nerviosamente  
-¿De verdad?-Tifa sonrió- A mi tambien me encanta...bueno vamonos que se nos a echo tarde-  
-Si, vamos-dijo levantandose de la silla.

Tifa entró de nuevo y se cambió de ropa, colocó los otros vestidos que no se provó y fue con el que le gustó a pagarlo, auqnue valia 750 € Ashe le dijo que no importaba precio asi que, lo pagó y Vaan y Tifa se fueron...estaban algo cansados por lo que inmediatamente llegaron a casa. Ashe y su padre ya estaban sentados en el sillon viendo la tele.

-Vaya asi que has ido con Vaan ¿eh?-dijo Ashe riendo- ¿como a ido? ¿ya as comprado el vestido?-dijo mirando la bolsa que Vaan llevaba  
-Si, pero es sopresa-dijo Tifa poniendose su dedo indice en los labios- asta esta noche nada, que por cierto, solo quedan como unas...3 horas para que empieze la fiesta-dijo Tifa mirando su reloj  
-Tifa, e pensado que vayamos a la peluqueria las dos mientras ellos se arreglan ¿que te parece?-dijo levantandose del sofa e iendo hacia ella  
-Me parece estupendo, dejo el vestido y ahora mismo vamos-dijo Tifa cojiendo la bolsa de la mano de Vaan

Tifa subio deprisa las escaleras, puso el vestido encima de su cama para que no se arrugara y salio disparada hacia el salon.

-Estoy lista-dijo poniendose al lado de Ashe  
-Bien, aparte del peinado, nos maquillaran a las dos - dijo Ashe sonriendo  
-Genial, venga, vamos o no llegaremos a la fiesta-dijo Tifa ilusionada  
-Tienes razon, asta luego chicos-dijo marchandose con Tifa  
-Adios-dijeron padre e hijo a la vez

Habia sido un dia muy largo y cansado...y encima hoy por la noche era la fiesta...Vaan tubo el presentimiento de que iba a ser una noche perfecta, sobretodo teniendo a Tifa al lado...


	31. La gran noche

CAPITULO 31º: LA GRAN NOCHE

22:00 de la noche. Vaan y su padre junto con los criados hacian pasar a los invitados al gran salon, estaba todo bien adornado, los criados, vestian de camareros y llevaban bandejas con un tentempie en ellas. Las mujeres iban vestidas con grandes vestidos de gala y los hombres con traje negro y corbata. Todo el mundo llevaba su copa de champan en la mano y hablaba amenamente con los demás.

Una mujer extravagante, con un moño enorme adornando su cabeza y un vestido negro de tubo con gran escote, con la copa en la mano la cual estaba adornada por diferentes anillos en diferentes dedos, se acercó a Zack, el marido de Ashe.

-Zack, querido, ¿donde esta tu esposa? Creia que iba a estar-dijo la mujer con voz muy aguda  
-Si, esta arreglandose con alguien , acaban de llegar de la peluqueria y han ido a cambiarse-dijo Zack cortesmente-ademas os tengo que presentar ante todos a alguien-  
-¡Será muy importante para presentarla delante de todos nosotros!-dijo la mujer dando un sorbo a su champan y aciendose la importante  
-Si que lo es Kristy-dijo sonriendo  
-Bueno, espero que no tarden...¿donde esta tu muchacho, Zack?-dijo mirando por todos lados  
-Debe de estar por algun sitio...supongo que recibiendo a los demas invitados...somos mas de 100-dijo en un susurro  
-Bueno, tengo que dejarte mi esposo me llama, con su permiso-dijo marchandose

Zack sonrió falsamente, la gente que se hacia la importante y que se creia la mejor no la soportaba. Por eso se casó con Ashe, cuando la conoció era una mujer bellisima, de rasgos finos y perfectos y con una personalidad reservada y divertida, no por tener mucho dinero se hacia la importante, pero si le gustaba celebrar grandes fiestas.

Entonces Ashe y Tifa llegaron. Tifa llevaba el pelo como siempre, largo, lacio negro como la noche, bien peinado, sus ojos estaban lijeramente maquillados por un tono rosa, con rimel y los labios los llevaba rosados.

Ashe llevaba un vestido azul cielo, con escote y de tubo, y en sus manos llevaba unos guantes del mismo color que el vestido asta la altura de los codos. Las dos entraron, Tifa estaba reluciente con su vestido, todos los muchachos y chicas la miraban, los chicos sonriendo y algunas chicas con envidia, Ashe y Tifa pasaron al gran salon asta encontrarse con Zack.

-Vaya, estais muy bonitas-dijo tomando de la mano a Ashe  
-Gracias mi amor-dijo sonriendo  
-¿Donde esta Vaan?-dijo Tifa mirando a todos lados  
-No lo se, buscalo, no tendra que estar muy lejos, ademas tenemos que presentarte-dijo su padre  
-Ahora vuelvo-dijo marchandose

Zack y Ashe se quedaron mirando como se iba Tifa, iba realmente preciosa, parecia que tuviese 18 años cuando en verdad solo tenia 16.

-Se parece a su madre ¿verdad?-dijo Ashe nostalgica  
-Ashe, no empiezes...-dijo Zack  
-Rinoa es bellisima, Tifa es la viva imagen de ella...aunque puedo notar que tambien tiene algun parecido tuyo...-dijo disimulando  
-¿Porque siempre tenemos que hablar de Rinoa?-dijo Zack extrañado  
-Vamos, no esta mal hablar de tu ex mujer, solo que al ver a Tifa...me a recordado a la foto que vi en tu cartera antes de que me pidieses que fuera tu novia-dijo mirando como Tifa pasaba entre la gente  
-¿La viste?-dijo Zack nervioso  
-Si, vi la foto de Rinoa junto a la de Tifa...ademas que estaba tu otro hijo...despues de casarnos te desiciste de la foto...y ahora solo llevas a tu tres hijos y a mi-dijo girandose para verlo mejor-...yo solo digo que tu mujer es realmente bella...-dijo bajando la mirada

Zack la cojió del mentón e hizo que lo mirara.

-Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida...no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Rinoa, como tampoco de que ella me haya dado dos hijos...pero el mayor regalo que me a dado la vida...as sido tu-dijo Zack dulcemente  
-¿De verdad?-dijo Ashe en ingles  
-Te lo juro-dijo tambien en ingles para luego besarla

De mientras Tifa buscaba a Vaan asta que al final lo encontró, Vaan la vió y le dijo que se acercara, ya que estaba con unos amigos y Tifa pensó que tal vez se los iba a presentar. Cuando Tifa llegó su hermanastro le pasó el brazo por el hombro rodeandola. Los chicos y las chicas la miraban de arriba abajo.

-Os presento a...-pero Tifa le puso su mano en la boca  
-Tu padre a dicho que delante de todos nos presentara asi que no le chafes la sorpresa-dijo para despues quitarle la mano de la boca a Vaan  
-Oix, esta bien...bueno, se llama Tifa, ya no diré nada mas-dijo mirando hacia otra banda pero aun rodeandola con el brazo

Una chica vestida con un vestido azul de vuelo de pelo castaño claro con tirabuzones se acercó asta Vaan y miró de arriba abajo a Tifa y como Vaan la rodeaba con el brazo, luego la chica sonrio falsamente.

-Vaya, veo que as encontrado sustituta-dijo mirando descaradamente a Tifa

Tifa abrió los ojos enormemente, y con confusion, ¿que insinuaba aquella chica?

-Es verdad te has olvidado muy pronto de Shiva-dijo apareciendo una chica con el cabello largo castaño oscuro y rizado, vestia con un vestido de tubo rojo.

Tifa miró a Vaan sorprendida, este se hacia el loco y miraba a otra banda.

-¿Quien es Shiva?-preguntó Tifa a Vaan con un tono de voz curioso

Entonces una chica rubia con un recojido elegante y maquillada levemente, delgada, bonita, de ojos azules intensos y con un largo vestido de color verde agua se acercó, pusos sus manos en sus caderas los cuales estaban adornados por guantes que le llegavan asta el codo, de color del vestido y miro a Vaan y a Tifa, pero se fijó mas en ella que en él. Sonrió orgullosamente, cerró los ojos y os abrió lentamente para luego empezar a hablar.

-Yo soy Shiva-dijo la chica con una voz angelical

-Vaya Vaan no creia que tubieras tan mal gusto-dijo Shiva mirando de arriba abajo a Tifa

Las dos chicas que estaban con ella rieron al unisono. Tifa miraba a Shiva con disimulo, Ashe habia dicho que nada de peleas y no queria que por la picapleitos de la chica de cabellos rubios se armara un horrible barullo. Tifa no pensaba contestar a las provocaciones de Shiva, así que se acercó mas a Vaan y le puso sus dos brazos por la cintura de él y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, Vaan la abrazó mas protectoramente.

-Largate Shiva, por aqui no se te ha perdido nada-dijo Vaan sin importarle los sentimientos de la muchacha  
-Vaya, que maleducado te has vuelto...¿es asi como piensas tratar a tu prometida?-dijo Shiva orgullosamente  
-Callate insensata-dijo Vaan alzando un poco la voz y apretando mas a Tifa contra su cuerpo- vete con tus estupidas amigas a otra parte, aqui solo molestas-  
-Oh...pobre Vaany...¿no quieres que se entere tu nueva novia de que estas comprometido conmigo? Si mal no recuerdo tu padre y el mio icieron un acuerdo...la fusion de sus empresas a cambio de nuestro compromiso-dijo Shiva diciendo aquellas palabras como si escupiera veneno

Tifa apartó su cabeza del pecho de este y lentamente lo dejó de abrazar quedando solo a un lado de él, miró de arriba abajo a Shiva de nuevo, era realmente bonita, pero lo unico que fallaba era su estupido ego...aquel ego de superioridad hacia los demas.

-¿Compromiso?-dijo Tifa en un susurro en el idioma que en esos momentos se hablaba, el ingles  
-Si querida, COM-PRO-MI-SO, espero que te quede claro porque cuando cumplamos la mayoria de edad, Vaan y yo nos casaremos, así es el mundo de los ricos-dijo Shiva mirandola con superioridad-aparte de que tu no eres de por aqui ¿verdad? Nunca te habia visto-dijo mirandola para luego dirigirse a Vaan-¿quien es una de las tantas con las que te acuestas para satisfacer tus necesidades?- dijo con sarcasmo e ironia mientras reia

Tifa miró a Vaan con sorpresa para luego negar con la cabeza, en forma de desaprobación...¿Vaan era de...aquellos? No era possible...

-¿Vaan...?-dijo Tifa con decepcion y sorpresa en su voz  
-Tifa...yo...no le creas, es mentira-dijo Vaan intentando explicarse

Shiva se acercó a Vaan y a Tifa y se puso en medio de los dos.

-Bien, como ya habeis aclarado vuestras dudas, me llevo a MI pometido, ¿porque no te buscas a otro novio?-dijo cojiendo del brazo a Vaan  
-Vaan no es mi novio-dijo Tifa aclarando el malentendido aunque entre ellos dos hubiese habido algo  
-¿Ah, no? Entonces que es...¿tu compañero de cama?-dijo ironicamente

Ante esto los chicos y las chicas rieron, Shiva estaba dejando en evidencia a Tifa.

-Shiva sueltame de una vez-dijo Vaan alzando la voz  
-Si no quieres que tu padre asuma las consecuencias...te vendras conmigo-dijo Shiva duramente

Shiva intentó llevarse a Vaan del lado de Tifa, pero antes de que diera algun paso Tifa habló.

-Suelta a mi hermanastro-dijo Tifa alzando la voz

Todos los muchachos y muchachas de 16 y 17 años se giraron para ver a Tifa, Shiva se quedó sorprendida, pero luego pensó que posiblemente era una broma pesada de ella.

-¿A tu hermanastro? Tu eres una amargada que me lo quiere quitar, pero él es mio ¿entiendes?...tu hermanastro...ya te gustaria a ti-dijo intentando llevarse a Vaan, este no opuso resistencia por la advertencia de Shiva, si el se negaba, su padre perderia la empresa y eso no lo queria para él.

-Atención por favor-dijo Zack alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

Vaan y Tifa se miraron, Vaan se soltó del agarre de Shiva como pudo y fue con su hermanastra junto a Ashe y su padre. Al llegar allí todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la dama que estaba junto a ellos. Tifa se puso al lado de su padre y el cojió la mano de ella, Tifa dió un paso adelante y miró a la multitud que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Os quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mi...-dijo sonriendo mirando a Tifa

Tifa no sonreia, solo miraba a Shiva que estaba pendiente de lo que hacia Vaan.

-Os quiero presentar a mi hija...Tifa-dijo alzando mas la voz y con tono de orgullo

Algunas mujeres sonrieron y otras hicieron un gesto de desaprovación, pero al fin y al cabo todo el mundo sabia que Zack se habia casado por segunda vez, así que a algunos nos les extrañaba que el tuviera una hija. Después de mirar a Tifa, todos aplaudieron...

-Ha venido desde España y se quedara un largo tiempo con nosotros-dijo sonriendo-... Y ahora, continuad con la fiesta-dijo alzando su copa de champan

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar, su padre y Ashe dueron a hablar con algunas personas que habia pro allí, Vaan se acercó a Tifa y la cojió de la mano.

-Tifa...yo...-pero Tifa se desizo del agarre  
-Deberias haberme dicho que estabas comprometido-dijo Tifa friamente  
-El compromiso no es totalmente oficial...y no encontre la necesidad de decirtelo, perdoname-  
-¿Sabes Vaan? No te considero un hermano, solo el hijo de mi padre, por eso no me siento culpable de lo que hizimos ni de lo que sentí, porque al fin y al cabo no somos nada, pero no importa, yo no quiero que papa pierda la empresa...así que será mejor que te comprometas con Shiva...aunque esa chica no me gusta para ti-dijo mirandola y riendose  
-Si...es una niña de papa-dijo tambien riendose  
-No me digas...-dijo Tifa para luego mirar a Vaan-...bueno será mejor que vayamos-

Al llegar Vaan se puso al lado de Shiva y esta miró soprendida a Tifa.

-No sabia que fueras...-dijo con temblor en su voz  
-No importa...la verdad esque no me gustas para mi hermanastro, eres muy refinadita...aparte de que usas una amenaza para retenerlo a tu lado...¿que pasa? ¿esque no eres lo suficiente mujer para llenarle?-dijo Tifa orgullosa  
-Insensata-dijo alzando la mano para abofetearla pero Tifa fue mas rapida y la detuvo  
-No intentes pegarme, tu reputacion se iria a los suelos...y creeme que a mas de una la e dejado sin fama, asi que contigo no tendria que ser diferente por mucho que seas la prometida de mi hermano...¿en verdad solo fue por el acuerdo de las empresas que te comprometiste con él o fue algo mas?-

Shiva bajó su mirada, todas las chicas y chicos la estaban mirando, aquella chica la estaba poniendo en ridiculo. Pero ya se las pagaria.

-No te creas tan superior, porque no eres ni la mitad de mujer de la que soy yo, asi que andate con cuidado conmigo, porque si te tengo que poner recta, lo haré...y me importara muy poco lo que piensen de mi...total...no me quedaré aqui-dijo Tifa provocando el enfado de Shiva  
-Eres una desgraciada-dijo Shiva poniendose en frente de Tifa y soltandose del agarre de Vaan  
-No mas que tu...niñita-dijo para cojer una copa y tirarsela a la cara

Shiva estaba con todo el rimel corrido a causa del champan que contenia la copa, su vestido estaba mojado por algunas gotitas y que decir de su cara, estaba horrenda.

-Me las pagaras todas juntas aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo Shiva furiosa  
-Cuidate mucho de mi...porque yo no tengo limites-dijo para después girarse e irse

Shiva iba a seguirla pero Vaan la agarró del brazo.

-Si no quieres que los demás se enteren de lo que te ha echo mi hermanastra, será mejor que te quedes donde estas-dijo Vaan en un susurro

Shiva miraba la escalera que en esos momentos Tifa subia, desde ese momento odiaria con todas sus fuerzas a esa chica rebelde y engreida.


	32. El heroe de tus sueños

CAPITULO 32º: EL HEROE DE TUS SUEÑOS

Tifa llegó a su habitación y se estiró en la cama, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, se puso bocarriba, sobre sus sabanas rosas que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido y cerró sus ojos, aún sentía a la gente hablar, la música...entonces un ruido familiar se escuchó en su habitación...un ruido en la ventana.

Tifa se levantó rápidamente de la cama y abrió la ventana, se asomó al balcón...no había nadie, así que se giró para irse de nuevo a la cama, pero el ruido de alguien saltando y poniendo los pies en el suelo detrás de ella hizo que se girara, para encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento. Tifa se llevó sus manos a la boca y rebeldes lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos negros...los ojos de la muchacha tenían un brillo encantador...miles de lagrimas surcaban su rostro y caían débilmente.

Aquella persona sonrió y le tendió la mano, Tifa sonrió aún con las lagrimas en sus ojos y tomó la mano de aquel muchacho que aún habitaba en su corazón...

-¿Qué haces aquí...?-susurró acercándose a él aún con su mano agarrada fuertemente a la de él.  
-Te prometí que iría por ti, princesa...-dijo quitándose unas gafas oscuras y tirándolas al suelo para después tirar de su mano para que ella se acercara a él

El chico la tomó del mentón y le limpio sus lagrimas, Tifa cogió su mano y la acarició, sintiéndola...sintiendo su calor, aunque hubiese limpiado el rostro de lagrimes miles de ellas seguían cayendo...y no de dolor...esta vez eran de alegría.

-No llores amor...ya sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas-dijo acariciándole su mejilla  
-Cloud...-susurró para luego echarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo- estas aquí...conmigo...-  
-Shhh...no me voy a separar jamás de ti...-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Tifa dejó de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él, lentamente se acercaron y se besaron. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Tifa dejó escapar una lágrima, la mano de él cogida a la suya y la otra pasándola por la cintura para tener mejor contacto, la mano de ella agarrada a la de él y la otra mano de la chica en su pecho.

En ese beso se demostraron cuanto de menos se habían echado, miles de sentimientos fluían de aquella habitación, donde un amor se había vuelto a reunir. Cloud dejó de besarla, para depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte...yo...perdóname, he estado con otro, yo no sabía que nos volveríamos a ver , yo...-pero Cloud no dejó que dijera nada más porque posó su dedo índice en los labios de ella silenciándola  
-Nada de eso importa pequeña...merecías a alguien que no te mintiera-dijo con ternura mientras sonreía  
-Pero ahora estas aquí...yo...-dijo Tifa  
-Shhh...enserio no importa...olvídalo todo...y déjame amarte como lo hacía antes...-dijo para después besarla

Cloud cogió a Tifa estilo nupcial y se la llevó a la cama, estiró a la pequeña y bella princesa que tenía en sus brazos, poniéndose encima de ella continuo besándola. Aunque había dicho que no llorara Tifa no podía parar de hacerlo, era feliz, lo había echado tanto de menos aunque hubiese estado con Van, pero ya no importaba, ahora todo cambiaria...ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

Tifa le quitó la camiseta a Cloud y el a ella, continuaron besándose hasta el cansancio...Tifa abrazaba a Cloud por el cuello mientras posaba delicados besos en el cuello de él, hacia tanto tiempo que no olía su aroma...que no sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo...que no probaba aquellos labios tan tentadores.

Cloud dejó de besarla y la miró dulcemente mientras sonreía, quitó una pequeña lagrima que resbalaba por el rostro delicado y bello de ella, Tifa solo pudo sonreír, con solo tocarla, ya se estremecía...estaba enamorada de él como la primera vez.

-Te amo...-dijo Tifa-...y por mucha distancia que haya, seguiré haciéndolo...porque tú eres el único que me hace sentir esto-dijo cogiendo la mano de Cloud y poniéndola en su corazón que latía rápidamente-...tu eres el único...y siempre lo serás...-

Cloud sonrió y volvió a besarla para acostarse a su lado y abrazarla, acarició varias veces su espalda desnuda...su piel era tan suave...Tifa apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él sintiendo los latidos de su corazón...hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba estar así con él...lo quería tanto...lo amaba tanto...

-Te amo princesa...no lo dudes nunca...si algún día nos separamos, cuando duermas...estaré velando tus sueños...por muy lejos que este...siempre te tendré aquí...y sé que tu también me tendrás dentro de mi-dijo mirándola y dándole un corto pero dulce beso.  
-Lo sé...-dijo Tifa sonriendo- ¿aún en las noches...estarás conmigo...?

Cloud se puso de nuevo encima de ella y el beso, delicadamente, como si sus labios fueran a romperse al más mínimo contacto. Tifa le revolvió el pelo y beso su frente.

-Todas las noches...-dijo quitándole un mechón-...seré el héroe de tus sueños...-dijo para después besarla

Pero la imagen se iba haciendo mas borrosa, hasta quedar en completa oscuridad...

Tifa abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama con lagrimas en los ojos y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Cloud?...-susurró llamándolo, pero nada, en su habitación no había nadie-...a sido un sueño...un maldito sueño-dijo Tifa poniéndose a llorar

Tifa se limpió las lagrimas y fue hacia la gran ventana, la abrió y salió al balcón, a lo lejos divisaba unas montañas...y como la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua cristalina de la piscina...

-Te echo tanto de menos...-

En España un chico de cabellos rubios esparaba sentado en el sofá la llegada de tan esperadas cartas. Un ruido lo sacó de los pensamientos, era su tia que acababa de llegar de la calle y suponia que habia recojido las cartas del buzon, así que salió corriendo en dirección a su tia.

-Eh, chico,¿donde vas tan ajetreado? Un dia de estos vas a matarte-dijo su tia con ese accento Francés que la caracterizaba  
-Tia, ¿as mirado el buzon?-dijo mirandola  
-Si, ahora mismo iba a ver las cartas que-pero Cloud fue mas rapido y se las quitó de las manos- ¡oye! Devuelveme eso Cloud-dijo su tia  
-El gas, el agua, la luz-dijo tirandolas una a una al suelo  
-¡Niño! ¿¡que te crees que haces?-dijo agachandose y recojiendo las cartas  
-Publicidad, publicidad...-dijo echando al suelo la penultima carta-para el señor Cloud...¡esta es!-dijo iendose rapidamente a su habitación con la carta en la mano.  
-¡Cloud!-dijo cojiendo las ultimas cartas que habia tirado su sobrino-...desde luego cada dia se parce mas a su madre...tan rebelde, tan lleno de vida...ay hermana...ojala estes a buen recaudo, bueno iré a comer algo-dijo dirigiendose a la cocina

Cloud rapidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación, de un portazo cerró su puerta y abrió rapidamente la carta, pero nada solo habia una hoja, escrita a ordenador y firmada por un tal director...Francisco Garcia Turca...Cloud cojió la carta y empezó a leer.

Estimado cliente y ganador del premio a Londres:

Recibimos sus boletos, anunciando que es usted el ganador, lamentablemente tengo que comunicarle, que al ver sus datos personales hemos tenido  
que oponernos a darle ese viaje a no ser con un autorizacion de su legal tutor. Al ser usted menos de edad no puede recibir los boletos a no ser que  
alguien que tenga la minoria de edad lo crea conveniente, así pues le dejó esta autorización, para que aclare, hable y proponga con sus padres o su  
tutor legal el viaje a Londres.

Deberá entregar la autorización, debidamente firmada por un mayor de edad, justificando que podemos entregarle los boletos a usted para el viaje a  
Londres, mande la autorización al apartado de correros XXXXXXXX, si la autorización es debidamente firmada le entregaremos los boletos dos dias despues de que nos haya llegado su autorización.

Sin más me despido cordialmente de usted

Francisco Garcia Turca  
(director)

Al terminar de leer la carta Cloud dejó caer su peso al suelo y se puso la mano en la frente, estaba empezando a sudar frio, habia estado tan cerca...y por no tener la mayoria de edad no podian entregarle aquellos malditos boletos, inspeccionó nuevamente el sobre y comprobo que dentro estaba la autorización que deberia ser firmada por su tio o su tia...pero Cloud sabia que ellos jamas les dejaria ir...

-Me niego...me niego a rendirme tan facilmente...voy a ir a verte como sea...aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida...pero ire a verte Tifa-dijo Cloud levantandose y arrugando la carta entre sus manos.

-¡Tia Julia!-dijo saliendo de su habitación gritando- ¡Tio Jorge!-dijo bajando las escaleras llegando al salon donde su tio, su tia y su hermana estaban viendo la tele.  
-¿Que pasa que tienes que gritar tanto?-dijo su tio mirandolo preocupado y con accento tambien Francés  
-Tengo que...deciros una cosa muy importante...-dijo con la autorización en la mano y la carta que le habian mandado  
-¿Te has meado en la cama mequetreze?-dijo Aerith  
-Callate Aerith-dijo en tono antipatico  
-Bueno dinos de que se trata-dijo su tia acomodandose mejor en el sofá

Cloud se sentó entre su tia y su hermana y le dió la autorización y la carta a su tia.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo confusa  
-Quiero ir a Londres, es más, lo necesito, hay una cosa importante allí, gane un premio en una bolsa de patatas, pero al ser menor de edad no me dan los boletos, me teneis que firmar una autorización conforme estas de acuerdo que vaya-dijo Cloud seriamente

Su tia se levantó del sofá y leyó la carta, despues de haberla releido varias veces miró la autorización que tenia en su otra mano y tambien la releyó con cuidado, al final su tia suspiró y miro severamente a Cloud.

-Me niego rotundamente-dijo seria  
-¿¡Que? ¡¿Porque?-dijo Cloud alzando la voz desesperadamente  
-No me alzes la voz, recuerda que aunque no sea tu madre, por ser menor de edad tengo derecho sobre ti...Cloud, a ti no se te a perdido nada en Londres ¿que tienes que hacer alli?-  
-¿Vas por Tifa?-dijo su hermana dulcemente

Cloud solo pudo asentir.

-¿Quien es Tifa?-dijo su tio intersandose por la conversacion  
-Es...una chica...de la cual...estoy enamorado...-dijo Cloud sonrojandose  
-Tia...dejale ir...ellos dos se quieren mucho-  
-No pienso dejar a mi sobrino en las calles de Londres y solo..-  
-¡Pero yo podria acompañarle!-dijo Aerith levantandose del sitio  
-¡Ni hablar!-dijo su tia negandose  
-Pero yo si soy mayor de edad, puedo acompañarle-dijo alzando otra vez la voz

Su tia, Aerith y Cloud se pusieron a discutir, hablaban demasiado deprisa y no se les entendia, ademas de que hablaban todos a la vez. Su tio se levantó del sofá y puso orden.

-¡Silencio!-dijo gritando haciendo que todos callaran y le prestaran atención- Esto es una casa de locos...vamos a ver Cloud, ¿esa chica piensa volver?-  
-Pues si...pero...-pero fue interrumpido  
-Pues entonces solo puedes esperar...-dijo su tio sentandose de nuevo en el sofá  
-¡Pero asta dentro de 6 años no podré verla! ¡¿Y si a encontrado a alguien mas? ¡Es demasiado tiempo!-dijo Cloud perdiendo los estribos  
-¡A callar!-dijo su tia autoritariamente-¡ No iras y punto, me oyes! Si la quieres tanto sabrás esperar y si a encontrado a otra persona es porque ella no te merece, tu tambien encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor que ella-dijo su tia siendo demasiado dura  
-¡No hay ninguna como ella! ¡Ella es unica! ¡Ninguna chica podrá igualarse a ella!-dijo desafiando a su tia  
-Muchachito estoy harta de tu rebeldia...¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Cuando digo no es NO y punto!-dijo dando acabada la conversacion  
-¡Me niego me oyes! ¡Me niego!-dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza  
-¡Me da lo mismo! ¡No iras porque lo digo yo! ¡Encontraras a alguien especial y pasaras el resto de tu vida con ella y no con esa Tifa!-dijo dejando la carta y la autorizacion sobre la mesa  
-¡Basta! ¿¡Que no entiendes que es demasido duro lo que le estas diciendo a mi hermano?-dijo Aerith metiendose en la conversacion  
-¡Y tu mas vale que no te metas! Esto no es asunto tuyo-dijo su tia con calma  
-¡Si que lo es! ¡ Cloud es mi hermano!-dijo con lagrimas apunto de salir, la verdad esque su tia estaba siendo de lo mas injusta  
-¡Me importa muy poco! He dicho que no irá y no irá...-dijo marchandose a la cocina  
-¡Pues que sepas que estas destrozando mi vida! ¡Tifa es la chica de mi vida! ¡Es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y no la voy a dejar escapar! ¡Tifa es el amor de mi vida!¡Es mi razon de vivir! ¿¡no te vale eso?-dijo gritandole a su tia  
-¡Callate Cloud!-dijo su tio tambien gritando- Tu tia ha dicho que no y es que no y por mucho que te opongas estas a nuestro cargo y aras lo que nosotros digamos-

Cloud miró a sus tios y se fue a su habitación. Aerith miró como su tia entraba tranquilamente al coemdor y se snetaba junto a su marido.

-Habeis sido muy injustos con él-dijo dejando escapar una lagrima, sabia lo que su hermano sufria por no poder ver a Tifa y el dolor de él le dolia también a ella  
-¡Bah! Ya se le pasara-dijo su tio abrazando a su esposa y mirando la tele

Aerith sin que sus tios se dieran cuenta cojió la autorización y la carta y se la llevó junto a ella, no iba a dejar a su hermano solo en esto, debia ayudarle...y eso es lo que haria en esos momentos.


	33. Sinceridad

CAPITULO 33º: SINCERIDAD

-Cloud...-dijo Aerith entrando en la habitación de su hermano

Cloud estaba en la ventana, apoyado en ella mirando aquel cielo tan estrellado y la luna llena, la suave brisa de otoño le mecio el cabello, ya casi llegaban a invierno.

-Dejame Aerith...no tengo tiempo para tus bromas...-dijo Cloud desanimado

Aerith se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para luego abrazarlo.

-Han sido muy injustos contigo Cloud...-dijo su hermana dulcemente

Cloud no hizo absolutamente nada, solamente se dejó abrazar por su hermana. El dolor que tenia era tan grande...

-Yo con gusto te firmaria la autorizacion...pero...no soy tu tutor legal...-dijo Aerith con tristeza  
-Lo sé Aerith, todas mis esperanzas de ver a Tifa...se han acabado...por culpa de nuestros tios-dijo mirando aún al cielo  
-Lo siento deberas Cloud...si hubiese alguna forma de poder ayudarte...-

Cloud se giró ya la miró a los ojos, sabia que su hermana estaba siendo sincera con él. Le sonrió y entrelazó sus dos manos con las suyas para luego apoyar su frente en la de su hermana, darle un delicado beso en la mejilla y mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Puedes hacer que Tifa vuelva ahora?-dijo sin apartar la mirada de la suya

Aerith negó con la cabeza seriamente mientras posaba su mirada en la de su hermano menor.

-¿Puedes hacer que yo vaya a Londres en una semana?-dijo Cloud mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro  
-No-dijo Aerith mientras negaba con la cabeza

Cloud sonrió con tristeza y acarició la mejilla de su hermana.

-Entonces no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme-susurró Cloud con los ojos llorosos  
-Cloud...-  
-Marchate...quiero estar solo...-

Aerith se alejó de su hermano y salió de la habitación. Cloud se quedó mirando la luna llena ¿que haria Tifa en este momento?

En Londres una chica bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salon, los invitados se iban, pero Shiva estaba junto a Vaan, cuando Shiva vió a Tifa bajar sin esperarlo besó a Vaan, Tifa pasó de aquello, no le dolia en absoluto, porque al fin y al cabo, ella tenia a alguien a quien amar, y no se iba a equivocar 2 veces estando con otra persona.

Todos se fueron de la casa y solo estaban Ashe, Zack, Vaan y ella. Ashe y su marido se estiraron pesadamente en el sofá, la fiesta habia sido muy agotadora.

-Voy a dormir, estoy demasiado cansado-dijo Vaan en dirección a su habitación  
-¡Espera1 Te acompaño-dijo mirando a su hermano-buenas noches-dijo dirigiendose a su padre y a Ashe  
-Adios hija-dijo Zack  
-Que descanses- dijo Ashe sonriendole

Vaan y Tifa se dirigieron a la habitación de él, Vaan se acostó en su cama cerrando los ojos, Tifa se sentó junto a él. El silencio que habia entre ellso dos era incomodo. Asta que Vaan decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Porque te has ido de la fiesta tan repentinamente?-dijo sentandose en su cama y mirandola con curosidad  
-Pues...estaba un poco cansada...y me acoste un rato...¿ te dijo algo Shiva? ¿ Que pasó entre ella y tu mientras yo no estaba?-dijo mirandolo y sonriendo  
-Vaya, puedo ver que no estas celosa, eso es raro...¿ha pasado algo en tu habitacion?-dijo burlandose

Tifa se levantó y se sentó encima del escriptorio que estabe en frente de la cama del chico, balanceo sus piernas para luego mirar a su hermanastro. Su mirada era de tristeza y de dolor, porque la persona que mas queria no estaba a su lado como hubiese deseado.

-Ojala hubiese pasado algo-dijo Tifa sin mirarle-...soñé...con la persona que mas quiero-  
-Osea yo-dijo haciendose el interesante  
-No bobo-dijo Tifa riendo y tirandole un cojin que habia por el suelo  
-A ver si adivino...-dijo poniendo su mano en su menton- ¡ah, ya sé! Cloud ¿no?-

Tifa solo pudo asentir, una nueva lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Vaan se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella, le cojió el mentón e izo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Solo ace 3 semanas que estas aqui...¿y ya lo echas de menos?-dijo extrañado  
-Y aún me quedan 6 horrorosos años sin él- dijo Tifa llorando  
-No te gusta estar aqui...¿verdad?-dijo hablando seriamente  
-No...si estoy lejos de él...no-dijo Tifa sinceramente  
-Entiendo...-dijo Vaan en un suspiro- ¿quieres volver a España?-

Tifa bajó del escriptorio y se sentó en la cama de Vaan en forma india.

-No es que quiera regresar a España...lo necesito a él...-dijo Tifa-...yo sin él...no puedo vivir-  
-¿Y piensas que Cloud va esperarte asta que vuelvas?-dijo Vaan siendo un poco duro  
-No lo sé, cuando me fui estabamos peleados, él me mintió sobre un tema del que no me gusta hablar y bueno...nosotros estabamos enamorados y...-dijo mirando a Vaan- no lo entenderias-dijo Tifa riendo  
-Supongo que no, nunca e estado enamorado-dijo encogiendose de hombros e iendo hacia su hermana, sentandose a su lado  
-¿En serio?-dijo incredula  
-De verdad-  
-¿Y no ha habido ninguna que te haya gustado?- dijo mirandolo y sonriendo a la vez  
-Bueno...-dijo secamente  
-¿Y que hay de Shiva...?-dijo tocando el tema de la chica de cabellos rubios

Vaan se estiró en la cama y suspiró...entre el y Shiva hubo más que un compromiso firmado en un papel.

-Antes de que nuestros padres firmaran el acuerdo para que ella y yo fuesemos prometidos...Shiva y yo ya nos conociamos-  
-No me digas...¿paso algo entre vosotros?-dijo Tifa interesandose por el tema  
-Podria decirse que si-dijo siendo sincero  
-Cuentame, quiero saberlo absolutamente todo.-


	34. La historia de Shiva 1º parte

CAPITULO 34º: LA HISTORIA DE SHIVA (1ª PARTE)

-Bueno, la verdad esque yo tampoco sé gran cosa...-dijo Vaan rascandose la nuca y algo rojo

Tifa lo miró con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa pícara. Se cruzó de brazos y luego rió.

-Seguro...-dijo la chica sarcasticamente  
-¡Esta bien!-dijo con los ojos cerrados y rojo a más no poder-...te lo contaré...-

Tifa solo sonrió y esperó a que su hermanastro contara la historia de aquella muchacha engreida y antipatica.

-Por lo que tengo entendido...-empezó Vaan  
-Ejem-dijo Tifa con cierto tono molesto

Vaan suspiró con fastidio y sonrió.

-Shiva no era como es ahora...quiero decir qué...ella nunca a sido así de creida y con esos aires de superioridad...-comenzó a decir el chico de ojos verdes  
-¿Y porque se volvió así?-  
-Por mi culpa...-dijo bajando su mirada y diciendo aquellas palabras con tono de arrepentimiento  
-¿Tu...culpa?¿A que te refieres?-dijo Tifa intrigada

Vaan miró hacia la ventana y fue hacia ella abriendola, miró aquel cielo estrellado, eran mas de las doce de la noche...la luna llena brillaba con intensidad...Vaan soltó una risita amarga, para luego seguir mirando las estrellas. Tifa estaba en al cama con las piernas cruzadas...observando todos los pasos de Vaan, todas sus miradas, sus supiros...se notaba que en ese momento estaba sufriendo.

-Le hize daño-dijo hablando por fin  
-¿Que tipo de daño?-dijo Tifa sorprendida  
-Le mentí...-dijo apretando fuertemente sus puños que demostraba que estaba furioso consigo mismo

Tifa no podia creer lo que habia oido, si habia una mentira de por medio, tendria que haber una bonita historia de amor, pero con un final desastroso...como su historia con su heroe...

-Shiva y yo...nos conocimos por casualidad, por azares del destino...en vacaciones...en una playa de Mallorca...y seguramente te preguntaras que es demasiada casualidad encontrarse con la que va a ser tu prometida mas adelante...pero la vida es así...llena de sorpresas...-dijo dejando escapar un leve suspiro  
-Que me vas a contar...-dijo Tifa haciendo entender que ella tambien sabia que la vida estaba llena de obstaculos y sorpresas  
-Pues bien...nos conocimos en la playa...yo por muy raro que parezca hago surf...y bueno...me caí de la tabla dando la casualidad que ella estaba a tan solo a unos pocos metros y...-Vaan se sonrojó al instante-...caí de la tabla y sin querer...caí encima de ella...-dijo sonriendo  
-¿Por casualidad, eh?-dijo Tifa con tono misterioso y picaro, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano  
-No tengo la intención de entrar en tu juego de provocaciones-dijo mirandola de reojo cruzado de brazos

Tifa rió a carcajadas, cada dia aquel chico la soprendia aún más...

-Esta bien, continua...-dijo mientras paraba de reirse  
-Ejem-dijo Vaan aclarandose la garganta como si estubiera enfadado por la interrumpcion de la muchacha de cabello negro-...lo raro esque no se enfadó...tan solo se preocupo por si yo estaba bien...me quede...enbobado...sorprendido...de la belleza de Shiva...al verla ahi toda mojada...-  
-Dejemos tus fantasias eroticas para otra ocasion, ¿te importaria continuar?-dijo Tifa riendo  
-No tiene gracia, yo no tengo fantasias-dijo mirando a su hermanastra de reojo  
-Ya...seguro...que...no...-dijo diciendolo de manera lenta y sarcastica para sacar de sus casillas a Vaan  
-Si sigues así...no te cuento nada-dijo en tono amenazante  
-Vale, vale, ya me callo, continua-dijo apresuradamente  
-Ai...-suspiró-...aver por donde iba...¡ah, si !...Después de aquello le pedí perdón y no nos volvimos a ver mas asta que nuestros padres nos comprometieron...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu-dijo hablando Tifa  
-...-Vaan se mantubo en silencio-¡ ai, esta bien, no fue así...hubieron mas encuentros...!-  
-Y mas intimos...supongo-dijo Tifa riendose de nuevo  
-¡Tifa te juro que contigo no puedo!-  
-Si me lo explicaras todo me callaria, pero esque te callas cuando la historia se pone interesante-dijo mirando hacia otra banda disimulando mientras sonreia  
-¡Pero si eres tú que me interrumpe todo el rato!-dijo Vaan gritando desesperandose  
-Va, ahora enserio...asta que no acabes todo lo que me tienes que contar no hablaré, te lo prometo-dijo alzando su mano derecha mostrandosela a Vaan  
-Le pedí perdón...y la invité a ir a comer a algun lugar...llamé a mi padre para avisarle de que no iba a ir a comer...nos fuimos a un restaurante..que por cierto me costó mi paga de dos meses...después de eso paseamos...y nos pusimos a hablar, resultó que los dos viviamos en Londres...teniamos los mismos gustos...y sobretodo, no nos importaba el dinero que teniamos, eso era lo de menos, la clase social nos daba igual, tanto si fuera alta, media o baja, nos era indiferente, en realidad conectamos mejor de lo creiamos y quedamos en vernos al dia siguiente, en el restaurante que comimos para ir juntos a la playa-dijo recordando lo sucedido aquel dia de verano

-¿ Y que pasó?-

-Resulta que Shiva ya estaba comprometida con otra persona antes de conocerme a mi...y aún ese compromiso era valido...pero en aquel papel que firmó el padre de ella y de el no constaban los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos, es decir, que en aquel papel no ponia nada de que Shiva y el otro chico no pudieran enamorarse de otras personas...-

-Y así sucedió...aquel chico se enamoró de otra y Shiva de ti...-dijo Tifa convenciendose de que pasó así  
-No exactamente-dijo Vaan aclarandoselo  
-¿Shiva no se enamoró de ti?-dijo Tifa extrañada  
-Si, pero...aquel chico no se enamoró de otra, si no que se enamoró de Shiva...-  
-Ah...un triangulo amoroso-dijo en forma pensativa mas para ella misma que para su hermanastro  
-Exacto. Shiva y yo comenzamos a salir en secreto...yo no sabia si sentia amor por ella, pero si sabia que habia algo dentro que me decia que ella era la persona indicada para mi...algo muy dentro de mi me decia que ella era la chica con la que pasaria toda mi vida...-dijo Vaan sonriendo mientras soñaba despierto

Tifa sonreia con ternura mientras miraba a los ojos de Vaan, aunque el chico no lo supiese, estubo y esta enamorado de aquella chica que misteriosamente y por una mentira, segun Vaan, se volvió tan antipatica.

-Con ella...todo era diferente...era todo especial...cada palabra, cada suspiro, cada beso, era especial...toda ella...era especial...y sucedió lo que tuvo que suceder...nos queriamos y nada importaba...así que-Vaan enrojeció al instante-...lo hicimos...fue nuestra primera vez-dijo intentando no mirar a Tifa  
-Oh...-dijo Tifa juntando sus manos y supirando-...que romantico...-  
-Pero...como toda historia...tuvo un final...y no precisamente bonito, quedamos en vernos a la mañana siguiente, pos yo me iba a ir a Londres, pero cuando me despedí de ella, su prometido, Arthur, nos descubrió y...me amenazó...me dijo que si no la dejaba, le haria daño a ella...haciendola ver delante de su familia, tanto la de él como la de ella que era una cualquiera, que habia ido a los brazos de otro hombre por convenecia...haria que el padre de ella quedara en la mas absoluta ruina, haciendo ver a su padre que aquella chica no era trigo limpio...Arthur era un niño de papá y todo lo que salia de su boca su padre lo hacia, así que si él le decia que habia estado con otro porque era una cualquiera, por convenecia y que ella no era conveniente para su familia, su padre romperia el compromiso y dejaria al padre de Shiva en la ruina...así que no tuve mas remedio que acceder a lo que me propuso-dijo cabizbajo  
-¿Que...?-  
-Dejarla, engañarla, mentirle, hacerla sentir como la mujer mas miserable de todas...-dijo interrumpiendo a su hermanastra


	35. La historia de Shiva 2 parte

CAPITULO 35º: LA HISTORIA DE SHIVA (2ª PARTE)

Tifa se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermanastro...sabia cuanto sufria...sabia lo que era separarse de una persona.

-Te entiendo...-acabó por decir Tifa  
-No lo creo-dijo Vaan en un susurro pero seguro de sí mismo  
-¿Eh?-dijo Tifa confusa

Vaan se sentó al lado de su hermanastra, recordar lo que le hizo a Shiva...le dolía como si hubiese ocurrido ayer mismo...aunque en verdad ocurrió hace por lo menos 3 años...

-Le dije cosas tan horribles...no se lo merecía-dijo mirando hacia otra banda  
-¿Quieres que dejemos el tema para otra ocasión?-dijo Tifa sobándole la espalda y siendo comprensiva  
-No-dijo Vaan secamente

Tifa dejó de acariciarle la espalda, para ir directo al pelo del chico y enredarlo entre sus dedos, su sufrimiento parecía un perfume que se podía aspirar a kilómetros de distancia...la amargura, el dolor, la culpabilidad, por un momento se sintió identificada con Vaan, ella también le dijo cosas horrorosas cuando descubrió la verdad sobre Cloud.

-A la mañana siguiente...nos vimos-empezó de nuevo Vaan

Tifa solo podía escuchar atentamente, luego ya tendría tiempo para consolarlo y decirle que todo iría bien.

-Me acordaré toda mi vida...iba vestida con un vestido rosa...iba casual, pero igualmente hermosa...con su pelo rubio...más brillante a causa de los rayos del sol, aquel cuerpo moreno...y una sonrisa simplemente radiante...sus ojos dejaban escapar cierto brillo de felicidad...-suspiró para tomar aire y seguir con la parte que le costaba más difícil explicar-...cuando me vio sin esperarlo me besó, yo ni siquiera le correspondí el beso, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y yo ni siquiera hice el intento de abrazarla, aún recuerdo sus lagrimas...mis palabras, su decepción...-

FLASH BACK

-Vaan...¿que te ocurre? Te veo diferente...¿te has cortado el pelo?-dijo sonriente, era tan inocente, lo dijo de una forma algo graciosa, pero Vaan en aquellos momentos no podía sonreír, todo lo que le diría tenía que hacer ver que era real, tenía que conseguir que Shiva creciera todo lo que le iba a decir, aunque como era la chica, tan inocente y pura, no era difícil que se tragara aquella mentira tan grande- Vaan...¿me escuchas?-dijo para poner una mano en la mejilla del chico, pero Vaan se la apartó de un manotazo, supo que físicamente no le hizo daño a ella, pero para ambos, era un golpe duro en su interior.

Shiva lo miraba confundida y a la vez sorprendida, Vaan nunca había sido tan brusco con ella, en cambio Vaan la miraba de forma arrogante y desafiante, como si lo que hubiese hecho fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Porqué...?-  
-Niña estúpida-dijo Vaan repentinamente interrumpiéndola  
-¿Qué?-susurró Shiva débilmente, aquellas palabras habían sido como una puñalada en su alma...el chico que mas amaba, la estaba insultando fríamente-¿Porque me hablas así?-  
-Porque es así como te mereces que te hable...así es como los hombres llaman a las cualquieras como tu...das asco-dijo Vaan intentado transmitirle odio a Shiva y lo estaba consiguiendo porque a la chica se le cayó una lagrima  
-¿Pero de que estás hablando? Vaan mi amor...-dijo intentando tocarle, pero él se apartó y la miró con desprecio  
-Anda ¿porqué? no me haces un favor y te desapareces de mi vista idiota? -dijo creyéndose superior  
-Vaan...¿qué te pasa? As cambiado de la noche a la mañana, ayer me dijiste que me amabas y hoy...-  
-Te dije que te amaba para aprovecharme de ti-dijo Vaan, en el fondo le dolía lo que le estaba diciendo a la chica con la que había compartido las dos mejores semanas de su vida, pero si no quería sufrir las consecuencias del niño malcriado con el que estaba prometido debía hablarle así  
-¿Como?-dijo Shiva con los ojos abiertos como platos y con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Desde que vi tu cuerpo no he podido parar de pensar en ti y no porque estuviese enamorado de ti, si no porque tu cuerpo me volvía loco, quería hacerte mía y lo he conseguido, así que ya no me interesas...además...cuando salía contigo ya lo hacía con otra chica...pero la dejé...me aburría, deberías considerarte afortunada por haber durado tanto tiempo conmigo-dijo cruzándose de brazos  
-No me lo puedo creer...¡me estas mintiendo!¡ Yo sé que me amas!-dijo gritando y llorando del dolor  
-¡Ey, tranquilita! Haber como te lo explico para que lo entiendas mejor...SOLO PASE EL RATO CONTIGO, necesitaba divertirme, te encontré y boom, apareció la diversión...no te amo, nunca te amé y jamás podre hacerlo porque eres poca cosa para mí-dijo fríamente e intentando hacer que esas palabras transmitieran furia, odio, asco, burla...  
-Vaan...-dijo aún llorando  
-Tranquila, encontraras a muchos tipos como yo, debería estarme agradecida...la próxima vez sabrás a simple vista la gente que es como yo y la que no...-  
-Cuando lo hicimos...me transmitías tanto amor...tus besos tus caricias, ¿como puede ser...-dijo aún llorando e intentando inútilmente secarse las lagrimas-...que ahora digas que no me amas...?-  
-¡Ay, que niñita más pesada! Ya te lo he dicho solo has sido una diversión, un juguete, una muñeca, MI muñeca...y me cansé de ti justo a tiempo, porque me voy y espero no ver tu horrenda cara en mi vida...-dijo girándose para irse

Shiva se quedó mirando como aquel chico que minutos antes le había roto el corazón se marchaba tan contento, apretó fuertemente sus puños, jamás volvería a confiar en un hombre, jamás seria la muchachita dulce que había sido...seria fría, distante, se sentiría superior a todos y a todo...

-¡TE ODIO VAAN! ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!- gritó Shiva desde lejos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-A partir de ahí...no escuché nada más...sabia que sería muy doloroso para ella superarlo...al igual que yo...-dijo mirando sus manos que temblaban débilmente-...si supieras como me sentía Tifa, después de haberle dicho aquellas cosas...fue horrible...me sentía como un cerdo, un cabro...pero...almenas la protegí de aquel idiota de Arthur-dijo apretando sus puños

A Tifa se le cayó una lagrima...Shiva, aquella chica maleducada...en verdad sufría como nadie...Tifa abrazó a su hermanastro por detrás, dejando que el apoyará su cabeza en los hombros de la chica y Tifa enrollarla sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Que pasó después?-dijo Tifa débilmente a causa de la tristeza que sentía  
-El padre de Arthur, canceló el compromiso...había encontrado una empresa con mayor dinero, con mayor economía...mejor que la de mi padre...y canceló el trato...luego por casualidad mi padre conoció al padre de Shiva, nos comprometieron... y cuando nos vimos...hicimos como si no nos conociéramos...ella me trataba mal y yo a ella...no hemos vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó...hemos hecho como si nunca hubiésemos estado juntos, como si yo hubiese sido así de borde con ella siempre y ella conmigo igual...pero nadie sabe lo que sufrimos en silencio...nadie...-dijo Vaan para cerrar sus ojos.

Realmente sí que sufrían...en aquellos momentos Tifa pensó en Cloud...seguramente él había sufrido tanto como ella sufrió cuando se separaron...habían sufrido en silencio...como Vaan y Shiva.

Pasó la noche con su hermanastro, pudo ver débiles lagrimas que caían de sus ojos verdosos, escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella, estaba enamorado, como desde aquel día que la conoció en la playa, Tifa se lo hizo ver y él acabó aceptándolo, por mucho que quisiera...nunca podría olvidarla.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron bastante tarde, tanto que cuando bajaron encontraron a la visita menos esperada de todas. Shiva y su padre.

-Vaya, veo que mis bellos durmientes se han levantado-dijo su padre dándoles un beso a cada uno  
-¡No hagas eso!-le reprochó su hijo  
-Estos niños...se hacen mayores Back-dijo el padre de Shiva  
-Lo sé Christopher, lo sé-dijo sentándose en el sofá junto con su socio- ¿Qué? ¿no vais a saludar?-dijo Zack refiriéndose a Shiva y su padre  
-Buenos días-dijeron ambos

Shiva no paraba de mirar de reojo a Vaan y Tifa lo notó así que se acercó más a él, para comprobar si Shiva sentía lo mismo que su hermanastro, no se sorprendió, porque ya se lo temía, los celos aparecieron en los ojos de aquella muchacha rubia, Tifa sonrió, acabaria con el sufrimiento de ambos, no queria verlos sufrir, y ya como habia comprobado que los dos se seguian amando era hora de empezar a planear algo, pero claro, necesitaba a alguien.

-Zack, cariño hoy volveré tarde porque tengo reunion de trabajo-dice Ashe mientras se ponia su chaqueta del uniforme

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tifa, Ashe, habia demostrado ser una buena amiga y confidente y claro, era Vaan su hijo y seguramente estaba dispuesta hacer lo que sea por él, así que...no dudo ni un segundo y cuando Ashe se fue a la cocina para cojer su tradicional zumo de naranja, se disculpó y siguió a la madre de su hermanastro, al llegar allí la vió sacar el zumo y beberselo, Tifa esperó a que acabara de tomarselo para poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad, aun faltaba media hora para que Ashe se fuera a su buffet de abogados.

-Ashe...-dijo Tifa llamando la atención de la mujer

Ashe se giró y sonrió, desde que vió aquella chica morena siempre le parecia buena muchacha, incluso la queria como si fuera su propia hija, no la habia rechazado ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, incluso algun pequeño secreto le habia confesado...le tenia un gran aprecio y cariño a Tifa.

-Dime Tifa-dijo dulcemente  
-Queria pedirte algo...muy importante-dijo Tifa  
-Tu dirás -dijo mientras le sonreia abiertamente  
-Mejor sentemonos no vayas a caerte de culo por el susto-dijo riendo mientras tomaba asiento

Ashe rió de igual manera y se sentó quedando enfrente de ella, Ashe tendió su mano para que Tifa la cojiera y así hizo Tifa, ambas sonrieron.

-Que desea decir la princesa de la casa-dijo Ashe bromeando mientras ponia una voz muy grave

Tifa rió ante esto, Ashe era realmente simpatica, pero inmediatamente su risa desapareció para darle paso a la seriedad, no estaba allí para reir sino para intentar arreglar las cosas con Shiva y Vaan.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa, sobre Vaan y Shiva-dijo mirandola con seriedad  
-Dime-dijo en el mismo tono que habia usado Tifa

Tifa le explicó todo lo que le contó Vaan, no es que fuera una chivata, pero si queria ver a esos dos juntos y felices necesitaba la colaboracion de la madre del chico, Ashe.

Ashe escuchaba con atención todo lo que le iba contando Tifa, no podia creerse que Arthur, aquel niño que parecia sencillo y parecia respetuoso y amable fuera un capullo integral, a cada palabra que Tifa decia cambiaba la cara de Ashe, es decir su expresion, ira, dolor, alegria, frustración y complicidad cambiaban el animo de la mujer...no podia creer como aquellos dos adolescentes podian sentir tan intensamente el amor, como si fueran personas de 25 años por lo menos.

Tifa acabó con la historia, Ashe la miraba, ahora sin hacer ningun tipo de expresion, estaba seria y entonces sonrió.

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo de repente Ashe haciendo que Tifa tambien sonriera  
-De eso mismo queria yo hablarte, pensaba que no aceptarias-dijo en un tono de alivio  
-¿Como no voy a aceptar, cariño?-dijo Ashe dulcemente- Esos dos por lo que me has contado han sufrido y estan sufriendo-Ashe miró la hora y se levantó de la silla, Tifa hizo lo mismo que ella-...debo irme, cuando vuelva iré a tu habitación y hablaremos sobre esto, quedara entre nosotras-dijo mientras se iba a la entrada y Tifa la seguia-será nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo guiñandole el ojo y cojiendo su bolso al mismo tiempo que abria la puerta-asta luego-  
-Adios Ashe-dijo Tifa sonriendo

Tifa volvió al salon y vió que el padre de Shiva ni su padre estaban, solo habia dos muchachos mirandose de reojo y apartando la mirada cuando coincidian, Tifa sonrio abiertamente, le recdoraba tanto a su relacion con Cloud cuando apenas comenzarona conocerse. Tifa se acercó donde estaban ambos y se puso en frente de Tifa, Shiva miró hacia arriba ya que ella estaba sentada y vió como aquella chica de pelo negro y ojos de igual color le sonreia.

-¿Y tu que demonios quieres?-dijo como si estubiera enfadada y con los brazos cruzados

Tifa se arrodilló apoyando las manos en las rodillas de Shiva mientras seguian sonriendole.

-Creo que empzamos con mal pie Shiva-dijo Tifa mirandola

Shiva puso cara de confusion ¿a que venia tanta amabilidad? La noche de la fiesta no podian ni verse.

-Eres muy rara...no serás...-dijo Shiva temiendo lo peor  
-Claro que no...solo que...no se, me has causado curiosidad y me gustaria que nos conocieramos mejor-  
-¡Ja! Que chiste mas gracioso-dijo mirando hacia otra banda

Tifa se levantó y le tendió la mano a Shiva, esta miró la mano de la chica y giró su cara, pero luego oyó una risita de la chica y la miró de nuevo, no habia quitado la mano, ni tampoco su sonrisa...

-Quiero que empezemos de nuevo...yo soy Tifa, la hermanastra de Vaan-dijo presentandose como si fuera la primera vez

Shiva se levantó quedando enfrente de ella y luego tomó la mano de la chica y la estrechó amistosamente, pero en cambio Shiva se mostraba seria.

-Yo soy Shiva...la prometida de Vaan-dijo Shiva decidida  
-Que chorradas-dijo Vaan levantándose e yéndose de allí

Shiva lo siguió con la mirada y luego soltó un suspiro que fue escuchado por Tifa, Tifa la miró mientras ponia sus manos entrelazadas por detras de su espalda, Shiva se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y Tifa se sentó a su lado...era hora de comenzar el plan que habia acordado para si misma, luego pondria en practica el de Ashe y ella...

-Veo que...te preocupa algo...-dijo Tifa desinteresadamente  
-No me ocurre nada-dijo sin mirarla  
-Bien, bien como quieras, yo solo te lo decia-dijo mientras se levantaba-si me necesitas por cualquier cosa...estaré en mi habitación-  
-Gracias, pero no creo que lo necesite-dijo siendo un poco antipatica  
-Como quieras-dijo Tifa sonriendo mientras se marchaba

A los tres pasos que dió Tifa pudo oirse una voz que decia que se detuviese, Tifa se giró y miró sonriendo a Shiva, Shiva se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella, nunca habia estado tan nerviosa como lo estaba ahora...hacia tanto tiempo que no era aquella muchacha dulce que todos conocian tiempo atrás...quiza por eso nunca consiguió amigos, o almenos tantos como los tenia antes, si tenia era porque ella era la muchacha rica de la ciudad...pero siempre era fria y antisocial como la llamaban algunos...pero Tifa tenia un no se qué que le decia que en ella podia confiar, así que hizo caso a su insinto por una vez en muchos años e intentó ser amable.

Se puso en frente de ella y sin previo aviso comenzó a iniciar una conversación amena.

-¿Te gustaria ir a...pasear?-dijo Shiva mirandola y con voz que habia sonado bastante dulce  
-¡Claro!-dijo Tifa sonriente

Tifa cojió de la mano a la chica y se la llevó a los patios traseros que habian en la casa, todos ellos llenos de rosales. Shiva y Tifa conversaban de sus aficiones, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Shiva iba siendo la que era antes, amable y simpatica con todo el mundo...la tactica de Tifa estaba funcionando, iba a conseguir que Shiva fuera como antes, almenos con las chicas. Tifa empezó a contarle pequeños secretillos sin importancia a Shiva para que la chica tomara confianza y así lo izo...al anochezer ya estaban iendo hacia la casa.

-Me lo e pasado muy bien contigo Tifa...siento haber sido tan dura contigo...el dia de la fiesta y antes-dijo disculpandose  
-No te preocupes...todos cometemos errores, incluso los chicos...e visto como miras a Vaan...¿sientes algo por él?-dijo Tifa queriendo ir hacia el tema de su amorio 3 años atrás

Shiva se giró para que Tifa no viera su rostro de lagrimas, pero un solloz izo que Tifa se diera cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando. Sin esperarlo, Tifa se puso enfrente de ella y la abrazó...

-Todo ira bien, si no me quieres contar no importa...cuando estes preparada puedes...-  
-Él me hizo daño...me despreció...-

Tifa llevó a su habitación a Shiva y allí las dos se pusieron comodas para hablar. Shiva empezó a explicarle que es lo que sentia por Vaan, le hablaba de su amor en secreto, de todo lo que le hizo en el pasado...Tifa la miraba y escuchaba con atención...aún seguia sufriendo aquella chica, pero pronto dejaria de hacerlo. Despues de estar hablando de Vaan, Tifa llegó a la conclusión de que Shiva se tragó toda esa mentira, así que decidió preguntarle por Arthur.


	36. Yo hare que tu felicidad se haga realida

CAPITULO 36º: YO ARÉ QUE TU FELICIDAD SE HAGA REALIDAD

- ¿ Y que hay de ese chico...Arthur? ¿Era bueno contigo?- dijo Tifa esperando la contestacion de su nueva amiga  
-La verdad esque ese chico era bastante celoso...nunca dejaba que ningun chico se me acercara...por eso salí con Vaan a escondidas...todo iba bien asta que...Vaan me dijo aquellas cosas...-dijo poniendose a llorar  
-¿Y...cuando Arthur se enteró de que Vaan y tu ya no...estabais juntos, como se lo tomo?-dijo Tifa  
-Pues...eso era lo que mas me extraño...parecia que ya supiera que habia salido con Vaan y tambien supiera que me dejó esa misma mañana-dijo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la habitación  
-¿Te dijo algo en concreto?-  
-Pues...no entendí bien sus palabras...me dijo que...era muy inocente...habia creido palabras que no eran ciertas...y que el ya no estaba interesado en mi...y que cancelaria el compromiso...-

Tifa se levantó y fue hacia la ventana y sonrió, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, Shiva miró su reloj, era un poco tarde y decidió llamar a su padre para que la viniese a recojer, Vaan ni siquiera salió de su habitación. Después de despedirse de Shiva, Tifa fue hacia la habitación de su hermanastro y entró, lo vió con su ordenador portatil, Tifa fue hacia el y le cerró el ordenador y se puso delante suyo con las manos sobre sus caderas. Vaan la miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo iendo hacia su cama

Tifa se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Vaan se arregló el pelo antes de decirle algo a Tifa, pero esta solo sonreia sin parar y sus ojos brillaban de una forma sin igual...nunca la habia visto tan alegre.

-¿Que te pasa? Te veo bastante feliz...¿as recibido algo de tu hermoso novio?-dijo burlandose mientras reia  
-No...algo mejor...-dijo aun sonriendole  
-¿Que puede ser mejor?-dijo su hermanastro sabiendo que Tifa lo unico que queria era estar con ese tal Cloud.

Tifa fue hacia su hermanastro y lo abrazó, estaba tremendamente feliz por él y por Shiva.

-Oye...quieres explicarme de una vez lo que te pasa ¿eh?-dijo Vaan mientras la apartaba de él  
-No te lo vas a creer, Vaan...¡todo va a solucionarse!-dijo gritando como una loca  
-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Vaan mientras alazaba una ceja  
-Aii...tontín-dijo sentandose a su lado-...me refiero lo que pasó entre tu y Shiva...va a solucionarse...ella te quiere...te quiere como tu a ella...¿ no es fantastico?-dijo Tifa suspirando

En cambio Vaan se puso a reir como un loco, pensaba que era broma de Tifa, debia estar bromeando, Shiva nunca le perdonaria despues de haberle dicho todo aquello hace 3 años. Además de que Tifa y Shiva no eran amigas.

-Aunque no te lo creas Shiva y yo nos hemos echo amigas, tenias razón, es una chica muy simpatica...a dejado de ser esa chica fria y rencorosa...-dijo mirando a Vaan-...y voy a hacer que os reconcilies, Shiva esta enamorada de ti, como hace 3 años, me lo ha dicho...incluso a llorado cuando me contó lo que pasó entre vosotros...yo creo que deberiais hablar...deberias explicarselo todo, ahora Arthur no esta y estais comprometidos...es hora de arreglar las cosas-  
-Si, eso esta muy bien, el problema será que Shiva no me va a creer-dijo Vaan cruzandose de brazos-...ademas ella ni siquiera me mira, ¿como pretendes que le hable?-  
-Eso dejamelo a mi-dijo Tifa señaladose a ella misma.

En ese momento oió como la puerta del salón se abria y se podia escuchar una suave voz que provenia de la señora de la casa.

-¡Ya he llegado!-dijo Ashe entrando y dejando todas sus cosas en la entrada para dirigirse a la habitación de Tifa.

Tifa y Vaan escucharon como Ashe subia por las escaleras. Tifa se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermanastro para salir, pero antes se giró y le sonrió.

-Confia en mi...todo se arreglará, ya lo verás-dijo antes de salir para dirigirse a su habitación

Vaan observó como Tifa se habia ido, ojalá que lo que le hubiese dicho fuera cierto. Tifa entró a su habitación y allí la esperaba Ashe sonriente, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y Ashe le dió un beso en la frente a su hijastra.

-Ponme al corriente de todo-dijo Ashe comenzando a hablar  
-Bien, por lo que tengo entendido, Shiva aún esta muy enamorada de Vaan, lo que pasa esque aún le hace daño lo que le dijo Vaan-  
-Es comprensible, yo tambien me sentiria así, el problema esque no hablan sobre lo que pasó¿no?-dijo Ashe acertando a la primera mientras sonreia  
-Exacto-dijo Tifa levantandose y paseandose por su habtiación-...ahora que ese Arthur no esta, es hora de que se arreglen...¿has pensado en algo?-

Ashe se levantó y fue hacia el balcón que tenia Tifa en la habitación y se apoyó en la baranda mirando la luna...

-Debemos juntarlos-dijo Ashe  
-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Tifa iendo al lado de su madrastra  
-No, quiero decir que...hay que hacer que ellos dos se encuentren...cara a cara...y no tengan mas remedio que hablar...-Ashe miró a Tifa de forma pícara- ¿lo captas?-  
-Creo que estoy pensado lo mismo que tu-dijo riendo  
-Encerrarlos...con llave...-dijo Ashe  
-En una habitación de la casa...-continuó Tifa  
-Y que no tengan mas remedio que hablar-dijeron las dos a la vez mientras se miraban

Las dos se abrazaron contentas, era un plan que no podria fallar y lo harian, habia pasado demasiado tiempo entre esos dos y no podian dejar que se olvidaran el uno del otro, auqnue era bastante dificil... Ashe y Tifa fueron hacia la cama y Tifa suspiró, estaba feliz por Vaan y Shiva, pero ella...no seria completamente feliz y Ashe notó que algo la preocupaba.

Le puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella y la acercó a su pecho, mientras que con su otra mano acariciba aquel pelo tan negro.

-¿Algo te preocupa verdad?-dijo Ashe dulcemente  
-A ti no puedo mentirte...-dijo emitiendo un sonido que parecia mas bien una sonrisa de tristeza y nostalgia

Ashe cogió el mentón de la chica e hizo que la mirara, cuando Tifa miró aquellos ojos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar, llorar amargamente...porque no podia estar con la persona que mas amaba. Ashe le limpió con ternura sus lagrimas y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Hablame de lo que te pasa...¿echas de menos a tu familia? ¿No estas bien aqui?-dijo siendo comprensiva

Tifa negó con la cabeza para mirarla atentamente.

-Echo de menos a mi familia, pero estoy muy bien aqui, contigo con papá y con Vaan, habeis sido muy buenos conmigo...-  
-Pero...-dijo Ashe interrumpiendola mientras sonreia  
-Hay una persona...a la que amo...-dijo sonrojandose y mirando hacia otra banda que no fueran los ojos de aquella bella mujer  
-A ver si adivino...te peleaste con el novio...antes de venir aqui-  
-Si...-  
-Cuentame...¿y ese chico te ama? o...¿te amo?-  
-Mas que a nada en este mundo...y creo que me sigue amando...como yo a él...-dijo Tifa no muy convencida  
-¿Que paso cariño?-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Tifa le explicó toda la historia, por fin podia desahogarse con una persona, después de contarselo todo, lloró amargamente...asta que cayó rendida en los brazos de Ashe. Ashe la acostó en la cama, la arropó y le apartó varios mechones que se rebalaban sobre su rostro.

-Cloud...-susurró Tifa durmiendo mientras una debil lagrima caia de sus cerrados ojos

Ashe limpió aquella lagrima y besó la mejilla de la chica. Tifa también habia sufrido...y lo estaba siendo...Cloud habia sido injusto con ella, pero la amaba e hizo eso porque era la primera vez que sentia algo especial por alguien y no queria perderla..."no fue egoismo...fue amor, fue miedo...miedo a perderte". Esas fueron las palabras que Ashe le dijo a Tifa antes de que la chica quedara dormida entre sus brazos.

Ashe le acarició de nuevo la mejilla a la muchacha y sonrió...Tifa estaba intentando arreglar las cosas para que su hijo fuera feliz...y con lo que le habia contado...estaba segura de que podia devolverle el favor...Ashe se levantó de la cama y miró como su hijastra dormia...incluso en sueños lo llamaba...amaba tanto a ese muchacho...

-Confia en mi...te devolveré el favor...-dijo mientras e iba de la habitacion-...te lo prometo..yo aré que tu felicidad se haga realidad -susurró mas para ella misma que para la chica que descansaba en la cama

Un dia largo terminaba...para que otro diera comienzo...Tifa y Ashe tendrian un trabajo largo y dificil de hacer, pero lo conseguirian, de eso ambas estaban seguras.

Al dia siguiente Ashe tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, pues se tomo su dia libre para la operacion "Supermegaultra reconciliacion de Vaan y Shiva con una pequeña ayuda", así es como la llamaba Tifa y a Ashe le pareció gracioso.

-Bien, este es el plan-comenzó a decirle Tifa a Ashe mientras esta escuchaba atentamente-...yo llamaré a Shiva, porque quiero contarle algo...tu de mientras, antes de que llegue, a Vaan lo llevas a mi habitación y lo distraes, yo te aré una perdida al mobil para avisarte de que Shiva va entrar en mi habitación, tu haces algo para que vaya al balcón o al labavo de mi habitación y cuando entre Shiva te sales y los encerramos ¿vale?-

Ashe solamente asintió, no podia aver explicado mejor el plan ni ella misma. Aquella chica tenia muchos recursos...y bien eficaces. Cada una se fue por su lado para empezar, toda la mañana habian intentado aclararse y ya eran como las 5 y media de la tarde y debian poner el plan en practica ya. Tifa fue al salon para llamar a Shiva.

-¿Shiva?-dijo Tifa  
-Si, soy yo, ¿quien es?-dijo en tono frio  
-Soy yo, Tifa-dijo temblando un poco por el tono de voz de la chica  
-¡Ah, Tifa! ¿Como estas?-dijo cambiado el tono de la voz por uno amigable  
-Bien, bien-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente por el cambio drastico de su amiga- Queria saber si tenias algo que hacer ahora...-  
-¿Ahora?-dijo pensandolo un poco- pues la verdad esque no ¿porque?-

Tifa empezó a sollozar, como si estubiera llorando, Shiva lo notó y se preocupo bastante.

-¿Estas llorando? ¿Que te pasa Tifa? ¿Que te ha pasado?-dijo preocupada  
-Esque, necesito...que vengas...porque necesito desahogarme-dijo Tifa haciendo que estaba llorando  
-Oye Tifa, tranquila ¿eh? Ya voy para allá, tranquila ¿eh?-dijo antes de colgar  
-Perfecto-dijo Tifa sonriendo y colgando

Ashe estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, mirandola con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo, Tifa al girarse la vió allí contemplandola y sonriendole y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Eres una buena actriz-dijo Ashe mirandola  
-Lo se, gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia, ambas rieron

Tifa se sentó en el sofá para descansar y Ashe se sentó a su lado.

-¿Como va lo tuyo con Vaan?-dijo Tifa  
-Bien, le e dicho que en menos de media hora lo quiero en mi habitación para hablar seriamente con él-dijo como si estuviera enfadada  
-Tu tambien eres muy buena actriz-dijo Tifa  
-Lo sé, bueno voy a ir a tu habitación a ver a Vaan, recuerda que me tienes que hacer una perdida-dijo para despues levantarse-...espero que estos dos no se enfaden-dijo refiriendose a Vaan y Shiva  
-Nah...nos estaran eternamente agradecidos-dijo riendo

Ashe le dió una ultima sonrisa y fue a la habitación de su hijastra. Cuando llegó allí vió a su hijo asomado a la ventana. Poco después de que su madre entrara en su habitación llegó Shiva, Tifa se puso a lloriquear y le dijo que subiera a su habitación porque allí estarian mas comodas mientras ella hacia un zumo de naranja, Shiva fue en camino y le hizo una perdida a Ashe haciendole saber que Shiva estaba por entrar.

Después de que Shiva se fuese Tifa la siguió un poco alejada para que no la viera, pues ella tenia la llave. En cuanto Ashe recibió la perdida empezó su teatro, se puso la mano en la frente y dijo que le dolia mucho la cabeza.

-Anda hijo trameme las aspirinas que estan en el lababo-dijo haciendose la victima

Su hijo se fue al labavo y Ashe sonrió, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, poco después entró Shiva. Su madre le regaló una sonrisa y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Tifa llegó en ese momento y le dió la llave a su madrastra para que los encerrara y así lo hizo, las dos se rieron y se quedaron con la oreja pegada a la puerta para ver como reaccionarian al verse encerrados. Ashe que vió pasar un mayordomo por allí le dijo que bajo ningun pretexto se abriera aquella puerta, oyera lo que oyera, el mayordomo asintió y fue a decirselo a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Dentro de la habitación, Shiva estaba sentada en la cama esperando que Tifa regresara con su zumo de naranja, entonces Vaan sin mirar quien habia en la habitación, salió del labavo y empezó a hablar.

-Mamá aqui no ay ninguna...-Vaan se quedó sin habla al ver a Shiva delante de él-...aspirina...-

Shiva miró a Vaan con odio, aún no habia olvidado todo lo que le hizo y nunca lo iba a decir, por mucho que amara a ese muchacho arrogante y orgulloso.

-¿Que demonios haces tu aqui?-dijo siendo maleducado  
-Vigila tu educación guapo, Tifa me a llamado y pronto vendrá-dijo friamente  
-Pues a mi me a llamado mi madre para que viniese aqui para que ella me echara la bronca...y no se porque-dijo pensando-...bueno ese no es el caso, me voy-dijo iendo hacia la puerta  
-Haz lo que te de la gana-dijo Shiva siendo grosera

Desde fuera de la habitación Tifa y Ashe no podian parar de reir, sobretodo porque Vaan iba a saber que no podian salir de la habitacion. Cuando Vaan intentó abrir la puerta esta no lo hizo, Vaan pensó que estaba atascada y reunió todas sus fuerzas sin resultado, pero la puerta no cedia.

-Mierda...-susurró  
-¿Que te pasa ahora? ¿Se te a ido la fuerza super hombre?-dijo Shiva burlandose  
-¡No idiota! ¡La puerta esta atascada!-dijo tirando de ella, pero esta no se abria

Shiva se levantó y giró la manilla de la puerta, pero tampoco, no se abria, intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta, pero tampoco lo consiguió, de mientras Tifa y Ashe seguian allí riendose de todo.

-Nos han encerrado-susurró Shiva  
-¿Eh?-dijo Vaan mirandola  
-¡Que nos han encerrado sordo!-dijo gritandole e iendo hacia la cama para sentarse  
-No hace falta que lo repitas, ya lo habia oido-dijo sentandose en el suelo y apoyandose en la puerta

Shiva se quedó pensativa un momento, Tifa le habia dicho que esperara ahi y la madre de Vaan le dijo que le habia dicho a su hijo que se quedara para regañarle, pero en cambió su madre se fue cuando ella llegó y cerró la puerta...en cuanto Shiva amarró cabos apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¡Seran...!-dijo Shiva gritandolo a los 4 vientos  
-¿Que te pasa ahora?-dijo Vaan con curiosidad, pero siendo frio a la vez  
-¡Tu madre y Tifa! ¡Ellas nos han encerrado!-

Desde la otra banda de la puerta Tifa rió por lo bajo y sacó la llave de su bolsillo admirandola mientras miraba como Ashe tambien reia.

-Por mucho que querais no os vamos a sacar de ahi-dijo Ashe desde la otra parte de la puerta

Vaan se levantó del suelo y le pegó un puñetazo a la puerta.

-¡Esto es idea de Tifa ¿a que si?-dijo furioso

Tifa rió fuertemente para que los dos la escucharan

-Creo que vosotros dos, teneis mucho de que hablar, ya estoy harta de veros asi por mentiras, asi que Vaan vas a explicarle todo lo que me dijiste a mi y tu Shiva vas a escucharle asta la ultima palabra...si no no os dejare salir de aqui nunca-dijo Tifa en tono enfadado  
-Para que lo sepais y no intenteis nada e dado orden a todos los criados que no abran esta puerta asi que sera impossible que os vayas aparte de que la ventana esta a mucha altura y las sabanas son demasiado cortas...tendreis que hablar si o si-dijo Ashe mientras se miraba las uñas

Shiva lo escuchaba todo...lo hacian para que volvieran a ser los de antes...Vaan no podia creer lo que oia, tenia que reconciliarse con Shiva si o si...pero bueno, no le pareció mala idea, al fin y al cabo la amaba y tendria una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos...volveremos dentro de 3 horas...por si se os ocurre hacer algo-dijo Ashe riendose y marchandose junto a Tifa

En la habitación Shiva permanecia callada y Vaan no paraba de mirarla, fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, Shiva no lo miraba y lentamente se fue distanciando de Vaan, este no se dió por vencido y le tomó la mano, en cambio, para sorpresa de Shiva no apartó la mano y no izo el intento de separarla, al contrario, tomó la mano de Vaan y la agarró suavemente.

-Debemos hablar-comenzó a decir Vaan mirandola fijamente

En cuanto dijo eso, Shiva empezó a temblar levemente, tenia miedo de que le recordará lo que sucedió. Pero Tifa y Ashe tenian razón, era momento de arreglarlo...y si no de dejar las cosas bien claras.

-Si...debemos hablar-dijo Shiva sin mirarlo-...sobre lo que pasó hace 3 años-dijo mirandolo al fin- no entiendo porque lo hiciste...-  
-Todo tiene una explicación-dijo levantandose y dando vueltas por la habitación

Shiva se levantó enfadada y lo miró.

-¡¿Entonces, porque no me lo has dicho antes?-le gritó  
-¡Porque tu no me dejabas que me acercara a ti!-dijo alzando la voz  
-¡Eres un canalla, un mentiroso...y ahora se que nunca me amaste y jamas lo haras!-dijo poniendose a llorar  
-Estas muy equivocada-dijo Vaan mas calmado  
-¿Eh?-dijo viendo como aquel niño orgulloso se acercaba a ella y le quitaba la lagrima que estaba cayendo por su rostro, luego acarició sus mejillas, sonrió y juntó su frente contra la de la chica  
-Te amo...-dijo diciendolo por fin-...y siempre lo hice-

Pero Shiva lo apartó de su lado, miles de lagrimas amenzaban por salir d sus ojos, y así fue...miles de lagrimas cayeron por su rostro humedeciendolo, Vaan no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y la abrazó fuertemente, pero ella insistia en apartarlo de su lado, de desacer el abrazo.

-¡No te creo! ¡¿Si no porque me dijiste esas cosas tan horribles!-dijo intentando salir de los brazos de Vaan  
-Para no hacerte daño...para que no sufrierais...tu y tu padre...-dijo abrazandola con mas fuerza

Shiva en ese momento dejó de hacer fuerza...¿que era lo que estaba diciendo?...pero sus preguntas pronto terminarian...porque en ese momento...Vaan iba a expicarselo todo, a decirle toda la verdad.


	37. Susurrame al oido que me amas

CAPITULO 37º SUSURRAME AL OIDO QUE ME AMAS

Ven a pervertirme con tus besos  
con tus artes de maestro consumado

Shiva se quedó estatica un momento...¿que tendria que ver su padre en todo esto? No lo entendia

-¿Que hablas ahora de mi padre? El no sabia nada de nuestra relacion-dijo Shiva molesta pero aún en brazos de Vaan, le encantaba que la rodeara con aquellos brazos tan fuertes.  
-Puede que el no supiese nada, pero Arthut, tu querido pormetido-dijo Vaan con sarcasmo y enfado-...sabia que estabamos saliendo desde el principio-

Prometo ser sumisa y obediente  
abandonarme entre tus manos

-¿Desde el principio...? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?-dijo alzando una ceja dando a entender que no entendia nada

Vaan sonrió y cojió dulcemente la mano de la chica, la llevó hacia la cama y los dos se sentaron en ella, aún con las manos entrelazadas, los dos compartian miradas, se notaba que en el ambiente podia percibirse el amor y la pasión que habia entre aquellos adolescentes.

-Quiero decir que Arthur...ya sabia que tu y yo estabamos enamorados-dijo mientras suspiraba

Shiva iba a protestar, pero Vaan le puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica para que no dijera ni una palabra.

-Deja que te lo explique todo porfavor...esto tiene que aclararse...-dijo mientras le sonreia

Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos  
que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones

-Arthur...estaba enamorado de ti...eso ya lo sabias...siempre quiso que fueras suya, pero al final acabaste enamorada de mi...y yo de ti...y te lo demostre-dijo mirandola sonrojado igual que ella  
-Pero yo...-dijo intentando decir Shiva  
-Shhh...no digas nada mi vida...deja que te lo aclare todo, luego esta en tus manos...olvidarte de mi...o volver a amarme-dijo mientras la miraba dulcemente a los ojos.

Volver a amarle, no podia, simplemente porque ya lo hacia, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas...y aunque tenia miedo de saber que nunca la amó, correria el riego...le encantaba estar cerca de él, aspirar aquel aroma tan varonil que desprendia...escuchar un "mi amor, princesa..." y miles de cosas cariñosas de sus labios...solamente cuando estaba junto a él...se sentia mujer.

Perderme en esos rizos tan prohibidos  
que encarecieron inquisidores

-Cuando te hize mia...no lo hize por tu cuerpo...lo hize porque te amaba...y queria ser el primero en tu vida...para siempre-dijo sin dejar de mirarla, sabia que a Shiva le daba mucha verguenza si hablaba de lo que sucedió entre ellos aquella noche en la playa...pero fue tan hermoso, jamás podria olvidar aquel momento, por mucho que odiara al culpable de sus sufrimientos-...te juro que me enamoré de ti...y que sigo enamorado...como la primera vez que te vi...-

A Shiva se le cayeron las lagrimas...parecia tan sincero...pero ya le creyó una vez...¿porque tendria que creerle ahora?..simplemente, porque lo amaba...y habia una pequeña esperanza...una parte de ella le decia que todo se solucionaria...y se aferró a aquella posibilidad, para permanecer feliz.

-¿Entonces porque...?-empezó a hablar Shiva, su voz se le quebraba, sus palabras, aquellas malditas palabras que le dijo en el pasado...cada vez que las recordaba, parecia que le clavasen espinas, cuchillos...que desgarraban su alma sin piedad.

Ven a pervertirme con tus frases  
dime palabras feas y atrevidas

-Dejame explicarte...todo lo que te dije...era mentira-dijo hablando al fin y entrando de pleno en el tema

Shiva se levantó, dejo de entrelazar sus manos con las del chico y lo miró enfadada y llorando, apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-Pero si acabas de decirme que me hiziste tuya por amor, ¿eso es mentira?-dijo dolida

Vaan se levantó y le dió un beso en la frente a Shiva y le sonrió, acarició el largo pelo rubio de la chica, para cojer de nuevo sus manos y hacer que se sentara.

-No me has entendido, lo que quiero decir...esque...aquellas palabras que te dije antes de irme...aquellas palabras tan dolorosas...eran mentira...-dijo Vaan sintiendose culpable  
-Si eran mentira...¿porque me las dijiste? ¡Van explicame...!-dijo alzando la voz  
-¡Te las dije porque Arthur me amenazó con dejarte delante de su familia y la tuya como a una cualquiera!-dijo gritando para que la escuchara

Shiva se calmó y miró atentamente a Vaan...no entendia nada y Vaan lo sabia, se lo explicaria todo, daba igual el tiempo que tuviera que estar en la habitación con ella, pero no la dejaria ir...no por segunda vez.

Que quiero contagiarme con tus vicios  
merecerme tus caricias

-¿Como?-dijo Shiva sorprendida  
-Despues de que te fueras aquella noche, la ultima noche que pasamos juntos, Arthur me estaba esperando en algun rincon de la calle, me cojió y me amenazó diciendome que si mañana por la mañana no te decia que te odiaba, que te detestaba...cancelaria el compromiso, aria que tu padre se quedara en la mismisa ruina y ademas de eso...me dijo que le diria a su padre todo, tratandote de una cualquiera...de una mujer de la calle, yo no lo podia permitir, te amaba demasiado...-dijo explicandoselo todo mientras Shiva prestaba atencion-...ademas, pensaba que no nos volveriamos a ver...no queria que sufrieras.. yo acepté...cuando viniste por la mañana él vino conmigo para comprobar que yo no te decia nada sobre lo que él me dijo...y así fue como te dije aquello...pero yo no lo sentia de verdad, no eres una diversion...yo...-

Shiva le puso su dedo en los labios del chico para que callará, no queria oir mas...ya habia oido bastante.

Ven a pervetirme con tus juegos  
que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones

-No hables mas-dijo Shiva sollozando-...no quiero escuchar mas...-  
-Pero Shiva debes creerme...yo te amo...te amé con locura y lo sigo haciendo-dijo Vaan desesperandose

Shiva izo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Porque tendria que creerte ahora...? Puede que sea solo para jugar de nuevo conmigo...-dijo Shiva mientras una lagrima caia

Vaan le quitó la lagrima tiernamente con su mano y acercó su rostro al de ella, Shiva sentia la respiración de Vaan en sus labios y Vaan la de ella en los suyos.

Y cuando esté bien escandalizada  
susurrame al oido que me amas

-No quiero sufrir de nuevo Vaan, no quiero-susurró debilmente en los labios de él  
-Shhh...-dijo acariciandole la mejilla con suavidad-...no volveras a sufrir...lo juro...-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza para besarla  
-¿Como estas tan seguro...?-susurró mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras el la estiraba en la cama  
-Porque siempre estare contigo-dijo para después besarla intensamente

Susurrame al oido que me amas...  
susurrame al oido que amas...

Ya nada podia separarlos, los dos estaban unidos...y no querian separarse...sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas una danza magica, nadie sabia que pasaba en aquella habitación, solo aquellos dos enamorados...que disfrutaban del calor que cada uno le brindaba al cuerpo del otro.

Cuando esté bien escandalizada  
susurrame al oido que me amas...  
susurrame al oido que amas...

Ninguno de los dos querian esconder la pasion y el deseo que sentian en esos momentos, así que delicadamente Vaan con su mano, acariciando el brazo de Shiva le bajó el tirante de la camisa azul que la chica llevaba puesta, Shiva empezó a acaricar por debajo de la camisa la espalda amplia del chico, para despues quitarle la camisa...los dos se contemplaron...habia pasado tanto tiempo que se deseaban...pero ya nada importaba...ahora estaban juntos...y esta vez, seria para siempre.

Ven a pervertirme con tus trucos  
de muchacho golfo y descarado

Vaan le quitó la camisa a esa chica que lo volvia loco, la contemplo...la recordaba como la primera vez...tan timida y tan atrevida a la vez, amarga y dulce al mismo tiempo...y era solo suya y nadie se interpondria jamas en el camino de aquellos dos. Vaan se acercó al cuello de la chica y olió su delicado perfume...aquel olor a coco... habia olvidado su aroma...pero ahora la tenia entre sus brazos y jamas olvidaria aquel olor que salia de su cuerpo.

Ceder a tentaciones tan jugosas  
perderme para siempre entre tus brazos

Vaan besó el cuello de la chica, fue dejando un rió de besos por su cuerpo, mientras la muchacha arqueaba la espalda y dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro acompañado de su nombre, la chica en un movimiento puso a Van debajo suyo y continuo con lo que Vaan no habia acabado de hacer, empezó a mordisquear el cuello del chico, mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza...a Shiva le encantaba cuando Vaan la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos  
que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones

Shiva siguió bajando por el cuerpo del chico, Vaan acariciaba la espalda de la chica mientras tambien la besaba, era como una competicion a ver quien le daba mas placer a quien...en el salón Ashe y Tifa esperaban con ansias que pasaran las 3 horas, habia pasado 1 hora y media desde que los habian dejado allí solos y no se oia ni un ruido...de momento.

Y cuando esté bien escandalizada  
susurrame al oido que me amas

-¿Tu crees que estaran bien?-preguntó Tifa mirando atentamente a Ashe  
-¿Sabes lo que creo?-dijo Ashe mirando las escaleras sonriendo  
-Que...-dijo Tifa apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos mientras miraba a la madre de su hermanastro

Ashe miró a la chica y le sonrió.

-Que esta noche dormiras en la habitación de Vaan-dijo riendo

Tifa le tiró un cojín riendo y Ashe hizo igual, la madre del chico se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de su hijo...y no iba mal encaminada.

Susurrame al oido que me amas...

-¿Tu crees que Vaan y Shiva...?-dijo Tifa con la cara completamente colorada y dejando de tirarle cojines a Ashe

Ashe cuando miró la cara roja de su hijstra se puso a reir como una loca, cojiendose la barriga de la risa.

-¿Que si creo?-dijo mientras se reia-¡estoy segura!-  
-No te rias...no me parece gracioso...-dijo colorada

Cuando esté bien escandalizada  
susurrame al oido que me amas

Ashe se acercó a Tifa y le revolvió el pelo como si se tratará de una niña de 6 años y se sentó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba.

-Tu nunca lo has echo ¿verdad?-dijo Ashe con aquella dulcura que la caracterizaba  
-¿Hacer el que?-dijo evadiendo el tema

Ashe la miró con los ojos abiertos separandola de su cuerpo y rió.

-No te hagas la tonta-dijo mientras ambas reian.

Susurrame al oido que me amas...

De mientras en la habitación de Tifa dos cuerpos sudorosos cubiertos por las sabanas y el sudor de sus cuerpos, se demostraban cuanto amor tenian en su alma, cada beso, cada caricia...cada palabra de amor...era una demostración de cuanto se podia amar a una persona...sin medidas y sin limites.

Susurrame al oido que me amas...  
susurrame al oido que me amas

Vaan no podia dejar de besarla, la queria tanto...y habia esperado con ansias ese momento...de volver a tener a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma entre sus brazos, uniendose...uniendo su cuerpo y su alma...como si fueran uno solo...

Susurrame al oido que me amas...  
susurrame al oido que me amas...

Shiva no para de repetir el nombre de él, de decirle palabras cariñosas, de besarle, abrazarle, sentirse suya...sentirle suyo, dejandose amar por la unica persona que la tuvo entre sus brazos...a la unica persona que se le habia entregado en cuerpo y alma...y que lo estaba haciendo por segunda vez...Vaan se acercó a su oreja y la mordisqueo tiernamente, un gemido escapo de la garganta de la chica, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Vaan mientras besaba el cuello repleto de sudor de él...

-Te amo...-le susurrró en su oido dulcemente

¡Que me amas!

Shiva solo pudo sonreir...dejaba que la pasion la envolviera, lo queria tanto, no podia creerse que de nuevo estubieran juntos..allí en la cama de su nueva amiga demostrandose su amor...y esta vez estaba segura de que no era un sueño...y no era mentira...Vaan le demostraba cuanto la queria...con sus besos, entregandole todo el amor que se le puede dar a una mujer.

Cuando esté bien escandalizada  
susurrame al oido que me amas...  
susurrame al oido que me amas...

La luna y las estrellas eran testigos de aquel amor adolescente, aquel amor inocente que no tenia limites...aquel amor que llegaria a rozar las estrellas a traspasar la eternidad...que podria con cualquier obstaculo.

Cuando esté bien escandalizada  
susurrame al oido que me amas...  
susurrame al oido que me amas...

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos sudorosos yacian en la cama, intentando descansar, habia sido agotador, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepentiria nunca...Vaan se puso al lado de ella y Shiva se acorrucó en sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, mientras Vaan acaricaba su espalda, el pecho del chico subia y bajaba con rapidez al igual que el de la chica.

Cuando esté bien escandalizada...  
susurrame al oido que me amas...

-Repitemelo de nuevo-dijo Shiva de repente  
-¿El que?-dijo mirandola

Shiva levanto su mirada y se acercó a sus labios y los besó, un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos.

-Que me amas...dilo de nuevo-suplico entre besos  
-Te amo...mas que a nada en este mundo-dijo besandola apasionadamente

Por fin estaban juntos...y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso...jamás.


	38. Viaje a Barcelona

CAPITULO 38º: VIAJE A BARCELONA

1 año despues...

Tifa estaba en su habitación hablando con Shiva, Vaan y Shiva habian cumplido un año de noviazgo y Tifa la llamaba para felicitarla, en ese ultimo año Shiva habia cambiado de la noche a la mañana, era muy amorosa con todos y cada uno de la familia, habia dejado atras aquella frialdrad, para convertirse en la muchacha alegre y sociable que era antes. Tifa ya le habia hablado de su historia con Cloud y Shiva intentaba ayudarla cuando ella estaba triste, sabia muy bien que era sufrir por amor.

-Si Shiva...lo sigo echando de menos...a sido su cumpleaños y ni siquiera e podido felicitarle...-  
-Entonces ¿ ya es mayor de edad no?-dijo Shiva desde el otro lado del telefono

Ashe que estaba oiendo la conversación de Tifa, escuchaba atentamente todo el sufrimiento en palabras de su hijastra. 1 año sin ver al amor de su vida...y aún seguia con aquella sonrisa, cuando ella se iba de viaje una semana al segundo dia ya echaba de menos a su esposo, así que no comprendia como esa chica de tan solo 17 años de edad podia ser tan fuerte.

-Si, vive en España, en Barcelona,pero eso no tiene nada que ver...-dijo Tifa  
-¿Y os veiais amenudo?-dijo Shiva interesandose  
-Pues si, él solo vivia a tres calles de mi casa...bueno ya sabes que se ponia unas gafas para venir a mi habitación así que...-  
-Tifa tengo que colgarte, mi padre me llama, hablamos luego-

Ashe, para que no la descubriera fue hacia abajo, su marido estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente cuando Ashe se sentó a su lado.

-Mi amor...-dijo Ashe suavemente  
-¿Mmm?-fue la simple contestación de su marido  
-Tifa no es feliz...-dijo hablando por fin

Zack se giró bruscamente mirando a su esposa.

-¿Pero que dices? Tratamos muy bien a mi hija y...-  
-Zack, no se trata de eso-dijo interrumpiendo a su marido  
-¿Entonces? ¿Es porque echa de menos a su madre? Siempre la llama y...-  
-Zack, no es por su familia-dijo interrumpiendolo de nuevo  
-¿Entonces que es?-dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su adorada esposa, la queria tanto...  
-Esta enamorada Zack...desde hace un año...desde que tu te la llevaste de España-dijo dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios- esta enamorada de un chico de su ciudad y ese chico tambien la ama...aunque Tifa sonria, por dentro esta destrozada...no creo que aguante mas con esa sonrisa...su mirada a perdido el brillo que tenia hace un año...-

Zack se levantó del sofá, se cruzó de brazos y del paquete de tabaco, cogió un cigarrillo, se lo introdujo en su boca para luego enchegarselo y comenzar a fumar. Dió una calada al cigarró y luego miró preocupado a su mujer.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-dijo el hombre nerviosamente

Ashe se levantó del sofá se puso tras él y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su esposo, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro y cerró sus ojos, mientras oia como su marido dejaba escapar aquel molestoso humo de su boca producto del cigarro. Cojió el cigarro lo apagó en el cenicero para despues abrazar a Ashe con fuerza.

-Dejala marchar...-dijo simplemente su esposa  
-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo...tiene que estar aqui 5 años mas...tengo que pasar tiempo con mi hija-  
-No seas egoista, no pasas el tiempo que deberias pasar con ella, pasó yo mas tiempo con ella que tú-dijo sinceramente y riendo  
-Si, tienes razón, pero...no puedo hacerlo...vamos Ashe, esos 5 años pasaran rapidamente como este ultimo, ya lo verás- dijo dando un beso en su frente a Ashe, pero esta dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró severamente.  
-Sabes que seran una eternidad para ella...¿prefieres que tu hija sea infeliz aqui?-dijo mirandolo con tristeza  
-Sabes que lo que mas deseo esque mi hija sea feliz-dijo cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos lentamente mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro y pesado suspiro de sus labios  
-Entonces deja que sea feliz con la persona que ama-dijo sonriendo  
-No puedo...Rinoa y yo acordamos...-  
-Rinoa y yo acordamos...-dijo imitando a su marido-...¡¿ y que importa lo que acordarais? No es cuestion de que se marche con su madre, es cuestion de que sea feliz junto a ese chico!-dijo Ashe perdiendo la paciencia

Zack se acercó a ella y la abrazó, odiaba discutir con su mujer.

-Te amo-dijo antes de besarla

Ashe aceptó el beso, pero si Zack pensaba que con un simple beso y un te amo olvidaria su discursion estaba muy equivocado.

-Pues si me amas como dices deja que ella se marche-

Su esposo sonrió, nunca pensó que su esposa fuera tan tozuda.

-Tengo una idea mejor-dijo sonriendo de forma picara

Ashe puso su oreja en los labios de su esposo y Zack empezó a susurrarle su plan. Cuando acabó Ashe suspiró satisfecha.

-Me parece bien, lo prepararé todo-dijo para besarlo- esta tarde cojere el avión hacia España, a Barcelona concretamente-dijo sonriendo-ya veras que feliz estara cuando...-  
-Shhh...Tifa puede bajar y oirnos-dijo riendo  
-Pero debes prometerme que la dejaras ir cuando...-  
-Lo prometo-dijo interrumpiendola para luego besarla.

De mientras en España, un chico sufria en silenció en su habitación mientras miraba una foto que tenia en sus manos de cierta chica morena con ojos negros...

-Tifa...a pasado un año y aun sigo amandote como la primera vez...como me gustaria que estubieras aqui-una lagrima cayó en la foto-...aunque sea mayor de edad...no puedo ir hacia Inglaterra, me lo prohibieron...y esos boletos ya no sirven para nada-dijo furioso

Cloud, ya tenia 18 años, pero aquellos boletos habian caducado y ya no servian, desde entonces detestaba a sus tios, no lo queria ver ni en pintura, lo que le habian echo no tenia perdon así que unos dias después de que Cloud cumpliera los 18 años decidieron irse de aquella casa para no regresar jamás.

FLASH BACK

-Nos vamos-dijo su tia cojiendo sus maletas e iendo hacia la puerta  
-Pero tia recapacita-dijo Aerith intentando convencerla de que no se fueran  
-Dejala Aertih, no la quiero en esta casa, ya soy mayor de edad...gracias a dios que mi madre se le ocurrió hacer el testamento pocos dias antes de casarse, y en el testamento acordaban que cuando yo cumpliera la mayoria de edad esta casa me pertenecia, así que largo-dijo Cloud furioso y friamente  
-Pero Cloud son nuestros tios, lo que te hicieron fue injusto, pero son sangre de nuestra sangre-dijo Aerith

Su tio abrió la puerta y se marchó poniendo las maletas en el coche, no queria oir mas, no volverian nunca, lo tenian muy decidido, al ver a su marido irse Julia fue tras él, Aerith fue hacia el coche de su tio, Jorge ya estaba dentro del coche, dispuesto a irse.

-Tio no te puedes ir asi...-  
-Aerith vuelve aqui...dejalos marcharse, jamás podre perdonarles lo que me hicieron, por su culpa Tifa podria estar enamorado de otro-dijo apretando sus puños

Julia entró tambien en el coche se puso su cinturón y le dijo a su marido que arrancara.

-Espero que nunca puedas ser feliz con es chica Cloud, tu madre estaria muy decepcionada contigo-dijo Julia siendo cruel  
-Mi madre no te aguantaba, nadie de la familia te aguanta, sois los dos un par de egoistas ¡ y no vuelvas a hablar de mi madre! ¡Antes de hablar de ella deberias limpiarte la boca con jabon!-dijo gritando

Aerith se apartó del coche y fue junto a su hermano, Cloud tenia razón, nadie de la familia queria saber nada de aquellas personas...Jorge arrrancó su coche y se fue de nuevo para Francia, esa fue la última vez que Cloud y su hermana vieron a sus tios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡Cloud! ¡Es hora de comer!-dijo su hermana desde abajo

Cloud miró por ultima vez la foto, le dió un beso y se fue a comer, su hermana ya tenia 19 años y aún seguia saliendo con el amigo de Reyn, Kay. Todos habian durado mas de un año con ellos, tenian sus peleas, pero siempre se arreglaban.

Cloud habia perdido la sonrisa desde que sus tios le dijeron que no veria a Tifa asta 6 años después. Aerith se daba cuenta de como sufria su hermano, le dolia tanto verlo así. Cloud tambien habia perdido el apetito, se levantó de la mesa y sin decirle nada a su hermana salió de casa...

-Cloud...-dijo tristemente su hermana

De mientras en Inglaterra, Ashe preparaba todo para irse aquella misma tarde...volveria a ver el brillo en los ojos de Tifa con lo que haria, habia juntado a su hijo con Shiva, y esta vez iba a juntar a Cloud con ella.

-¿Donde vas?-dijo apareciendo Tifa de repente  
-Hola Tifa, me a salido un importante trabajo de negocios y debo irme a Miami, volveré mañana por la tarde, no tardaré mucho-  
-Te echare de menos-dijo iendo hacia ella y abrazandola  
-Cuando llegue tendras un regalo, cariño-dijo mientras la abrazaba  
-¿Un regalo? ¿De Miami?-dijo ilusionada  
-No exactamente, ya lo verás cuando vuelva, bueno tengo que irme, no me da tiempo ni a comer-dijo cojiendo su maleta e iendo hacia abajo

Ashe fue asta el salon, Vaan y Shiva ya sabian lo que iba a hacer porque el padre de Tifa se lo habia contado y ellos juraron no decir nada.

-Bueno chicos, asta mañana por la tarde, portaos bien, sobretodo vosotros dos-dijo mirando acusadoramente a Shiva y Vaan, estos enrojecieron al instante porque ya sabia a lo que se referia Ashe.

Ashe llamó a un taxi...dentro de 15 minutos estaria en el aeropuerto en dirección en Barcelona, del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una foto de un cierto chico rubio de ojos azules y rió. Ashe ya habia visto a Tifa bastantes veces con aquella foto, le preguntó una vez quien era y le aclaró que ese era el chico que amaba, Cloud.

-Muy pronto vais a volver a veros...-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se ponia comoda en el asiento del taxi.

El taxi aceleró por orden de Ashe, muy pronto llegaria al aeropuerto y despues a su destino...Barcelona.


	39. Jamas podre agradecerte

CAPITULO 39º: JAMÁS PODRÉ AGRACERTE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO

Barcelona...habia llegado en menos de 15 minutos...la magia de los aviones. Ashe pidió un taxi y se dirigió hacia la calle donde exactamente vivia Tifa, su esposo le habia dicho la dirección, y Ashe se dirigió asta allí, todo estaba pasando tan deprisa...tan solo de pensar en la cara que pondria Tifa cuando viera a Cloud...se le salia la risa.

El taxista al ver a aquella mujer reir tan distraidamente, pensó que estaba loca, pero en fin...

-Escuche señor...quiero que espere lo necesario delante de la calle, porque muy pronto voy a volver, las maletas se las dejó en el maletero, cuando venga de nuevo iremos otra vez al aeropuerto.-dijo Ashe perfectamente en español  
-Pero señora si a venido solo para estar como mucho 1 o 2 horas aqui...¿para que trae las maletas?-dijo el taxista mientras la miraba por el retrovisor

Ashe se acercó al taxista con mirada seductora, el taxista empezó a sudar por la mirada que le echaba aquella mujer tan extraordinariamente hermosa, tragó saliva y esperó nervioso la voz de aquella bella mujer.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia-dijo friamente para luego mirar por la ventana

El taxista dejó escapar un suspiró de desilusion. En media hora llegaron a la calle donde Ashe le indico y justo la dejó delante de una casa grandiosa, con jardin. Ashe salió del taxi, supuso que aquella era la casa de Tifa, picó a la puerta y un chico alto y pelirojo le salió al paso.

-¿Si?-dijo Reyn al ver aquella mujer  
-Hola...tu debes de ser el hermano de Tifa-dijo sonriendole  
-¿Como lo sabe?-dijo sorpendido

Ashe le extendió su brazo y cojió la mano de Reyn

-Me llamo Ashe, soy la esposa de tu padre y una gran amiga de tu hermana-

Reyn estrechó la mano, desde luego su padre no tenia mal gusto, pero luego se preguntó que hacia aquella mujer allí, ¿habria pasado algo con Tifa?

-¿Y que hace aqui?¿ Le ha pasado algo a mi hermana?-dijo Reyn realemente preocupado  
-No, no, para nada solo queria saber...-dijo Ashe mientras sacaba una foto de su bolso y se la mostraba al hermano de Tifa-...si conoces a este chico-  
-Si, lo conozco, es el novio de Tifa ¿que pasa con él?-

Entonces la madre de Tifa, Rinoa pareció por la puerta...y al ver a esa mujer tan bella pensó que era la novia de su hijo.

-¿Lo has dejado con Aroa Reyn?-dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Ashe

Ashe se rió a carcajadas, esa debia ser Rinoa.

-Tu debes de ser Rinoa ¿verdad? La madre de Tifa-dijo sonriendo  
-¿Que sabe usted de mi hija? ¿como la conoce? ¿esta bien?-dijo Rinoa poniendose nerviosa, hacia tanto que no veia a su hija  
-Tranquilizese por favor...soy la esposa de su ex marido, me llamo Ashe...y tranquila, Tifa esta estupendamente-dijo aclarandoselo todo a la madre de su hijastra  
-Encantada Ashe, pasa porfavor-dijo sonriente  
-Lo siento, tengo prisa solo e venido a por alguien-dijo Ashe sonriendo poniendo de nuevo la mirada en Reyn- Reyn, porfavor ¿podrias decirme donde vive Cloud?-dijo Ashe rapidamente  
-Si, sigue todo recto asta la primera calle, luegto giras a la derecha, despues continua todo recto y a la primera calle que veas cruzas a la izquierda...la casa de Cloud es bastante grande...es de dos plantas y tiene un jardin como el nuestro, puede verse una ventana bastante grande...sus cortinas son azules, podras identificarla perfectamente-  
-Muchas gracias...-dijo Ashe  
-¿Es feliz Tifa alli?-dijo Rinoa metiendose en la conversacion  
-Si lo és...pero creeme que Tifa se pondra muy contenta con lo que le voy a llevar...ademas...volveras a ver a tu hija, te lo prometo, no tendras que esperar 5 años-dijo Ashe  
-¿Como?-dijo Reyn confundido  
-Bueno, adios, espero que nos veamos alguna vez-dijo mirando a Rinoa  
-Si, yo tambien lo espero-dijo sonriendo  
-Asta pronto-dijo marchandose

Ashe fue rumbo hacia la casa de Cloud, al llegar vió como un chico de ojos azules y pelo rubio iba a entrar a la casa, entonces no lo dudo ni un segundo y lo llamo desde la lejania.

-¡Cloud!-gritó Ashe fuertemente

El chico se giro mirando aquella mujer, no la conocia, pero esperó a que se acercara a él, con pasos lentos llegó asta el muchacho, era tremendamente guapo y seguramente seria una de las mejores personas que Tifa hubiese conocido en su vida.

-¿Nos conocemos?-dijo repentinamente Cloud  
-Tu a mi no, pero yo a ti si-dijo Ashe misteriosamente  
-Entonces tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo Cloud sin animos y girandose  
-¿Echas de menos a Tifa, verdad?-dijo Ashe antes de que diera un paso mas

Cloud se giró sorprendido y fue hacia ella.

-¿¡De que conoces a Tifa?¿¡Quien eres?-dijo Cloud desesperado  
-Tranquilo chico, soy Ashe, la madrastra de Tifa-  
-¿Le ha pasado algo a ella? ¿Esta bien?-dijo tremendamente preocupado

Ashe solo pudo sonreir, se notaba que la queria mucho.

-¡ Por el amor de dios, dime algo!-dijo apunto de estallar de la agonia  
-Ella esta bien, aunque un poco triste, te echa mucho de menos...te ama con locura...-  
-No...ella se peleo conmigo, seguramente a reaecho su vida con otra persona-  
-Tifa entendió que lo que hicste fue por amor, por miedo a perderla...lo se todo Cloud, ella me lo a contado...a pesar de sus sufrimiento no a perdido su sonrisa, pero el brillo que habia en sus ojos...a desaparecido-dijo mirando preocupada a los ojos de Cloud  
-Yo...no puedo hacer nada...no tengo dinero para ir hacia allí...así que...-dijo girandose  
-No hay problema chico, yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Ashe sonriendo  
-¿Tu?...Pero si apenas me conoces...-dijo moviendo sus manos de forma ridicula

Ashe, ante esto rió, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Cloud, tenia el presentimiento de que aquella mujer iba a poner fin a todos sus sufrimientos.

-He venido aqui...precisamente para llevarte conmigo, a Inglaterra, para que veas a Tifa...y te la lleves contigo...-  
-Bien ¿donde esta la camara oculta?-dijo Cloud graciosamente  
-Me temo que no es una broma-dijo sacando los pasajes del vuelo a Inglaterra- tu decides...quedarte aqui y espararla 5 años más o...venirte conmigo...y llevartela a España...-dijo sonriendo de forma picara  
-Espera aqui un momento-dijo Cloud dirigiendose a su casa

Cloud entró en la casa rapidamente y le dijo a su hermana que se iba, que iria a ver a Tifa, Cloud le hizo un pequeño resumen y Aerith sonrió.

-Buen viaje, y dale recuerdos-dijo su hermana antes de que Cloud se marchara  
-¡Lo aré!-dijo cerrando la puerta

Llegó junto a Ashe y juntos se fueron dirección al taxi, por el camino Ashe le contaba que Tifa no sabia que él vendria...asi que era una sorpresa, lo que Ashe no sabia es como iba a ser el reencuentro de aquellos dos.

-Dejamelo a mi...-dijo mientras apretaba unas gafas que habia en su mano

Cuando llegaron al taxi, inmediatamente se subieron en él, Cloud se relajó, pronto estaria con ella, parecia un sueño, pero esta vez era realidad, gracias a aquella mujer llamada Ashe, sus sueños se arian realidad...volveria a ver a Tifa.

-¿Estas nervioso?-preguntó Ashe mirando como Cloud miraba impaciente por la ventana del taxi

Cloud miró aquella mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Se me nota?-dijo riendo

Ashe rió ante el comentario del muchacho, se notaba que estaba ansioso por ver a Tifa.

-¿Como haras para verla? ¿La veras como Cloud...o como Hero...?-dijo mirandolo picaramente  
-¿Te lo contó todo, verdad?-dijo sonriendo  
-Si...y a sufrido mucho, pero a pesar de todo, te sigue queriendo...-dijo mirando el cielo por la ventana-...como el primer dia...-  
-¿La quieres mucho no?-dijo mirandola fijamente se notaba que la queria como si fuese su propia hija  
-Tanto como tu...-

En media hora llegaron al aeropuerto y fueron al avion, cuando llegaron a Inglaterra inmediatamente fueron a la empresa donde Ashe trabajaba, llegaron al despacho donde trabajaba ella. Era grande y espacioso, habia muchas estanterias con libros, un escritorio muy grande, un ordenador, incluso habian sofás de cuero negro y una mesa en medio de los dos sofas. Habia un gran ventanal detrás del escritorio de Ashe donde podia verse la ciudad.

Ashe tomó asiento en el sofa y Cloud se puso en el otro sofá delante de ella, Ashe marcó un numero de movil y puso el manos libres, lo dejó encima de la mesa que habia delante de Cloud y ella y acto seguido puso el dedo indice en sus labios para hacerle saber a Cloud que no dijese nada. Una voz bastantante reconocida por Cloud habló.

-¿Diga?-dijo una voz dulce  
-Tifa, cariño, soy yo Ashe-dijo mirando como Cloud se aguantaba las lagrimas  
-¡Hola Ashe! ¿estas en Miami?-dijo Tifa inocentemente  
-No mi amor, hemos tenido un contratiempo y nos hemos quedado aqui en Inglaterra, estamos en mi empresa, ahora mismo aremos una reunion, solo te llamaba para decirte que ya tengo tu regalo-dijo mirando a Cloud sonriendo

Cloud miraba el telefono atentamente, como si puediese ver a Tifa en él, estaba ilusionado, sentia una alegria inmensa en su interior, por fin estaba escuchando la voz de Tifa...hacia tanto tiempo, su voz no habia cambiado, era tan dulce y suave como siempre.

-¿¡De verdad? ¡Ya tengo ganas de ver que es!-dijo Tifa con voz ilusionada  
-Esta noche lo verás...-dijo Ashe mientras ella y Cloud intercambiavan miradas  
-¿Y porque no ahora? No seas mala Ashe...-dijo Tifa quejandose  
-Eh, no,no,no,no,no...nada de quejas, lo bueno se hace esperar, ya verás como te gustará-  
-Y...¿es algo que se pueda poner? ¿Comer?...Dame una pista anda...-dijo suplicando

Ashe se puso a reir, era tan inocente como una niña de 10 años. No podia creerse que ya tuviera 17.

-Hombre...comer...si se puede-dijo mientras veia como Cloud se sonrojaba-...pero no...tendras que esperarte, ya verás que pronto anochezera, anda y ponme con tu padre cielo-dijo dulcemente  
-¡Papa!-dijo Tifa gritando- ¡Ashe, al telefono!-

Se oieron ruidos y por fin un hombre con una voz grave, pero amigable comenzó a hablar.

-Si, dime Ashe-dijo Zack  
-Zack ¿esta Tifa ahi?-dice en voz baja  
-No, se a ido ¿porque?-dijo confuso  
-Ya tengo al novio de ella aqui, lo traere esta noche, dile a Vaan que no duerma hoy con ella-dijo mirando como Cloud se ponia celoso y enrabiado a la vez  
-Esta bien, le diré a los criados que dejen la llave bajo la alfombra cuando el chico venga y...-  
-Creo que entraré por la ventana de Tifa-dijo Cloud interrumpiendo al hombre-  
-Esta a una altura bastante grande, pero bueno, en la pared ahi como hierba en la que puedes trepar, dejaré la ventana de Tifa abierta, es un balcón lo que tiene ella, la ventana de mi hija da a la piscina, podras verla porque tiene cortinas rojas...-  
-Ok, no se preocupe-dijo Cloud  
-Bueno mi amor, te dejo, tengo que hablar ciertas cosas con Cloud, porque cuando e nombrado a Vaan se a puesto furioso-dijo riendo  
-Vaan y mi hija se llevan muy bien, incluso llegue a pensar que algun dia podrian salir juntos-dijo bromeando  
-Tu y tus bromas, bueno, te dejo, asta luego-  
-Adios-dijo el hombre colgando

Ashe quité el manos libres y luego colgó, cuando alzó la vista vio a un Cloud con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada...y sus ojos mostraban celos y odio.

-¿Quien es ese Vaan? ¿A dormido con ella en la misma cama?-dijo Cloud pensando lo peor  
-Me temia que preguntarias eso, pero no te preocupes-dijo acomodandose mejor en el sofá- Vaan, es mi hijo y el hijo del padre de Tifa, quiero decir que Tifa y Vaan son hermanastros...además, Vaan ya esta comprometido y se lleva fenomenal con su novia, no tienes porque preocuparte, cuando Shiva, la novia de Vaan cumpla los 22 años al igual que mi hijo se casaran-dijo aclarandoselo todo  
-Uff-dijo pasando su mano por su frente-...me temia lo peor...pero a dormido con ella, ¿verdad?-dijo poniendose celoso  
-Si, pero solo an dormido, tranquilo tu novia sigue siendo virgen-dijo Ashe poniendose a reir  
-Es usted muy liberal-dijo tambien riendo  
-Lo sé...pero los demás me quieren así-  
-Si, tienes razon-

Cloud se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la gran ventana.

-Lo que no se es como me llevaré a Tifa a España...quiero que sea especial...-dijo en tono pensativo  
-Eso, dejamelo a mi...lo tengo todo planeado, mi empresa hace años que compró un ferry, como yo soy la jefa de este lugar, ese barco es mio...ese barco os llevará a España...-dijo sonriendo

Cloud fue hacia esa mujer, le cojió una mano y la beso, luego entrelazaron sus manos y Cloud miró aquella mujer.

-Nunca...podré agradecerte todo lo que estas haciendo-dijo sonriendo-..de verdad, esto significa mucho para mi...y para Tifa tambien-

Ashe acarició la mejilla del chico, para darle un beso en la frente.

-Antes de que Tifa no estubiera con nosotros, me sentia bastante sola, solo me ocupaba de mi trabajo, Vaan es un chico y siempre estaba con su padre...al ver a Tifa entrar por la puerta, conocerla...acernos amigas y que ella me tratara como una madre...me alegro la vida...y eso jamás podre agradecerselo...gracias a ella mi vida se lleno de mas color...y se que haciendo esto, puedo hacer que su vida que ahora esta gris pueda llenarse de color como el mio-dijo con melancolia  
-Vendremos tantas veces como podamos, te lo prometo-dijo Cloud sonriendo  
-Gracias, Cloud...-dijo correspondiendo aquella sonrisa


	40. Por siempre tu

CAPITULO 40º: POR SIEMPRE TÚ

Eran las 11 de la noche y Ashe llegó a su casa corriendo con sus maletas, al llegar vió como su familia estaba cenando.

-¡Pero bueno, que horas son estas de cenar!-dijo Ashe sonriendo

Tifa fue hacia ella y la abrazó, Ashe correspondio el abrazo de su hijastra, mientras Vaan y Zack miraban la escena con ternura, Tifa no sabia la alegria que se iba a llevar esta noche.

-¡Has vuelto!-dijo Tifa feliz, se separó de ella y la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada-...¿ y mi regalo?-dijo la muchacha cruzandose de brazos  
-Lo siento amor, pero tendras que esperar a mas tarde-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica-...ahora me apetece cenar, me muero de hambre-dijo iendo hacia la mesa

Los mayordomos y criadas cojieron las maletas de la señora de la casa y las llevaron a la habitación para acomodar toda la ropa en su armario. En la cena Tifa no paraba de hablar sobre su regalo, le preguntaba un sin fin de preguntas a su madrasta. A las 11:30 todos terminaron de comer.

-Bueno yo estoy muy cansada...-dijo Ashe mientras se estiraba- ¿nos vamos a la cama amor?-  
-Si vamos-dijo sonriendole

Ashe y Zack subieron las escaleras asta llegar a la habiatación, cuando llegaron Zack le preguntaba a Ashe como arian para que Tifa se fuera a la cama.

-Tranquilo Zack, se puede ir cuando quiera, Cloud esta abajo, debajo del balcón de Tifa, le mandaré un mensaje cuando Tifa se vaya a dormir...y le dejaré la ventana del balcón entornada para que el pueda entrar-dijo abrazando a su esposo-...tengo unas ganas de que vuelvan a verse-  
-Si, pero...tu estabas muy contenta, con la llegada de Tifa...cuando se vaya...la echaras mucho de menos...-dijo mientras le daba un beso a su esposa  
-Lo sé-dijo mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación-...pero Cloud me ha prometido que la traera aqui cuando pueda...ojala sea verdad-dijo mientras suspiraba

Zack se alejó un poco de ella y la besó estirandola en la cama.

-Si él no puede traerla aqui...nosotros podemos ir a España...¿conociste a Rinoa?-dijo Zack intrigado  
-Si, la conocí, encajamos muy bien...es preciosa Zack...-dijo mientras tambien lo besaba  
-Pero no mas que tu-finalizó para besarla- te amo...-  
-Yo tambien a ti...-dijo para luego besarlo

De mientras en el salón, Vaan no paraba de mirar a su hermanastra, si supiera que esta noche veria al gran amor de su vida. Tifa al ver que no echaban nada por la televisión la apagó y se levantó del sofá para ir con su hermanastro, al llegar lo abrazó y él tambien la abrazó a ella. Vaan le dió un beso en la frente de la chica y Tifa cerró sus ojos.

-Vaan...¿porque no duermes conmigo hoy?-dijo mirando a su hermano

Vaan sonrió y rozó su nariz con la de su hermanastra.

-No puedo...ademas...-dijo levantandose-...creo que hoy dormiras con otra persona-dijo subiendo las escaleras para avisarles a sus padres que muy pronto Tifa iria dormir

Tifa se levantó del sofá para ir a su habitación pensando en lo que le habia dicho Vaan. ¿Que habia querido decir con eso? No lo sabia, pero tampoco queria pensar mucho...ese dia estaba precisamente triste...ese dia...si hubiese estado en España...hubiese echo un año de noviazgo con Cloud.

-Cloud...ojala estubieras conmigo...-dijo mientras subia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Vaan estaba en la habitación de sus padres, mientras que Ashe miraba por la puerta de reojo para ver si Tifa iba a su habitación...y allí la vió, fue a su habitación lentamente para luego cerrar la puerta. Ashe se giró y dió pequeños saltitos de alegria mientras reia.

-¡Ya esta, ya esta!-dijo corriendo hacia su esposo e hijo para abrazarlos-¡ a ido a su habitación!-  
-Pues llama a Cloud ya, seguro que se esta muriendo de calor-dijo Zack riendo  
-Es verdad, es verdad-dijo Ashe mientas marcaba rapidamente el numero de Cloud  
-Un dia le va a dar un ataque de nervios-dijo Vaan mirando a su padre

Zack miraba sorprendido a su esposa, estaba mas nerviosa que ellos dos juntos. En unos momentos, debajo del balcón, un chico con unas gafas oscuras puestas y pelo rubio recibió un sms en su movil.

Tifa ya esta en su habitación...a partir de ahi te lo dejamos a ti...no agais mucho ruido cuando...jijijiji...mañana por la mañana salte de la habitación de Tifa antes de que te vea ella, mas o menos a las 6 de la mañana, un mayordomo te estara esperando con un taxi para llevarte al ferry, nosotros llevaremos a Tifa engañandola...¡ah, si! No te olvides de llevarte eso...besitos Ashe

Al acabar de leer el mensaje, se puso mejor sus gafas y trepó por las hierbas asta llegar al balcón, cuando llegó vió como Tifa se habia metido en la cama tapandose, como la puerta estaba entornada la abrió lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, se quedó parado al lado de la ventana mientras la luna lo iluminaba. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Ya te has cansado de esperarme todas las noches, princesa?-dijo Cloud con las gafas puesta

Tifa que estaba estirada en su cama al oir aquella voz, abrió enormemente sus ojos y se sentó en su cama mirando a la persona que tenia delante de ella. Se levantó rapidamente de la cama y lo miró de arriba abajo, miles de lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, no podia ser él...pero aquel pelo, aquel cuerpo, aquella voz, aquellas gafas...aquel muchacho rebelde era inconfundible...

Cloud abrió sus brazos y sonrió con chuleria, seguramente ella estaba pensando que todo esto era un sueño...y lo parecia...los dos, uno en frente del otro, sin avanzar...solo se oian los sonidos de la noche, que hacian el reencuentro mas romantico.

-¿No vas a recibirme como me merezco?-dijo Cloud ironico y con los brazos abiertos

Tifa dejó que una lagrima resbalara por su rostro, respiró con fuerza y corriendo se echo entre sus brazos...lloró en su fuerte pecho mientras el acariciaba la cabeza de su amada...hacia tanto tiempo que no sentia su calor...y por fin estaba ahi, abrazandola, como tanto tiempo lo habia soñado.

Cuando estoy por caer,  
yo se que tu amor me volvera a socorrer

Tifa lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podia creerselo, pero supo que esta vez no era un sueño, que era real, sentia su aroma, sus brazos alrededor de su fragil cuerpo, Cloud la partó un poco de él y se quitó las gafas para tirarlas al suelo...luego se acercó a ella y la beso...mientras se besaban Tifa dejó caer una debil lagrima de felicidad, si no fuera porque Cloud la agarraba juraria que se caeria al suelo, no tenia fuerzas, sus rodillas le temblavan...era todo tan perfecto...un sueño echo realidad.

Se separaron por falta de aire...se mriaron a los ojos como si fuera la ultima vez que lo izeran, Tifa acarició el rostro de él, mirando sus profundos ojo azules, Cloud cojió la mano de la chica y la beso...después volvieron a mirarse, las palabras no querian salir de sus gargantas y en cierto modo, en aquel momento toda palabra sobrava...sus movimientos, sus caricias...todo hacian de ello un momento especial.

-Te he echado tanto de menos...-dijo mientras lloraba-...no puedo creer que estes aqui..-dijo volviendolo a abrazar

Cloud la abrazó fuertemente, como si en algun momento la chica fuera a desvanecerse y desaparecer. La tenia entre sus brazos...y era suya, solamente suya.

-He soñado tanto con este momento...-volvió a decir Tifa-...como ¿has llegado?-

Pero Cloud le pusó su dedo índice en los labios de la chica.

-Shhh...dejemos las preguntas para otra ocasion-dijo para después besarla-...solo disfruta de este momento...como si fuera el ultimo...-dijo para después besarla

Cloud cojió a Tifa estilo nupcial y mientras se besaban intensamente la llevó a la cama estirandola, se puso encima de ella, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la chica, para luego bjar a su cuello y luego volver al pelo de ella para enredarlo entre sus dedos. Tifa miraba a Cloud, sus rostros estaban casi pegados, pocos milimetros distanciaban los labios de ambos. La chica acarició el pelo de él y le beso su frente.

-Te amo...-dijo Cloud para después besarla

vencere el temor  
mientras sepa que tu sientes  
dentro lo mismo que yo

Sus lenguas se juntaban dentro de sus bocas...era un beso dulce y a la vez apasionado...puede que Tifa hubiese dicho en el pasado que lo odiaba, que jamas queria volver a verle, pero en ese momento sus besos le demostraban a Cloud que no podia vivir sin él. Ambos no podian vivir sin el otro, eran como carne y uña. Tifa bajó su mano para acariciar la espalda de él, metió sus manos acaricando la suave piel de su enamorado. Cloud se levantó un poco para ayudar a Tifaa quitarle la camiseta, quedando la parte de arriba desnuda ante los ojos de la timida chica que tenia debajo suyo.

Al ver el sonrojo de Tifa, Cloud la besó dulcemente, bajó por su cuello, lo mordisqueo y beso...despues de eso metio sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella y se la quitó dejando ver un sujetador negro, Tifa intentó taparse con sus brazos al ver como la mirada de él recorria su inocente cuerpo, pero Cloud se lo impidió agarrando sus muñecas sin acerle daño. Luego se acerco a ella y de nuevo la beso...fue depositando besos en las mejillas de ella, en su frente en su barbilla, para luego dirigirse a su oreja y besarla tambien.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte...tu cuerpo es hermoso...ademas...-dijo para bajar por su cuello, besarlo y volver a la oreja de Tifa-...nunca are nada que tu no quieras, ya te lo dije una vez...y volveré a repetirtelo cuantas veces aga falta-dijo dulcemente Cloud para luego mirarla de nuevo a los ojos

Tifa le sonrió, se acercó poco a poco a él besandolo e introcudiendo de nuevo su lengua, para después morder el labio inferior del chico y separse de él para mirarle a los ojos.  
-Solamente tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño...que solo sea producto de mi imaginación...no quiero volver a perderte Cloud...no quiero volver a separarme de ti-dijo para abrazarlo mientras se le caia una lagrima  
Cloud besó sus labios, para luego juntar su frente con la de ella y cerrar los ojos.  
-Jamas volveremos a separarnos...estaremos juntos para siempre...confia en mi...-dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Tifa

en el dolor y el bien tu me supiste amar  
y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar

Tifa lo besó de nuevo y se acercó a la oreja del chico mientras le pegó un suave mordisco y oyendo como Cloud suspiraba diciendo su nombre. Tifa sonrió y fue hacia su boca para probar de nuevo el dulce nectar de los labios de su chico. Después se partó de él con la cara roja y acarició con sus manos los fuertes hombros del chico, bajando por sus brazos...asta llegar de nuevo a sus manos, las entrelazó con las de él y después llevó las manos del chico a su cintura...cuando Cloud tocó con sus dedos la piel desnuda de la chica, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la acercó mas a él, Tifa abrió sus piernas para que ambos estuvieran mas comodos, ambos se besaron de nuevo y Tifa le sonrió.  
-Hazme tuya...-susurró Tifa cerca de los labios de Cloud  
Cloud sin esperar ni un segundo mas la besó...en ese beso le transmitió todo el amor que habia dentro de su ser, que nunca habia podido demostrarle por las inseguridades de la chica, pero que definitamente hoy iba a hacerlo...iba a decirle con cuerpo y alma cuanto la amaba...iba a demostrarle que el era el unico que podia hacer que ella temblara con su cuerpo, que el era el unico que podia hacerle saber que era el amor verdadero, el unico...que la aria suya.  
Cloud subió sus manos por detras de la espalda de ella, acariciandola, haciendole decir su nombre junto con suspiros y gemidos de placer. Cloud no podia parar de besarla para tranquilizarla, era su primera vez y no queria hacerle daño, queria acerla sentir segura...con cuidado desabrocho el sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo, siguieron abrazandose y besandose, entrelazando sus manos, sintiendo el calor del otro en su cuerpo.  
Sus respiraciones fueron acelerandose, cada vez Tifa estaba mas nerviosa, estaba segura, pero habia miedo en su interior, Cliud al notar como ella temblaba la besó dulcemente para tranquilizarla, la miró a los ojos con ternura.  
-Tranquila...no voy hacerte daño...-dijo acariciando su vientre plano-...cuando quieras parar solo dimelo...no pasa nada -  
-No esque quiera parar...solo que tengo miedo...-dijo timidamente  
-Seré cuidadoso, no te preocupes-dijo comenzando a besar de nuevo su cuello  
-Cloud...-susurró Tifa mientras cerraba sus ojos

Eres mi proteccion  
mi sosten frente a todo, mi mejor opcion

Cloud fue dejando un valle de besos por todo el cuerpo de Tifa asta llegar a su vientre, allí con su mano desabrocho los botones del pantalon de la chica, luego subio de nuevo besando todo el cuerpo desnudo de ella, Tifa arqueó la espalda para intensificar los besos que la volvian loca, luego Cloud la besó de nuevo en los labios siendo dulce y cariñoso, Tifa timidamente acarició el pecho desnudo de Cloud y fue bajando haciendo circulos por su cuerpo asta los pantalones de él, desabrochó lentamente sus pantalones, Cloud besaba a Tifa porque sabia la verguenza que tenia...sentía como el corazón de Tifa iba a mil por los nervios, siguió acariciandola asta que Tifa consiguió desacerse de los pantalones de él.

Cloud bajó su mano a los pantalones de ella y con un movimiento rapido se los quitó y los tiró al suelo junto a la demás ropa que habia. Siguieron besandose, acariciandose, diciendo cuanto se amaban, en ese momento Tifa se sentia feliz...estaba junto a él y era solo suyo...igual que ella era solo de él.

por siempre tu

En otro lugar, bastante alejado de la habitación de Tifa, habia un matrimonio hablando sobre lo que estaria pasando en la habitación, de como se lo habria tomado Tifa...y como se lo tomaria mañana por la mañana la ver que Cloud no estaria allí junto a ella.

-¿Como crees que estaran?-dijo Zack acostado junto a su mujer acariciandole dulcemente el brazo.

Ashe se giró quedando su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, acarició el pecho desnudo de su esposo para despues besarlo.

-Pues como nosotros...felices...lo malo será cuando Tifa no vea a nadie en la habitación...creera que habra sido un sueño-dijo Ashe sonriendo con tristeza  
-Antes me has dicho que Cloud tenia una sopresa para Tifa para cuando estubieran en el ferry de vuelta a España...¿ que sorpresa es?-dijo Zack intrigado  
-No voy a decirtelo-dijo Ashe en forma juguetona sentandose en la cama

Zack se sentó junto a ella y puso el cuerpo de la mujer debajo del suyo. Ambos rieron de felicidad.

-¿Como que no?-dijo Zack tambien en forma juguetona

Ashe sin que su marido se diera cuenta cojió la almohada y se la estampó a Zack en la cabeza.

-Porque es una sorpresa-dijo Ashe saliendose de debajo de Zack saltando en la cama mientras Zack intentaba cojerla sin resultado asta que empezó a tirarle cojines a su esposa.

mi poder, mi valor a traves de lo peor  
mi luz, mi cielo azul

En una habitación donde solo la luna iluminaba aquel lugar, dos enamorados se encontraban desnudos, el chico encima de la chica respirando agitadamente y la chica con la misma respiración de él, ambos se besaron de nuevo, el chico de cabello rubio recostó su cabeza el el pecho desnudo de la chica mientras ella intentaba recuperar la respiración...  
Cloud abrazó a Tifa y cerró los ojos mientras estaba en el pecho de ella, Tifa acariciaba el pelo sedoso y suave de él enredandolo entre sus dedos...habia sido una experiencia maravillosa. Cloud subio su rostro y miró a Tifa que no paraba de sonreir, Ashe tenia razon...antes no habia brillo en sus ojos y ahora estaban llenos de luz. Volvieron a besarse, no querian separarse ni un momento, estaban juntos..después de tanto tiempo.  
-¿Como te encuentras?-dijo Cloud sonriendo  
-Muy bien...-dijo Tifa sabiendo a lo que se referia  
-No te e echo daño ¿no?-dijo Cloud preocupado  
-Tranquilo...-dijo suspirando sonrojada-...estoy bien...-

Cloud la besó de nuevo, se recostó a un lado de ella, y Tifa se acorrucó en los fuertes brazos de su novio. Cloud le dió un beso en la frente a Tifa y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo...-susurró Tifa de repente

Cloud sonrió y acarició la espalda de ella, para luego cojer las sabanas para tapar la desnudez de él y la de ella.

-Yo tambien pequeña...-dijo Cloud mientras cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que Tifa.

mi gran amor aun por siempre tu.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Cloud habia recibido un mensaje del mayordomo por orden de Ashe para avisarle de que era hora de que se fuera, miró a su lado y vió a Tifa descansando, recostada en su pecho, mientras las sabanas blancas tapaban solo lo necesario de su cuerpo, le dió un beso en los labios y salió de la cama, rapidamente cojió su ropa del suelo y se vistió, miró por última vez a Tifa, la besó y cojió sus gafas del suelo para marcharse. Cuando salió de la habitación y fue hacia el salón, vió a Ashe con una bata para abrigarse. Fue hacia ella y se dieron dos besos en las le entregó una cajita pequeña que el se guardó en el bolsillo.  
Ashe le sobó la espalda a Cloud y le sonrió dulcemente.  
-¿Ya te vas?-le dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la salida  
-Si, no quise llegar tarde-dijo mientras iba en dirección al taxi  
-Te esperamos en el ferry-dijo mientras le decia adios con la mano

Cloud sonrió y se metió en el coche, pronto estaria en el ferry, estaban demasiado lejos del mar y tardarian como mucho 5 horas en llegar. Ashe se fue de nuevo a la habitación a descansar, mañana seria un gran dia para todos.

No hay ningun amanecer  
Que no me despierte sin saber que te soñe

A la mañana siguiente Tifa se levantó esperando encontrar a su lado a Cloud, se estiró en la cama con los ojos cerrados y palpó en el lugar donde tenia que estar Cloud, pero solo tocó el colchon, al ver que no habia nadie se levantó de un golpe sentandose en la cama, miró por todos lados, se encontró desnuda y vió su ropa en el suelo, se tapó con la manta sus pechos y miró alrededor de la habitación.

-Cloud...-dijo debilmente y apunto de llorar

Al no obtener respuesta, una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, de nuevo lo habia soñado, pero...estaba desnuda en su cama...y su ropa en el suelo tirada, cojió la almohada que habia a su lado y la olió. Un dulce aroma emanaba de aquella almohada, haciendole recordar a Cloud...ayer por la noche, no pudo dejar de oler el cuello de Cloud y olia exactamente así.

-Otra vez...lo e soñado...pero...parecia tan real-dijo sentandose en su cama y apoyando su cabeza en la rodilla lamentandose

Un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención y con sus sabanas se tapó lo mas que pudo, Ashe entró en su habitación, vió auqella ropa en el suelo y como ella se tapaba nerviosamente y ya se hizo una idea de lo que sucedió. Ashe se sentó en la cama y acarició el cabello revuelto de ella producto de la noche que habia pasado.

-Mi amor...-comenzó a decir Ashe-...emos de irnos..-  
-¿Irnos?-dijo Tifa confundida- ¿A donde?-  
-A tu padre le a salido un viaje importante de trabajo y tenemos que irnos-

soy por ti muy feliz  
en mi alma para siempre  
hay un sitio para ti

-Bueno no importa...¿a donde iremos?-dijo intrigada olvidandose por un momento de su tristeza  
-No quiero decirte nada, es una sorpresa, iremos en barco, bueno mi niña, vistete, ya todos estamos abajo esperandote-dijo levantandose de la cama de su hijastra  
-Pero si tengo que preparar las maletas...-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama envuelta en sabanas  
-Tranquila cariño yo las e echo por ti, ademas ya estan todas metidas en la limusina, anda, vistete y no te tardes-dijo Ashe apunto sde marcharse  
-Ashe...-la llamó Tifa

Ashe se giró sonriendo porque ya sabia que le iba a preguntar aquella chica.

-Dime...-dijo Ashe iendo hacia ella  
-Sé que sonará un poco raro, pero...cuando entrastes aqui...¿no viste a nadie acostado en mi cama?-dijo sonrojada  
-No...no vi a nadie solo estabas tu...que por cierto tendrias bastante calor para dormir desnuda-dijo Ashe riendose

Tifa solo se sonrojó...solo ella sabia que habia pasado esa noche, porque estaba segura de que no habia sido un sueño.

no importa a donde este tu amor me encontrara  
iluminando mi ser mi oscuridad

-Bueno, me voy te espero abajo ¿eh?-dijo Ashe saliendo de su habitación.  
Tifa solo pudo asentir, fue al labavo para ducharse y en media hora ya estaba duchada y vestida. Bajó rapidamente las escaleras y allí vió a su padre a Ashe y su hermano.  
-Estoy lista nos podemos ir-dijo Tifa iendo hacia ellos.  
Los 4 se montaron en el coche, en 7 horas por el trafico llegaron al ferry. Era enorme y lujoso, blanco y no habia nadie montado en él. Tifa dió un suspiró y miró a su padre que sacaba las maletas, Ashe estaba hablando con Vaan sobre su compromiso con Shiva mientras ella solo pensaba en una persona. Tal vez si que habia sido un sueño...y nunca hubiera ocurrido...tendria que esperar 5 años mas para ver al amor de su vida.

Eres mi proteccion  
mi sosten frente a todo, mi mejor opcion

Ashe miraba atentamente las expresinones de su hijastra, esa seria la última vez que la veria, pues Cloud se la llevaria de nuevo a España.  
-Espera un momento Vaan-dijo alejandose de su hijo y acercandose a Tifa  
Vaan fue con su padre a ayudarle con las maletas mientras seguian hablando sobre el plan de Ashe y Cloud.  
-¿Tu crees que Tifa se irá de aqui?-dijo Vaan mirando como Ashe y Tifa conversaban  
-Yo lo unico que se esque Tifa volvera a tener aquel brillo en sus ojos-dijo su padre sonriendo  
-La echaré de menos...-dijo Vaan suspirando

Su padre abrazó a su hijo riendo, mientras Vaan intentaba separarse como podia de su padre, aunque no se lo demostraran casi nunca, se notaba que se querian.

por siempre tu

-¿Quiere dejarme de una vez?-dijo Vaan mientras reia  
-Yo tambien echare de menos a esa pequeña renacuaja-dijo mientras solataba a su hijo

De mientras, Ashe y Tifa miraban como Zack y Vaan se peleaban de broma entre ellos, no pudieron dejar escapar una sonrisa. Ashe miró a Tifa, gracias a ella, pudo hacer que su vida se volviera mas feliz de lo que era y gracias tambien a ella, habia unido a su hijo con Shiva. Sin que Tifa lo esperase Ashe la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Tifa un poco confusa abrazó tambien a Ashe, por la forma en la que la abrazaba parecia que no se volviesen a ver en mucho tiempo.

Mi poder, mi valor, a traves de lo peor  
mi gran amor aún, por siempre tu

Ashe dejó de abrazarla y besó la frente de Tifa, la iba echar mucho de menos, una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de aquella madura mujer, Tifa quitó la lagrima y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Ashe...¿que te pasa? ¿porque lloras?-dijo Tifa tremendamente preocupada  
-Esque...-dijo mientras intentaba sonreir-...te quiero mucho Tifa...como si fueses mi propia hija-dijo abrazandola de nuevo  
-Yo también te quiero Ashe...como si fueras mi madre...pero...¿que tiene que ver eso con que ahora llores?-dijo Tifa extrañada  
-Nada...oye Tifa...¿poruqe no subes primero tu al ferry...tu padre, tu hermano y yo tenemos una cosa que hacer...ademas...tienes tu regalo en el ferry...con ese regalo, te quiero dar las gracias por todo...-dijo mientras besaba nuevamente la frente de ella  
-Bueno...gracias Ashe...voy al ferry, os esperó allí...-dijo mientras entrelazava sus manos con las de Ashe  
-Vale cariño...adios...y...disfruta con tu regalo...-dijo sonriendo  
-¡Lo aré!-dijo mientras Tifa se iba

Ashe se giró para ir con su marido y su hijo, cuando llegó se le cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas, pero pronto las substituyó por una gran sonrisa.

-He dado la orden de que cuando Tifa suba el ferry vaya a España...bueno, espero que algun dia la volvamos a ver-dijo Zack pasando el brazo por el hombro de su mujer.  
-Si...yo tambien lo espero..-dijo mirando el ferry con un brillo en los ojos  
-Cursiladas-dijo Vaan cruzandose de brazos-...pero yo tambien la echaré de menos-dijo mientras miraba el ferry.

Tifa subió corriendo al ferry, no habia nadie...entonces se asomó y vió que el barco se movia, se puso nervioso y miró asta donde estaban su padre, Ashe y su hermano, Ashe le dijo adios con la mano y Tifa puso cara de confusion.

-Bueno princesa, es hora de regresar a España-dijo una voz de chico detrás de ella

Mi guardian será refugio de tu querer  
la fe que me hará creer que vale mi vida

Tifa se giró y lo vió, era Cloud que la miraba de arriba abajo sonriendo...allí estaba él, no podia creerselo...¿que hacia el allí? Y en el ferry...entonces recordó lo que le dijo Ashe...el regalo estaba en el ferry...entonces su regalo ¿era el? Todo encajaba, Ashe no fue a Miami si no a España para llevarle a Cloud, lo de la otra noche...Tifa no pudo pensar más cuando se tiró sus brazos, se miraron y se besaron...Cloud le revolvió el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña...su niña pequeña.

-¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Tifa sin parar de sonreir  
-Bueno...digamos que Ashe nos izo un favor a ambos-dijo mientras la abrazaba  
-No me lo puedo creer...entonces...lo de la otra noche-dijo sonrojandose  
-Pasó-dijo mientras ponia su mano en el mentón de Tifa para que la mirara

Se abrazaron de nuevo...estaban juntos por fin...despues de un año estando separados, sus sentimientos hacia el otro no habian cambiado.

-Todo fue idea de Ashe y tuya ¿no?-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Un hogar al cual por siempre volveré  
te amo aún...por siempre tú.

-Pues si...Ashe me dijo todo lo que habias echo por ella...pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso...-dijo mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsillo-...es momento para hablar de nosotros mi amor-dijo mientras la miraba sonriendo  
-Vaya...yo creia que tu eras mi regalo-dijo sonriendole y besandolo-...¿y eso que es?-  
-Este es el mio...-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y con una mano cojia la mano de Tifa y con la otra aguantaba la caja  
-Tifa...yo...-dijo mientras abria la caja dejando ver un anillo de compromiso

Solo tú...

Tifa abrió enormente los ojos al ver aquel anillo, no se lo podia creer, ¿acaso Cloud?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo por fin Cloud

Tifa se puso a llorar, lagrimas de felicidad invadian su rostro, al final con una gran sonrisa se abalanzó hacia él quedando Tifa encima de Cloud.

-¡Si quiero!-dijo mientras reia y lloraba a la vez

Eres mi protección, mi sosten  
frente a todo mi mejor opción...por siempre tú

Cuando Cloud y Tifa habian caido al suelo, las gafas que Cloud llevaba en el otro bolsillo salieron disparadas al suelo. Tifa y Cloud se levantaron mientras sonreian. La chica fue hacia las gafas y las cojió, Cloud fue hacia ella, la besó y con delicadeza le puso el anillo en el dedo.

-Cuando seas mayor de edad te casaras conmigo-dijo Cloud orgulloso

Tifa solo pudo besarlo, pero luego miró las gafas y lo miró al él, fue hacia la baranda para asomarse en el ferry y mientras veian la puesta de sol se abrazaron y besaron.

Mi poder, mi valor, a traves de lo peor  
Mi luz mi cielo azul

-Creo que estas gafas ya no sirven para nada ¿no crees?-dijo Tifa mirando atentamente las gafas  
-Bueno podia ser un bonito recuerdo de como nos conocimos ¿no?-dijo dandole pequeños besos en su cuello  
-Yo el recuerdo...lo tendré siempre en mi corazón...-dijo para besarlo dulcemente

Cloud besó su frente e intentó cojer las gafas, pero Tifa se lo impidió apartandolas de su alcanze.

Mi gran amor aún...

-¿No echaras de menos a Hero?...¿Al final te as decidido por mi?-dijo Cloud picaramente mientras rozaba la nariz de ella contra la suya  
-No...-susurró Tifa

Cloud se apartó de ella mirandola extrañada.

-¿Como que no?-dijo Cloud mirandola confuso

Tifa sonrió y tiró las gafas al mar, para luego rodear con sus brazos a Cloud. El sol se escondia acariaciando los rostros de aquellos dos enamorados que se contemplaban con deseo y pasión...los dos estaban seguros de que su amor, después de todo lo que habian pasado llegaria a tocar la eternidad. Porque...hay amores que duran...otros...que se separan...y otros que llegaran a rozar la eternidad.

-Porque tu siempre serás mi heroe...Cloud-dijo para despues besarlo  
...por siempre tú...


	41. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO: ¿Cuanto me quieres?**

_Hace 3 años que espero este momento, por fin voy a poder cumplir este sueño que cada noche a estado latente en mi mente, por fin podré ser tuya, tu mujer, eternamente_

En una habitación claramente iluminada por el sol, yacia una mujer de 20 años, vestida de blanco, un traje largo y de vuelo con un precioso y elegante escote, unos delicados guantes blancos que le llegavan asta el final de su codo, maquillada levemente con tonos claros, un precioso collar de diamantes y unos pendientes largos a juego, su pelo largo, liso y negro como el carbon, recojido en un elegante moño con varios mechones sueltos que sobresalian por atras del moño que la hacian ver mas inocente de lo que ya era.

Si no te conociera  
si no fuera por tu amor

Tifa, nerviosa, no paraba de mirarse en aquel grande espejo que le regaló su madre poco después de que llegase de Inglaterra. Recordaba perfectamente aquel dia, cuando llegó a España junto a Cloud. Su madre, al verla cruzar la puerta de casa junto a aquel chico de cabellos rubios, abrazandola y diciendole que hacia allí, y lo mucho que la habia extrañado. Cada vez que lo recordaba una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Su hermano revolviendole los cabellos como si fuera una niña de 5 años, sus amigos dandole besos sin parar, gritando de alegria...después de todo el recibimiento, les anunció a todos su compromiso con Cloud y no tardaron en venir felicitaciones por parte de todos los que la rodeaban...sin duda, fueron los mejores 3 años de su vida.

Solo pensar que hoy tambien veria a Ashe, Vaan, a su padre, a Shiva...su cuerpo se estremecia de la emocion y alegria que en esos momentos sentia. Después de tanto sufrimiento por fin podría ser feliz...junto a la persona que amaba.

No sabría el corazón  
lo hermoso que es vivir

Dos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de Tifa haciendo que se girara y viera a su madre vestida con un traje precioso color lila claro que la hacia ver más joven.

-Mamá...-dijo Tifa sonriendo  
-Hija...-dijo su madre mirandola de arriba abajo-...estas preciosa-

Tifa solo pudo sonreir, después de todo hoy sería el mejor dia de su vida y tendría que estar estupenda.

-Abajo estan Shiva, tu padre y Ashe- dijo Rinoa dandose la vuelta para bajar abajo  
-¿Y Vaan?-preguntó Tifa mientras seguia a su madre dirección al comedor  
-En casa de Cloud, prefirió acerle compañia a tu futuro marido-dijo su madre mientras reia

Tifa se sonrojó, aún y cuando hablaban de Cloud sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosa y su corazón latia muy deprisa, como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada de su primer amor.

Si no te tuviera  
No sabría como al fín

Al bajar vió a su padre junto a Ashe, abrazandola, luego vió a su hermano con Aroa, mordisqueandole el cuello mientras la chica decia inutilmente y sin resultado que parase, Esmeralda con los brazos cruzados y hablando animadamente con Shiva, desde que la chica se junto de nuevo con Vaan su humor cambió drasticamente, para volverse sociable, generosa, amable...Tifa miró a su alrededor y vió a sus tios y primos por parte de madre, algunos amigos de familia y tios y primos por parte de su padre, parecia que estubiesen muy estrrechos en aquel comedor, a decir verdad, la familia por parte de Tifa era muy grande.

Cuando la chica bajó las escaleras todos se quedaron maravillados con la belleza de aquella joven que en pocos minutos iba a casarse. Tifa fue hacia Ashe y le dió un calido y fuerte abrazó, jamás olvidaria lo que hizo por ella.

-Gracias...-djo Tifa entrecortadamente y con sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas.  
-Ah, ah, nada de lloriqueos-dijo Shiva apareciendo detrás de Ashe- hoy es tu gran dia-  
-Tienes razón-dijo Tifa mostrandoles una gran sonrisa  
-Estas radiante chica-dijo Aroa apareciendo con Esmeralda  
-Tu tambien estas muy guapa-dijo Tifa mientras Aroa se daba la vuelta para que viera mejor su vestido  
-Me lo compró tu hermano-dijo ella riendose  
-Te queda como anillo al dedo-dijo Tifa guiñandole el ojo

Esmeralda se acercó mas a Tifa y se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño para luego girar la cara.

-¿¡Y yo que, eh? ¿A mi no me vas a tirar flores?-dijo Esmeralda bromeando

Ante el humor de la chica, Tifa y Aroa rieron.

-Lo raro es que no estes con Tama-dijo Tifa dandole un pequeño codazo  
-¡Ja!-dijo Esmeralda soltando una gran carcajada junto con un fuerte suspiro de enfado- ese cretino...prefirió quedarse en casa de Cloud en vez de conmigo-

He logrado hayar en tí  
lo que faltaba en mí

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules se arreglaba su rebelde cabello consiguiendo revolverlo aún más. Ante esto pegó un grito de frustración. Aerith, su hermana, entró en la habitación del chico al escuchar semejante grito.

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?-dijo la chica iendo hacia su hermano menor- es Tifa quien puede llegar mas tarde no tu bobo-  
-No me digas-dijo Cloud burlandose  
-Aver...¿que te pasa ahora?-dijo Aerith intentando ser comprensiba y sentandose a su lado  
-¿No lo ves?-dijo su hermano apuntando con su dedo índice su cabello

Aerith reprimió una fuerte carcajada sin exito, se moria de la risa al ver a su hermano con esos pelos de loco, incluso con 21 años su hermana era la unica persona en la faz de la tierra que era capaz de domar los cabellos de alguien tan rebelde como Cloud.

-Ven dejame a mi-dijo poniendose detrás de él e intentando parar de reir.

Mientras peinaba el suave cabello de Cloud, Aerith se dió cuenta de lo tensó que estaba su hermano y no dudo en preguntar que era lo que le pasaba, aunque claro estaba que no habia nadie aparte de Tifa que conociera a Cloud tanto como su hermana. Aerith supuso que estaba así por sus estupidas dudas que tenia respecto a Tifa.

En un mundo sin amor  
lleno de dolor

-¿Piensas que dira que no cuando el cura diga...aceptas a este hombre en la salud y en la enfermedad...y todo ese rollo?-dijo Aertih acertando de pleno en las dudas de Cloud  
-¿Pero que tonterias estas diciendo?-dijo Cloud poniendose nervioso y haciendose el loco  
-Te conozco demasiado Cloud-dijo mientras se ponia enfrente de su hermano después de que terminara de arreglarle el pelo- y a mi no me puedes engañar-  
-Tienes razón...-dijo para después dejar escapar de sus labios un sonoro y pesado suspiro.

Cloud se levantó y se miró varias veces en el espejo, se miró con detenimiento su pelo, desde luego su hermana era la mejor, no sabia porque no se dedicaba a la peluqueria. Cloud iba vestido con el traje que su padre usó en su boda para casarse con su madre.

-Si papá te viera se sentiria orgulloso-dijo Aertih con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Cloud se giró para ver a su hermana, vió sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Aerith.

-Como me gustaria que papá y mamá estubieran aqui, para verte-dijo Aerith con la voz entrecortada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano

Cloud se separó escasos centímetros de ella y la contempló, estaba guapisima, con su dedo pulgar limpió los rastros de lagrimas que habian quedado en los ojos de su hermana y le sonrió.

-Estan con nosotros Aerith...mamá también se sentiria orgullosa de ti...por ser tan fuerte...-dijo Cloud sincerandose- Gracias por cuidarme...-dijo pegando su frente a la de su hermana  
-Tonto...-dijo riendo y cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos lentamente- y respeto a tus dudas sobre Tifa, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo separandose de su hermano  
-Pero si yo...-dijo intentando interrumpirla  
-Si ella ha estado aguantandote todo este tiempo, ten por seguro que lo ará muchos años más-dijo Aertih riendose  
-¡Oye!-dijo Cloud como reclamando algo

Aerith se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el comedor donde le esperaban Vaan, Kay, Tama, Darien, Sora y algunos amigos de la infancia que habian recorrido medio mundo para ver la boda del chico.

-Bueno, venga, vamonos, mi hermana seguro que a tardado menos que tu-dijo Vaan saliendo primero de la casa  
-Estas muy guapo Cloud-dijo Sora acercandose a él sonriendo

Darien le dió un pequeño codazo a su novia, aunque Cloud fuese su mejor amigo, se notaba que estaba bastante celoso. Sora se giró sonriendole y lo abrazó mientras lo besaba efusivamente.

-Venga tortolitos, vamonos-dijo Tama con un poco de envidia  
-Haberte quedado con tu novia-dijo Darien sacando la lengua mientras abrazaba a la hermana gemela de la novia de Tama por la cintura.  
-Que te den-dijo Tama en forma de broma y saliendo de la casa junto a Vaan

Cloud, Sora y Darien subieron en el coche junto a Vaan. El hermanastro de Tifa habia elegido un bmw descapotable para la ocasion. En poco tiempo llegaron a la iglesia y respiraron tranquilos al ver que la novia aún no habia llegado. Pero de pronto, una duda asaltó la mente de Cloud. ¿Y si Tifa habia decidido echarse atrás y lo dejaba plantado en el altar?

En otro lugar, concretamente en otro coche, estaban Ashe, Tifa, Shiva y Rinoa iendo a toda velocidad por la carretera, seguidas de otro coche donde iban Reyn, el hermano de Tifa y Zack, su padre. Los demás invitados habian ido rapidamente a la iglesia para no perderse ni un detalle sobre la boda de Tifa y Cloud.

-¿No quieres echarte atrás? Aún estas a tiempo-dijo Shiva bromeando mientras reia  
-¿Porque? ¿Quieres quedarte con Cloud en vez de con Vaan?-dijo Tifa alzando una ceja sonriendo  
-¿¡Pero que dices? ¡Yo prefiero a Vaan mil veces que a cualquier otro tio!-dijo Shiva muy segura de su afirmación.  
-No tienes porque alterarte mujer-dijo Rinoa que estaba sentada junto a Ashe- todas sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Vaan ¿verdad Ashe?-dijo sonriendo a la mujer que estaba conduciendo como una loca  
-Claro que si-dijo la mujer riendo mientras aceleraba más aún- agarraos fuerte chicas...-

En pocos minutos llegaron todos a la iglesia, Ashe, Rinoa, Reyn y Shiva entraron dentro dejando a Zack con su hija.

-¿Preparada?-dijo su padre animandola y ofreciendole su brazo  
-Eso creo-dijo Tifa mientras cojia el brazo de su padre dispuesta para entrar a la iglesia.

Dentro de la iglesia...

-¿Nervioso?-dijo Aertih que estaba la lado de su hermano menor  
-Un poquito...-dijo Cloud en un susurro  
-¿Un poquito?-dijo Aertith alzando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos  
-Bastante...-dijo intentando sonreir  
-Todo saldrá bien-

Aerith le dió una palmadita en el hombro para que se tranquilizara, pero el miedo que Cloud sentia a que Tifa no apareciera era demasiado grande para calmarlo con tan solo un pequeño roce.

¿Y si se acuerda de lo que le hize en el pasado?¿ Y si piensa que voy a mentirle como lo hice con lo de Hero? ¿Y si por el camino se lo a pensado mejor y a huido con otro tio? No eso es un poco precipitado...¿Y si a dejado de quererme? No tampoco...pero es una posibilidad...

Mientras Cloud seguia pensando y retorciendose la mente con esas precipitadas preguntas, todos los invitados dejaron de hablar, se levantarón y pusieron atención a la puerta de la iglesia mientras la marcha nupcial se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Vaan que veia que Cloud no se habia dado cuenta de que Tifa estaba entrando le dió un codazo haciendo reaccionar al chico rubio de ojos azules.

Cloud miró hacia delante y vió a una hermosa mujer, con un bello vestido de novia, con un ramo de rosas de todos colores en su mano. Se acercaba con pasos elegantes hacia él, Cloud no podia verle la cara por el velo que llevaba, pero se imaginaba el bello rostro que se escondia detrás de aquel elegante velo, inocente y fragil...así era ella, su gran amor.

Y es por tí que siento  
que moriría la ilusión

Tifa avanzaba nerviosa asta el altar, donde estaba el chico de su vida, jamás habia amado a alguien como lo habia amado a él, Cloud era perfecto, siempre la trató con delicadeza, aunque en el pasado le hubiese echo mucho daño...ya nada importaba, ahora todo quedaria en el pasado, olvidando los malos momentos, compensandolos por los buenos, como en una balanza equilibrada. Todo quedaria en un bonito recuerdo que siempre guardarian.

En pocos segundos Tifa salió de sus pensamientos para ver al hombre que tenia en frente de ella, tan varonil y atractivo como siempre, así era él...irresistible. Su padre cojió la mano de su hija para luego ponerla en las de Cloud, el chico sonrió a Tifa y la acercó a él, su padre se retiró dejando a los novios contemplandose, después miraron al cura que en pocos minutos los casaria.

La ceremonia iba por buen paso, Tifa y Cloud estaban ajenos sobre lo que pasaba alrededor, solo estaban concentrandose el uno en el otro, mirandose a los ojos, juntando su manos, apretandolas fuertemente como si en algun momento los fueran a separar.

Cloud le guiño el ojo a Tifa y ella sonrió, para luego pronunciar con sus labios un "TE AMO" que Cloud captó al momento.

Para siempre  
Si no te conociera

-Cloud-dijo el cura llamando toda la atención del chico- ¿Aceptas a esta mujer, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza asta que la muerte os separe?-preguntó el cura su famosa frase  
-Si, quiero-dijo mientras miraba a Tifa sonriendo

A Tifa se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, luego detenidamente miró al cura, estaba ansiosa por decir que queria ser la esposa de Cloud para toda la vida, para toda la eternidad, con un "si quiero" demostraria a la gente cuento se podia amar a un hombre sinceramente.

-Tifa...¿Aceptas a este hombre en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza asta que la muere os separe?-dijo el cura repitiendo la pregunta

Tifa miró a Cloud y luego miró a los invitados, para luego dar un suspiró y mirar al cura sonriendo. Cloud se extrañó que tardara tanto en contestar, a lo mejor salía corriendo de aquel lugar iendose de nuevo lejos de él, pero al ver a Tifa apunto de responder se expandieron sus dudas, y más al saber que respondio la chica.

-Si...-dijo mirando al cura sonriendo para luego mirar a Cloud- quiero...-

Cloud y Tifa se miraron al mismo tiempo para luego sonreir.

El cura los miró a ambos sonriendo, Esmeralda le dió a cada uno un anillo...Cloud cojió delicadamente el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo de la chica y Tifa hizo el mismo procedimiento. Juntaron sus manos y miraron al cura esperando sus palabras. Shiva y Aerith, las cuales se habian echo muy amigas, juntaron sus manos, esperando ver besarse a los novios.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el cura sonriente para luego mirar a Cloud- puedes besar a la novia-

Cloud satisfecho miró a su ya esposa, lentamente quitó el molestoso velo que cubria el rostro de aquella mujer. Cloud se asombro por la belleza de Tifa, estaba realmente preciosa, perfecta...acarició lentamente la mejilla de la chica para luego acercarse suavemente, acortando la distancia. Tifa entrecerró los ojos y cuando sintió los labios de Cloud sobre los suyos los cerró por completo entregandose a ese beso.

Tifa se acercó mas a él abrazandolo y poniendo una mano en su pecho, justo donde el corazón del hombre, que ya era su marido, latia rapidamente por la emocion. Cloud rodeó a Tifa por la cintura y posó una mano en la nuca de ella para acercarla más y proporcionarle un beso aún mas intimo y pasional.

Pronto se oyeron los aplausos, minutos después la pareja salia de la iglesia mientras los invitados los esperaban con montoners de arroz en sus puños. Al verlo salir empezarón a tirarles arroz seguido de un "¡viva los novios!" de todos los presentes. Cloud cubria a Tifa como si la protejiera, cuando se les acabó el arroz se acercaron a los recien casados para felicitarlos. Su madre abrazó fuertemente a su hija, mientras el padre de Tifa estrechaba la mano de Cloud amistosamente. Ashe abrazó a Shiva emocionada.

Esmeralda gritaba de la emocion junto a Sora y Aroa y Aertih estaba con Zack. Reyn, después de que su madre dejase de abrazar a su hija, se acercó su hermana menor con verguenza y con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Estas...guapisima...-dijo Reyn rojo como un tomate

Tifa alzó una ceja mientras reia.

-Vaya Reyn nunca te habia visto tan vergonzoso...ya veo que Aroa te a cambiado mucho-dijo mientras ponia sus manos en su cintura

Reyn tosió con los ojos cerrados e inesperadamente sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero Reyn-dijo Tifa abrazandolo con fuerza

Reyn sin dudarlo ni un segundo abrazo calidamente a su hermana.

-Yo tambien, peque, yo tambien-dijo Reyn mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermana  
-Oye, dejame a mi tambien ¿no?-dijo Zack detrás de su hijo esperando a abrazar a su hija  
-Bueno, bueno ya me voy-dijo Reyn riendose e iendo hacia Darien y los demás que estaban junto al novio

Tifa sonrió viendo a su padre, y Zack no tardó en abrazar a su hija.

-Papá...-dijo Tifa abrazandolo  
-Felicidades Tifa-dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

Cloud fue hacia Tifa y la cojió desprevenidamente de la cintura haciendo que Tifa pegara un brinco por el susto.

-Cloud-dijo Tifa riendo  
-Cuidala-dijo Zack mirando a Cloud  
-Lo haré-dijo el chico rubio sonriendo

Zack se alejó iendo hacia su esposa Ashe para dejar solos a Tifa y a Cloud.

-Te amo-dijo Tifa besandolo  
-Yo tambien-dijo el chico entre besos.

-Vaya, vaya veo que vosotros dos no perdeis el tiempo-dijo Vaan acercandose con Shiva

Cloud y Tifa pararon de besarse para mirar a los que pronto iban a casarse. Cloud se fijó en la pareja y luego miró a Vaan con picardía.

-Veo que tu tampoco-dijo Cloud con una mirada de lujuria viendo como Vaan tenia la mano en el trasero de Shiva

Inmediatamente Vaan quitó su mano y se la puso a Shiva en su cintura, pero ella se despegó de él y fue hacia Tifa. Cojió las manos de ella juntandolas y entrelazandolas con las suyas y mirandola con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Como te sientes al verte casada con el amor de tu vida? ¿Como a sido esta experiencia tan gratificante? ¿Que sientes en estos momentos al saber que tu y Cloud os habeis comprometido a amaros toda la vida?- dijo Shiva sin respirar entre pregunta y pregunta

A Tifa le salió una gota en la frente y rió nerviosamente por los comentarios de su amiga.

-¿As pensado en ser periodista del corazon, Shiva?-dijo aún con las manos entrelazadas a las de ella  
-Bueno...-dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla en forma detectivesca-...no seria mala idea-dijo la chica para después sonreir.

Cloud y Vaan rieron ante el comentario de la novia del ultimo. Vaan cojió de la cintura a Shiva y le dió un apasionante beso.

-Creo que el periodismo puede esperar-dijo Vaan terminando de besarla

Shiva se quedó sin aire al recibir un beso como aquel. Cloud y Tifa los miraban sonriendo, hacian una bonita pareja.

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer ¿no creeis?-dijo Rinoa apareciendo detrás de los chicos

Darien, Sora, Reyn y los demas con sus respectivas parejas fueron cada uno en un coche, Tifa iba en el descapotable con Cloud, Shiva y Vaan que conducia a toda velocidad. En pocos minutos fueron a un parque cerca del restaurante donde iban a comer para la sesion de fotos de Cloud y Tifa.

Tifa y Cloud iban caminando de la mano mientras el fotografo les hacia fotos sin parar, un cumulo de sensaciones vagaban en el interior de cada uno, aún no se creian que estaban casados. Después de la sesion fotografica, el fotografo les dejó un rato para descansar en aquel lugar lleno de flores, arboles, un lago precioso con un puente muy elegante de madera...

-Aún no me lo creo...todo parece un sueño-dijo Tifa más para sí misma que para su ya marido  
-¿Porque?-dijo cojiendo la mano de su esposa y besandola al instante  
-Supongo que por las diferencias del pasado...ya sabes...lo de Hero y eso-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Cloud la miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de sorpresa.

-Parece que te hubieses arrepentido de concerme-dijo quitando la mano de la de Tifa y poniendola en su rodilla.

Tifa miró soprendida a Cloud para luego acercarse a él y recostarse en el pecho de este.

-Jamas podría arrepentirme de haberte conocido...-dijo mientras agarraba la camisa de Cloud y la apretaba fuertemente para luego juntar su mano con la de Cloud-...eres lo mas importante...y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..-dijo Tifa con un brillo en los ojos

Cloud le sonrió, cojió el menton de ella y la beso, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus bocas como si de un baile se tratase.

Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor  
juntos el mundo brilla más

Los dos se contemplaron y sonrieron, ese dia era el mas feliz de su vida. El fotografo les hizo una señal como que ya era hora de aparecer en el banquete, cuando entrron todos empezaron a gritar como críos de secundaria, hacian ruido con lso tenderoes, cuchillos, vasos, incluso dando palmas, todo ruido era insuficiente para hacer que la fiesta fuera mas amena.

Después de haber comido, los camareros entraron con un grandioso pastel con unos novios muy graciosos, el novio llevaba unas gafas puestas como las que habia llevado Hero y la novia iba vestida como una princesa y en su mano llevaba como una especie de nota de piano. Tifa se emocionó al ver los novios e isntintivamente miró hacia Shiva y Esmeralda...lo de los novios fue idea de ellas.

Después de comer llegó la hora de repartir los regalos, a la madre de Tifa le regalaron un ramo de rosas gigantes y a su padre un reloj carisimo de oro, después fue hacia su hermano y su novia y les regaló los novios, después fueron dando vueltas asta que encontraron a Vaan y a Shiva y les regaló el ramo de flores. Así consecutivamente asta que llegó la hora del baile.

-¿Al final que paso con Chiriko?-dijo Tifa con bastante curiosidad levantandose para ir a la pista  
-¿Chiriko? Bueno...digamos que...ya ha tenido su merecido-dijo riendose cojiendola de la mano  
-Yo creí que ella era mejor que yo y que la querias mas que a mi-dijo cabizbaja-quizá por eso fui tan dura contigo al decirte que me iba a Inglaterra aparte de por la mentira que me dijiste...creía que solo estubiste jugando conmigo...y que no era importante para ti-

Cuando llegaron a la pista el la abrazó y la besó, todos los invitados se pusieron a silvar y a reir. Apagaron las luces y los novios abrieron el baile.

Nunca pensé que el odio  
hiciera tanto mal

-Tu siempre as sido la única mujer para mi...y la mas importante-dijo Cloud sincerandose  
-No se si creerte-dijo mirandolo de reojo- me has contado bastantes mentiras ¿sabes?-dijo riendo  
-Vamos ¿porque no lo olvidas? eso ya hace tiempo que pasó-dijo empezando a bailar junto a ella  
-Tonto...-dijo recostandose en el hombro del chico-...eres como un crío pequeño...te lo tomas todo a pecho-  
-...-Cloud no sabia que decir tan solo siguió bailando  
-No te enfades...ya sabes que lo decia en broma-dijo mirandolo y acercandose a sus labios, pero este le giró la cara

Tifa lo miró con confusión, luego bajo la mirada triste. Cloud al verla así con su mano alzó el mentón de la chica y la besó efusivamente.

-¿Ahora quien es el crío que se lo toma todo a pecho?-dijo riendose  
-Eso es trampa-dijo haciendo pucheritos

Cloud la volvió a besar y ella sonrió, poco a poco los invitados se les fueron uniendo asta que todos se pusieron a bailar. En pocos minutos la musica fue subiendo asta poner musica mas marchosa, todos querian bailar con el novio y la novia y así lo hicieron.

Solo amarnos en silencio asta el final  
y el corazón me dice que es verdad

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron iendo asta solo quedar los padres de la chica y los amigos y amigas de Tifa y Cloud incluyendo a Ashe, Vaan y Shiva.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Tifa abrazando a Shiva  
-¿Como ibamos a faltar el dia de tu boda? Por nada del mundo queria perdermelo-dijo abrazandola también

Cloud estaba con Vaan mirando a las chicas, mientras Rinoa, Ashe y los demas despedian a los invitados.

-¿Cuando se lo pediras?-dijo Cloud mirando a Shiva  
-Pronto...pero aún no...no quiero sentar la cabeza tan temprano-dijo riendo  
-Aún eres un mocoso-dijo dandole una lapa al chico  
-¡Oye...eso es maltratación!-dijo riendo

Mientras, las chicas los miraban riendo.

-Son como niños-dijo Tifa  
-Niños...¿eso es lo que vas a tener tu muy pronto verdad?-dijo Shiva dandole codazos a Tifa

Tifa se puso roja como un tomate y miró de reojo a Shiva.

-Shiva...-dijo en forma de advertencia  
-¿Te imaginas a Clouds chiquititos corriendo a tu alrededor?-dijo riendose  
-No por favor, aguantando a uno es mas que suficiente-dijo tambien riendo

Ashe y Zack se acercaron a la novia para despedirse.

-Bueno es hora de irnos...cuidaos mucho-dijo Ashe abrazando a Tifa  
-De verdad Ashe, muchas gracias por todo...sin tu ayuda tal vez esto que esta pasando ahora no hubiese pasado nunca-dijo abrazandola con fuerza  
-Bueno, pero se ha echo realidad al final...-Ashe se acercó a su oido para que los demás no oyeran lo que le decia- disfruta mientras puedas...cuando tengas a niños corriendo a tu alrededor no vas a poder disfrutar de Cloud...y ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Ashe se alejó del oido de Tifa y cuando la miró la vió completamente sonrojada por lo que ella le habia dicho  
-Tu siempre igual Ashe-dijo con verguenza

Ashe fue hacia Cloud y lo abrazó.

-Pasadlo bien...y cuidamela mucho ¿eh?-dijo dandole un beso a en la frente a Cloud  
-Bueno es hora de marcharnos-dijo Esmeralda apareciendo con Tama  
-Gracias por todo chicos-dijo Cloud guiñandole el ojo a la pareja  
-De nada-dijo Esmeralda sonriendo-pasadlo bien en vuestra luna de miel-  
-Seguro que no la desaprovecharan-dijo Kay apareciendo con Aerith  
-Y por lo que estoy viendo, presiento que tu tampoco desaprovecharas los dias en que Cloud estará fuera-dijo Darien apareciendo con Sora  
-¡Callate!-dijo Aerith roja

Todos rieron por aquel comentario, todos se despidieron con besos y abrazos. Era hora de que Cloud y Tifa disfrutaran de su noche especial.

Si no te conociera  
(Ya no existe soledad)

En el tejado de la nueva casa que ellos se habian compradon, yacian una pareja de novios mirando la luna llena. Esa noche era calida y magica para ellos. Tifa se recostó en el hombro de Cloud y este pasó la mano por el hombro de ella.

-Cloud-dijo Tifa pronunciando en nombre del hombre que amaba  
-Mmm...-contestó el aún contemplando la luna

Tifa se despegó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Eres feliz?-

Cloud la miró sorprendido para después sonreirle.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso ahora?-dijo riendose  
-Vamos...dimelo, quiero saberlo-dijo haciendo pucheros  
-Bueno...-dijo mirandola para luego besarla-...si...-

Tifa sonrió y miró de nuevo la luna. Pasó un rato en silencio donde solo estuvieron abrazados, dandose el calor que ambos ansiaban del cuerpo del otro. Cloud miró por un momento a Tifa y besó su cabello. Luego suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Y tu?-dijo sin tan siquiera mirarla-¿eres feliz?-

Si no fuera por tu amor  
(Desde que a mi lado estás)

Tifa se acorruco en el abrazo que Cloud le brindava para luego sonreir de felicidad.

-¿Tu que crees?-dijo contestandole con una pregunta  
-¿Que, qué creo?-dijo mirandola sorprendido

Tifa solo asintió esperando la contestación de su marido.

-Pues...no sé-dijo mirandola  
-¿Como que no sabes?-dijo alzando una ceja  
-Dimelo tu-dijo mirando de nuevo a la luna

Tifa se levantó poniendose de pie para contemplar mejor la luna, se estiró y miró a Cloud extendiendole la mano para que él también se levantara. Tifa sonrió y beso a Cloud, este le correspondio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para que no cayera.

-Nunca he sido mas feliz-dijo cerca de los labios del chico

Él la volvió a besar.

-Pero cada dia tu felicidad augmentará-dijo convencido  
-¿Así?-dijo riendose  
-Pues claro que si-dijo orgulloso cruzandose de brazos

Tifa también se cruzo de brazos y torció la boca en una mueca graciosa.

-¿Y como esta tan seguro mister arrogante?-dijo con ironia

Cloud se acercó a ella y la agarró posesivamente.

-Porque yo soy tu felicidad-dijo besandola- y estaré a tu lado eternamente-

No sabría el corazón  
(Junto a ti soy muy feliz)

De nuevo se sentaron el el tejado, para seguir contemplando la luna y las estrellas, Cloud miró la hora, eran la una de la madrugada y la mañana siguiente tenian que ir al aeropuerto para irse de luna de miel a Italia.

-¿Porque eres tan impaciente?-dijo Tifa sonrojada viendo como este miraba la hora  
-¿Porque lo dices?-dijo dejando de mirar el reloj para mirarla a ella.

Tifa soltó un suspiró de cansancio y se abrazó a sus rodillas mirando hacia el suelo.

-Ya se que no hemos echo...nada...aún en nuestra noche de bodas-dijo sonrojandose- pero creo que podrias esperarte un poquito ¿no crees?-dijo mirando hacia otro lado  
-Pero Tifa...-dijo sorprendido  
-Ai...todos los hombre sois iguales-

Entonces Cloud empezó a reirse ruidosamente, Tifa lo miró confusa para luego preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿De que te ries ahora? ¿Que es tan graciosos?-

Pero Cloud no contestaba solamente reia sin parar, asta que poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando asta que pudo contestarle.

-No era por eso por lo que miraba la hora-dijo intentando parar de reir  
-¿Ah no?-dijo Tifa sonrojada y sorprendida  
-Claro que no-dijo abrazandola- lo que pasa esque mañana tenemos que levatarnos temprano...por eso...-

Tifa estaba aún más sonrojada, no sabia que decirle.

-Además...yo ya e tenido una noche de boda antes de casarme contigo-dijo Cloud recordandole lo que pasó en Inglaterra

Tifa rió y cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Cloud.

Lo hermoso que es vivir  
( Solo por tí )

-Nunca pensé que vendrias-dijo Tifa aún con los ojos cerrados  
-Fue idea de Ashe-  
-Lo sé-dijo Tifa

De nuevo contemplaron las estrellas, ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y aún seguian despiertos. Tifa miró su mano derecha donde tenia el anillo de casados y luego sonrió.

-No me quitaré este anillo nunca-dijo mirandolo  
-Espero que no-dijo mirandola de reojo  
-Excepto cuando Shiva haga su despedida de soltero...-dijo haciendo broma  
-Ni se te ocurra-dijo mirandola celosamente  
-Te seré infiel y me acostaré con un tio mejor que tu-dijo separandose de él y sacandole la lengua

Cloud la cojió de la cintura y la puso en su regazo para comenzarle hacer cosquillas.

-No tiene gracia-dijo celoso y haciendole cosquillas a Tifa  
-¡Para Cloud! ¡solo era una broma!-dijo riendose sin parar

Cloud la pusó entre sus piernas y pusop su cabeza en el hombro de la chica para luego comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Solo yo podré tocarte de esta manera...ahora soy tu dueño-dijo mordiendole el cuello  
-¡Oye no soy un perro!-dijo girandose y besandolo en los labios

Después de ese beso Tifa agarró fuertemente la mano de Cloud y la estrechó contra la suya...tiempo atrás pensó que nunca estarian como estaban ahora, juntos.

Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor  
juntos el mundo brilla más

-Estaremos juntos siempre...¿verdad Cloud?-dijo mirando las estrellas  
-¿Acaso lo dudas?-dijo besandole la mejilla a su mujer  
-No...solo que...eme han venido a la cabeza cuando estuvimos separados...no quiero que vuelva a repetirse-dijo con los ojos llorosos

Tifa dejó escapar un sollozo que fue escuchado por Cloud, él cojió el menton de la chica e hizo que ella lo mirara, una débil lagrima caia por la mejilla de la chica. Cloud, con el dedo pulgar la quitó para luego besar la mejilla quitando cualquier rastro que dejó aquella lagrima.

-Sabes que eso no volvera a pasar-dijo abrazandola fuertemente

Tifa se agarró a su abrazó como si temiera que desapareciese en cualquier momento, iendose lejos de ella, para nunca volver...como quiso hacer ella alguna vez.

-¿Me lo prometes?-dijo mirandolo  
-Claro-dijo sonriendole

Tifa se acorruco y cerró los ojos...estaba realmente cansada por el dia que habia pasado junto a la familia y sus amigos. Cloud notó el cansancio y empezó a cojerla en brazos para llevarla a la habitación. Tifa puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico dejandose llevar. Al poco rato llegaron a la habitación y este la acostó en la gran cama de matrimonio. Cloud sintió como Tifa temblaba debilmente debajo de él.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-dijo besando la mano de la chica  
-¿Y porque habria de estarlo?-dijo sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de él  
-Estas temblando debajo mio...-dijo acomodandose mejor encima de ella  
-Nunca podría estar nerviosa...contigo me siento segura-dijo cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba Cloud.

El chico miró la mesita de noche y vió el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, luego miró a Tifa y vió como esta sonreira. Tifa se acercó al rostro de Cloud y le besó dulcemente los labios, probando aquel dulce nectar que la volvia loca. Se besaron durante largo rato asta que él se separó y rozó dulcemente su nariz con la de ella.

-Es muy tarde...¿estas segura de que quieres...?-dijo Cloud mirandola  
-Eso no se pregunta-dijo riendo para luego besarle-...se hace...-

Cloud rió ante la respuesta de su esposa.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan descarada pequeña?-dijo besandola  
-Desde que apareciste en mi vida...me besaste, me amaste y te casaste conmigo...-

Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor  
brilla asta en la oscuridad

Cloud la besó dulcemente y poco a poco fue quitandole el vestido a ella, mientras Tifa acariciaba el pecho de el y desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Cloud bajó por el pecho de ella asta llegar a su vientre y jugar con su ombligo. Ella no apraba de gemir su nombre mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante.

-Te amo...-dijo Tifa

Cloud subió asta llegar al rostro de ella y besarla de neuvo.

-No mas que yo-dijo riendo  
-¿Ah no?-dijo jugando

Cloud rió para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez fue Tifa quien se puso encima de él, con sus piernas a banda y banda de su cuerpo, sentada en las caderas de él. Tifa se acercó a Cloud y besó con ternura el cuello del chico, se acercó lentamente a su oreja para mordisquearla.

-Dejame ser yo esta noche quien tome la iniciativa-dijo provocandolo

Cloud rió con ganas y abrazó el fragil cuerpo de la chica, para luego ponerla debajo de él.

-¡Oye...!-pero Cloud la beso ante de que ella pudiese decir algo  
-El hombre siempre es quien lleva la iniciativa, osea yo...y no voy a dejar que una mocosa como tu mande en la cama-dijo riendose y besandola  
-¡Eso no vale! Eres un machista ¡no hay derecho!-dijo ella quejandose debajo suyo  
-Por mucho que digas no voy a hacerte caso-dijo para lamer el cuello de ella  
-Pero Cloud siempre eres tu el que...-dijo para suspirar por los besos y caricias de Cloud.

Cloud acarició los hombros de Tifa para luego besarlos delicadamente.

-Solo quiero hacer que disfrutes princesa-dijo concentrandose en besar la clavícula de la chica  
-Pero yo-dijo Tifa acariciando el viente de Cloud asta llegar a los boxers del chico

Cloud soltó un gemido al notar como Tifa empezaba a quitarle los boxers, luego cojió la mano de la chica y agarrando las dos muñecas las puso a banda y banda del cuerpo de Tifa inmovilizandola.

-Eres muy traviesa-dijo besandola  
-Bueno si no quisieses hacer todo el trabajo tu...-dijo riendo  
-Por esta vez seré yo...en la luna de miel...si quieres...serás tu quien me guie-dijo besandola de nuevo  
-¿En serio? No me lo creo-dijo dejandole de besar  
-Nunca he conocido a una mujer tan testaruda como tu Tifa-dijo riendo y dejando de agarrar las muñecas de la chica dejandola "libre"  
-Tal vez por eso te enamoraste de mi-dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Y el corazón me dice que es verdad  
( Que es verdad )

Después de dos horas, en la cama de matrimonio, habian dos cuerpos desnudos, abrazados, bajo las finas sabanas blancas. Cloud tenia la cintura de Tifa rodeda con su brazo y ella tenia la mano puesto en el pecho de él. Cloud volvió a mirar el reloj, ya eran las 5 de la mañana pronto amaneceria y tendrian que irse.

-Menos mal que icimos las maletas antes-dijo Cloud con voz cansada  
-Ahora no me levantaria por nada del mundo...estoy bien asi-dijo cerrando los ojos para descansar

Cloud la miró y sonrió con ternura. Le encantaba verla dormir. Se habia convertido en uno de sus hobbies favoritos contemplarla mientras ella dormia y así él, podia velar sus sueños. Tifa abrió sus ojos y vió a Cloud mirandola, ella le sonrió y lo besó para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-¿Porque me miras?-dijo Tifa sonriendo  
-Es solo que...me gusta mirarte cuando duermes...me divierte-dijo riendo

Tifa se sentó en la cama de matrimonio, cojió la colcha de la cama y la enredó en su cuerpo para acercarse a la ventana, Cloud que la seguia con la mirada se estiró en la cama poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Después de un tiempo de estar en silencio, Cloud enredó las finas sabanas en su cintura y se acercó a Tifa que contemplaba las estrellas.

Cloud se acercó a ella y besó dulcemente su hombro para luego abrazarla por la cintura y mirar hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

-No me imagino una vida sin ti-dijo Tifa de repente-¿Y tu?-dijo mirandolo  
-La verdad esque nunca me lo e planteado...porque sin ti mi vida no tendria sentido-dijo sonriendo aún mirando hacia el cielo  
-Mi vida tampoco tendria sentido...si tu no existieses en ella...-dijo suspirando

Cloud abrazó mas fuerte a Tifa y besó su oido provocandole un cosquilleo a Tifa que la hizo temblar, ante esto los dos rieron.

Sin tus sentimientos...  
Moriría la ilusión

-Dime algo Cloud-dijo Tifa mirando como la luna iba desapareciendo para dejar paso al sol y a un nuevo dia  
-Que-dijo mirandola  
-¿Tu me quieres no?-dijo sonriendo  
-Que pregunta mas tonta...pues claro...¿a que viene eso?-dijo él

Tifa respiró profundamente, llenandose del aroma de Cloud.

-¿Tu tambien me quieres no?-dijo riendose  
-Claro...no sabes cuanto...-dijo mirando al cielo con alegria  
-¿Cuanto?-dijo mirando hacia el mismo lugar que ella  
-Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho...-dijo riendo y girandose para abrazarlo fuertemente

Cloud la estrechó entre sus brazós y la besó.

-¿Pero cuanto es eso?-dijo Cloud insistiendo  
-Pues...-dijo poniendose el dedo indice en la barbilla

Tifa empezó a mirar por la habitación, para después negar con la cabeza y luego miró la luna y las estrellas para sonreir, como si encontrara la respuesta a la pregunta curiosa de Cloud.

-Pues mi amor por ti es mas grande que la luna y el sol juntos-dijo riendose

En el corazón  
sin una razón

-¿Y tu? ¿Cuanto me quieres?-dijo inocentemente  
-Pues...no sabria como decirtelo-dijo riendo mirando a su esposa  
-Vamos Cloud yo te lo e dicho...-dijo en tono de suplica  
-Bueno, bueno...te lo diré dejame pensar-dijo empezando a mirarlo todo a su alrededor como lo hizo Tifa

Cloud miró un mometo a Tifa y la besó, aunque no le dijo cuanto la queria con palabras en ese beso se lo mostro y puso todo el sentimiento para que ella lo entendiese, pero al final, Cloud optó por usar las palabras. Despues de abrazarla, señalo el cielo y Tifa miró ahí con curiosidad.

-¿Ves aquellas estrellas?-dijo él señalandole el cielo

Tifa solo asintió sonriendo.

Cloud se acercó al oido de Tifa y le susurró las palabras mas bonitas que cualquier hombre pudiera decirle a una mujer.

-Cada una de ellas representa un nota musical con las cuales te digo que te amo, esta es mi canción de amor


End file.
